Mercenary
by ThatShieldGuy
Summary: A Mercenary who managed to cheat death with a shoulder plate and a lie joins the Shepherds to save the world. From what; Aiden Jaeger doesn't really know. But as long as he gets paid and stays alive. And sane. Being in the Shepherds doesn't mean you will be sane. Look at Henry for crying out loud! Rated T for being a Crime against Humanity. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**So. Fire Emblem fan fiction. Something I'm going to write. Something that is going to include a horrible OC that makes Mary Sues look good, a horrible plot, the ruin of canon, and so much other stuff. So basically cancer. I am writing cancer. But I like writing so I'll write this. Let's get on with this shall we?**

 _ **Chapter One/Prologue: The Lie**_

I never thought I would say this but this is pretty boring. That's something to say considering I'm a mercenary that was hired by a group of Plegian bandits to help raid this town in the middle of the Halidom of Ylisse. Despite the bandits being supported by the Plegian kingdom and all that. The relations between the two countries is pretty weird. I'll try to remember it all later seeing how I'm helping raze this tiny village. Well if you count sitting on a crate while everyone else pillages and burns stuff as helping. I think it does.

But I really only accepted this job because it pays so well. Enough for me to finally repair my father's broken sword. It broke a week ago and it's the only blade I really feel comfortable handling. Not like this clunky bronze sword I grabbed from a blacksmith's clearance box. You see, I'm a Mercenary. It's a class that warriors have. Not warriors as in the Warrior class- You get the point! Mercenaries are basically the all around average sword fighters that can dish out some good hits while taking some. We aren't like Knights who can tank stuff nor Myrmidons who can kill tough enemies with one clean hit. Basically; my class is the backbone of armies besides the Soldier class. Soldiers are like out spear using cousins.

I'm getting off track. But how can I not seeing how I'm doing jack shit during this raid. But seeing how I'm basically telling my life story in my mind and possibly will be writing it on paper later; better get all the details out there! My name is Aiden Jaeger but I prefer being called Rider. It's the name I use for my contracts and it also sounds pretty badass. 'Look out! There he is! The Rider!' Stuff like that. Concerning my appearance; well it's nothing special. Short, cropped brown hair with 'Pure brown eyes like an angel' some maids said to me a while ago. Of course my beautiful eyes are diminished with my ugly black glasses that help me see things far away. My outfit is basically the standard issue Mercenary outfit. Patchwork leather and metal armor topped off with one giant shoulder plate on my sword arm. My shoulder plate is special because I took it off a dead Ylissean Mercenary I killed on a job a year ago. Hey; waste not want not am I right? This is starting to sound like some horrible story a Shaman writes in his or her's spare time. I'll stop now.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

There's my 'boss', Garrick. He's a generic muscle headed bandit chief. Nothing that makes him really stand out so he is remembered. I would've forgotten him if he wasn't the leader of this tiny raid. I hope this raid ends soon. I'm so bored. It's not fun killing civilians, especially women and children. I may be a mercenary who is easily swayed by gold but I still have morals. And taste. I prefer killing soldiers because it gives me a rush. When I kill civilians I don't get that rush. If I am going to die by the blade, I might as well make do so while feeling fantastic as all hell!

Speaking of which; I think I see some Ylissean soldiers running into town. Looks like a Priest. Looks like a girl so I'll let the others handle her. A… Great Knight. The Great Knight is packing silver weapons too; going to be a big problem. Two Tacticians. One is wielding magic and the other has a sword. Twins so it means they can figure out my weaknesses out twice as fast. And a Lord. That means it must be the Ylissean prince Chrom . Who wields the blade that is the bane of all dragons, Falchion. The Ylissean soldiers are the feared Shepherds, a band of elite Ylissean soldiers lead by the Lord Chrom. Oh… No... I wonder if I can sneak out of town before the raiders get destroyed.

But it's too late. The Shepherds are already on the move and already half of the bandits are dead; and I've just stood up! I draw my blade and run to the area on the right side of the bridge on the side of the town. I'm joined by the raiders only Mage. If he manages to keep the enemy pinned while I finish them off, I might make it out of here alive.

" _Time to tip the scales!"_ is shouted by a Tactician, female from how her body is shaped and moves. After saying that, the Tactician spins around before shooting a FUCKING GIANT BEAM OF LIGHTING THAT COMPLETELY DISINTEGRATES THE MAGE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I look at the Tactician who is simply dusting her hands on her Plegian coat while Chrom comes charging in. I am so fucked. My bronze sword barely meets the legendary Falchion when Chrom reaches me. He easily disarms me with a few curt swings of his blade and sends me down to the dirt on my ass. I look up at Chrom; Falchion raised above his head, ready to cut me down.

But to my surprise, Chrom lowers his blade and glares at me. "That shoulder piece. It's Ylissean. You wouldn't happen to be a Ylissean soldier now?" He says, staring at my shoulder piece. I've heard tales of how gullible the leader of the Shepherds is so I may have a chance to get out of here alive.

"Y-yes! I am a Ylissean soldier," I say in desperation. Chrom's glare fades somewhat while he looks at me. I can't believe it's working.

"Then why are you fighting for the enemy?" Chrom says, stabbing Falchion in the ground in a at ease position. Shit. I need to think up of something clever. Or at least believable.

"They threatened to kill my family if I didn't fight for them. It was the only thing I could do!" I lie, my hand slowly creeping to the handle of my Father's sword. Broken or not, it can still cut a bitch. Or in this case, the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse.

Chrom glare finally breaks down before putting his hand out for me to grab it. "Come on then. Let's go save your family. What is your name Mercenary?"

I take his hand and stand up with his help. "My name is… Rider. Thank you for not killing me… um… Lord Chrom."

"How do you know my name Rider?"

"You're the prince of Ylisse. It's sorta hard not to know your name."

"Oh yeah… I keep forgetting that. Now come on Rider! Let's clean up the rest of these brigands!" Chrom rushes off; the female Tactician that Chrom called, "Robin", joining him. I go and pick up my bronze sword before joining the Shepherds to help finish everything. I cannot believe that my lie actually worked. But it worked so well that now I am cutting down my former allies with the help of my former enemies. I'm such a horrible person. Well I already was but this takes it to new heights.

I arrive in the marketplace where most of the Shepherds are gathered. From the names that are getting shouted out by Chrom, Robin, and the other Tactician that is apparently male; I learn all the names of the Shepherds currently here. The Great Knight is a man called Frederick and from the way he just cut down a Barbarian, I am not going to mess with him. The Priest is a woman called Lissa and she is Chrom's younger sister with a spunky attitude but a knack for healing. And the male Tactician is called… Robin. Which is weird seeing how Chrom called the female Tactician Robin as well. I guess they are really close twins who didn't have very imaginative parents. The male Robin has the sword while the female Robin has the magic. Neat. But I'm getting off track again. Back to the battle!

I look around the marketplace to find an enemy to fight to hold up my little lie. I see the male Robin battling a Barbarian and a Soldier. Two against one isn't all that fair so I might as well help him. I rush over to the male Robin just when the Soldier lunges forward with his spear aimed at Robin's heart. I barely make; grabbing the upper handle of the spear and tugging it away from Robin, the Soldier stumbling after it. When the Soldier nears me; I rear my bronze sword back before stabbing the Soldier in his chest, killing him. The weight I feel from the Soldier's chest while I grip my sword brings a wild smile to my face. I pull my blade out, the Soldier falling limp to the ground, before helping Robin finish the Barbarian. I leave a good mark across the Barbarian's chest before he is decapitated by Robin. Seeing the blood spray from the Brigands neck sends a pleasurable tingle down the back of my neck.

"Thanks for the help. Chrom said to me your name is Rider before going back to fighting. Thanks for helping us out," Robin says; huffing and puffing for air. He probably isn't use to fighting on the frontlines. I also notice something. He has hair. I thought he was bald but apparently he has hair. It's just bleached like a dried out sun. That must mean his sister… After the fight we gotta see if she also has hair.

"Yeah don't mention it. Now let's get back with the fight. I gotta save my family," I say; reinforcing the lie while digging myself a bigger grave if I ever get caught.

Frederick comes riding besides us, not even sweating or gasping for air from combat. He looks just prim and proper like a knight usually does. Frederick rears his horse and says, "Remember the weapons triangle you two! You got lucky this time. I'm still watching you 'Robin' and especially you 'Rider'." I think he knows that about my lie. Or is at least suspicious of it. Which isn't good but I just want to live right now.

But before I continue on with the battle; I gotta talk about the weapon triangle in case you don't know or you forgot about it. It's pretty simple. Swords are effective against axes, axes are effective against spears, and spears are effective against swords. You got that? Good. Now back to the fight!

I head deeper into the battle while male Robin goes to Lissa to heal his wounds that he got from the Barbarian and Soldier earlier. It looks like we've managed to reach Garrick and his 'officers;' a Barbarian and a Myrmidon. It looks like it's just those three left before the battle ends. I find myself standing besides the female Robin, who has bleached hair like her brother except it's longer, and Chrom while they examine the enemy.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" Garrick taunts towards us, spinning his axe in his hands, waiting for us to come at him. Garrick is a decently skilled Barbarian so it might be a bit of a hassle to kill him. But that won't be much of a problem considering I have the leader of the Shepherds and a Tactician with magic with me. The Female Robin shouts, "Thunder!" with a lightning bolt hitting the Myrmidon, her brother coming to her aid, while Chrom charges at the Barbarian. I guess that leaves me with Garrick. Oh boy.

I near Garrick, my sword resting on my shoulder plate while Garrick stops twirling his axe around. He stand like that before I run at him. Garrick holds his axe up high to chop me in half when I near him. I stepside his slice and slash at his chest, leaving a decent cut. I jump back, dodging another strike. Garrick jumps into the air and falls down with a slice that sends on my ass while me bronze sword blocks the strike. Garrick grabs my leg and throws my behind him into a pile of boxes and crates. I groan while I stand up, blood trickling out of my nose from hitting on of the boxes. I quickly wipe the blood away before glaring at Garrick. Time to end this mohterfucker before I shed anymore blood.

I place my sword on my shoulder plate before saying in the toughest tone I could think off, "Pay with your life!" I throw my blade up in the air, halfway between me and Garrick. I brace myself and jump for my sword, my body in a tight little ball. I grab my sword and speed down towards Garrick in one mighty strike. I hit Garrick before he has time to defend himself; my blade sinks through his collar bone and into his lungs and heart. I jump back, tearing my blade out of him while I twirl in a tight ball again. I land back in my original spot and watch Garrick let out "Bwaaargh!" before falling to the ground, blood pooling around him.

I look at my hands and see a faint glow resonant around it. Looks like my Spirit has improved. Spirit or what some like to call, 'Levels', is a weird power that everyone has. It can be improved if you manage to do something amazing or practice enough at your chosen craft. Like a Soldier can 'Level Up' by slaying a certain number of foes. When that happens, your body adapts to become stronger, more resilient, sexier, and other stuff that may apply. Now with that explanation out of the way; back to the action.

I look back up and see the Shepherds regrouping in the marketplace while Lissa runs around healing them. I sheath my sword and walk over to them to join them. Now it's the moment of truth. Time to lie my way to survival. I arrive and let the others talk. I watch and learn to make myself seem like a smart person.

The Robins dust themselves off and say in one voice, "Well, that's the end of that."

Lissa walks over and starts to heal me while she talks. The cool sensation and smell of water fill my senses while my wounds heal. Lissa says while she heals me, "Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin and other Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you two can't do?"

Chrom nods at Lissa's statement and says, "You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

Frederick glares at the Robins before he asks, "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

The male Robin steps forward and says, "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me and my sister. But please, believe me. We have shared all that we know." It looks like the Robins are a pair of amnesiacs. Or they are just bluffing. But seeing how genuine the male Robin looks is making me lean to the former side.

But what Chrom says makes me be at somewhat ease while reassuring the Robins. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

Frederick looks at Chrom with a questioning glance and says, "And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

Chrom dismisses Frederick's worries by saying, "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with the Robins' talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be."

The female Robin bows slightly while saying, "Th-thank you, Chrom."

Chrom smiles and asks the Robins, "So how about it? Will you join us, Robins?"

The Robins say in complete unison, "We would be honored."

"And what of you Rider? Will you join us?" Chrom says, looking at me with a light but a somewhat forced smile. Looks like it's my time to shine! Time to leave this place! But… The more that I think about it; the more I want to join them. Being a Shepherd means I can get paid handsomely and maybe… Be something better than a mercenary. But that means being forced to live this little lie I've made. But… I'm really good at lying constantly. That's how I've survived long enough.

I open my mouth to say something but is interrupted by Frederick. Frederick asks Chrom, "Is this wise my lord? No doubt 'Rider,' if that is his name; has proven himself but do you really believe his story?" Shut the fuck up Frederick. I don't want to die.

Chrom taps his chin while he places a hand on Falchion handle while he looks at me. "Yes… His story does seem a little fishy… Where is your family Rider?"

Shit. Think of something… I glance around and see a couple corpses that could pass as my parents. Perfect alibi. I point at the corpses and say in a fake choked voice, "They're… over there prince. The bandits killed them." The Shepherds look over and pity cover their faces with Frederick covering it up. Perfect. I'm safe.

"I see… Well; if my lord permits it then you may join us," Frederick says looking at me with a mask of nonchalant. But I know he is just hiding that pity.

"Come on Chrom! Let him join us! We got the Robin and other Robin joining so let's include Rider! Three friends are better than two!" Lissa pleads, grabbing and hugging one of each of the Robin's arms. I feel a tiny smile forming when I see the male Robin blush a tiny bit while Lissa holds his arm.

"Ok. Your welcome to join us Rider but first, you gotta tell us your real name." Chrom says, crossing his arms while looking at me with a sympathetic smile. I don't know why but I feel happy. Must be me finally deciding to do something right in my life.

I rub the back of my head and say, "My real name is Aiden Jaeger and thanks for this chance to prove myself." I really mean it. I finally have something that I never had before; a chance. But enough of the cutesy shit. I follow behind the Robins while Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa lead the way out of the town.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick says to Chrome.

The Robins, together, ask Chrom, "Plegian? What's that?"

Chrom responds with, "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

Lissa adds onto Chrom's answer by saying, "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

Frederick nods at Lissa's addition and says, "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

Before I could stop myself, I say, "Don't worry cupcake. It's good to be disturbed by all of this. Keeps you human."

Lissa looks over her shoulder at me and says, "Really?"

Might as well reinforce this. I really need to keep thinking about what I say. "Yep. Everyone some sort of morality. Only true monsters don't have morals."

Before I could say anything else, a villager runs up to Chrom and says, "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick rides in front of Chrom to separate him from the villager and says, "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa says, looking at Frederick with a flabbergasted expression.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

The male Robin looks at Lissa and notes, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

Lissa adopts a thinking pose with Chrom and says, "Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

Chrom retorts with, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

The male Robin smirks before saying, "Duly noted."

Frederick stares down Chrom, Lissa, and the male Robin and says, "*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

Chrom nods and says, "Oh, we realize."

The male Robin adds onto Chrom by saying, "And we will continue to speak about you Mr. Stern."

The female Robin turns away and gives out a little "Heh heh," at Frederick's pain. Frederick right eye twitches before he says, "Milord remains as amusing as ever. His humor added with your help Robin. Now then, shall we be going?"

Chrom sighs and nods before turning back to the rest of us and says, " **:** All right, all right. Ready to go, everyone? The capital isn't far." Everyone nods and we finally start to leave. I let out a little sigh at the mess I just got myself in. I, Aiden Jaeger, am now a Shepherd by lying to the leader, the prince of the halidom of Ylisse.

This is going to be quiet the ride. I just know it.

 **So. Here is the first chapter. I got duel Robins and a Mary Sue. I bet you hate this fanfic already. But I guess I'll write more if you guys want more. Or I want to. It will probably be the latter. I guess this is the beginning of "Mercenary" and cancerous Fire Emblem fan fiction. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. The second chapter. I never really thought people would read this. Or favorite this, or follow, or even review this garbage. That makes me really worried. But people don't care what I think. So I guess I'll just shut up and let you guys read some more of this cancer. Have fun, I guess.**

 _ **Chapter Two/Chapter One: Risen**_

I've learned some really interesting things after joining the Shepherds. The first thing I found out was that Frederick has an obsession with pebble collecting. No; I am serious. He rode ahead of us and collected every single rock on the trail. I mean it when I say every single rock. He collected them all! The second thing was what bear tastes. Yeah. Chrom, Frederick, and the female Robin went out and caught a bear for us to eat. I wish I was making this shit up. But apparently bear tastes like deer but is a bit more thicker than deer. Also the Robin absolutely love that stuff seeing how they wolfed it down without taking a break to chew… or breath. I am sorta regretting my decision to join now. But too late to take it back now!

Concerning the Robins though; I found some interesting quirks with the twins' personalities. The male Robin is much more vocal about his feelings then the female. He also is a bit of a smart ass but he knows boundaries. He is also 'protective' of his sister. Like; borderline crazy cat lady finding a dog trying to attack her favorite cat level protective. The female Robin is quieter than her brother. But when she does talk; she is very teasing. I'm pretty sure she made Chrom blush at least six times about now. I think. I will have to check later. The female Robin isn't all that protective of her brother except with certain topics like sex, whores, and pumpernickel. I don't get the pumpernickel part but I guess I'll just go with it.

Well that's all I really learned about the Shepherds for now. Which makes me worry that I might lose my sanity. If the bear and pebble collecting were signs of impending doom for me; let the earth shake and fire rain from the sky. Of course I can't really do that seeing how I'm asleep. What; you thought I would get some cryptic dream or something? Nope. You got me explaining what I learned today! Which also makes me wonder who the fuck am I talking to in my sleep. I really don't know to be honest. It scares me a bit. But it takes an earthquake to wake me up so I'm going to be stuck like this. Say is something shaking right now?

I open my eyes and bolt up. Yep. The ground is shaking. I look around and notice the forest is on fire because balls of fire are falling from the sky. I just jinxed myself didn't I? I look back at our camp and see Frederick and the two Robins freaking out. The Robins freaking out because of the earthquake and fire/ Frederick is freaking out because Chrom and Lissa are gone. Chrom and Lissa are gone. Everything has gone to shit and I am pretty sure I only slept for three hours!

"We have to find milord and milady! And fast!" Frederick says, mounting his horse before riding off into the forest. The manage to stand up and stumble over to the Robins. After helping them up the ground stops shaking. At least I won't have to walk like I'm on ice anymore. Me and the Robins run after Frederick and somehow manage to catch up to him. The reason why is because of these weird creatures. They look like their undead. And they have surrounded Frederick. They all look like Fighters, the Mercenary's axe wielding little brother, and from the way they are taking some of Frederick hits means they are pretty durable. One particularly brave Fighter jumps and strikes Frederick's arm; causing some of his armor to fall off. Frederick narrowed his eyes and shouted a pretty badass battle cry.

" _Pick a god and pray!"_ After saying that, Frederick spun his spear around in his hand before thrusting his spear out and swinging it in a giant circle. As a result, all of the Fighter's got their heads either chopped off or cut in half. After a couple more seconds, the Fighters all let out one last gurgle before exploding in a cloud of black mist. After the fighters died, Chrom and Lissa came running out of the woods and towards us. Looks like they are unharmed, just sweaty and dirty.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asks Chrom and Lissa when they reached us.

Lissa sighs in relief and says, "Frederick! Robins! Aiden!"

The the Robins take out their respective weapons and ask in perfect unison, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," says Chrom, twirling Falchion before taking a battle stance. In the distance, some more of those Undead come out of the woods and take up battle positions. Looks like they are taking orders from this particularly big Barbarian with a deer skull for a helmet.

Frederick sighs in relief and says, "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?" Lissa asks, looking around for that person she was talking about.

I scoff and draw my bronze sword. I look at the enemy and say, "We can worry about that person later, after we put these freaks of nature to the blade."

Frederick nods to my common sense, something I was a bit shocked to see, and says, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Chrom gave a determined, "Right," before charging into battle, the rest of us not far behind. I scanned the battlefield for a prospective opponent. I saw Chrom and Lissa taking out a Myrmidon to my far right, the Robins taking on two Fighters to my left, and Frederick tanking a Barbarian, a Fighter, and a Myrmidon in front of me. No one leaves me and good opponents. But my luck turns around because there is this Fighter trying to flank Frederick. Time to support the Great Knight with some good old Mercenary sword work!

I charge the Fighter and deliver a few quick slashes to stumble him. My suprise attack has left it wide open for a sword in the chest! I batter its axe aside and stab my bronze sword through its chest. I feel a rush when my sword plunges through its organs. But that rush turns into fear when the Fighter grabs me by the throat, my sword still in its chest, and throws me to the side like a child's doll. Why am I so throwable? I sit up and the Fighter comes charging at me, ready to kill in one good blow. I crawl back a bit before my hand touches something cold and metallic. It's something that might keep me alive so I better use it!

I hold the thing up and notice it's a iron sword. "Weird… Free stuff from the ground." I say before blocking the Fighter's blow. I keep blocking the Fighter's blows; my hands aching from the amount of force each blow landed on my new sword. I manage to kick the Fighter in his leg under the hail of blows, stumbling him. At this moment of hesitation, I roll back and get on my feet before delivering a quick blow to the Fighter's neck. This blows somehow manages to kill the creature for some reason. I thought the sword in it's chest would've done the trick but I'm a stupid Mercenary so I can't wonder why some of my blows didn't kill my enemy. Guess my critical stat wasn't high enough.

I grab my bronze sword and sheath it. Might as well use the better sword I found off the ground then some basic thing like that. Another Fighter comes charging at me and before he reaches me; something slams into it with a sick crunch of bone and flesh. It's a horse with a red headed, female Cavalier, the starter cavalry of the classes, riding it. In one swift move, the horse crushes the Fighter's head in and… smiles in delight. I didn't know horses could smile.

"Hey, you ok?" the Cavalier asks me, nonchalant on how her horse just smashed the Fighter's skull in.

"Um… Yeah. Could use a vulnerary and your name." I say, rubbing my throat while it ached in pain from the first Fighter grabbing it.

"Name's Sully and I'm one of the Shepherds Cavaliers. What the fuck is going on? I left the group for a bit and the world is going apeshit! Why the fuck is this all happening?" Sully says, throwing me a vulnerary, a basic cure me all potion used to heal physical wounds like cuts and bruises.

"Well Sully; my name is Aide-Rider and you ask a lot of good questions. But I'm afraid I have no idea how to answer them. Just know that those grey looking guys are the bad guys. You're welcome to help. Or not. I don't really care." I care immensely but I am not going to admit that.

"Oh I'm going to help alright! All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-" Sully's threat is stopped when a man came running out of the forest.

"Hold, milady!" The man said, doing this weird elaborate pose. Like a fancy but stupid nobel does.

"Muh?" Sully breathes out, confused about the man in front of her. I would've said something just like her if a person like that did that to me. But it would be something better then "Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." I think he's a man whore.

"The hell are you?!" A excellent question Sully. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-" He is definitely a man whore. 'Putting the 'arch' in archer'. Definitely an innuendo.

"Sorry, Ruffles-no time for this. Onward!" Good idea Sully. Let's leave this fool. Me and Sully started to go away until the man caught up with us.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" the man, or Virion like he said, says to Sully.

Sully stops, making me stop because I want to listen in on this fucking thing, and says "I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd."

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" Is this man drunk, high, or both right now?

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." So Sully is a tomboy… What I just thought of was so stupid I internally facepalmed myself.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully kicks at Virion, Virion barely dodging the strikes while he splutters compliments and other whorish stuff. I have a feeling he is going to join the Shepherds for some reason. Is that just me? Probably not. Let's get back to the conversation.

"G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Sully stops kicking the man and sighs in frustration before saying, "Fine... Anything to shut you up." Virion stares at Sully in a "I'mma drug your drink and rape you while you're passed out look," sorta look. Or the "Thank you so much for letting me be near you Senpai," look. I get them very confused at times.

Sully backs up and says, "...What? Stop staring at me like that!" She then rides off into the battle to get away from Virion. Virion chases after he, sniping enemies with ease. I guess he is an Archer. A good one too. Don't let him know that. I sigh and go back into the battle. It looks like we are winning with the enemy numbers only being a Fighter and that Barbarian. The male Robin and Lissa are facing the Barbarian while Sully and Virion are taking care of the Fighter. I look around and notice Frederick, Chrom, and the female Robin looking at this blue garbed person slaying a bunch of Fighter who might have reinforced our enemies but got stopped. By a blade- Is that person using Falchion? I thought there was only one Falchion.

" _Time to even the odds!"_ I turn and see Lissa holding the Barbarian's axe in place while the male Robin charges in for the final attack. Robin stabs the Barbarian in its side before pulling the blade upwards and wrecting it out of the thing through it's head. That was pretty violent. I may need to talk with male Robin about his brutality later. But I guess the combat has ended now. No more enemies. I look back at Chrom's group and see the strange sword fighter say something to Chrom before walking off. After an exchange of words between Frederick and the female Robin, they walk over to the rest of us with Lissa running around making sure we are ok.

"Anyone hurt?" Chrom asks while Sully and Virion walk up to the group.

"Not really. Everyone seems to be good Captain Chrom." Sully says, cracking her neck with Virion slightly jumping at the sound. Guess Sully put it through the man whore's head that she is a tough one.

"Good now let's get back on the road. We gotta make sure the capital is safe. Shepherds, forward!" At that cue, everyone began to march after Chrom and Frederick who lead the way. While we walked, I went over to the male Robin and walked with him in silence. Seems like he is watching Virion chat with his sister. I swear I feel that Robin is giving off this evil aura like the Fell Dragon.

"Hey Robin." I say to him, snapping him out of his watch.

"Oh! Hey Aiden. What do you need?" Robin says, looking at me with genuine concern. I guess when you're an amnesiac like the Robins; you don't really need to worry about hiding your feelings.

"I just wanted to ask about that move you did to that Barbarian. It was pretty brutal to watch."

"Really? I just did what I thought was right at the time. Was I wrong?"

"No… Not really. It's just that I didn't think you had it in you to do something like that, that's all."

"I didn't think I did could do something like that too but it worked out in the end for us."

"I guess it did…"

"Is something else wrong Aiden? You seem a bit pale. Should I get Lissa to look at you?"

"Nope. I'm usually pale. Thanks for asking though."

"Well, if you are alright…"

"Look, I'm fine Robin. You don't need to go pat my head to make me feel better. Or pat my head in general. Especially if you want to strengthen our bonds."

"'Bonds'? What is that?"

"It's a sorta invisible rope that ties people together. Like friends, lovers, brothers, and the rest."

"So our bonds can change destiny as well?"

"I guess if you worked hard enough that could happen… I don't fucking know." Robin simply nodded at my answer before turning back to watching Virion and his sister. I turned to look at them and by the sight of it, Virion was shot down cold by female Robin with a tease. Harsh.

 _ **Aiden and Male Robin attained support level**_ **C**

 **So. Chapter Two of Mercenary. It's shit isn't it? I thought so. I guess I'll write some more seeing how people are liking this despite it being cancer. So until then it's Bye. So go away. There is nothing left to read. No more chapters for now. Go read some better fanfiction. Just stop reading this cancer. It's bad with a Mary Sue, the ruin of canon, bad fight scenes, and so much other horrible stuff! Stop it! Just... You know what; bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So. Here's chapter three. I bet you are happy I uploaded more cancer. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want anymore. I mean; who would want cancer? Well some people do but that is for another time. So I'll shut up and let you read this fanfic. If you can call it a fanfic that is. I'll shut up now.**

 _ **Chapter Three/Chapter Two Intermission: Comrades**_

So. Ylisstol. It's a nice. But I didn't really get to sightsee because Lissa took me and the Robins to the Shepherd HQ after meeting the Exalt for a bit. Apparently Chrom and Lissa call the Exalt a little nickname. It's Emm. That's the nickname. The Exalt also came off as a big sister type of woman; but she is Chrom and Lissa's older sister so I can understand where the vibe came from. But I didn't really get to talk to her because the Robins took her attention. I'm not complaining though. Sometimes attention is the last thing you need. My brother knows that all too well. Oh yeah, I have siblings. An older sister and a twin. But me and my twin are very different people. I am going to shut up now. Talking about them is making me remember stuff. Back to the Shepherds!

So Lissa dragged me and the Robins to Shepherd HQ after meeting her sister. My first impression of the place is it needs to be cleaned. There are books, paper, and weapons strewn all around the place, mold is eating at the corners and the ceiling, the floor has some splintering, and so much more stuff that will bore you if I keep explaining what is wrong with everything. So I'll just detail my first conversation inside the HQ. Lissa, the Robins, and I arrived to a room occupied by a yellow, crazy haired Fighter and a woman in Pegasus Knight, a female only flying cavalry class, armor. And the conversation begins when this noble looking girl came out of a nearby room and glomped Lissa.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" says the noble girl, squeezing the life out of Lissa.

Lissa, appearing and talking completely unaffected from the bone crushing embrace, says " Oh, hey, Maribelle!" So the noble girl is Maribelle. Yep. That is a royal sounding name. I'm betting she is the daughter of a duke or a baron or something. She has amazing clothes. Must be made of fine cotton. What? You thinking I'm complimenting her clothes because I like her breasts or something? No! I like nice clothes dammit!

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" Huh. She really cares for Lissa. That's cool.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…" It actually was bear stew. The bug thing was true though. I hate those damn gnats. Always buzzing around me whenever I walk outside at night.

The Fighter steps forward with a giant grin on his face and says, "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" I think this man thinks highly of himself. Just the 'Teach' thing sets that off for me.

Lissa breaks free of Maribelle's grasp and says in a mock glare, "Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" So his name is Vaike. From what Lissa says I am guessing he is very stupid. I wonder how stupid… Like, dumb as a rock or stupider than air?

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" Yep. Stupider than air. Hey; we always need a meat shield.

The Pegasus Knight lets out a hesitant hum before saying, "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Huh. The way she asked about the captain makes me… She has a crush on him. Cute.

Maribelle sighs and recounts, "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Sumia is her name and from what I hear she is also a shit fighter. Just what the Shepherds need. But all of Ylisse's top fighters are part of the Shepherds so she must be good at something. But what is it? I guess I'll find out. Man; this is playing out like one of those stories a Dark Knight, the mounted versions of Dark Mages, makes while bored.

Lissa clasps her hands together and sweetly says, " Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Yep. Definite crush. Feels… almost forced. Like it was someone's canon or something.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" says Sumia. Do I really need to say anything about the crush at this point? No? Good. I wonder how she would feel if Chrom marries another woman. I guess I'll see.

Vaike notices me and the Robins and ask, "So, who's the strangers?" This kind of attention is good. I like begin noticed like this. Except in certain situations.

Lissa remembers that we are here and does a fancy presentation pose and says, " No one's stranger that you Vaike... But allow me to introduce the Robins! They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made them our new tacticians. You should see all the tricks they got up their sleeves! Also joining us is Aiden! Chrom's made him him our first Mercenary. Now we got someone besides Chrom and our cavalry to fight and axe wielders!" Wait; I'm their first Mercenary. I feel strangely honored and scared. If I'm their first Mercenary that means they don't have any master classes in the Shepherds. That means the Shepherds are just a ragtag group of like-minded fellows! I thought the Shepherds are the best of the best! But it looks like I was wrong!

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" After saying that, Vaike lets out this giant and disgusting burp. Like this was normal for him. He is definitely an idiot. Of the biggest kind as well.

The Robins sorta smirk and say in unison, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach.' In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Huh. I thought the Robins be a bit more disturbed by this considering their amnesiacs. I guess they are just taking this in stride. Can't say I blame them. I'm doing the exact same thing. I guess I should introduce myself before this turns awkward.

I rub my nose to dispel some awkwardness and say, "Well. I could always learn a thing or two. It's very nice to meet you all. Just call me Rider instead of Aiden; sounds more badass." I think I nailed the introductions.

Maribelle looks absolutely disgusted and leaves the room in a huff after saying, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robins! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Also watch your tongue Aiden! Foul language shouldn't be uttered around ladies! Hmph!" Looks like Maribelle is a prissy little princess. But I've dealt with a few nobles to know that's the norm for them.

Once Maribelle left the room, Sumia looked at me and the Robins and says, "Don't take it to heart, Aiden and Robins. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sure she does. I bet it won't take but two weeks for Maribelle to hate my guts. If she doesn't hate my guts in two weeks; I'll wear a tutu and dance the Nutcracker. Wait no- Don't actually call me on that! It's just an expression! I am not going to wear a tutu and dance the Nutcracker!

At Sumia comforting words, Lissa starts to giggle and says through her giggling, "Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." After a few moments of some more banter between everyone, Chrom walks into the room. He looks to be in a business mood. Well he was in a meeting but you get the point.

At the sight of Chrom, Sumia stutters while saying, "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Sumia starts to walk to Chrom while speaking but slips on some papers on the floor. The slip slams her face into the stone floor. That definitely means a broken nose. But to my surprise; Sumia just stands up, completely unharmed, and dusts herself off. How is ok from that? It was a pretty bad slam! There was also a crunch somewhere in there! You know what? That may be her reason why she is in the Shepherds. She is tough to break.

Chrom loses his business face and asks Sumia, "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Sure it's her boots.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighs from Chrom's question and her stuttering. Can't say I blame her for Chrom noticing her crush on him. He is pretty thick.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Oh. The kingdom controlled by barbarians.

The female Robin steps forward and says, "Regna Ferox?"

Sumia smiles at her and answers, "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Just what I said. Just spelled differently.

Chrom adds onto Sumia's answer by saying, "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell thas new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!"

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time!" I have several questions! One; who the fuck is that person? Two; how the fuck did he hide when he is wearing a giant suit. And three; I didn't know the Shepherds had a Knight!

Sumia hesitates and mutters, " I... I, um…"

Chrom looks at her with a caring expression. The kind of caring expression kind leaders have for their group. I feel like Chrom may have friendzoned Sumia. He says to Sumia, "Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Bullshit. She can take pretty heavy hits like that slip a while ago. She needs to be on the team.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" After that little conversation, everyone sorta separated into their own little groups. Lissa continued with the Robins and I's tour of the Shepherds' base, like this place called the Barracks and their personal blacksmith and item shop, before showing us our rooms and leaving to go talk with the Exalt. Inside my room was basically the essentials. A bed, a tiny table, a chair, a window with a curtain on it, and a chest to store my stuff. The room was a bit dusty and had a few cracks in the floor but other then that is was… homely.

But this homely little room may turn into a prison if my lie is revealed. I don't really know what Chrom does to those who lie to him but I have a feeling it's not good. But If I manage to survive long enough; I bet Chrom won't mind once he sees how good I am. I hope it's good enough. Maybe if I find a Master Seal I can change my class to Hero, basically Mercenary but can wield axes and have no weaknesses, and then I would be too valuable to be kicked out of the Shepherds! Nice plan me. I am a very smart person.

I toss my swords on my bed before I strip myself of my armor. All that's left of me is my green tunic and some beige cotton pants. If we were attack now; I would die by a single arrow. But I am so comfortable right now so fuck it. I grab my supply pack and take out my journal and some ink and quills. I better write about today I guess. What? Didn't expect me to break the fourth wall with me huh? I didn't either but fuck it! I sit down and almost begin to write when someone knocks on my door. I wonder who it is. I stand back up and open my door to find Lissa standing there.

"Hello Ai- I mean Rider; it's about time for dinner. I was wondering if you needed some help getting there," Lissa says, smiling at me. To be fair, I probably would've gotten lost and stumble into something weird. Like the girls bath house this one time a few months ago. I got a bit worried when they seemed fine with it. In fact, they seemed very happy about it… I had no idea until they tried to break into the inn I was staying at. Some girls are really thirsty.

"Sure. I could use the help," I say, smiling back. That's a good response. Nothing awkward with that.

"Ok! Follow me!" Lissa began to walk away, leading me to the dining room. I follow her, walking a bit behind her so she leads.

"So Lissa; I have a question."

"Sure! What is it?"

"How are the Shepherds like? Are they good fighters? Do they act cold towards each other? What's the deal around here?"

"Well the Shepherds are pretty good fighters. They do get trained by Frederick everyday and he doesn't break a sweat. The only time I've seen him sweat was when he trained from dawn all the way to dusk without taking a breaks."

"Frederick is really hardcore, isn't he?"

"Oh he is but sometimes he can be so stiff and passionate at times. Like this one time, Frederick made this poster of Chrom. It was absolutely hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing for two hours after that."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys like to have fun around here."

"We do! But we know when to get serious. Just depends on the situation I guess. Well here we are, the dining hall. Just get some grub and find yourself a seat! Just don't sit at the fourth seat on the right. That's Miriel's seat. She's our Mage and she likes being orderly. And using really big words that I swear some are just made up."

"Ok… Good to know. Nice talking with you Lissa. See you later I guess."

 _ **Aiden and Lissa**_ _**attained support level**_ **C**

 **So. Did you enjoy that. Sorry there was no fighting like the first two chapters. Can't have fighting in every single chapter now. Gotta have some peace in between the conflicts. So do whatever you want with this fanfic; read, review, favorite, follow, it's your choice. I'm also changing the chapter titles now. Instead of Chapter Three/Chapter Two Intermission to just Chapter Three now. May make it better to understand considering some people might get confused between the fanfic's chapter and the game's chapter. Bye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. Ready for chapter four? The fourth chapter of this stupid, lame, cancerous fanfiction? I bet you are. Or not. I don't really know. But I guess I'll post it. Something to do with my life I guess. So I'll shut up and let you read now. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Four: March**_

Well. I am on my first official adventure as a Shepherd today. Going to Regna Ferox to ask for some help to deal with the "Risen". That's what Ylisse decided those zombie fuckers name is. Sounds cliche and corny but it is easy to remember so I guess it works. Still don't understand how the Risen have Classes but I was never one to theorize. That's what Miriel does. That mad scientist who thinks she is so cool. Son of a bitch… Oh, she would correct me by saying "Daughter of a bitch," except in bigger and fancier words. While pushing her glasses up her nose so her lens shine; completely poker face as well. Good thing Stahl is with us. Did I talk about him yet? No? I guess I should.

Stahl is the perfect example of average. Literally. I think the only reason why I even remember him is because of how much dinner he ate, he wears green armor, and he is the second Calvier for the Shepherds. I like him because of his averageness makes me feel special. Yes; I am insecure about being average. Funny considering I am a Mercenary; a basic all around swordfighter who is average in everything. But it's Stahl's averageness is what makes me feel that I am better then him. Plus he is being tortured by Miriel because he is so average, it matches up with something called a "median." Weird.

But I am getting off track, again, for like what; the fifth time? I have no idea to be honest. Anyways; the Shepherds are on the march to Regna Ferox. We're halfway there by the way. We just got to get past this bridge up ahead to arrive at the pine forests which signal nearing Ferox land. Plus the giant wall. Did I mention that a giant wall called the Longfort was built along the entire northern border of Ylisse. I mean the _entire_ northern border. It goes for coast to coast. Amazing am I right? I'm probably not right. Hold up; we are stopping for some reason.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom says, drawing Falchion at the appearance of Risen swarming all over the bridge. I guess it's time to fight. I knew that there was going to be a Risen attack somewhere on this journey.

The Robins ask, "'Risen?'" I guess no one told the Robins what we decided to call the zombies. That is fucking rude. Wait, I didn't tell them either. Well I am a fucking idiot.

Frederick looks back at the Robins with an expression that just said, "You are so fucking dense," and says "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."

Chrom raises his sword into the air as a signal to get ready before saying, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

I draw my iron sword and say, "Hey Chrom; you do realize that about only half of us have fought Risen before?"

"Oh… Just be careful and double tap the dastards everyone!" Chrom signals the Shepherds to take positions when he saw some of the Risen starting to advance towards us. I never understood why Chrom changed bastard with 'dastard.' But that's his grammar so I ain't going to touch that.

Vaike laughs and says reaching for something and says, "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" He only grasps air and starts to pat himself down while growing concern. "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom looks back at Vaike and says in a very serious tone, "Vaike, this is no time for jokes…"

"Chrom; knowing Vaike, this isn't a fucking game." I say, taking position next to Sully and the female Robin.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike says, walking to the back of our lines to try and find his axe. I knew it. It wasn't a fucking game!

Chrom turns back to the Risen who have gotten closer and in what seems to be poor and readable battle positions. "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom shouts, whirling his sword about before the Shepherds charge into battle. I guess it's time to fuck shit up! Not living shit but still it's shit! I think. Do Risen shit? I guess that's a question I will never find the answer to. I hope.

Me, Sully, and the Female Robin move in a group. The Robins drilled the Shepherds in some classic formations before we started to head towards Ferox. The Robins called this the "Crane Wing Formation." Basically a group lures the enemy to the center while two thirds of the force are on the flanks or "wings." After the enemy follows the diversion enough, the wings close in on the enemy and destroy them. Simply yet effective. I like it.

So my group was the left wing while Frederick, Stahl, and Virion took the right wing with Chrom, Robin, Vaike, and Lissa as the diversion force. The diversion force manages to lure in two Fighters, a Soldier, and a… Mercenary. How fucking dare the Risen disgrace the Mercenary class with their foul presence. I picked this class because it was apparently the gateway for the Hero class! If there are Risen Mercenaries then there must be… Risen Heroes. Those motherfuckers! My uncle was a Hero and I like my uncle!

The wings close in on the enemy once the diversion force lures them a good distance away from the the main Risen force. I find myself partners with Stahl as we face off against the Risen Mercenary. I attack first; charging forward and the enemy a decent stab wound in his unprotected shoulder. I jump back and see Stahl charge in, his bronze sword gleaming in the sunlight while he rides up to the Risen. Stahl cuts the Risen's sword arm off and rides back. I take this as my cue to finish the Risen with a slice that severs the Risen in half. We watch the Risen dissolve into black smoke when it dies but I notice something strange. The severed Risen's arm isn't dissolving like the body is. It's also holding an intact iron sword in it's hands.

I grab the iron sword before hearing something metal shatter. I turn and see the male Robin as the source. Apparently his bronze sword broke and now he is fighting a Fighter Risen without a weapon. I take a few steps before saying, "Robin! Catch this," and throwing the iron sword at the male Robin. He caught the sword and finished off the Fighter Risen with a stab to it's stomach. I also notice him shining in a pale golden light. I guess he "Leveled up." I look at myself and also notice I am glowing as well. I guess I'm a bit stronger now. I hear a battle cry and see Vaike fly through the air, axe in hand finally, and attack the Soldier. In the distance I see Miriel scribble something down in that notebook she carries everywhere before casts some fireballs to help Vaike out. They should be fine. I hope. One critical attack and someone life will end. I've seen it happen. Thanks female Robin. Speaking of the Robins.

I need a name for the Robins. I am so tired of just saying 'the female Robin,' or 'the male Robin'. Let me think… How about Jack and Jill? Rhymes and it definitely sounds like an unoriginal name that the Robin's parents could've given them. But more original than naming both of them Robin. But how am I going to get them to respond to the names I've picked out? Do you think reverse psychology would work? I mean it worked on my dog so it stopped peeing on the carpet. I guess I'll try that. I'm forgetting about the battle aren't I? I am such a fucking idiot.

Looks like it's a fully fledged battle now. The main Risen force is starting to charge across the bridge to attack us. My smile despite the situation; this is going to be fun. I live for combat afterall! Me, Frederick, Sully, and this dude in giant white armor form a line, that I swear just showed up out of nowhere, and wait for the Risen to hit our weapons. The Risen slam into our makeshift line like a wave on a rock; pushing our line back a few steps but we still holding our ground. I find myself fighting a Myrmidon and a Fighter, all by myself, while the others take care of the rest. This is going to be fun.

I barely block a few of the Myrmidon's attacks; his speed unnatural even to Myrmidons' standards. I guess being undead or something of that nature gives you wicked boosts to your speed stat. I jump back when the Fighter attacks, his axe slamming into the ground. I rush in and deliver a good slash at the Fighter before going back on the defensive against the Myrmidon. I hiss in pain when the Myrmidon delivers a short, but painful cut to my arm before I blocked the rest of his strike. I need one good strike to be rid of this Risen. Time to go all out.

" _I will break you!"_ I say before I throw my sword into the air and jump, bouncing off of the Fighter's helmet, and do a little somersault. I grab my blade and put all my weight downwards, sending me flying towards the Myrmidon. My blade slams into the Myrmidon before my feet slam into it's face, dissolving it on contact. I whirl around and stab the other Risen in the throat before pulling my blade out and decapitating it. I am such a badass aren't I? I know it so you don't need to say it! I think it's the pleasure of killing is making me a bit arrogant. Ah who cares? I feel fantastic!

A Soldier charges at me and I'm forced to keep my distance away from it's prodding spear. I near get impaled by the thing before a lighting bolt slams into the Risen's face. It slams into the ground; giving me a chance to run up to it and cut it's throat while it's lying on the ground. I slash it's throat wide open and jump back so the cloud of smoke doesn't make me cough. I look to my side and see Jill wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Thanks Jill!" I shout at her before I head back into combat. I swear she looked a bit confused but seemed alright with it. I think the reverse psychology is working. While rushing back into combat, I notice Jack defending Lissa against what seems to be the leader of the Risen, a Fighter. It looks like Jack is getting bested due to the Risen's strength due to how battered he looks. Lissa doesn't has a scratch on her so Jack must be doing a good job at protecting her. Ah… The lengths some men go to impress women. Especially princesses. It doesn't look I need to help seeing how Stahl and Virion are running to help Jack. I'm never really needed aren't I? I guess I'll kill one more Risen before the battle ends I guess.

I reach this Mercenary and I give that motherfucker no quarter. I batter it's blade to the side before I showed it the color of it's stomach. Which it's grey by the way. I guess the Risen are really undead. I step back from the cloud of black smoke that once was a MErcenary Risen and rub my face. Man, I am really fucking tired right now. Good thing the battles over now. I watch as the Shepherds cheer victory cries before swarming around Lissa to heal their wounds, using their personal vulneraries to get rid of some bumps or scrapes, or just cleaning themselves and their equipment off. I grab my personal vulnerary and use it to heal the cut on my arm. I look into the bottle and notice I only have enough for one last use before I run out.

The Shepherds regroup and listen to Chrom congratulate use for winning the day. I look around a notice a few Shepherds are glowing from leveling up. Chrom turns back to the road and says, "Finally the Risen are gone, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…" He has a point. The last time I've seen Risen was during that clusterfuck in the forest and seeing how many there were today they must be getting reinforcements somewhere. This is only to get much worse before it gets any better. Who am I kidding, there isn't going to be a better.

Frederick rides up to Chrom and says to him, while including us by the tone in his voice, "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Yeah, no shit the Wary. Did I mention the Frederick has a title and it's "Frederick the Wary"? I hope so. But back to the action. The Shepherds roar in agreement at Frederick and we continue marching. I hope we get there soon, it's getting dark.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

* * *

We are so fucking lost. No one had the bright idea of bringing a map with them on this journey! Not even the Robins brought a map with them! And they are the fucking strategists of the Shepherds! We are just wandering down this road, hoping that some village is going to appear so we can ask for some fucking directions. I have been walking almost all day with a few skirmishes here and there after the battle at the bridge. I really hope we get to camp soon. I really do.

The Shepherds stopped when a villager with a bucket on his head comes bursting through the woods saying, "Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" Oh boy, another battle. What fun! I better get some fucking overtime pay for this or I am going to use up all of the Shepherds' gold to buy hand carved bath ducks!

Chrom stops the boy and asks him, "Slow down. What happened?"

Soon after the villager, a fucking Barbarian comes out of the trees and says, "Oy! There's the wee piglet!"

Chrom sighs, drawing Falchion, and says, "…Great. Bandits."

"What's this? A little lording come to watch over his chattel? Haw ha—Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" Wow. This Barbarian is actually pretty smart. He recognized we were the Shepherds. I hope he gets some gold for that.

"That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" Please run away. Please run away.

To my luck, the Barbarian actually runs away. He really is smart! But that means he must be running back to his leader to tell them the Shepherds are in town. Maybe Chrom should've killed him.

Chrom turns back to the villager and says, "Quickly, lad. What happened here?"

The villagers stutters at the presence of royalty and says, "Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! …Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's your name?" huh. I guess Chrom has some potential intelligence in him. Who knew?

The villager readjusts his bucket helmet and says, "Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. …Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir." Donny. Despite the weird speech; Donny actually looks pretty alright, appearance-wise I mean.

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, You Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp… Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and… She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!" A family man… We better help him. Family is something that shouldn't be taken for granted. I of all people should know that.

Chrom grits his teeth at Donny's request and says, "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

Donny smiles and gestures us to follow him while saying, "Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!" All of the Shepherds do double time while we follow Donny through the forest. I never thought I'd be rushing to save a village without being paid to do so. If I was told that was what I was going to do before I joined the Shepherds; I would've laughed. Now, not so much. Just some groans that's all.

It takes us a good twenty minutes before we reached the bandits' camp. It looks like they were waiting for us seeing how they have taken up battle positions. This is going to be tough. I prefer battles if we have the element of surprise. Gives us an edge. Off to the side I see Chrom talking to Donny before handing him a bronze spear. Chrom wants Donny to fight! That fucking idiot. If Donny fights, his class will be Villager and those are basically the weakest meatshields! But… If Donny manages to level up, he could join the Shepherds! That would be ok with me. I always wanted a chance to make someone like a little brother. Though we will have to work on the accent.

The Shepherds charge into the enemy's camp, hacking and slashing our way through countless Barbarians, Fighters, Archers, and Thieves. I find myself in the middle of the fray with Donny. From the way Donny is shaking, he is downright terrified. Suddenly an Archer appears and shoots an arrow at me. I dodge the arrow and was going to attack him but watch in wonder as Donny charges the Archer and runs him through with his spear. Donny pulls the spear out of the dead Archer and just stands there, looking at the corpse. Shit; Donny has battle-shock! Happens to all new fighters when they killed their first enemy. I notice a Fighter charging Donny, still standing and staring at the corpse, with the intent to kill. I can't let Donny die! He has to see his mother one last time!

I rush up to Donny and block a Fighter's attack that was aimed at Donny's neck. The clang of metal snaps Donny out of his daze and turns to look at me defending him. I turn slightly and say while I grit my teeth, "Help!" Donny springs to action and stabs the Fighter through the stomach. The Fighter stumbles back and I finish him with a quick decapitation.

I pull Donny's spear out of the Fighter and hand it back to him, saying, "Never lose your weapon. It's the only way to survive out in the middle of battle. Now come on Donnel!"  
"R-right! You sure are one heckin' fighter… um… What's your name again your sirness?"

"My name is Aiden but call me Rider. Now stick with me Donny; the battle isn't over yet!"

Donny grips his spear and gives me a "Right" before following me as I head join the other Shepherds while we head deeper into the bandits' base. While fighting, I notice Jack and Jill heading into this room with two chests. Free loot I guess. But when the entered the room, Jill looked very… creepy. She had this weird smile and her eyes were dull. Is Jill a loot whore? I don't have time to figure that out. The bandits' leader is here.

The bandit leader is a Barbarian, no surprise there, and looks alot like Garrick from the raid. Almost scarily so. I wonder why? Anyways, the Barbarian says while twirling a steel axe around in his hands, "Time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!" The man charges into the fray and jumps at his first foes. Guess who they are? Me and Donny. We jump back as the Barbarian's attack slams into the ground, leaving a tiny crater from it's impact. He looks up and stares at Donny with a hungry glare.

"Oh boy! It's that pig herder's brat; the one who broke my rib! Like father like son I suppose. I can't wait to kill you boy. Come on! Let me show you the color of your innards!" The Barbarian says, getting into a fighting stance. So this man killed Donny's father? I look at Donny and notice he has an expression of pure rage on his face. Who knew a boy, barely a man from how young he looks, can look so scary?

 _"Git ready!"_ Donny shouts at the man before charging straight at him. Donny is going to die. I try to catch up with Donny but he reaches the Barbarian before I do. What next just stuns me. Donny reaches the man and stabs his spear at him. The man dodges Donny's attack before slamming his axe into Donny's side. Donny only sways a bit before he twirls his spear around, smacking the Barbarian's hand so he lets go of his axe. Donny then used his spear to whack the back of the man's knees, making the Barbarian fall to the ground on his knees. Then Donny spun around the man and says, _"Yeeeeeehaw!"_ After saying that, Donny plunges his spear through the man's head, killing him instantly. Donny then kicked the now dead Barbarian's body to the ground before pulling the axe out of his side.

I know. Who knew Donny was a closet badass? I guess everyone now because everyone is looking at Donny with a mixture of fear, respect, and worry. Fear from how brutal he killed the Barbarian, respect on avenging his father, and worry from the amount of blood coming from his wound. I'm a mix of all three to be honest. That was so amazingly scary that I'm worried for Donny despite him not being a Shepherd- Wait he's glowing so he just leveled up. I guess he's going to become a Shepherd now. After the bandit leader fell to motherfucking Donny; all of the other bandits ran away. Fucking cowards. A true warrior never retreats! They simply advance away from the fight. Like manly men. Or manly women. Both are pretty badass so I ain't complaining.

After regrouping and setting about to free the captives, Donnel says with a great big grin on his face, (And a great big bandages around his side), "We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!"

Chrom walked up to Donny with an middleaged woman following him and says, "A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well."

Donny notices the woman next to Chrom and says while rushing over to her, "Ma! Ma, it's me!" Wow. That's Donny's mother. I guess Donny has his hair color from his father seeing how his mother's a brunette.

"Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy! I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord. …Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordness!" Donny's mother says, bowing to Chrom after hugging her son.

Donny scrambles to the ground and hastily bows while saying, "Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

Chrom chuckled a bit before he says to Donny, "You led the charge, Donny. We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe."

Chrom started to walk away from Donny but Donny stood up and says, "W-wait! Please!"

Chrom stops and looks back at Donny with a confused expression. "Something wrong?"

Donny swallows some saliva before asking Chrom, "I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness… Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

Donny's mother gasps at her sons before yelling, "Hush now, you fool boy!"

"I want to hone my…whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt… But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!"

"You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal-"

I cut off Donny's mother and say to her with a smile to my face, "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good warrior we can find, and your son fought like a proper badass! Exactly what we need in the Shepherds!" What? You surprised I am trying to persuade someone instead of stabbing that person for the thing I want? I know when to use words to get what I want! Besides, Donny was pretty badass during the fight so I hope we can take him with us.

"Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but…" Donny mother sighs in defeat and turns to Donny to say, "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

Donny sniffs and rubs his eyes with a tiny, "Aw, Ma…" Even badasses cry when their mothers wish them luck and to be safe! Don't judge!

"You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero. …Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waiting', boy!"

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" Donny says, now crying at his mother's words. What a mother's boy.

"…Just come home alive, Donny." After a few more words, we depart with a map that one villager gave us. Apparently we are on the southern tip of Ylisse. You know what that means! We've been going the wrong way this entire time. There goes a day of marching and fighting wasted because we took the wrong turn! I hate this so much!

 **So. There's the fourth chapter of** _ **Mercenary**_ **. I hope you enjoyed it. I bet not though. This fanfic is cancer afterall. Not just regular cancer as well! Lame cancer. It is lame cancer. I don't know if that's a thing but it is now. The story is so lame that it makes cancer look lame. Yeah. It's lame cancer. I guess I'll go replay the next couple of chapters in game to get ready to write the next couple of chapters for this story seeing how some people are following this. Go find some better fanfiction and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Some issues in my family had me occupied but everything is good now. I imagine you were worried I'd never update again I bet? Probably not. I think you want me to stop writing this cancer. But I cannot go back on this. I must go all the way. So get ready because I'm shutting up now. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Five: Snow**_

I was never really much a fan of the cold. I don't like how much gold I'm forced to spend on winter gear. Not only that but you are forced to eat some dried jerky, hardtack, and cold vegetable soup to survive seeing how barely anything grows in the cold. Good thing that in Ylisse, winter only comes around at the end of every year. I even heard Plegia doesn't even get snow; the desert just gets a tiny bit colder. Which is insane seeing how children in Plegia will never have the pleasure of running out in the snow to experience a magical winter wonderland.

But those kids that live in Regna Ferox must be bored of the cold. You see, Regna Ferox is in the north so it's logically colder there. But I swear it snows almost every other day up there. I mean it as well. But thankfully I've packed my winter coat for this mission so the cold isn't really an issue. But seeing how half of the Shepherds keep shivering and huddling around the horses shows that thinking ahead for a situation isn't really a strength for the Shepherds. But I bet Sumia is having the time of her life seeing how she left the Shepherds to care for this injured pegasus two hours ago. She's either warm and dry, probably made a friend with the pegasus; or she is dead because the pegasus kicked her in the neck somehow and that kick broke her neck. What? I like to think of the best and worst outcomes.

Anyway, the Shepherds have arrived at the Longfort to get to the khans of Regna Ferox. And let me to you that the Longfort really does live up to it's name. It is pretty long. And it's a fort. A pretty big fort at that. But I bet you guys would get bored if I keep describing the Longfort's longness so let's get into the action. Up ahead of the Shepherd's column; Chrom and Frederick are talking among themselves while looking at the Longfort. Lissa and the Robins are huddled near Frederick's horse, taking shelter from the cold wind and snow. Suddenly, Chrom raises his hand and makes the "Get ready" signal. Oh boy. We may need to fight our way inside Regna Ferox. An excellent start to a diplomatic mission. I never would have guessed aiming weapons at each other would be part of the negotiations.

Up on the Longfort, a lone female Knight shows herself to the Shepherds. She places her hands on the stonework of the fort and says, "Halt! Who goes there?!" Looks like we got ourselves a wannabe Gatekeeper. No one will ever be better than the Gatekeeper. No one.

Chrom steps forward and says to the Knight, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Straight to the point. Always good for diplomacy. Well honest diplomacy but I'm going to go into politics just yet. Hopefully.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" the Knight says, signalling off to someone. Suddenly, there are five other Knights with javelins; ready to throw. Well it looks like negotiations will go no where now.

Frederick holds up his hand at the Knight and says, "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick, when someone is aiming a spear at you, you don't really have room to be diplomatic. Why isn't Chrom stepping away from the Knights' range?

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Well shit. The Knight thinks we are bandits. Can't say I blame her. A bunch of armed strangers come to my doorsteps and say they are diplomates of an another kingdom; I would be think they are bandits too.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" HA! Frederick is stuttering! That is hilarious! And terrifying because the situation is getting out of hand.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Oh no… Plegia got here first. Those fucking nerf herders. I have no idea what that means; Jack said that to Vaike when he caught him peeping on the girls while they bathed. Also when they escaped the wrath of Sully's horse. I swear that… thing… is unnatural. Like a demon. I'm getting off track.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick is a horrible diplomat. You don't insult the client, especially if that client has five angry Knights at her disposal!

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" Oh shit. TIme to spill some blood.

Chrom takes a few more steps forward, towards the people holding the things that can kill him, and says, like a fucking idiot I might add, "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

The Knight snarls at Chrom before raising her hand, saying, "I've heard quite enough! Attack!" The Knight let's her hand down and the five Knights throw their javelins at Chrom. Chrom braces himself like an idiot instead of dodging like any normal person might do. Time seemed to slow down when the five javelins were nearly in Chrom when a flash of white grabs Chrom. The javelins slam into the ground instead of Chrom. Chrom is in the sky, riding a pegasus with Sumia leading the thing. I fucking knew she was a pegasus knight.

Chrom and Sumia lands amidst the Shepherds with Sumia sighing in relief and saying to Chrom, "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." I would fucking say that. Ylisse almost lost their prince and the only person who can wield Falchion.

Chrom dismounts from Sumia's pegasus and says, "That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" Well no shit Sherlock. That was the pegasus we've seen recently that was left in the care of Sumia. Did you think it was Naga's miracle to you? Fucking idiot.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her…" I am not even going to respond to this. I swear that is going to get taken out of context and made into some weird smut book or picture those Dark Mages make.

"Well, many thanks to you both." You could say that again.

Lissa chimes in, saying in a somewhat teasing tone of voice, "I think the pegasus is blushing!" Why are horses in the Shepherds so… human? Almost like they know what we are saying. If Plegia has a horse whisperer and manages to turn one of our horses to their side, we all are going to die.

Frederick, always the wary one, draws his silver spear and shouts at the Shepherds, "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!"

The Robins, taking out their respective weapons, join with Frederick and say to Chrom while pointing at the Longfort, "Chrom, they're coming!" In the distance, a bunch of Ferox warriors are taking their positions and some brave few have exited the walls to meet us in combat. Oh boy; here we go again. I sure do love fighting. But knowing Chrom he is probably going to make it nonlethal.

Chrom draws Falchion and says "All right. The Feroxi way it is! Make sure to not to kill anyone!" before charging in with Sumia at his side. The Shepherds split in two, a half taking the western part of the wall while the other half takes on the eastern part of the wall. I'm with the eastern half that has Frederick and Jack leading with Donny, Lissa, Sully, and Virion behind them. We are met with a Fighter, two Soldiers, and a Archer. Me and Donny take on the Fighter while Frederick takes on the two Soldiers and everyone else taking down the Archer.  
Donny and I meet the Fighter with our respective weapons meeting together with a shower of sparks. Me and Donny jump back from the Fighter before the Fighter could hit us with a follow up attack. Donny rushes in and leaves a tiny bruise on the Fighter's chest before he is forced to dodge a lethal blow to the head from the Fighter. I rush in after Donny, managing to knock the fighter unconscious with a handle bash to his temple. Suddenly, I am knocked onto my ass when a arrow slams into my unprotected shoulder. I grit my teeth in the pain and watch as the Archer is beaten black and blue by Sully's horse. That thing loves combat doesn't it?

Anyway, Donny rushes to my side and pulls the arrow out of my shoulder before bandaging the wounds. It hurts a bit but I've had much worse than that. Still hurts though. I stand back up and see Frederick hold up a silver key from one of the fallen Soldiers. I guess we found ourselves a way into the Longfort! Frederick, Donnel, Lissa, and Virion rush up some conventionally places stairs to the top of the Longfort.

Sully rides towards me before stopping and asking me, "Hey Rider. You need a ride?" Huh; Sully is offering me a ride. I guess this offer is because I'm injured. That is a bit insulting thinking one injury will put me out of the fighter… But I am not one to turn down a free ride.

I get on Sully's horse while saying to Sully, "Thanks. Now let's kick some ass!"

Sully smiles and says, "Hell yeah!" before we ride after the others. We somehow make it up the stairs and see all of the Shepherds fighting the last Ferox troops. I guess there was a key on the other side as well. Me and Sully help Stahl and Vaike take down a Knight. I simply distracted the Knight with some attempt attacks from my blade while Sully and Stahl rode circles around the Knight while disarming him. After disarming the Knight, Vaike rushed the Ferox soldier and delivered a crushing blow to the arm, breaking it; making the Knight unable to do battle anymore. Off to the side, we hear "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" I turn and see the leader Knight facing off Chrom and Sumia.

It wasn't even a contest with Sumia's pegasus crushing the Knight's shield in two kicks and Chrom breaking the Knight's spear with one chop of Falchion. The Knight only watched as Chrom jumped up into the air, shouting, "Your end has come," before shooting towards the Knight and slamming the flat part of Falchion on the Knight's head. While the Knight fell to the ground, she whimpered out, "Then your claims were...true…" Looks like the battle is over. I think. I mean Chrom could tell us to kill them and I would do it if he offered a raise. If he offered a raise. I do have morals too! Money just helps them go on vacation. What? Stop looking at me like that!

After a few hours of carrying unconscious Ferox soldiers into the Longfort, healing a few wounds and a ton of bruises, and some bread; the Shepherds are getting a personal guard to be escorted to Regna Ferox's capital. But seeing how it's almost night and it's fucking cold outside. I mean it's pretty cold in the Longfort but not as cold as it is outside. But it is spooky. You don't believe me? Let me tell you what happened during dinner then! I was sitting down with Stahl, Virion, Sully, Donny, and Miril during dinner. We were just chatting and finishing up our dinner of wolf venison soup, Chrom and Jack wanted wolf for dinner so don't blame me, when a set of drinks appeared on our table.

Stahl was the first one to notice and he said to us, "Hey; who brought the drinks?"

I looked at Stahl, amused, and say, "Drinks? Don't be ridiculous Stahl. There are no drinks."

"No! I'm serious! Who brought the drinks?" And at this point I notice the drinks Stahl is talking about and a pale a bit.

Virion chimes in, a bit spooked, and says, "Strange; A butler must be here. That must be it! Not a ghost at all. Not like I am afraid of any ghost mind you. Especially since I have the love of my life near me." Virion looks at Sully with that look again. Sully looks back at Virion before bending a fork in half, making Virion pale and swallow some spit.

Miril slides her glasses back up her nose and says, "Illogical. Anything paranormal must have an explanation."

Stahl looks at Miril and says, "But where did the drinks come from? I've also noticed there was an extra drink sitting there." Stahl pointed at the lonely drink with a shaking finger. Holy shit. I did not realize that was there. That is actually scary. Meanwhile Donny is just sitting here, pale as a ghost because he is so scared.

"Well then Stahl; let us examine the object of our experiment. If the liquid holding device processes movement then it your theory will gain credibility." After Miril said that, we all looked at the cup and stared at it for a about two minutes before something absolutely terrifying happened. It moved. The cup moved a bit while we were staring at it. After it moved, everyone jumped out of there seat while we continued to stare at the cup.

"Di-Did you see that?" I say, my hand gripping my iron sword.

"Y-Yes! There are ghosts! Oh dear!" Virion says, hiding behind Sully while shaking in fear. No one said anything else for a while before we all ran off. You see! The Longfort is spooky! Nothing else happened for the rest of the evening, thankfully. I decided to bunk with Donny for the night, not because I'm scared or anything; it's because I'm worried for Donny. What happened earlier today must've put Donny on edge and seeing how he is like a little brother to me; I decided to watch over him. Don't look at me like that! But something weird happened before I went to bed.

I was sitting in my bed, writing in my journal with a lone candle lighting the pages while Donny slept in the other bed in our guest bedroom, when I heard a scream. It was a scream that sounded a lot like Jill. Then I heard Chrom scream even louder then Jill. I sighed and closed my book at my next form of duty. Looks like I have to save Chrom from Jack seeing how Chrom walked in on Jill, most likely naked. I get out of bed and walk out of the bedroom and follow the screaming. If I follow the screams, I may find Jack. If I don't find Jack then Chrom is fucked. I don't know the context of fucked to be honest though.

Luckily, I was able to intercept Jack halfway there. Jack is half-dressed and carrying an iron sword. I bet that sword is to castrate Chrom with. I grab Jack by the nape of his neck and had to literally drag him back to his room. Luckily, he was bunking with Lissa so a swift tap to the head with her staff calmed him down. I think. After that; I shuffled back to my room and opened it up to Donny sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Mmhm… What's goin' on Rider?" Donny says sleepily, his hair a complete mess. I always wondered if he slept while wearing his bucket; guess not.

"Nothing Donny. Chrom just did something stupid that's all." I say back to him, getting back into bed. I check under my pillow and feel my emergency knife. I always put a knife under my pillow in case someone attacks me while I sleep.

"Really? What did milord do this time? Did he hogtie the sow instead of the boar?"

"Donny; you know I have no fucking idea what you say at times. What does that mean in english?"

"I was meanin' that milord walked in on some ladies powdering their noses and other parts." Oh. Donny had the "Talk" already. I'm glad that someone, most likely me, would've been forced to talk the "Talk" with him.

"Yep Donnel, that is exactly what happened." I snuff out the candle that was lighting the room and

"Well shucks; that ain't good." Donny yawns after saying that and sinks deeper into sleep. "Hey Rider; I got's me a question."

I yawn and roll my head to look at Donny and say sleepily, "Sure. What's up?"

"Why are you so nice to some pig slopper like me? I ain't nothing special so why you treating me like one?" I wish I could tell him the truth but I am not ready to tell anyone what happened those three years ago.

"Because you remind me of this little kid back in my hometown. He was like a little brother to me. You remind me. Now go to sleep Donnel; we got a big day ahead of us." Donny doesn't respond to me so it must mean he's asleep now. Donny does remind me of that kid. The kid's name was Benedict, or Benny as I like to call him, and he really was like a little brother to me. Too bad what happened made me a monster in his eyes but I still like to recall those days of us playing hide and seek. I love those days.

 _ **Aiden and Donnel attained support level**_ **C**

But that is not the end of the day though. During the night, I felt someone kick me in my sleep. I bolted awake with my knife in hand to find Sully in my room with a pillow under her arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask Sully.

"I don't want to sleep alone so scoot over." Sully says, tossing the pillow on my face.

"Ghost scared you?"

"Hell yeah and if you say anything about that then I will fuck you up."

"Got it Ma'am." I scoot over and feel Sully climb into bed. After a bit the door creaks open and I look to find Stahl in the doorway.

I croak out at Stahl, "Ghost?"

He nods and says, "Ghost." I sigh/yawn and scoot over some more. I am literally on the edge of my bed because Sully and Stahl are bunking with me because of a ghost. The door creaks open again and I see Miril in the doorway. We don't even say anything because I point her towards Donny. She understands and slips into Donny's bed. I slide back down into my bed but the fucking door creaks open again and I see motherfucking Virion in the doorway. I glare at him and point him to the ground. He doesn't understand at first but a kick from Sully when he tried to crawl into my bed shows him the error he has made.

I later wake up to the feeling of cold seeing how I am on the floor with Sully on top of me, Stahl sprawled all over my bed, Miril and Donny spooning, and Virion in the fetal position in the corner.

My life as a Shepherd never ceases to be interesting.

 **So. That was chapter five of Mary Sue. Or** _ **Mercenary**_ **. Either or to be honest seeing how Aiden is such a Mary Sue. Or a faggot. Take your pick. I'll go work on the next chapter for you guys that actually** _ **like**_ **this cancer. I have no idea why you like this shit but I can't tell people how to live their life. Or can I? Probably not. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So. Eleven people are following this story. Eleven people enjoy this cancer so much that they follow this story to get even more cancer. I find that horrifying and slightly honoring. My story is so bad that eleven people are following me just to see this fanfic die a painful, horrible death. Cool beans am I right? I'm probably not right. I'm such a fucking idiot. But I guess I should shut up now. Enjoy your cancer.**

 _ **Chapter Six: Arena**_

You know what I discovered while the Shepherds were marching, with those border guards as our escort, to Regna Ferox's capital. Turns out that there are about three roadside hot spring inns about every two miles when you travel on the roads. Not only that but the hot springs have at least thirty people roaming around them at all times. No wonder Feroxi women have such smooth skin. They spend most of the time at their hot springs. Which I am so jealous for. Down in Ylisse we only got pure water streams and stone soap; not some fucking awesome hot springs! But too bad the Shepherds are on official business because I bet we would've stopped by some hot springs before heading to our destination. Frederick, that son of a bitch, decided that the mission was too important so we didn't stop. Instead, we are in a giant arena that is basically the capital building for Regna Ferox.

Chrom, the Robins, Lissa, and Frederick went to talk with the Khans while the rest of the Shepherds were forced to wait in the lobby of the arena. I mean we can go and gamble some of our wages on some of the fights while we're waiting but Frederick says "No gambling allowed!" But I am praying we don't have to fight in a arena battle because I am getting really sick and tired of fighting almost everyday. Yesterday was fighting those border guards. Before that was fighting some bandits that attacked Donny's village and a few dozen Risen. But knowing Chrom's knack of getting into fights; I maybe was going to fight someone today. Scratch that; I am going to fight someone today.

It took about thirty minutes until Chrom and the others came back from the meeting. I was hovering near Donny, having to protect him from some Feroxi whores trying to get into his pants, when Chrom and the others arrived. From the look on their faces, I know I was right. I am going to fight in an arena battle. Apparently, the West Khan and the East Khan are currently in the time honored battle to get the full power to rule the country and Chrom has decided the Shepherds are going to represent the East Khan in the final fight. What fun am I right? That was sarcasm by the way.

Due to a limit imposed on the teams, only six warriors from each side are allowed to fight. And it's to the death unless the person grants mercy on their opponent after kicking their ass. I'm going to have so much fun with this! The Shepherds selected to go are Chrom, to be the leader, Jack and Jill, magic and sword duo, Virion, for his ranged attacks on enemies, Me, to counter any axe fighters, and Sully because her horse can trash a Knight's armor with ease. We are going to either die a painful death in that blood soaked arena or win the alliance between Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Probably both at the same time. What am I saying, we are going to win without anyone dying. Hopefully. Fingers crossed!

The team enters the arena's main battleground. Looks like we are going to face two Fighters, two Myrmidons, a Knight, and… The mysterious man from the Shepherds' first battle with the Risen. Standing in fucking regal glory; that motherfucker is just standing there, watching us walk towards him and his team. Everyone, including the enemy team, separates into tiny little duels. Jack and Jill got the two Fighters, Virion is going to fight a Myrmidon, Sully faces off the Knight, Chrom get's the mysterious stranger, and I get a Myrmidon. Seeing how this guy was picked out by the West Khan himself, I better be on my fucking toes with this fight.

I unsheathe my iron sword and get into a standard defensive battle stance while the Myrmidon goes into the generic Myrmidon pose. A gong is banged somewhere and the battle officially begins. Off to my side I see Jack and Jill beating back the Fighters with relative difficulty, Sully trashing the Knight, and Virion running and shooting at the Myrmidon in pursuit of him. In the center of the arena is Chrom and the mysterious stranger. Chrom draws Falchion while the mysterious stranger draws… Falchion. Two Falchions… This going to be good.

But I can't watch them fight. I got my own fight to win. I turn my gaze back to the Myrmidon in front of me. I call out to the Myrmidon and say, "Hey! What's your name?"

The Myrmidon looks a bit surprised at my question but goes back into a nonchalant attitude and says, "You won't remember my name considering you're about to die." The Myrmidon rushes me so fast that I am barely able to lift my blade up to block his strike. I push him back before coming at him, our blows bouncing off our blades with ever strike we make. I gain the upper hand a bit and deliver a shallow cut to the Myrmidon's right shoulder. But I quickly lose my edge when he scores a decent wound on my left leg. I drop to the ground and kick the Myrmidon's legs. He tumbles to the ground and once he is on the ground I lay on a flurry of blows. I manage to draw some of his blood before kicks me back and gets back up. He is bleeding from a cut to his forehead and he has lost three fingers on his left hand.

Suddenly, the Myrmidon jumps back and poses like he is ready to stab me before lunging forward and disappearing. What the fuck. I look around to try in find him before a breeze of air hits my face. In an instant, the Myrmidon had delivered several strikes to me in an impossible speed. I stumble back, blood leaking out of my mouth and chest, as the Myrmidon reappears and charges me. I was only able to block his first attack before his scores a blow that sends me to my knees. I'm bleeding rather heavily and my vision is starting to swim. This might be the end for me.

I look up and see the Myrmidon raise his blade over his head and say to me, "Any last words?" Last words? I didn't come to die today! I have more than a few last words to say! I am Aiden Jaeger, son of Martin and Bethany Jaeger! Brother to Justice Jaeger and Lilly Jaeger! I am a survivor and I will not die today!

I spit out some blood at the Myrmidon before saying, "Yeah. _Pay with your life!_ " I block his strike and kick the Myrmidon back for breathing room. I then take a step back before tossing my iron sword into the air. I don't even bother somersaulting because of my injuries and how low I tossed my blade. Instead; I jump into the air, grab my blade, and slash at the Myrmidon's chest once I land. I hit him and deliver a devastating wound to his chest, the wound pouring a massive amount of blood. The Myrmidon attempts to strike me one last time but is brought to his knees, dropping his blade as well, from the pain and blood loss. I kick his blade to the side when he attempts to grab it. There will be no more resistance. This is it.

"Any last words?" I say, raising my sword over my head to slice down at the Myrmidon.

The Myrmidon looks up at me before saying, "You will never know the name of the man who nearly killed you." I swing my sword down at him, cutting his head in half before wrenching my blade out of him. I kick his corpse over before checking his corpse for any vulneraries. I need to treat my wounds before I lose anymore blood. Thankfully the Myrmidon had one on him. While I cover myself with the healing tonic, I think back to what the Myrmidon said before I killed him.

It's true, I will never know his name and I will probably forget his face and his gender. But I will never forget his last words. But I can watch the fight now. Hopefully. I look around and I am glad no one on my side is dead. Most are pretty injured but they will survive. The Robins have taken care of business, Sully is tending to her horse who has a few cuts and bruises, and Virion has just put an arrow through his opponent's head. I look at Chrom and begin to worry a bit. It looks like Chrom and the mysterious stranger is too evenly matched. Their fighting styles are almost the same. But somehow, Chrom looks to be getting the upper hand on the mysterious stranger.

It took five more minutes until Chrom was able to defeat the stranger. Unlike me, Sully, and Virion; Chrom decided to spare the stranger after defeating him. The crowd around us cheered in a frenzy while we stumbled out of the arena stage and to the medical station before re-joining the Shepherds. Chrom, the Robins, Lissa, and Frederick went to speak with the East Khan while me, Sully, and Virion stayed in the medical station to finish healing up. I never knew that Mend staves felt so much better than the regular healing staff Lissa carries around. Almost feels like I'm getting a back massaged while I bath in warm water at night. Plus the healing ladies are pretty easy on the eyes so that's good.

I have to wear some bandages around my chest where the Myrmidon unleashed his critical but other then that I am ok to go! Which means I can fight. I have a feeling I am going to fight again tomorrow. Scratch that; I know I am going to fight again.

While getting my torso bandaged up, Sully asks me, "Hey Rider; want to know something?"

I turn to Sully and say, "Sure. What is it?"

"Did you know that before the great Naga Reformation period, arenas like this were in almost every city."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Before those Naga priests bitched about arenas being a center of sin; almost every warrior had fought in the arena to prove themselves and earn some gold on the side. Hundreds of badasses fought and died in those places. The only reason why the Feroxi really use this arena anymore is for the Khans' to decide who will be the next Khan."

"Wow. I never thought you know information like that."

Sully raised her fist up to punch me and say, "You think I'm a fucking idiot, bitch? I know some shit!"

I raise my hands to ward off her anger and quickly say, "No! I don't think that at all! Please don't hit me. Especially around the chest; it hurts there."

Sully snorted at me and says, "You think I'm really going to hit you Rider? You are fucking crazy. Why would I do that to a friend?" Oh my Naga; I'm Sully's friend. I never thought the day would come! I think I may have taken a blow to the head...

"I'm your friend?"

"Hell yeah! You and I have fought together for a while now and you're pretty badass; at times."

"Thanks Sully… Call me Aiden. Friends should call each other by their real name."

"Fine with me Aiden."

 _ **Aiden and Sully attained support level**_ **C**

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

To congratulate us on the East Khan's victory; the Shepherds got invited to a feast in their name. Now you expect me to whine or complain about something but I have nothing to say to be honest. It was a fun time. A ton of good food, dancing, music, and friends/comrades all together in one night. I guess I could tell you about the new recruit we got as a gift from the West Khan. It's a Myrmidon named Lon'qu. He is pretty quiet and is deathly afraid of women for some reason but other then that he seems alright. As he put it, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He is a simple man with simple needs. I like that. Plus Jack and I aren't the only sole sword users now so I got my work load lighten. What else to say? Well I can tell you of another scary ghost encounter I had during the party.

I was sitting down with Donny, Vaike, and Lon'qu; relaxing after a bit of dancing. Donny let out a tiny squeak in the middle of me saying to Lon'qu about how there will be no hot springs in Ylisse. I stop and say to Donny, "Donny; what's up? Something the matter?"

Donny pointed down at the table and said in a whisper, "A set of some dandy cups just appeared outta nowhere. With one extra! Ah shucks this ain't no good." I pale when Donny tells me and shows me the cups that appear on the table. The ghost followed us. This is really bad.

Lon'qu looks at us and asks, "What are you two talking about?"

I look back at Lon'qu and say, "Back at the Longfort; I was sitting with Donny and some other Shepherds when a bunch of drinks appeared. We all denied we brought them. Virion, the man whore, thought it was a ghost and after watching a cup all by itself!"

"Nosense."

"Just watch it then!" Everyone at the table watched the extra drink for a few moments before it moved like the last one. Me and Donny ran out of there like the wind; leaving Vaike clinging to Lon'qu who simply looked annoyed, if a bit pale. Me and Donny made sure to share a bed that night just in case the ghost got any ideas to drag one of us out of bed. This is so scary! I hate it so much!

 **So. There was chapter six. It was a pretty shit chapter. I'll take a few days to work on the next one to see if will turn out better than this. Who am I kidding? All the chapters in this cancerous story is shit. Everyone will hate them no matter what. But I am taking the day off of writing tomorrow. Gotta re-play some more of Awakening to get in the mood to write again. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So. Here we go again. It's time for chapter seven of Mary Sue- I mean** _ **Mercenary.**_ **Totally meant that. Not really. I'm such an idiot aren't I? But I guess I'll go ahead and shut up so you can read the chapter. Enjoy. Or not. It's your choice after all.**

 _ **Chapter Seven: Twins**_

Figs. The Shepherds love them. I don't know why but they just do. Which is a bit troubling considering I'm allergic to figs. They give me a rash. How did I find this out? Not me being allergic but the Shepherds liking figs. Well; it was during the march back to Ylisstol and some Shepherds were sparring to pass the time when Jill attacked Lon'qu by throwing figs at him because he wouldn't spar with her. Every single fig Jill threw, a Shepherd made sure to rush over and eat it. I wish I was kidding. Every fig thrown, even if it touched the ground for more than five seconds, was eaten by a Shepherd! The fig market in Ylisse must be amazing.

Anyway, the Shepherds are returning to Ylisse in high spirits because we secured an alliance between Regna Ferox and Ylisse against Plegia, got some new faces in the Shepherds, and we had a giant feast yesterday. My stomach is still full from that party. But yeah, the Shepherds are marching towards the Longfort to get back on Ylisse soil. It would've been done in a day, except a few things happened on the way. The first thing was a horde of Risen attacking this settlement and some refuges. I couldn't participate in the battle because I was too sore from yesterday. But from what I heard, we kicked ass. I was there for the other two things though. So let me tell you about them.

We were marching down a side road to get to the Longfort faster when we saw a ruined caravan by the side of the road. Of course Chrom made everyone stop and see what was the problem. I didn't hear the entire conversation but apparently some bandits are blocking the road and we need to secure the route so trade between kingdoms will be secured. Looks like it's time to fight. Yay. Lissa tried to stop me from going out and fighting but I made it clear I wasn't no sloth when it comes to fighting. Plus bandits are mostly axe fighters so we are going to need all the sword fighters we can muster.

The Shepherds double time it up the road and spot a village surrounded by a forest under attack by some bandits. Looks like those are our guys. They are lead by a Beserker, the upgraded axe fighter Class. This is going to be pretty difficult when it comes time to kill their boss. Berserkers are known for their power and ability to take many wounds before dying. He is leading a bunch of Barbarians and Fighters with a few Archers as back up. They at least outnumber us two to one. But it looks like we aren't alone in this fight. A Merchant over by the village is fighting off the bandits and from the way she is fighting, she is pretty fucking badass.

The Shepherds move out; I am tasked to head towards the village to assist the Merchant. On the way, I get ambushed by two Barbarians and a Fighter. I take on all three of them; I am a badass and I know I can handle them. I manage the Barbarians well; blocking and dodging their strikes with relative ease. One Barbarian leaps and tries to strike me but I easily dodge him and stab him in the throat. The other Barbarian suddenly swings at me and I manage to block his strike. His axe sends vibrations through my sword and into body when out weapons meet. I gasp at the sudden pain as the vibrations ruck my bandaged wounds. I fall to the ground from the pain and I am about to lose my head when I kick the Barbarian in the groin before cutting his head off. The Fighter hits me after I finish the last Barbarian; his blow gives me a proper wounds across my back. I whirl around and cut his stomach open in one good slice. He falls to the ground, numbly grabbing to his intestines.

I look at my iron sword and frown. My iron sword is pretty worn now. It's really only worth a couple of more attacks before it's too dull to hurt anyone or just breaks. I look back up and see a Fighter rushing towards me. When will my enemies ever learn the weapon triangle? Wait, scratch that. I want to keep them stupid so I can win. I block the Fighter's strike, the blow sending another but weaker wave of vibration throughout my wounds, and easily cut his throat. After I cut the Fighter's throat, my iron sword suddenly shatters. Fuck fantastic. Back to the bronze sword. I go back to heading towards the village, not wanting to stay so another bandit get's a bright idea to attack.

I make it to the front of the village. I see the Merchant crouching over a corpse, like she is in pain or something. I rush over to the merchant and ask, "Hey! Are you hurt? Should I get a-" The merchant stands up and looks at me. She is completely unharmed. I guess she was just looting the corpses. Fantastic. "-Wait. You're fine. Oh… I'm such a fucking idiot for worrying aren't I?"

She smiles at me, raising a finger up to her face, before saying, "Yes, but it's sweet all the same, handsome." 'Handsome?' I was never really called handsome before. Normally I would be called cute or adorable, not handsome.

I look around and say to her, "You seem to be doing just fine around here but I hope you don't mind company. I gotta stay and fight. Until all the bandits are dead of course."

The Merchant giggles and says, "Aw, you ARE worried! That's adorable! I welcome the assistance." After she said that, a female Barbarian and the Berserker ran out of the woods and rush toward us. Me and the Merchant whirl around and get ready to meet the enemies. I draw my bronze sword and block the Barbarian's attack while the Merchant faces off with the Berserker.

The Berserker spins his axe around and says, "Give up now! I was born a Victor, and victory will be mine!" The way he said victor must mean something. Maybe his name? Probably not but I am going to use it. Victor lunges at the merchant, his axe barely missing the Merchant. The Merchant just giggles before attacking Victor with a flurry of blows from a steel sword.

I would've continued to watch but I am sent to my knees when a Barbarian whacks my leg with his axe handle. I manage to block her follow-up attack before rolling under her to get back up on my feet. I get back up and slash at the Barbarian, scoring a shallow wound across her leg. I block her next strike and deliver a few more hits before she falls to her knees. She looks up at me, silently pleading to give her mercy. I simply raise my sword over my head and slash downwards, killing the Barbarian. I wonder if she was a recruitable person? Aw well, she's dead.

Suddenly, I hear the whirl of something. I turn and see the Berserker is about to land a critical attack on the Merchant. I can't let that happen! She's the first person to call me handsome! I manage to make it to the Merchant and raise my blade to block the Berserker's attack. The Berserker finishes spinning and attacks. His axe shatters my bronze sword in that one hit and the force of the attack slams me into the earth. I think some of my wounds covered by my bandages just re-opened. Fucking fantastic. Not really. Ow…

I am pulled up and away by the Merchant when the Berserker was about to land another hit. I struggle to stand up from the pain I am in but manage. I draw my father's broken sword and get ready to fight. I hope it doesn't get even more broken then it is right now. The Merchant to the side of me takes out a steel spear like she prefered to use that weapon instead of a sword. If she prefers to sue a spear, why didn't use that instead of a steel sword then? You know what? Never mind. Back to the fight.

Me and Merchant meet the Berserker again with a loud clang of our respective weapons. The Merchant parries the Berserker's next attack before driving her steel sword into his stomach. The Berserker, somehow still alive, punches the Merchant in the face; knocking her back a few paces. I try to attack but I am grabbed by the throat and thrown towards the Merchant; slamming into her which sends us back some more. Why the fuck do enemies keep throwing me around for? I'm pretty sure I weigh a good one hundred and seventy pounds!

The Merchant and I stand back up and barely dodge the Berserker's next attack. In the corner of my eyes I see Jack and Chrom running towards us. If I manage to distract the Berserker, they could finish him in one blow. I rush towards the Berserker, rolling under a swipe of his blade, and grab the merchant's steel sword. I pull the sword out and jump back. Chrom and Jack arrive and finish off the Berserker with one blow, cutting him in half.

"I... I see an open field, Vincent... Such beautiful flowers…" was the last thing the Berserker said before he finally died. I look around and notice the remaining bandits either running away or falling to the Shepherds. Looks like we won. Finally. Gods I need a drink. And probably a healing session with Lissa.

The merchant from the ruined caravan comes running up and says to Chrom, "A thousand thanks, good sir. I'd feared our goods would spoil before reaching market. I'm certain the townsfolk will be happier for the fresh food as well." Where was he when all of this was going down? I bet he was hiding like a fucking coward. The merchant then walks toward the village to tell them the good news; leaving me with Chrom, Jack, and the other merchant.

The Merchant smiles at us and says, "It seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra-special deal." So her name is Anna. She is a Secret Seller. I wonder what kind of 'Secret' does she sell. Is it information or special weapons or weird stuff? I guess I will never know.

Chrom looks at Anna and says, "...Secret Seller? That sounds... familiar." Really? I never heard of it before. But Chrom has been a Shepherd longer than me so he must have seen a Secret Seller before. Maybe Secret Seller has a different name?

"I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it? Until next time, happy shopping, and may the gods of the open road keep you!" And like that, Anna left. She didn't even take her steel sword back. I guess I got a new sword now. Seeing how late it was after that battle, the Shepherds camped out near the village just in case the Bandits decided to come back. Thankfully, the bandits didn't come back. During the night I went to Lissa's tent to finally be rid of my wounds. Inside Lissa's tent was a crate full of frogs. I didn't ask why and got my wounds patched up at last.

We left early in the morning and continued on our way until we accidently stumbled into those same bandit's hideout. What did you expect? That's Shepherd luck for you. Or is it Chrom's luck? I don't know. I'll have to figure that out later. Anyway, we stumble into the bandit's hideout and see Anna, surrounded by enemies. It looks like Anna has rotten luck. The leader of the bandits was… the same Berserker except he had a lighter hair color. Did Victor have a twin? I guess so. I mean I am a twin so it makes sense. But back to the action.

The Shepherds attacked the bandits like usual. Me and Jill teamed up and cut our way to Anna. We killed three Barbarians before we made it to Anna. When we arrived, Anna was getting beat by a… Hero wielding a bronze sword. These bandits have a Hero with them. Time to get really serious.

Me and Jill attack the Hero to get pressure off of Anna. Me and the Hero exchanged blows and attacks, or blades bouncing/blocking every attack, while Jill charged up her thunder magic. The Hero jumped up into the air and stood on top of a pillar. I pointed him out to Jill with a "There!" Jill blasted a ball of lightning at the Hero while she said, " _Time to tip the scales!_ " Jill's magic hit the Hero and the force of the spell made the Hero fly off of the pillar and slam into the ground. I'm pretty sure I heard several bones break. I'm also pretty sure he is dead as well. Me and Jill walk over to Anna who is currently trying to open some chests. I didn't know Merchants could lockpick. Wait; she's a Trickster now. A Trickster is the second advanced class for a Thief besides Assassin.

Anna stops lockpicking and turns to face us. She looks at me and says, "Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued?"

I nod and say, "That's the plan Anna. But you don't seem to need it."

She stands up, looking confused, and says, "How do you know my name?"

"You told me…"

"Oh? ...Mmm, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank."

"We fought together yesterday? Against the brother of the Berserker we are fighting today? You don't remember any of that?"

Anna suddenly smiled and start to giggle like a madwoman. "You must have met one of my sisters." Sisters. She has sisters that look exactly like her. Wow. that is pretty scary. And a bit arousing for those people into that. I'm not into that! Stop looking at me like that!

"You must have met one of my sisters." I say, a cold sweat drop sliding down my forehead.

"Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants." Fan-fucking-tastic. Just what this world needed.

"With the same fucking name?"

"Yes, actually. That's part of our little secret!" I may need to lie down after this.

"Your family gatherings must be hell on earth for you."

"True, but aren't everyone's? Still, I can't just send you on your way after helping TWO of us. So let me come along and aid you in return. I can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow! I guarantee it!"

"Sure… Just don't set anything on fire ok?"

"I promise that nothing of value will burn. Like the money!" She has her priorities in check. I like that. Money is everything. It will buy you almost everything in life. Anna went back to lockpicking the chests while me and Jill went back to fighting. The Berserker went down much quicker than his brother. Of course Sully's horse was the one who attacked the Berserker so there's that. The Shepherd's cleaned out the rest of the bandits and we left the hideout with Anna as our newest member. It was getting pretty late out so the Shepherds decided make camp near a stream and some natural hot springs.

An incident concerning Jack, Vaike, Sully's horse, and spying on bathing women later and I was ready to go to sleep. Except Anna walked into my tent and sat down on the tiny makeshift hammock I made. At first, no one said anything, only stared. It was pretty fucking awkward so I decided to break the ice.

"Um hi Anna. Do you need something?" I say to her. I am basically half dressed at this point and I am hoping Anna won't say any biting remarks about how thin I really am.

"Not really handsome," Anna says before looking at the shoulder guard I took off of a dead Ylissean Mercenary. "Hey; where did you get that? Looks pretty fancy and that usually means expensive." Time to lie again.

"I got that after I completed my training as a Ylissean soldier." I say. That was a pretty convincing lie if I do say so myself. It adds up with the backstory and everything.

"You're lying." Oh shit! She knows! I need to go to Plan B!

"W-What? Come now I did receive this from Ylisse."

"You probably took it off a corpse. Did you?" Fucking hell! Plan C! I need to do Plan C!

"NO! I NEVER KILLED A YLISSEAN MERCENARY AND TOOK HIS SHOULDER PLATE BECAUSE IT WAS BETTER THEN MINE AT THE TIME YOU BITCH!"

"So that's how you got it… I wonder if Chrom knows about this…" Well. Shit. I'm fucking dead. Thanks to fucking Anna the Trickster. Fuck me with a Plegian cactus!

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would… Unless you give me that broken sword you keep carrying around and half of your nest egg. That sword is a pretty old style and that means it's pretty valuable now! If you don't give me those then it looks like Chrom is going to get some bad news." Shit. I hate ultimatums. They are so hard to decide on. I either give Anna my father's sword and half of the money I have been saving up or face Chrom's wrath. Facing Chrom's wrath would mean all of the Shepherds attacking me… I-I can work hard to buy my sword back. She is part Merchant after all so she has to sell stuff. I can buy it back. I can but it back… I'm sorry dad.

I draw my father's sword and toss it at Anna before going to my nest egg's secret place, grabbing half of it, and giving it to Anna. I say to Anna, "Please give it a good home…"

Anna giggles and says to me, "What? You thought I was going to sell it? No! I am getting it fixed then copied! I am going to make thousands if not millions! I just needed insurance in case you tried to take this money-maker away. Bye!" That sneaky slut. She cheated me out of my family's blade so she can make knock offs to sell to people. But I have to admit, she is pretty smart when it comes to money. A role model for sure. But this role model is going to have dirt on her so I better keep my eyes open.

I wonder how big _her_ nest egg is?

 ** _Aiden and Anna attained support level C_**

 **So. There you go. A trash chapter for a trash fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed.. What am I saying I bet you hated it. I wouldn't blame you. This is cancer in written form. But I guess I'll keep writing this cancer until everyone tells me to stop. Or to go kill myself. Or both. It's up to you guys after all. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So. It's back. Another chapter of cancer. What fun am I right? I'm probably wrong. But here we go again. We getting into more fighting and stuff. I bet you all enjoy it. Probably not. I'll shut up now. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Eight: Madness**_

Well shit. While the Shepherds left Ylisse, everything went wrong. Like, really wrong. A village razed and Plegia captured Maribelle. Yeah, the prissy noblewomen Maribelle. The Exalt and the Shepherds are rushing to the meeting area the Mad King of Plegia, or Gangrel, chose to negotiate for Maribelle. The situation is pretty bad but I couldn't have any other way. I'm really getting used to being constantly in battle and danger. Life of a Shepherd I guess. Still haven't got paid yet though. I better get paid triple when we finish up with this next thing. Speaking of getting paid; Anna's fixed my father's sword. Well I heard she did but I haven't seen it yet. I've only seen the knockoffs. Gods I am going to find a way to break that woman for my sword. Somehow, I will do it.

Anyway, the Exalt and the Shepherds are arriving to the meeting spot, a little gorge in a mountain pass. Standing on a nearby cliff is the Mad King himself and this woman with giant tits. Without a bra. Neat. Plus she was dressed in all black; pretty hot for living in a desert. I guess that's way she has the skirt so short and the shirt open. I'm getting off track aren't I? I better listen to the conversation the Mad King and the Exalt are having. Could result in war between Ylisse and Plegia afterall.

Gangrel covers his eyes, mocking the Exalt, and says, "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" Gangrel then laughs like a mad dog. From what I heard from some mercenaries from Plegia, he is scum. I won't linger on the details but it's pretty bad over in Plegia. But that is to be expected after that fifteen year crusade Ylisse did to them. Even Ylisse has a dark history.

The Exalt, Emmeryn is her full name apparently, steps forward and says, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." I like how the Exalt tries to do it the peaceful way. Gives me purpose when it comes to the violent way.

The woman cackles and says to Emmeryn, "The truth? I can give you the truth." She sounds evil. I bet she is the servant of some super demon or something. Every bad guy needs a sexy servant afterall.

The Exalt turns to the woman and asks, "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa." Aversa is the busty woman's name. Sounds foreign. I wonder why their parents gave her that name.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Good old Exalt; always thinking about other people and their needs.

Gangrel sighs and snaps his fingers while saying, "Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." Off on a nearby ledge; Maribelle, her hands tied, is pushed forward by a Plegian Barbarian. Is that Garrick? The Barbarian looks like Garrick. No idea why.

Maribelle struggles against her bonds and says in a haughty but shrill voice, "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" The fuck is a troglodyte? Nobles are so weird in their speech. You just need to say stuff that people understand to pass through life. Not making up weird-ass words!

In the crowd of Shepherds, Lissa gasps and shouts out, "Maribelle!" I guess she's worried for her friend. I would be too but it would depend on the friend. Some of my friends don't really need to be worried about because they're badasses.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle says, craning her neck to find Lissa in the crowd of Shepherds.

Aversa brushes some hair off her forehead and says, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Bullshit. From what Maribelle looks like, she is a Troubadour. Troubadours can't attack so she couldn't have hurt anyone.

Maribelle whips her head to glare at Aversa and says, "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" That was a pretty poor burn there.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." No, nasty birds are shot and cooked. It's obvious that Plegia has never went hunting before.

Gangrel turns back to the Exalt, placing a hand on his chest, and says, "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." Motherfucker wants our money. That money pays me damnit!

Maribelle says, pure fury in her voice, "I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." The Mad King takes out a handkerchief and wipes an imaginary tear out of his eyes. He's a smartass. Not a Jack smartass; a proper scummy smartass.

"Your Grace, please!" Yeah; I wonder what the Exalt is going to do. I bet she is going to save Maribelle.

Emmeryn looks at Maribelle before looking at Gangrel and says, "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." Still going to peaceful way. What a champ.

Gangrel scowls at the Exalt and says while placing a hand on his hips, "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Oh shit boy! He just fucked up!

Chrom steps forward, Falchion out, and says, "You black-hearted devil!" The Chrom is angry now! It's Chrom time! Oh shit boys!

The Mad King simply waved Chrom off while saying to the Exalt, "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." He's that kind of smartass… Shit. Chrom growled at Gangrel but stayed where he was. Looks like he is in a pickle too. Gangrel continues with "Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." Fire Emblem? That name sounds familiar. I wonder why.

Emmeryn flinches while asks, "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse." Is… Is that true? No wonder he is mad. The Mad King is mad for power.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" Oh boy she walked into that trap.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" What?

"What?" Exactly what I was thinking Emmeryn.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" He is also mad for revenge. Madness from revenge and power will make monsters. Spooky.

The Exalt pales at Gangrel's mention of the 'crusade' and says, "...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." Well that is somewhat true. They aren't attacking Plegia in return from those 'bandits' raids but there is a military.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel pulled out a Levin sword, a sword that shoots lightning bolts, during his outburst and was now waving it threatening at the Exalt.

Maribelle, who was silent this entire time, suddenly shouts out, "No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" That would've been really cool except I have no idea what a reprobate is. I only got the basics during my education! I ain't no scholar but I can count, read, and write.

Emmeryn held her hand up at Maribelle, pleading to her not to do this, and says "No, Maribelle…"

Gangrel facepalmed and says, "Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Oh shit! Talk is breaking down! Battle time boys and girls! Here we go now! A bunch of Plegian soldiers come running out of the inner gorge to attack Emmeryn. However, Chrom rushes forward and kills the soldier leading the group in one blow.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom shouts at the other Plegian soldiers. The Mad King, still on the ledge, dances wildly and cackles in victory.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry." He laughs insanely before rushing away from the fighting. A few moments after the Mad King fled, dozens of Plegian soldiers come running out out of the inner gorge and they take up battle positions. The Shepherds scramble to their own battle positions to fend off the Plegians and save Maribelle. But it doesn't look like she needs saving.

On the ridge where she was being held, a kid in a giant blue hat kill the Barbarian holding Maribelle and fends off Aversa who most likely came to finish the job. Looks like the kid is a Mage seeing how he just used wind magic to kill the Barbarian and hold Aversa off. After Aversa is distracted well enough; the boy grabs Maribelle by the hand, using some wind magic to cut off the bonds, and drags her running to us. This kid has guts.

I find myself with Jack and Lissa as we make a beeline for the kid and Maribelle. On the way, we are stopped by a Dark Mage and a Wyvern Rider. Me and Jack seperate while Lissa hangs back a bit to let us do the dirty work. I take on the Wyvern Rider while Jack takes on the Dark Mage. He is most suited for dealing with magical opponents then I am so it makes more sense. Plus a Wyvern Rider uses an axe to fight so I got an advantage. Well if you count a Mercenary killing a Wyvern and the warrior who rides it.

I roll to side, narrowly dodging the Wyvern's attempt to bite me in half. I crouch low and rush underneath the beast. I stab the Wyvern in the throat; twisting it before I pull my steel sword out and roll away from the dying beast. I wait until the beast slams into the ground, tossing it's rider along with it. I rush at the rider and swing downwards. He blocks my first attack but my sword cuts through his axe's handle and slams into his helm. The helm doesn't work and my blade cleaves through his head. I look at Jack to see him finish off his enemy with a cut to the throat before we join back up with Lissa and continue heading towards the kid and Maribelle.

As soon as we arrive, we see the Mage, Maribelle, and Donny facing off against what looks to be the commander of the Plegian forces. He is a Wyvern Rider and his Wyvern is really big and scary. But it was almost too easy for the Mage and Donny to kill the captain. The Mage used wind magic to cut the Wyvern's wings off before blasting the rider off of his mount. Donny then came in and stabbed the rider in the chest.

While the commander was dying, he said, "This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil... Heh heh…" After he said that, Donny pulled his spear out of the Wyvern Rider and the commander fell to the ground with a splat, deader the my great-great-grandfather. For some reason, it feels like this was an easy battle. I have no idea why. I look at myself and notice I am glowing blue. That is a great sign! When a person glows blue, that means they can use a famous Master Seal. The Master Seal, when used, will transform the person using the seal into a second level of their Class. I can become a Hero now! But I can still improve. Until I glow green, I can continue to Level up. But enough worrying about that. I look around and notice the Plegians starting to fall back against the fury of the Shepherds. I notice Donny and Ricken had left; leaving me with Jack, Lissa, and Maribelle.

Lissa ran up and hugged Maribelle close to her, asking, "Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Any true friend would ask that. Looks like Lissa really cares for Maribelle.

Maribelle hugged Lissa back and says, while stroking her head, "Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." You are a Troubadour. You cannot fight. You can only heal. But I think I get what she means by that. Just reassuring Lissa that she is ok. I get that.

Jack coughed, gaining the two women's attention, and says "I'm glad you're safe."

Maribelle breaks her embrace with Lissa, looking at me and Jack, and says, "Who...? Oh. It's you two." Prissy little bitch.

I sheath my steel sword and say, "Yes. I know you're not especially fond of us, but we are relived all the same. Good fighting out there." You always gotta brownnose to these nobles. Best way to earn their trust.

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" Maribelle, looking stuff and annoyed but secretly grateful, runs off with Lissa in tow.

I look at Jack and say, "Hey Jack; you think we got accepted by Ms. Royalty?"

Jack nods and says, "Yeah. I'm thankful for that. Now my plans are coming into fruition." Plans? What plans is he talking about?

"What are you talking about, Jack? What are these plans you are speaking of? I ain't no mind reading god or some shit like that."

Jack blushes, already telling me what he is about to say. "I was thinking of proposing to Lissa." Yep. There it is. Jack is in love with Lissa.

"You. And Lissa. I… I'm so proud of you! You're becoming a real man Jack!"

"Shut up Aiden! At least I am manly enough to admit my secrets to my friends; unlike you." Oh shit. He got me there.

"I'll tell you one day. Just not today. But let me give you advice for going after Lissa. She is Chrom's baby sister so you gotta get his permission first-"

"Already did. All I had to do is approve him going after my sister." Ok hold up! I am clearly missing out in some gossip!

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Wow. Chrom and Jill… Who would've guessed it?"

"I did. I made a little chart of who is going to fall in love with who in this army. Adding to it everyday."

"That's a bit creepy… Who am I paired up with?"

"Currently either Sully or Anna. But back to your advice." He's changing the topic on me. God damnit he is good.

"Well don't rush marriage straight away. I'm pretty sure war is about to happen so just keep it at the "Lover" level. Also don't rush things. And make sure she wants to do it with you. That's all I have to say, go get her my Tactician!"

 _ **Aiden and Jack achieved support level B**_

 **So. There is chapter eight of this cancer fanfic. I wonder why there is eight chapters of cancer but if people want it I am not going to deny them it. I was also thinking of adding another Oc. You can bet it will be a Mary Sue like Aiden. I'm such a horrible writer. But I like to write so I am going to keep on writing until every tells me to stop. Or to go kill myself. Or both. Whichever thing you prefer to do. I'll shut up now. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So. It's time for another chapter of** _ **Mercenary**_ **. This is going to be absolute cancer isn't it? What am I even saying, of course it's going to be. This story with it's Mary Sue protagonist, horrid grammar, terrible plot, ships, and disregard of canon material. I wouldn't be surpirsed if everyone would petition to remove this story and permanently ban me for being such a horrible person. But I better shut up now. Enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter Nine: Duty**_

There is a few reasons why I never wanted to join the army. One of them was doing guard duty. Which I am doing now. Patrolling Ylisstol in case of some trouble. I should back up a bit and explain why I'm on guard duty. You see, it's been a week since the war between Ylisse and Plegia started. All across the Ylisse-Plegia border, intense battles are being fought. The fighting would've been much more dangerous and demanding if not for the aid of Regna Ferox. Plegia is fighting a two front war and because of that, most battles between Ylisse/Ferox and Plegia end in Ylisse/Ferox victory. But that isn't to say that the Plegian army isn't dishing any damage back. We are getting some really heavy casualties on our side because of how stubborn the Plegian army can be. That means we need a lot of new soldiers after every major battle.

And because of the constant need to draft need soldiers, Ylisstol doesn't have as many guardsmen to keep order in the city. This is really needed seeing how refugees from the border are streaming into Ylisstol for safety. And when refugees come into town, crime starts to pick up. Which can evolve into bandits if no action is taken. Yay. That was sarcasm in case you didn't understand.

So the Shepherds are taking over guard duty; patrolling Ylisstol and the surrounding countryside to solve disputes, catch criminals, and kill any Plegian spies. The last order given to us by Phila, that Pegasus Knight that is in charge of the Exalt's personal guard. But so far there hasn't been any Plegian spies creeping around the capital so that sucks! Plus it's been pretty boring this week, barely any crime and/or civil unrest in the city. I guess the Exalt has a calming effect on the people. But the people can only be docil for so long before something crazy happens.

Anyway, I'm here doing the daily rounds of guard duty with some regular Soldiers from Ylisse's reserve guard. The other Shepherds are either training with Frederick, doing patrols like me, or enjoying their break time. My squad is patrolling the middle class residential sector. It's a decent area; homely looking houses side by side with tiny gardens dotted here and there alongside some tiny bakeries or market places. It's been pretty quiet on the patrol; only one incident involving a man's cabbage cart getting destroyed by this bald kid. But other than that, it's been pretty quiet.

Me and my patrol arrive at a little fountain with some food and jewelry stalls set up around it. It's about lunch time and seeing how calm everything is, it's the best time to take a break. I raise my hand up and signal my patrol to relax. The Soldiers scramble over to the food stalls while I sit down near the fountain to relax. I watch as civilians walk around, looking and talking like there wasn't a war going on. A war that could take away your sons and daughters in a blink of an eye. My gaze shifts over to my squad and I smirk at how they are shoveling food into their mouths. One particular Soldier seems to like red bean bread because he bought five loaves of that stuff. While I watch my squad I hear a familiar giggle coming from a nearby jewelry stall.

I turn and see Anna bartering with the woman running the jewelry stall. I bet she is making a deal like she always does. I still haven't found a way to get my father's sword back from her and because of the profits she is getting from those copies; she is the richest person in the Shepherds. Richer than Chrom and he is prince of Ylisse! If only I had something to make her squirm with to get my father's sword and possibly her nest egg. But I wonder what will make her squirm?

I continue to watch Anna and the jewelry woman barter for the next few minutes. After that, the jewelry woman brought out a scale to help determine how much a set of jewels Anna wants is worth. I narrow my eyes when I see Anna's hand brush underneath the cup holding the jewels. I then see something black sticking to the bottom of the cup. I continue to watch while the jeweler places the jewels into the cup with the black thing under it. Anna then places some gold coins into the other cup so the jewels and coins can even out.

It takes about fifty gold coins before the cups even out. But before the jeweler could do anything; Anna gasped and ripped the black thing from the bottom of the cup. After that, Anna starts to accuse the jeweler of fraud and threatens to call the guards to report it if she doesn't get her jewels for one gold coin. The woman agrees and gives Anna her jewels and some extra to make her keep quiet for only one gold coin. That sneaky bitch! She duped that jeweler like it was nothing!

But that means I have something. Something to make Anna squirm for my father's sword. This is really good for me and band for her. I stand up and call out for my patrol to from up. I better hurry up with my patrol so I can confront Anna. We start back up with the patrol but when Anna left the area, she dropped the black stone while she was rushing to this blacksmith seeing a 40% off all swords. I now have evidence. Which means I can make her squirm harder. Excellent. I will get that sword back.

The patrol continues rather uneventfully until we come across a little civil dispute. It was at the gate connecting the middle class residential district to the refugee camps. We arrive to a massive argument between a few stallholders and some refugees. As I walk up, I can easily spot the two leaders of the argument; they are in front of each group and are yelling the loudest. THe leader of the stallholders is a balding middle aged man with a belly. The leader of the refugees is a dirt and dust covered farmer with a large straw hat on his head.

"Admit it! You did steal the pieces you filthy dastard!" shouts the leader of stallholders. His face turning red from the anger.

"We ain't no thieves and we ain't thieve some darn pieces from you so fuck off you no good hog!" says the farmer, snarling at the stallholder while gripping his arms as if he is holding from attacking the man. I better get involved before this goes to blows.

I signal my squad of Soldiers to get ready before I walk between the two and say, "Hold up! What the utter fuck is going on here?" Real professional I must say.

The farmer looks at me, some of his anger disappearing, and tips his hat in respect while saying, "Beggin' your pardon sir; but this here man is accusing my friends of stealing some of his wood carvings. We ain't no thieves so we couldn't have been thieving his pieces."

The stallholder stomps his feet in anger and says, "I saw them grab and run off with the pieces! I have witnesses with me! They saw them steal my sculptures and they helped me chase after them. Guard; arrest these scoundrels! They are good for nothing scum!"

I better try and calm them down before things turn ugly. "Now then; how about you two just calm down and-"

"I am calm sir! Who needs to be calm is this hog here!"

"Calm? The one who needs to calm is you bumpkin!" This is getting out of hand real fast.

"Look, how about you two just give me the whole story-" The two leaders literally growl at each other before running away from each other. Soon, more refugees and stallholders come out with weapons. If you can call hoes, scythes, wooden poles, and utility daggers as weapons.

The leader of the refugees, armed with a hoe, says "We ain't gonna take it! We gonna beat you son of a bitches black and blue!"

The stallholder, armed with a pole, shouts back at the farmer, "I'd like to see you try! You filthy barbarian!" Everything has gone to shit, hasn't it? What am I saying, it has. Day in the life of a Shepherd I guess.

A Soldier next to me says, "Sir! We don't have enough men to quell the riot. Plus they look ready to kill. I suggest we send someone to go get reinforcements." You know; when someone says that, they are the ones who want to do it.

"Good idea Soldier," I say. I then point at another Soldier and say, "Go get the nearest patrol and tell them to hurry here. We will go to work as best as we can. Fucking go Soldier!" The Soldier runs off, the one who suggested the idea sighing in defeat while watching him run off. My squad spreads out and get ready to move out.

"Ok men. Our targets are the leaders of these rioters. Defeat them and the riot will stop. Forward!" After I say that; I draw my steel sword and charge into the midst of the riot. The Soldiers head off into pairs and take on isolated groups of rioters while I go wild. I'm not a really good commander so I'm going to let them do their own thing. They are probably going to be fine. But I better get to the fight shall I?

I crash into the center of the fighting. I'm facing off against some refugees with hoes and some stallholders with wooden poles. I attack the refugees first; my first swing giving the two refugees a shallow wounds across their chest. They'll be fine, it wasn't lethal. I block a swipe from a stallholder before kicking him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. My vision blurs when a refugee whacks the back of my head while my back is turned. I whirl around and cut the refugee's hand. He drops to the ground, holding his bleeding hand. I rub my face for a split second before I am forced to block a strike from the leader of the Refugees. He doesn't say anything so I push him back for some space before cutting his hoe in half. He drops his hoe but I drop him with a handle blow to the chin.

I turn around and focus on the stallholders lot. There is a lot of them. Most of the Soldiers went after the refugees so Me and two Soldiers are stuck with these fools. Before I could charge ahead, an arrow flies past my head. And slams into the chest plate of one of my Soldiers. I look and see the leader of the stallholders now holding a bow and some arrows. Fucking fantastic if I say so myself. The other Soldier runs to the downed Soldier. He then grabs the wounded Soldier and drags him to safety, leaving me to deal with the stallholder alone.

Luckily, reinforcements arrive in the form of Lon'qu, Sully, and Virion. I stand back and watch as Lon'qu and Sully wipe out the stallholders with Virion facing off against the leader. During the faceoff; Virion shows that he does "put the 'arch' in archer." I swear that is a innuendo somehow, somewhere. Anyway, the riot soons disappears with any refugees and stallholders still strong enough to stand run away. We arrest the rioters left behind and I say thanks to Lon'qu, Sully, and Sully's horse. Also Virion.

After that, I go back to my patrol with the remainder of my squad. I finish at the beginning of the dinner rush in Ylisstol and walk back to the Shepherds' HQ. The back of my head hurts from that blow from the riot earlier and I'm pretty hungry. But I haven't forgotten about Anna and her black stone. I am going to get my father's sword back god damnit! I arrive at HQ and was walking to the dining hall when Frederick stops me.

"Ah Aiden! I hope your patrol went smoothly today. You're just in time for evening training! I do believe that you are joining us, correct?" Frederick says, standing in front of me in full armor. That sounds like a fucking order to me.

"I would Frederick but I'm pretty tired. And hungry. I'm going to get dinner." I say to Frederick. I try to walk past him but is stopped when he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't ask. Let's go." Frederick then drags me to the training grounds where I am joined with the blue hat kid, his name is apparently Ricken and he is a full fledge Shepherd, Donny, Miril, Stahl, and Vaike. We go through "warming exercises," which consist of running ten laps around the training grounds, yoga, and one hundred push-ups and two hundred sit-ups. After that torture; we are sent to our own personal hells by Frederick. Ricken and Miril are sent to do work on their strength and stamina, Vaike is forced to do at least five hundred axe swings, Stahl and I have to do a 100 repetitions of shadow fencing technique seven (50 combo swings repetition), and poor Donny gets special training with Frederick to make him into a true Shepherd.

Safe to say, I almost passed out during dinner. It didn't help when that fucking ghost came back with the drinks! I can't wait to have my day off tomorrow. I plan on just sleeping in and relaxing in my room. No training, no patrols, no battles; just peace. Maybe chatting with Donny or Sully. But first; I gotta confront Anna. I am going to get my father's sword back!

I walk to Anna's room and knock. After waiting a few seconds, I open the door and walk in. She did it to me so I better do it to her. At least I knocked unlike her. But it was a tent… She could've said she was coming in or something! I enter Anna's room to find her counting a stack of gold coins. Off to the side I see my father's sword leaning on a chest. It looks brand new. It isn't a copy because it has a tiny flower pattern on the hilt. My father made that pattern with a broken silver sword shard. No one could re-create that without doing the same exact thing. Plus Anna must like her copies to look bland so the buyers could make their own marks on the blades.

"Hello Aiden. How are you today?" Anna says, still counting the coins. Time to make her squirm.

"I'm pretty sore but otherwise I'm alright. How are you?" I say back to Anna, wandering over to her. Anna doesn't even shift when I lean on the table; still counting her gold coins.

"I'm doing fantastic. I made a few excellent sales today and got some really quality stuff on sale." Here we go! Time to make her squirm.

"Really? Did this have anything to do with that?" I place the black stone on the table and smile while watching some of the color in Anna's face drain.

"Um… Where did you get that?"

"You dropped it when you were running for that blacksmith's sale. After cheating out a jeweler of course. I wonder how Chrom will react if he finds out that you have been scamming his countrymen?" Oh boy! Her face is getting so pale. I love this so much!

"What do you want handsome?"

"I want my father's sword back." Anna sits up and looks back at my father's sword. She chews her nails until sighing in defeat.

"Fine, fine. You can have it. I can copy the copies after all." If only it was that simple. I will make her beg!

"I also want 75% of your nest egg as compensation."

"Fuck no! You can take the sword but you aren't taking most of my nest egg!"

"Really? What are you going to do about it?"

"Shoulder plate." Shit. I forgot she knew that.

"Fine… But I want 50% of the profit coming from the copy swords from now on!"

"30%!"

"45%!"

"40%"

"Deal." Me and Anna shake hands in agreement. I didn't get her nest egg but I did secure myself a revenue.

"Anything else handsome?" Anna asks me, the color returning to her face.

"Nope. Thank you for your cooperation beautiful." After I said that, I walk out of Anna's room and head to my room. While I was exiting her room, Anna looked to have a tiny blush on her cheeks. I wonder why… Bet it's from fear.

 _ **Aiden and Anna achieved support level B**_

* * *

I arrive back at my room. It's gotten some new furniture during this week. I added a weapons rack, a padded chair, an armor stand, and a green floral rug in the middle of the floor. I sit at my table, taking out my journal and write down some notes and what happened today. After I finish writing, I shrug off my armor, not even bothering to put it on the stand I bought for it, and plop onto my bed. I'm so tired. I'm just going to go to sleep without changing into my nightwear. It only takes a few seconds before I drift off to sleep.

While I sleep, I dream of Jack and Jill going up a hill to get a bucket of water. The reason is because Vaike decided to add spice to the bear stew and everyone at camp needs water to cool their mouths. The nearest water source is a well on top of a hill and Jack and Jill were the only people not affected by the spice. After getting the water, Jack and Jill started to walk down the hill until Jack tripped on a rock. Jack tumbled down the hill and broke his skull when he slammed into a tree in the camp. Jill joined him soon after. It was a pretty crazy dream to be honest-

"Aw shucks! Aw shucks! Stahl, I can't wake up Aiden! He is in a deeper sleep than a bear while he hibernatin'! Do something!"

"O-Ok, I'll try Donny. Aiden, come on; wake up!" I feel something shaking me but all of my sense and muscles are screaming at me to go back to sleep. Can't say I disagree with them.

"Ugh.. Go away.." I moan out at the thing shaking me.

"Come on Aiden! Wake up! It's important. Come on and wake up!" The shaking gets harder and faster and it's starting to piss me off. I want to sleep dammit.

"Go… away…"

"Aiden, wake up! We need you to-" My eyes snap open and I wildly lurch up and hit the thing that was shaking me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP YOU FILTHY BITCH! I HAD A HORRIBLE DAY AND I WANT TO REST!" I say. I grab my glasses and put them on and see… Stahl on the ground holding his bleeding nose and Donny looking like he is going to shit himself. Oh fuck… Why did I do that to them?

"Oh… Hey Donny… Hey Stahl… Do you need something?" I say, trying to calm Donny down. He looks like he is ready to pass out.

Stahl stands up, his nose now only dripping blood instead of pouring it, and says, "Hurry and get dressed for combat. Assassins are attacking the Exalt! Chrom, the Robins, Frederick, and Marth are protecting the Exalt. We need to reinforce them!" OH SHIT! Plegia got inside the castle and are going to kill the Exalt! This is so fucking bad! The only thing that could be worse is a Fell Dragon coming out of nowhere and attacking.

I scramble out of bed and put my armor on. Donny and Stahl go to wake the others up while I go to reinforce Chrom's defense. If Emmeryn is getting attacked, you can bet it will be the best attacking her. Before I leave, I grab my father's sword. Time to let this blade drink blood again. I race through the Shepherd's HQ and into the emergency tunnel connecting Shepherd HQ to the castle. I rush through the tunnel and arrive in a room with two Thieves fighting… a taguel.

Of all the things that I would've thought to be here on this day, I never thought a taguel would be here. Taguel are a race of half human, half animal beings. In my village, taguels represent danger or omens of something bad to come. This came about when a group of taguel attacked my village three decades before I was born. Something about avenging their fallen kin. I've been taught to avoid any and all taguel. If I can't avoid them, I must kill them so no bad luck will transfer to me.

But this taguel is fighting the assassins come to kill the Exalt so it must be good. Or maybe it's just attacking us "man-spawn." That's what those beasts like to call us. But I don't need to think about it anymore. Jack just blocked a blow aimed at the taguel. It's on our side then. I hope the battle ends soon. I don't want to be near that thing for long.

I rush into the battle and stab a Thief in the back, severing his spin and killing him. Jill sets the other Thief on fire, making him flee in terror. The Thief is stopped when another Thief comes into the room and cuts him down. This Thief has… lolipops strapped to his sash and belt. I would ask why he has that but I'm more interested with the taguel. The taguel shifts back to its human form and it turns out to be a woman. A pretty woman, but with bunny ears.

"More man-spawn… I will fulfill my warren's debt while I wash in their blood. You, Mercenary; you fear me don't you?" Yep. Typical taguel.

"Any reasonable person would seeing how taguel can tear down entire walls in one blow. Plus my home village says taguel are bad luck and I've only survived here on luck. So stay away and we will be ok."

"Reasonable, coming from a man-spawn. My name is Panne. Let us never speak again." That's the beast's name. Nice to know.

"My name is Rider and I agree."

"Good."

"Good."

 _ **Aiden and Panne have achieve support level C**_

* * *

The candy Thief, looking pretty awkward, raise his hand and says, "Hi. Name is Gaius. I like candy and treasure. Can we go back to fighting the bad guys now?"

Panne and I turn to Gaius and say together, "Yes." We then rush out of the room and set upon the closest assasains, two more Thieves and a Mercenary. Panne and Jill takes care of the Mercenary while me and Gaius fight the Thieves. I lunge at the first Thief, his blade meeting mine. I push him back with a shove and slam my sword into his collar. I rip my sword out and finish it with a stab to the chest. I barely turn and see the other Thief attacking me. But the blow is blocked by Gaius. Gaius swiftly disarms the Thief before decapitating him. Gaius could be as an Assassin if he had a Master Seal. Unless he didn't have the required Level of course.

We rush out into the courtyard, meeting up with the other Shepherds and Marth. Turns out Marth was that swordsman back in Regna Ferox that Chrom fought in the arena. Marth is also a woman. She is a very good actress. We watch as the Robins fight the leader of the assassins. It's a Dark Mage covered in gold refinery, Plegian clothing, and has an otherworldly glow in his eyes.

"Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" the Dark Mage says to the Robins, taking out a dark magic tome. Jack has his bronze sword out with Jill and her thunder tome. Jack rushes the Dark Mage, his blows being blocked by the Dark Mage's powers, while Jill charges up her magic. The Dark Mage teleports away for some breathing room and casts dark ball that explodes into Jack's face. Jill sends a Thoran at the Dark Mage, hitting him. The Dark Mage slams into the wall but stands back up to block more of Jack's attacks. Jill starts to charge up her magic again but is stopped when the Dark Mage teleports behind her and casts a dark cloak around Jill. It looks like the Dark Mage's wounds are being healed for every second Jill is cloaked.

Jack, seeing his sister being hurt, screams and says, " _Checkmate!_ " Jack then bursts into fucking FLAMES and rushes the Dark Mage. The Dark Mage backs off from Jill, the cloak vanishing from Jill, and dodges Jack's attack. But Jack's attack involved a feint. Jack slams his bronze sword into the Dark Mage's chest until the flesh is touching the hilt of the blade. All of the fire that was covering Jack flowing onto his sword and into the Dark Mage. jack rips his sword out of the Dark mage and kicks the body away from him.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan…" was the final words the Dark Mage said before giving up the ghost. Maybe. You never know with these Dark Mages. I look at Jack and notice he is glowing green. He has reach his max Level. I think it's time for a Master Seal for him. Unless his class has an upgrad of course. Some classes don't have upgrades so you never know. The Shepherds went about and checked the rest of the castle in case of any assassins hiding. After finding and killing five more, the castle was clear. After a quick discussion with Chrom, Marth disappearing yet again, and the Robins being themselves; it was decided.

The Exalt is going to relocate. Which means no more sleep! Yay...

 **So. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Who am I kidding, you didn't. But I guess I'll keep writing seeing how so many people are enjoying this story. I just checked the story's stats and apparently 1,039 people have read this cancer. No idea why but I guess it sounded interesting to them. I bet they are regretting their choice of reading this! Anyway, I'll go work on the next chapter. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So. Sorry that this chapter is coming out so late. My best friend crashed on my bed because of some rest after a literal eighteen hour sexy time with his girlfriend. And you know what he had crawling all over him? Bedbugs. I don't even know how he didn't feel the bedbugs but I had to get my dorm room gassed to kill them all. What a fun week am I right? That was sarcasm. I had to get rid of my bed because there was so many of them crawling all over it. I now have to sleep on my other friend's couch now. The couch is just metal bars with some rock hard cushions covering it. My back is going to be in so much pain until I get a new mattress. Plus I am being forced to write on my other friend's laptop because my computer couldn't move out of my dorm room. It's a computer I got as a hand me down from my dad. It's the size of a desk in high school. I wish I was kidding. At least I get amazing frames when I play video games. But I guess you guys don't want to hear about my week so I'll shut up now. Enjoy the cancer you so dearly missed. Or not.**

 _ **Chapter Ten: Scourge**_

I am so tired… I really am… The Shepherds have been forced to do double time to bring the Exalt to safety. Apparently safety is the eastern palace that could have a similar situation like Ylisstol. But I don't really care. I want to go to bed. For the past twenty four hours I had to deal with assassins, a candy obsessed Thief, a taguel, Frederick having a panic attack over collecting so many rocks on the Shepherd's path, and the lingering pain from that blow I got from that refugee. I'm pretty sure I collapsed several miles back and I am currently riding with Stahl. He also looks pretty tired. But not as tired as me though. That's why he is controlling the horse.

But I guess it could be worse. From what I heard from Jack; the Exalt could have been killed if Marth didn't warn them in time. Also Marth is a time traveler and/or sage that can see into the future. But I won't complain. Better being tired with the Exalt alive then being sad with the Exalt dead. I'm pretty sure almost everyone would rather be tired then sad. At least you can get over being tired faster than sadness. I think. I'll have to check later. If we even get there!

Yep. It's already noon inside this dusty canyon, that is apparently the quickest way to the eastern palace, and we aren't even halfway there! I honestly think it's that guy Chrom and Exalt brought along. Apparently he is the Hierarch, the guy who is basically the chancellor of all of Ylisse. He help Emmeryn in her early days of running the nation. But for such an important man, he sure likes to delay and look suspicious. Like he waiting for someone. He sold us out didn't he?

Suddenly, Plegian soldiers come out of caves dug into the canyon's walls and Wyvern Riders appear over the peaks. The Shepherds race around to get into battle position and I see the Hierarch rushing into the enemy line. He totally sold us out. He makes all the way into the enemy force's center until he is stopped by a Wyvern Rider. After a few tense words, the Wyvern Rider's wyvern bites the Hierarch's head off before eating the rest of him. Looks like his plans to survive this war are dead. But now we got to deal with these clowns.

"Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" the Wyvern Rider shouts out at Chrom. He has no idea who he is messing with. Which a good thing because we can beat this man black and blue. Or kill him. Probably both at the same time.

Chrom simply draws Falchion and says to Phila, "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" Chrom ain't playing games now! Time to kick some ass! Yeah… I can't feel my legs.

"Hey Donny; can you get Aiden off of my horse? I don't think he is good enough to fight." Stahl says, glancing at me with concern. I can fight! I just need help, that's all. I think.

"Sure. Now come on here Aiden. Nice an' easy like." Donny says to me, picking me from Stahl's horse and carrying me to the back where the Exalt and Phila is. Donny has gotten a lot stronger than I thought he be. I guess those years of farming must'va helped him out. I try to struggle but I'm just so tired and my head is killing me! I'm sounding like a brat aren't I? Gods fucking damnit I was taught to never complain! Except I am only allowed to complain if you half mean it or something is so worrying that you need to speak about it. That's what my mother taught me before she died of the bloody cough. Gods preserve you mom.

I am placed by the Exalt; sitting on a rock near the Exalt while Phila patrols the area on her Pegasus. Me, The Exalt, and a few Shepherds either too tired to fight or are protecting the Exalt remained out of the battle to get some of our strength back and to protect the Exalt. Which isn't really a problem seeing how Phila is here. I bet you are wondering why I don't need to worry. Well it's pretty simple. Phila is a Pegasus Knight that has the title of both advisor and leader of the Exalt's head guard. Only badasses can really do that. I think. I'm pretty sure she is a badass. I guess I'll have to find out- Hey! I see an enemy coming to kill the Exalt now!

A lone Mercenary rushes toward the Exalt but is stopped when Phila lands in front of him. Oh that poor Mercenary. He is going to get wrecked. Phila twirls her silver lance around and stabs at the Mercenary. The Mercenary dodges the strike and grabs part of the silver lance. He then pulls the lance out of Phila's hands and stabs it into her Pegasus's leg; making the beast buckle and throw off Phila. So maybe Phila is having an off-day, so what? Even badasses have non badass days.

The Mercenary stands over Phila and raises his blade to kill her. I scramble to stand and draw my blade but a literal green blade of wind flies past me. The wind blade cuts the Mercenary half and the blows his corpse back a few feet. I wish I was kidding about that. A visible, green gust of air that was shaped like a crescent blade cut a Mercenary in half when it hit him at the waist area and then blew the pieces a few feet away from us. Magic is a scary yet amazing thing. Apparently that magic wind was from little boy Ricken who fell asleep two hours after we began marching. Also child soldier but hey at least we get to pay him in cookies! I shouldn't say that; Ricken might cut me in half with magic.

I sit back down, dropping my father's sword to my side. Once the Shepherds are finished with these Plegians, we will be back on the march. I wonder if I can fake being tired so I can bum a ride with Stahl. I continue to watch the fight, seeing Phila run to Chrom and the Robins after this Pegasus Knight flew over the canyon walls. The Knight is a very pretty woman wearing border patrol armor- Wait. If she is wearing border patrol armor and is flying towards the Shepherds like demons are chasing after her; does that mean… Oh no… The border fell. Plegian armies are now in Ylissean land. This is so not good. Plus the battle cries that are coming from behind me.

I stand and look to find six Plegian Fighters and Soldiers come charging. They flanked us from behind! Those clever motherfuckers! The two frontrunners of the Plegian force, a Fighter and a Soldier, rush Emmeryn; the Fighter jumping to land a critical blow on the Exalt. I push the Exalt out of the way and slash the Fighter as he comes down to the earth. I cleave his head in two and move out of the way of the rest of the flying corpse. After I dodge the corpse, I jump back to prevent myself of getting impaled by the Soldier's steel spear. I see Vaike, who was with the wounded due to spraining his ankle and getting an axe to the side, come charging at the Soldier. Vaike knocks the Soldier's spear away and slammed his axe into the Plegian chestplate. The chestplate instantly collapses in and Vaike finishes off the Soldier via decapitation. I've also noticed that the Shepherds enjoy cutting off our enemies heads. Anyone else notice that?

Ricken pushes past us and blasts the next Plegian, a Soldier, with some more wind magic, killing him. I see a Fighter rush Ricken; delivering a smarting blow across Ricken's face, knocking him into the dirt. I charge into the fray and block the Fighter's next blow. I push the Fighter back and lean to side, Ricken's wind magic blasting past me and killing the Fighter. Vaike disposes of a Soldier creeping up behind me with a few axe blows to the chest and I take out the final Fighter with a sword through the heart. We face off against the final Plegian, a Soldier, and do a maneuver that the Robins trained a bit into us. It's called a "Triangle Attack." Let's test it out on some live subjects, shall we?

Vaike comes in and chops the Soldier's spear in half before pushing the Soldier back. I come in and deliver a combo to the Soldier with Vaike dealing his own combo behind the Soldier. After that; I jump behind the Soldier and me and Vaike kick the Soldier forward towards Ricken who is casting his wind magic in a way that it mimics the Dark magic spell Nosferatu. I throw my sword up into the air and leap on Vaike's shoulder before jumping for the blade. I grab the blade and look down to see Ricken finish with the Soldier and use his magic to push the Soldier underneath me. I roll into a ball and fly down at the Soldier and say, " _I will break you!"_ I slam into the Soldier, cutting through him and landing on the other side. Vaike rushes the Soldier saying, " _"You want some?!"_ Vaike then cut the Soldier in half, his axe cutting through bone and flesh. Before the Soldier fell apart, Ricken charged forward and shouted, " _Die!"_ Ricken casted a the Nosferatu wind mimic again and cut through the enemy, making him into multiple pieces.

After that, the Soldier literally turned into mush and fell to the ground where he stood. I wipe my forehead of sweat and smiled at Ricken and Vaike who were doing little victory poses. That Triangle Attack was fucking fantastic! I want to do another one! But with different people. I wonder what others would be like? Anyway, the other Shepherds were finishing cleaning up the rest of the Plegian soldiers. Their commander was mortally wounded but still alive so he was brought forth to the Exalt while Chrom and Phila talked with the border Pegasus Knight apparently named Cordelia.

The Plegian commander, covered in blood and his right arm cut off, chuckled and said with his dying breath, "You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest…" After the commander gave his last breath, the Exalt turned and marched over to Phila.

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn says, looking at Phila with a steel resolve.

Phila turns to the Exalt, worry all over her face, and says, "Your Grace, I cannot advise-"

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." The Exalt took something covered in a bundle of cloth and handed it to Chrom. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." Chrom unwrapped the bundle to show The Fire Emblem. One of the most sacred treasures in the world. The cause of this war between Plegia and Ylisse. Why the Mad King is so mad.

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom says, looking at it with wonder and a hint of fear.

"Take it to Ferox-to safety." Oh dear. The Exalt is going back.

"And leave you? No, Emm." Chrom looks pretty worried. Damaging to moral. Just what we needed.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." Well the Exalt has a point. The Fire Emblem has been fought over for centuries after the death of the Hero King. Plus it's the reason why Ylisse is in war right now. Even the greatest gifts bring out the worst in men.

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…" She isn't giving up though. I've worked under people like the Exalt. They would give their lives so others and their duty might survive. They were good people.

"She's not giving up, Chrom. She is only giving what she can. There isn't really much we can do now. Unless we all kill ourselves," I say.

Chrom turns to me for a split second and says, "No! There has to be a way!" He then turned back to Emmeryn, terror and silent pleading all over his face."Emm, please! This is madness!"

Lissa runs up, starting to cry, and says, "Sis, wait! Let me go with you!"

The Exalt looks at Lissa and says in a voice full of command, "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

The Exalt wipes the tears running down Lissa's cheeks and says, "Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." She's lying. This almost always means goodbye. I should know. I lost five mercenary captains that way.

Phila came forward, riding her limping Pegasus, and said, "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you."

Frederick then came forward and bowed to the Exalt, saying "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word."

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

"It is my honor." I think Frederick is about to cry. I also think I'm about to cry. Fucking onions that Stahl keep eating!

"Come, Phila. We must go." As the Exalt walked towards Phila, Chrom rushed forward and grabbed the Exalt's arm.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom shouted at her.

Emmeryn, taken back a bit, says, "Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

The Exalt simply smiled and pulled Chrom into a hug, saying to him, "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

Chrom hugs her back and says, "This is a terrible plan."

Emmeryn let go of Chrom and walked to Phila and mounted the Pegasus. Before she left, she said, "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." Phila and the Exalt flew up with a few other Pegasus Knights. Chrom simply raised his hand as if to grab Emmeryn out of the air. After the Exalt and her honor guard disappeared from sight; the Shepherds marched to the Ferox capital, Chorm spacing out and acting very depressed. After we arrived to the capital, all the Shepherds rested before we got news.

Ylisstol has fallen, and the Exalt to be publicly executed within the moon. Chrom, after getting punched in the face by Sumia and a talk with the Robins, ordered the Shepherds to double time it to the Plegian capital. We are going to save the Exalt.

 **So. There it is. Hopefully this will hold you guys over until my room is done. There was a lot of bedbugs in there for some reason. I'm not even a dirty person and they somehow made my dorm room their little empire. But thank god that the cleaner guys manage to get my computer out of their so I can play video games in that glorious 60fps. Now go and read some better fanfiction instead of this cancer. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So. My room is still getting gassed at the time of me writing this. Which is Monday. So sorry if this gets out much later then I plan on posting. Which is Wednesday. I wonder why you guys really like this story. It's pretty terrible. Beyond cancer at this point. So I'm just wondering why you guys still show up and read this. But I'll shut up now and let you guys get on with reading this. I'm going to need to find a new thing to call this instead of cancer now. But, enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Grim Tidings**_

I've heard a legend about why Plegia is a desert. How it used to be a great jungle that was covered in water during the summer months, every year in the beginning of the world. Then the sun came out and the it's first rays hit Plegia. The sunlight was so hot that it burned down most of the jungle, dried out the soil, and made the rivers turn into gas. Basically a desert. That's legend most Plegian born people say why Plegia is a desert. But some say that a powerful Ylisse mage used an ancient magic to dry out all of Plegia. Either way, it is fucking hot walking in a desert in battle armor.

That's what the Shepherds are doing anyways; marching to the capital of Plegia to save the Exalt. Almost everyone here except the Robins, Vaike, and Frederick is covered in sweat and sand. Which makes me itchy and I hate being itchy. But I can't really complain considering I am part of a group that is going to save what is basically a queen. I never really thought I would be doing something like this two years ago. But I guess it's happening now. Hey; I see some villages up ahead. I wonder why people live in a desert. I guess they get free pet cactuses.

Chrom raises his hand and signals the Shepherds to prepare themselves. I guess some Plegian soldiers found us. Out into the distance, I see what looks like a little girl. She looks- OH MY GOD THAT IS VERY LITTLE CLOTHING! She is basically wearing her smallclothes with a cape and that's it! I feel very uncomfortable because she is really cute. I wonder if she is a Manteke. They are dragons that take the form of little girls. I think. That's what my father told me anyways. Well after I found his porn stash but that is a tale I will never discuss due to it's scarring of a seven year old boy. I should shut up now.

After the little girl came into view, a very large man wearing a green Mercenary outfit, his steel sword in his hand, rushes to the girl. He has a pretty banged up face that just says "child molester" all over it. But then again my Uncle Joe looks like that and he is a priest so… Yeah… I should really stop getting sidetracked so much.

Anyway, when the Mercenary closed in on the girl; the girl screamed and covered her face, saying in such a loud voice we could hear her, "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!"

The Mercenary tries to quieten the girl, almost as if someone is trying to find them and kill them, but the girl continues to say, "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!" That Mercenary made such a heartbroken puppy eyes that I feel so bad for him right now. I have no idea why though considering he looks like a troll.

Chrom draws Falchion and yells at the man, saying, "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

The Mercenary turns to Chrom, confused at first but quickly to worry, and says, "Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" That Mercenary is starting to look so done right now and I don't blame him.

Lissa chimes in with a disgusted tone, saying "Yeah, right! ...Creep!"

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-" Before the Mercenary, Gregor is his name I believe, could finish; a pool of darkness suddenly formed a few miles away from all of us. A Dark Mage suddenly came out of the pool and cackled so loud that it scared off the vultures.

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." The Dark Mage said, other pools of darkness forming all over; bringing forth more Dark Mages and a few Barbarians. Thankfully these were normal Barbarians, not Plegian soldier Barbarians. But all of them had a very cult atmosphere with them. Don't tell me they are what I think they are! Their the Grimleal!

Chrom cuts back in and says, "Why are you all after the girl?"

Gregor facepalms and points at his face, saying "All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

Chrom and Lissa sorta exchange looks while Jill chuckles and says, "Yeah... Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it…"

"Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" After saying that, Gregor turns around to face the cultists who are getting closer and closer to the girl and Gregor.

Chrom rubs his forehead and says, "...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

The girl looks back at Chrom and asks, "Y-you're going to help me?"

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off! Shepherds; move out!" After that command, most of the Shepherds waded through the sand to get to the enemy. This is pretty difficult considering that we can't very well move all that good in sand. The only classes that could move good in the sand would be our Mages and the Pegasus Knights. Which explains why Ricken, Miriel, Cordelia, and Sumia. Good thing a pegasus can hold two people up but those people is Chrom with Cordelia and Jack with Sumia. I swear I see Cordelia blushing bright red for some reason. Must be the heat. Afterall, she is in full battle armor in a desert, fighting.

I shuffle through the sand; sand crawling into my boots and making my feet really itchy. Sully is with me, her horse struggling to move forward. I hope we can go home after this because I am tired of sand. We start to head towards this Barbarian, who seems to be having trouble moving around like us, who is trying to attack one of the tiny villages. A few more feet and we can fight him. I hope combat doesn't turn into a clusterfuck because of the sand. Have I told you how much I hate sand? It's really fucking stupid-

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I turn and see the girl grabbed by one of the Dark Mages, who seem to have the same immunity to sand like our Mages and Pegasus Knights. The Dark Mage is the same one who first arrived on the scene.

The Dark Mage laughs and says, "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation? I'll make you scream for that!" The Dark Mage start to cast a spell before something I thought was going to happen, happens. The girl pulls something out of a pocket on her cape and she starts to glow. Her form turns into that of a dragons and then the glows fade. She is a motherfucking Manakete. The Manakete turns to the Dark Mage and her mouth starts to glow. She's going to do a fucking breath attack!

"Master Grima...my life force...is yours…" The Dark Mages says before getting disintegrated by the Manakete's breath attack. That looks a bit like blue and green fire. I'm just going to say it's fire attack or something. It will be easier. I think. Anyway that was pretty fucking awesome. And terrifying. Both if you prefer that shit. I don't to be honest. I only prefer the awesome part. I'm pretty sure everyone else here does so as well.

The Manakete let out a roar and flew at the cultists with Gregor following while shouting a strange battle cry. I look over to see what Chrom and the Robins were thinking and I see the Robins freaking out while Chrom is flabbergasted. I have such great leaders. I turn back to the Barbarian and go back to shuffling after him with Sully following close behind. I somehow reach him and deflect his sloppy axe blow. I simply stab him in the leg and push him into the dunes. This… is really easy for some reason. I simmy over to the fallen Barbarian, who is completely red for some reason, and slash downwards. My sword burrows into his face before I rip it out, blood splattering all over the sand with a sizzle.

"Holy shit! This is really fucking easy Aiden," Sully says, her horse curb stomping the Barbarian I just killed.

"You can say that again. Man, I wonder why the Barbarians are letting us walk all over them like this. You know why?" I ask Sully, burrowing my sword so it can clean the blood on it.

"No idea but we gotta keep an eye out for those dumbass Dark Mages. They can kick our asses if we aren't careful enough." Just as Sully said that, the remaining Barbarians got together and did something very strange. They removed their helmets and tied some cloth like a bandana on their head. Then the got out another axe and kicked off their shoes. You know this reminds me of some Class. I wonder why? They then grabbed some blue circle objects out of their pockets. They crushed the circles and was involved in a blue glow. The glow faded and the Barbarians looked a bit more sea going. Anyway, after they did that; the Barbarians started to run through the sand towards us like Pirates… They just class changed into Pirates. God fucking damnit.

I pull my sword out of the dunes and barely manage to block a sudden blow from a Pirate. I push the Pirate back and rush him with a thrust to his throat. The Pirate ducks under the thrust and cleaves my chest. Thankfully, my Mercenary chestguard kept me safe from most of the damage but I'm pretty sure that I'm bleeding. I stumble back and raise my blade to block another attack from the Pirate. However, Sully rides forward and blocks the strike with her spear. She then stabs downward and impales her spear into the Pirates cheek. She lifts the Pirate, I don't fucking know how, and throws down at the hooves of Sully's horse. You can guess what happened next.

After Sully's horse did it's business, we turned back to the battle and headed toward Ricken who was getting knocked around by two Dark Mages. We make it there and see a ball of Flux slam into Ricken, knocking his hat off and sending him into the sand. I grab his flying hat and slash at the Dark Mages so they have to go back.

I sit Ricken up while Sully takes care of the Dark Mages and place his hat on his head, saying, "You dropped this kid."

Ricken readjusts the hat on his head and says, "Thanks Rider. You ok? I saw you take a hit back there." Ah. Sweet that he cares. Still got that innocence about him.

"I'm okay Ricken. I've had much worse before so this is nothing."

"You sure? It's bleeding a bit bad so I was just wondering."

"Yep. Totally fine." I'm starting to think that I may not be alright because it hurts to breath now.

"Ok… If you say so… Do you want a vulnerary?"

"Yes please."

"Ok." Ricken hands my a vulnerary which I hurriedly pour a third all over my chest wound. Ah… The pain is going away. Thank the gods and the sun. Or just the gods. Take your pick. Anyway, I stand Ricken on his feet and I quickly cover his eyes so he doesn't see what Sully's horse is doing to the Dark Mages. Why we still have that thing I have no idea. But as long as it kills the enemy and not us, I'm ok with it.

I look around and notice the remaining cultists teleporting away. Looks like we beat them. But that also means they may alert The Mad King to our position. Fucking fantastic. Those fucking Grimleal scum; worshipping the fell dragon Grima, the same fell dragon that nearly destroyed the entire world before the Hero King defeated it. I hope to the gods that may their dream of the return of Grima ever happen.

Anyway, The Manakete turns back into her little girl form and starts to cry with Gregor comforting her. Chrom, the Robins, Lissa, Frederick, and the East Khan walks over to them and after a few words, they join our group. That also means I'm no longer the only mercenary in the group. Fuck. But still, the Shepherds continue marching towards the Plegian capital. We have to get there by tomorrow or the Exalt will die. We manage to reach the outskirts of the Plegian capital before we camp for the night.

Tomorrow; it's do or die.

* * *

My eyes slowly open when the sun starts to shine there my tent's flap. I sit up and rub my face to wake myself up enough to dress myself. I wear my regular Mercenary outfit but with some more armor on. Today is going to be a pretty big battle so it doesn't hurt to have more metal protecting you. I unsheathe my father's sword and fix it up. This blade is going to be one of the few things that will protect me from death today. After I finish getting ready; I walk out of my tent and see that most of the Shepherds and Ferox elite army rushing about. Off to the side, the Robins are drilling in the strategies to win the day with Chrom and the Khans. Did I mention that the West Khan had come and join our little army? Well, he did and he is the perfect example of a barbarian with chest hair and a very loud personality. But he is wise for his years so that's good.

Anyway, I turn and start to walk towards the foot tent for probably my last meal. It's just some army rations of salted jerky and rum. At least it is better than hardtack and water other armies give to their soldiers. After wolfing down my meal, I start to walk around the camp to steel myself for the coming battle. I look around at all of the faces that I may never see again. I never thought I would become so attached to the Shepherds that I am worried for all of them and how they may take me dying. I never really thought that about any other mercenary company. I stop when I notice Donny sitting by some barrels, his knees covering his face with his spear by his side. It also looks like Donny got outfitted with some Soldier armor but his bucket still on his head. I guess this is Donny's first ever big battle. He must be scared from all the possible ways that he might die out there on the field. Better go reassure him as much as I can.

I walk over to Donny and sit down next him. We sit together in silence for a bit until Donny says, "You scared Aiden? 'Cause I'm jumpier then a jack rabbit right now."

I nod and say, "Yep. It's pretty natural. I mean we may die out there and we may see our friends die. Anything can go wrong with the Robins' strategy, and that might lead to us dying."

"Aw shucks Aiden; I didn't know you were scared of dyin' too!"

"A lot of people are scared of dying Donnel. After all, no one knows what happens after death. They are afraid of the unknown world that lurks after death. If there even is a world."

Donny suddenly lets out a sob and says in a shaky voice, "I wonder how me Ma is goin' take the news of me death. I should've taken her advice and stayed a farmer…"

I put my arm around Donny to comfort him and say, "It's ok Donny. We are going to get through this alive. After all, we are resident badasses of the Shepherds, are we not?"

"Y-yes."

"That's the spirit!" Suddenly, everyone starts to yell and rush towards a growing mass of soldiers. Looks like it's time. I let go of Donny and stand up, saying to Donnel, "Now let's go. It's time for our badassery test." I walk towards the group of soldiers; Donny scrambling up and rushing after me, his armor clanking with every step he takes.

 _ **Aiden and Donnel have achieve support level B**_

* * *

The army masses together and we divide into our selected missions. The strategy is this: the Khans are going to take a small force to go free any prisoners that the Plegians may have captured of the Exalt's honor guard. While that is happening, the Robins and Chrom will the lead the army to the execution grounds where most of the Plegian army is currently. We will attack them when Vaike defeats the executioner holding Emmeryn. Once we kill the Plegian high commander, Chrom will signal Ricken and Miriel to cast their magic into the air as a signal. At the signal's notice, the prisoners, equipped with Pegasuses, will fly in and grab the Exalt. If there are no prisoners, then Sumia and Cordelia will substitute. Once the Exalt is in our custody; we will retreat back to Ylisse, leaving the Mad King to rage. A pretty good plan from the Robins. I'm in the main army and I am part of the first line. That means that I can die literally in the first few seconds of the battle. Let's do this.

The main army detaches from the Khan's forces halfway to the execution grounds. We make it to the grounds as planned and take cover underneath a giant dragon skeleton. Apparently this skeleton is the fell dragon's skeleton when the Hero King defeated it. Thankfully, it's big enough to hide the entire army. We watch as Gangrel rallies his army into a frenzy while the Exalt stands on a ledge with an executioner holding arms.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…" The Executioner gets out a little dagger and is about to cut the Exalt's throat when Robin shouts, "Now Vaike!" An axe is thrown and hits the executioner in the face; making him let go of Emmeryn and fall of the ledge, dead.

Chrom rushes forward, out of the cover of the dragon skeleton, and says "EVERYONE: NOW! Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" We charge out of cover and rush towards the enemy. Our boots thudding towards the Plegian army, completely confused at first.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" says the Mad King. This prompts the entire Plegian army into action, charging at us now. We crash with the enemy head on; Chrom cutting the first enemy in half with Falchion. I slam into a Fighter and quickly slam my blade, hilt deep, through his stomach. I pull it out and start to cut my way through the Plegian lines like everyone else. For every five Plegians we cut down, three of ours is killed. I hope to the gods that no Shepherds are part of the growing death rate.

My blade connects against a Soldier's neck, spraying blood all around us. I push his dying body to the side and take on a Barbarian. He tries to attack me but I manage to block his strike and slash his chest. He takes a step back, clutching his wound, before I cut his stomach open; intestines limply spilling out. I flinch when a Plegian Mercenary's sword clangs against my shoulder guard, leaving a dent in the metal. I swing wildly at the Mercenary, cutting his knees open so he falls to the ground unable to fight anymore. I gasp when a Soldier manages to give me a shallow cut along my side, his spear barely missing my stomach. I stumble back but Donny comes in and stabs the Soldier in the face. I rips his spear out of the dead Soldier's face and goes back to fighting. I don't have anytime to thank him as I am set upon by a Fighter. I duck under the Fighter's swipe and thrust my sword through his heart. I pull my blade out of his chest and block a strike from a Myrmidon. I am about to strike back when something in the air turns musky. Like when lightning is about to strike.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flies out of the sky and slams midst our ranks; an explosion following the lightning with Ylissean and Ferox soldiers flying from the blast. I turn and see that busty woman from the gorge holding a rather ancient looking tome in her hands. The Plegians have ancient magic on their side. Shit! Lightning strikes continue to slam into our ranks unopposed as we continue to carve through the Plegian lines. I kill the Myrmidon with a blow to the neck. Suddenly Wyvern Riders and Archers start pouring into the battle, fighting our Pegasus Knights and Archers for control of the skies. Things are pretty even right now. If something happens, it will only mean the victory or defeat of our forces now.

While fighting, I see Virion out of the corner of my eye start to climb the fell dragon skeleton. Once he reaches to the top of the skeleton's head, he pulls out a golden globe. He has a Master Seal? Virion crushes the seal and is enveloped in a gold light. When the light fades, Virion has the outfit of a Sniper. Virion then picks up his bow, nocks three arrows at once, and fires them at the Wyvern Riders. The arrows find their mark and kill three riders. Soon enough, all of the Wyvern Riders are dead or retreating. But Virion only has one arrow left through. Virion draws his last arrow and aims at something. He then fires and the arrow flies through the air. It then slams into the tome the bust woman is holding, the arrow going through both the book and her hand. That takes care of our lightning problem.

Thanks to Virion's aid; our forces start to get the upper hand on the Plegians. This battle won't stop until we take out their general though. Chrom and Jill manage to break through the Plegian lines and face off against their general, a General. Chrom and Jill are only able to take down the General because of Jill's magic. Once the General was killed, the Plegian lines utterly broke and the fled in all directions to get away from us. Chrom raises his sword and Miriel casts a fireball into the air. I look over to Ricken and see that a Fighter is beating him down. I charge over and tackle the Fighter so Ricken has room to breath. I kill the Fighter while Ricken casts his wind spell into the air, colliding with Miriel's fireball to make a giant green and red explosion.

After that, Pegasus Knights come flying in; Phila leading them, and near the Exalt. Looks like everything is going to plan- Why are there purple glowing circles on the ground? Suddenly, a group of Risen Archers, lead by a Sniper, appear from the circles and look at the Pegasus Knights.

"...Risen?! Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!" Jack shouts, watching in horror as his and his sister's plan crumble in front of their eyes.

"Damn! Not now!" Chrom says, rushing to engage the Risen.

The Mad King cackles and says, "Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!" The Risen Sniper nocks two arrows and aims at Phila. He fires; one arrow hitting Phila's Pegasus and the other hitting Phila. Phila is thrown off her horse, seemingly dead, and falls to the ground. I realize that she is pretty close to me so I sheath my sword and hold my arms out to catch her. She slams into my arms; the weight throwing me on my ass with a thud. I look at Phila and notice she is still breathing, thank the gods. But she has an arrow through the chest and is probably has a hole through a lung. But we'll deal with that later.

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!" The rest of the Risen take aim and fire at the disorganized Pegasus Knights, killing each and every single one. So much for the plan.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel smiles at Chrom in the most arrogant way possible.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you." Chrom says to the Mad King, his hand shaking in utter rage.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…" Gangrel holds his hand up and motions the Risen to aim at the Exalt. Surprisingly, they do that. Are the Risen Plegia's fault?

Chrom starts to move forward, saying "Emm! Hold on, I'm-"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" This stops Chrom in his tracks. Chrom stares at the Mad King with an expression that just says pure rage.

"I... I'll kill you!"

The Mad King laughs at this threat from Chrom and says smugly "Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

Chrom opens his mouth but no words come out of it. He looks so conflicted right now.

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" The Robins say together, looks of fear on their faces.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose-"

"No, wait!" echos around the grounds. The Exalt stands resolute and looks at Gangrel before saying, "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

The Mad King sighs and says, "You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" The Exalt simply stares at Gangrel before turning her attention to a fresh Plegian army arriving. The army simply stares at her in silence.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." Chrom says, sheathing Falchion and bringing out the Fire Emblem. Chrom starts to walk toward Gangrel before stopping when Emmeryn says, "Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do…"

Chrom looks at Emmeryn and asks, "Emm, what are you-"

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" When the Exalt said this, Chrom drops the Fire Emblem (It being quickly picked up by Frederick) and rushes toward Emmeryn. But before Chrom could reach the Exalt, his sister:

She jumps.

"Oh gods…" Is the first thing spoken when the Exalt finished her jump. Her sacrificial jump.

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Is what Chrom says after seeing his sister's body.

"NOOOOOO!" was the only thing Lissa could say before collapsing in Jack's arms.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha…" The Mad King says, stroking his chin like a person examining an art piece does. That motherfucking piece of shit! I want Chrom to rip his throat out with his fucking teeth and shove his fist up Gangrel's ass! But before Chrom could even get to Gangrel, the Khans come rushing in.

"No, boy! I secured and escape route! We have to flee!" says the West Khan, Basilio is his name.

"B-but...her body... I have to…" Chrom stutters out.

"You have to RUN! Now do it! Robins! Don't let him do anything stupid!" The Robins grab Chrom and drag him to our retreating army. Suddenly, an entire army of Risen appears, blocking off our escape route. We prepare ourselves for one desperate charge until something strange happens.

The reinforcing Plegian army charges and attacks the Risen. The only thing said between the two armies was "Go! We give our lives for the sacrifice!" It was only thanks to them that we escaped.

But nothing can change the fact that she jumped.

 **So. I finally got my dorm room gassed so I am now able to finish this chapter. A chapter of a seven review, lame fanfiction story. But hey; you guys still read this so I better keep posting stuff. I hope to get back into the speed of things now. Now I am going to go play some retro Fire Emblem and then write the next chapter. So go have fun reading something better. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So. My family is planning on going to Universal Studios while schools are in Fall Break mode. I am going to join them. So this chapter is like the chapter to hold you guys over until I come back from vacation. I hope it's good enough for this lame fanfiction. What am I saying? It won't be. Sorry that my personal life is getting in the way with me writing this. I promise to binge write when I come back so don't worry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Rain**_

Well. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, and shit. Everything has gone so wrong in the past few hours that I don't even know where to begin. Let's start off with the Exalt killing herself by jumping off a cliff. That's the biggest one and everyone is in a poor mood because of it. What am I saying? I shouldn't be talking about the Exalt's sacrifice like that. I better change the topic. Next was that at least five thousand Ylisseans and Ferox soldiers, thankfully no Shepherds, were killed in the battle to free Emmeryn. Also the Plegians can summon and command the Risen so that makes everything much worse as well. And I'm pretty sure Chrom is depressed. At least not suicidal depressed from what I can see. Well how rarely I can see through this rain.

Yeah, it started to rain, in a desert, about an hour ago. And this is some heavy rain. It's turning the sand into mud and all of that nasty stuff. But at least the rain created a fog so the Plegian armies pursuing us can't see us. Or hear us over the sound of constant thunder. But we can't see them either so… Everything is basically the worse case scenario. But there are some good things. I think they are good… I don't really know.

We got two new additions to the Shepherds' ranks! We got ourselves a Plegian Dark Mage witch, Tharja is her name, that has a body that I'm pretty sure she killed someone for. Plus she keeps looking at the Robins very… creepily. I'm going to stay far away from that situation as humanly possible. The other addition to the is a War Monk! She- I MEAN HE, he is a man; joined our ranks. His name is Libra and yes I know it's a girls' name. Makes all the more confusing to remember that she-HE is a man and not a woman. Why does he look and sound like a girl? That just makes my head hurt.

So yeah. That's what is going on currently. Honestly that makes the current situation still shit but we have new friends! I think. I'll have to see how they are if we make it back to the Ferox capital. We are in the heart of Plegia so it may be bit difficult to do-Oh you gotta be fucking with me. We just walked into a Plegian ambush.

In the fog, Plegian soldiers line up on and around the hills and floor. The rain lightens up a bit and what appears to be the Plegian commander, a Berserker, makes himself known. I've also just realized that most Plegian commanders are either Berserkers or Wyvern Riders. Just me? No? Ok then.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" says the Berserker, his voice echoing through the hills and ravines. Mercy, from a Plegian? That is so ironic that is is hilarious to even consider the possibility.

The West Khan steps forward and out of the army and says to the Berserker, "Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." usually Khans fight to the death so he doesn't really know the word.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." Oh shit. Why did he says that?

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom storms through his army's ranks and joins the Khan with Falchion drawn. Oh shit! It's Chrom time!

The Berserker kneels down, a look on his face that almost seems like regret, and leans on his axe. "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can." I feel like I should get my piece in. I usually don't get my piece in at all. Plus I am craving for some Plegian blood to repay the Exalt's death.

"How can we trust you after what your gods damned Mad King has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand! Prepare for your death you curs!" I don't even know what a 'cur' is but it sounds good so I used it. Plus I may have had people I killed call me that.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." The Berserker stands up and raises his axe as a signal for the other Plegians to attack. But for some weird reason; most of the hesitate before charging into battle. I wonder why? Chrom also signals us and we charge the Plegian lines, full of rage instead of what those Plegians are feeling. What are they feeling?

We meet the Plegians head on and break their line on contact. Which is strange because most Plegians don't break so easily. But their lines reforms when their commander jumps into the fray, quickly and cleanly killing any and all allied soldiers that come his way. But the Robins signal some Shepherds, which includes me, to chase after the Plegian soldiers that haven't returned to the battle. I'm joined with Gregor as we rush after two Soldiers and a Barbarian. Gregor pushes me over to the Barbarian while he goes after the two Soldiers. He thinks I can't handle some spear fighters despite the weapon triangle. He has a sword too!

Anyway, I my sword clangs against the Barbarian's weapon. I push him back and he hesitates before trying to attack me again. I simply deflect his attack and slam by blade into his throat. I pull back and strangely, that feeling of joy and adrenaline that comes from killing most enemies, is gone. Why is it gone? I just killed someone who is a soldier for the nation that killed one of the most peaceful person of all time. Why don't I feel anything from it? I turn to Gregor and notice he had killed one Soldier but left the other Soldier disarmed and wounded. I look at him, silently asking why he left one alive.

"Does not feel right for Gregor anymore. Gregor starting to understand Plegian side of things," Gregor says, using his sword's handle to knock out the wounded Soldier. He has a point but these are our enemies. No mercy should be given like how they showed none to others. I sighs and wander off to find another enemy to fight. I notice some Thieves standing over a pile of corpses. They were no Plegian or Ylisse/Ferox symbols so that must mean they're bandits. Just what we needed. I am about to go over there when some Plegian Soldiers come charging up and attack the Thieves. The Thieves are quickly killed with only one Soldier wounded. But that won't stop me. I rush the Soldiers, instantly killing one via sword through the face. I pull the sword out and face the other Soldiers. They… throw down their weapons and raise their hands up to surrender. What?

I start to notice, all over the battlefield, that both armies are really reluctant to fight. Like hesitating before attacking, barely any killing blows, both sides working together to kill any stray bandits roaming around, and so many more human things. Wow. I guess the Exalt's sacrifice really did do something. Maybe it's also because the Plegian army is fighting Chrom's army and he is the brother to Emmeryn so they feel sorry for him. This is really depressing to be honest. But even the evilest person can feel human from time to time. Except the Risen. They are bitches that shouldn't get stitches because they'll be dead. Again… I think?

Anyway, I simply look at the two Soldiers and slash at them. I make sure to leave the cuts shallow and those cuts send the Plegians running away. I look down at the Plegian Soldier I killed and feel something that I don't really feel all that often. Remorse. I sigh; closing my eyes and shaking my head in an attempt to lose this feeling. I open my eyes again and walk away from the corpse. I continue to walk before I notice some commotion coming off in the center of the battle. I walk back, joined by Gregor after he disabled a Wyvern Rider, and notice that the main battle is still going on. Thankfully, our side is besting the Plegians but the Plegian line is holding formation with a bitter determination.

Gregor taps my shoulder and says while pointing at the Plegian army, "Look Rider; enemy commander is open. Gregor suggest we attack." I look over to where Gregor is pointing and notice the enemy commander had taken a breather from fighting. The commander looked pretty rugged with a few wounds cut deep through his skin, the blood running down his body from the rain pouring all over us.

I place my sword on my shoulder guard and say, "Let's do it then." Me and Gregor run towards the wounded Berserker and face him head on. The Berserker looks at us before looking back at his army.

The Berserker sighs and turns his gaze on us again. He places his axe on his shoulder and says to us, "I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" So his name is Mustafa then? Neat. Gregor and I go into our battle stances while Mustafa simply begins to twirl his axe. Gregor tackles me to the side when Mustafa's axe suddenly slams into the ground where I was standing a few seconds ago, the ground cracking and forming a crater. If Gregor hadn't tackle me just then, I would've been dead.

Gregor and I stand back up and Gregor barely blocks the Berserker's next attack. A clang echoed throughout the battlefield when Gregor's sword blocked Mustafa's axe. I grip my father's sword until my knuckles are white. That was so close. Thank the gods Gregor's sword didn't break from that blow. Also thank Gregor for giving me an opening. I rush the two and stab my sword into Mustafa's side. He simply pulls his axe back and swings his axe at me, scoring a pretty good hit. That hit sends me flying back into a puddle of water with a long cut down my sword arm. I stand back up and switch hands for my sword. Gregor gets down on one knee and slashes Mustafa's stomach. Sadly it isn't deep enough for any organs to spill out. Mustafa simply knees Gregor's chin, sending him back with his hands covering his face. I rush forward and my attack is met with the Berserker's axe. This has gone on long enough.

I say, " _Pay with your life!_ " I then jump back and start to twirl my sword. I then rush forward in a speed I didn't think I would achieve and stab Mustafa through his stomach. I pull the sword out and backflip back. I look at Mustafa and pale. He is still standing even though he had a sword through his gut. That blow should have killed him! Is he even human? The Berserker spat out some blow and start to twirl his axe again. Oh shit! I need to move! I roll out of his axe's way but something happens so quick that I barely have time to register it.

Mustafa's axe strike was a feint and after I finished my roll; Mustafa swung his axe around and slammed it into my chest. He then lifted me up and slammed me into the ground with all of his remaining might. I made a weird sound when I slammed into the ground. I don't really know what I made. It sounded like "KKEE-keee…" I have no idea what that noise is but it is what came out. I barely raise my head and gasp at how shredded my chest and chestplate is right now. Not including the axe getting wrenched out right now.

I let out a scream when Mustafa wrenched his axe out of my chest. My vision starts to black out as I struggle to stand but fall flat on my back every time I even raise my head. Gods… This fucking hurts so much! I roll my head to the side to see Gregor stand up and attack Mustafa, blood running out Gregor's broken nose. Off into the distance; I see Donny and Anna come running towards our little battle with the enemy commander. Which makes me wonder why the common Plegian soldiers haven't come and helped out their commander. What am I even thinking? I could be dying right now!

My vision starts to flicker as I finally stop trying to stand up and just watch Gregor and Donny fight Mustafa while Anna takes on some reinforcing Plegians soldiers. Well; this is shit. Goodbye world! I wonder if anyone is going to miss me when I'm gone? I hope so. I really do. At least I won't have to worry about dying everyday, because I'm going to be dead.

"Well done, Ylisseans... Hrrggh! Please...spare my men…" I roll my eyes and see Mustafa finally go down, his entire body covered in wounds with Gregor's sword through his throat and Donny's spear through his chest. At least there won't be no vengeance thing for me. Hopefully. Did I even warrant a vengeance thing? I don't even know. Anyway, all around Plegian soldiers are surrendering to our forces. Guess the only thing keeping them fighting was Mustafa. At least it's over.

The last thing I see before I black out completely was Donny and Anna leaning over me, a Heal staff in Anna's hands.

 **So. A cliffhanger. I hope it's good for you guys. I also found a cover for this story. Should show after a while. It's a sword that should resemble Aiden's father's sword. Or at least close enough that I'm happy. I'm horrible at drawing. I'll binge write the next chapter after my vacation. I promise that. See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So. I'm back. Vacation was fun. We sorta had to make adjustments for the hurricane but other then that it was really nice. I bet you guys really want me to shut up and let me read you the chapter. Ok, shutting up now.**

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Calm Before the Storm**_

Wow. It's been a while since I was able to write something down. Yep; I'm alive. Aiden Jaeger is still kicking in this world. But no punching. Or doing anything really difficult for another week. I've sorta been bedridden for two weeks now. Mustafa really did a number on me so I had to be confined in the medical bay for the first week with a select treatment. A dose of a Heal staff every two hours so my lungs can get some aid while they repair themselves. At least the food is good. If you count bear stew all day, everyday as good then go for it! I ain't going to stop you. I literally cannot stop you seeing how I can barely run a mile without coughing out a lung. Not literally! Just in case you think like that.

But yeah; I just got my sword arm, also my writing arm, out of the sling today. Decided to exercise it by writing so here I am. I'm also getting the latest news that I didn't learn from Donny, Jack, Anna, and Sully while I was bedridden. Looks like news of the Exalt's death has traveled all over the continent and oh boy did it rustle a lot of people's jimmies. All of Ylisse is basically ready for total war against Plegian now and the army is now having to turn people away because the farms still need to be taken care of. Well, that is to say that when Ylisse first heard of Emmeryn's death, the massed a citizens' army and pushed the Plegian armies back to the original border.

Not only that but Ferox spies have been spreading rumors among the Plegian military about how noble and kind the Exalt was and Plegian soldiers have been defecting for a while now. Plus the generals in the Plegian army are starting to get discontent with the Mad King and his policies. Rumors are going around of the generals planning of a military coup de grace but luckily, none of these rumors reach Gangrel's ears. Or that busty woman's ears. I still wonder who that person is. Her name is probably something sexy evil. Probably. I'm wrong aren't I? Bet it's like Steve or something.

Anyway, Here I am; sitting in my room in Shepherd HQ, relaxing. Thank god my injures gave me an excuse to skip training. I heard ever since Emmeryn died, Frederick has turned his training regiment from brutal to sadistic. Or at least from what I've heard about it from the others describing it. I'm probably going to stop writing and just go talk with Donny or something. I'm getting pretty bored just sitting here, writing. Thank the gods that my legs didn't break or anything so I can walk around still.

I push my desk chair back and stand up, planting my good arm on the desk to help me stand up. I stand up, wobbling a tiny bit in the process. At least I didn't flip the table on accident. I walk out into the hallway and see Stahl, Ricken, and Vaike stumbling to their rooms; all of the drenched in sweat and bruises. I raise my good hand and wave hello to them. It's been a while since I last saw them. The wave me back before walking into their rooms. At least they know I'm still here. I wonder how my father's sword is doing? I bet the person in charge of the armory this time around is fixing it or something.

I start to walk to the armory, thankfully located near the bedrooms. I push the armory's door open with my shoulder and walk inside. I notice Anna; sitting and cleaning some weapons while writing something on a piece of paper. Looks like something to do with math. And when math is involved, it's money. Well with Anna's case.

"Hey Anna; how are you?" I ask her, smirking at her jumping slightly before turning to face me. My older sister would always try to scare me and my brother so doing it to someone else makes me feel happy. Because it didn't happen to me.

Anna looks at my arm before looking me in the face and says, "Hey handsome. How's the war wound doing?"

"It's doing pretty good. I can move it a bit but other then that it's same old same old. How's armory duty?"

"It's pretty good, just checking and cleaning the weapons."

"Cool. Whatcha writing?" Her eyes look at the paper before looking back at me.

"Oh nothing much. Just how much money I am going to need before I go back on the road again." Well this is a development.

"You're leaving? Why's that?" I say, walking over and sitting down on a box besides her.

"Well yeah. I gotta go and find some new stock. The Shepherds get around and we get some pretty neat stuff, but I want to go and see if there are some special stock a person sells to just a regular buyer; not the prince of a country." Wow. That is pretty smart.

"All by yourself? I'd think you hire someone to help you."

"Well that's what I plan on doing but all the mercenaries I've been looking at are just too expensive for my taste. Hey Aiden; what do you plan on doing after this war is over?" Holy shit, I did not think of that. What am I going to do after all of this is done and over with? I mean I can stay with the Shepherds but I can't really keep lying to them about the shoulder plate. Plus I can't handle the knight's life at all. Too many rules and stuff. I like mercenary work because of the freedom you can do most jobs in. Wait, mercenary work… I got it!

"Well. I think I just realized what I plan on doing after all of this is over." I say, turning to face her.

"What is it then? Don't keep me waiting!" Anna says, placing a finger on her chin while looking at me.

"How about I join you as your mercenary? I don't plan on becoming a knight or anything and you need a mercenary so it's perfect! Plus I offer cheap rates to friends. So what do you say?"

Anna strokes her chin using her finger, pondering about my offer. "Well; you do offer low rates and you are a pretty decent fighter seeing how this is your second time out of a fight. Plus it is always better to travel with friends so why not? I'll offer you 30% of all cash gained from my business!" 30%. Really?

"I want 50% from the cash!"

"How about 35%?"

"Let's do 40%."

"Deal! Pleasure doing buisness with you Mr. Aiden!" Well that turned out all right. I think…

 _ **Aiden and Anna have achieved support level A**_

After chatting with Anna for a little bit more; I decided to leave the armory and go into the mess hall. Before I went, I noticed my sword had been cleaned. Guess Anna is a pretty good at smithing. I wonder if she learned it from somewhere? Anyway, I walk into the mess hall; my mouth watering at the scent of pork being cooked in the kitchens. Gods, I want something else instead of bear. I swear the Shepherds have a fascination with bear meat. I don't get it at all to be honest. Well I sorta do considering how good bear tastes but I don't know anything else besides that.

Anyway, I walk into the mess hall, waving at anyone who waves or calls my name, and head over to the serving line. I as I wait in line, Gregor walks up to join the line. Gregor looks ok. If you count having a giant bandage over your nose and you constantly have your mouth open to breath as ok. He stands behind me for a bit, looking at me if I remind him of someone, before clasping my good shoulder.

"Ah! Rider! Gregor is happy to see you up and about! How is arm? Still can move it?" Gregor says, smiling at me while crossing his arms.

I give Gregor a tiny smile back and say, "Yep. My arm is still good. How's the nose?"

"Is itchy at times but doctor says to not scratch at it or it will never heal. Gregor also knows this from experience."

"Ok. Hey Gregor, I got a question."

"Tell Gregor question Rider man. Gregor will answer it!"

"How old are you?" I really want to know because Gregor looks old enough to be my father but is spry enough to be my age. I really want to know.

"You should know better then to ask one's age, yes?"

"That's only with women, Gregor, not men."

"You sure Gregor is really man and not woman?" Gregor says, completely straight faced. Wait; is he really a woman? If he is he is flatter the justice.

"Are you a man or a woman Gregor?"

"Gregor is man. A manly man from manlier men." Ok I guess he is a man.

"So will you tell me your age?"

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Gregor needs hard cash to let go personal information. Also appear in others dreams like in Jack's dreams."

"What-"  
"But for you, Rider, I give something else for free. I like eating pork more than bear. That is all. Bye Rider!" Gregor then pushes past me while I'm am simply stunned. What did he mean by appear in Jack's dreams? What? I don't even- What?"

 _ **Aiden and Gregor achieved support level C**_

Well that was a very weird conversation. At least dinner was good. A ration of pork soup with a slab of bread on the side. I'm probably going to go and grab a snack later but at least I'm eating something that isn't bear. I swear bear meat is only food the medics serve the wounded. Glad I'm done with that. I hope…

Anyway, I walk out of the mess hall and just wander around. There isn't really much to do around here when you're wounded to be honest. I mean I could go writing in my journal but I did that for like, three hours already and I'm bored of writing. Also my hand hurts. But don't tell the medics that. I don't want to taste bear again for a long time.

I walk into the training room and see Donny. He is looking through a book that is labeled "The Weapon Triangle 101" while his spear rests on his lap.. I'd thought Donny would've gone home by now seeing the debacle of the Exalt and all that. I guess that farm boy is loyal enough to stay with the Shepherds when things go to shit. Like the situation two weeks ago. I better stop thinking and talk to him.

"Hey Donny, how are you?" I say to Donny. At my voice, Donny slightly jumps and turns to face me.

Donny sighs, closing the book and grabbing his spear while standing up. He says to me, "All the gods above Aiden; you gave me a darn good scare there. I'm as fit as a fiddle today, how are you doin'?"

"Oh you know; as good as one person can when they have their lungs shredded and their sword arm nearly disabled."

"Ah shucks that ain't a good thing-"

I hold my hand up and say, "Donny; I was being sarcastic. I am doing a good as I can right now. What are you reading?" I already know what he is reading but it's polite to let him say what he is reading.

Donny holds up the book and says, "Oh this ol' thing? It's just a book me Ma gave me the day I left the village. She said it to give me some good tips on how to keep my noggin' while fightin'. Neat huh?" That is a pretty thoughtful gift Donny's mother gave him.

"That's good. After this war I think you-"

"Pardon me Aiden but I gots me a question." Ok… That was rather sudden.

"Ok… What's the question?"

"Why are you hidin' somethin'?" Donny says, looking me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been hidin' somethin' for the longest of time and everyone's been wonderin' what that is! What have you been hidin' Aiden?" OH SHIT! PLAN B, PLAN B!

"I haven't been hiding anything Donnel! You guys are worrying for nothing."

"No siree! Everyone's been noticin' that you have some bags under your eyes and they've been getting worse everyday since you joined! Whatcha hidin behind them lips?" I have bags under my eyes? I pat under my eyes and feel bags resting underneath them. How did I get bags under my eyes? I mean I haven't really gotten any sleep considering I've been staying up all night thinking of plans to live if Chrom found out about my lie. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't have any bags. I think… But does that have to do with my journal being a mess? I've been looking through my journal and notice a lot of mistakes like forgetting names and adding unneeded words.

"I'm not hiding anything-"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not Donnel!"

"YES YOU DARN TOOTIN' ARE AIDEN AND YOU GOIN' TO TELL ME!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU ANYTHING JAYDEN!" It's completely quiet after I yelled out my brother's name. Me and Donny stare at each other in awkward silence before I sigh.

"Fine. I have a secret. I just can't tell anyone, especially Chrom. It might get me killed."

Donny leans on his spear and says, "I reckon that even if this secret is mighty terrible; Chrom ain't going to stick you like some pig waitin' to be slaughtered for mornin' bacon."

"I doubt it seeing how Chrom has been pretty angry lately."

"Aiden. Tell him. Ain't nothing bad goin' to happen. You've fought for the Shepherds even before me! No way Chrom goin' to off someone who fought for him. He ain't like that."

"Really Donny? I can really do that?"

"Yes, I reckon you can."

"Ok… I'll… I'll think about it."

 _ **Aiden and Donnel have achieve support level A**_

 **So. I'm very tired right now. I literally woke up at 7am and I am finishing the chapter at 8:12pm. I am going to go play some video games and maybe pass out on my bed later. I'll work on the next chapter later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So. You ready for the next chapter of this garbage fanfiction? I'm not but I gotta do it for you all. Bet you all are glad that I can get back to semi-regular uploads now that my life is out of my writing again. I'm probably right about this for once. So let me shut up so you can read this lame-ass cancerous fanfiction that makes** _ **My Immortal**_ **, you know the one, look like a master piece. Enjoy the cancer.**

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Ghosts**_

Well it's been another week since the last time I wrote down something in my little battered journal. The war has been progressing for the Ylisse-Ferox side with major defections of Plegian forces. Emmeryn really did something by killing herself. And I guess I forgot someone didn't I? I'm talking about Phila, wannabe badass Pegasus Knight that almost died during the failure to save the Exalt. Turns out she managed to survive despite having a giant hole through her lung and the arrow's point in nearly in her heart.. Magic is an amazing life saving thing is it not?

But Phila is pretty depressed right now. Blames the Exalt's death on her failure as a knight and is constantly training despite her injuries. I except her to join as a Shepherd when she is fully healed. Almost everyone has gone to talk to her, except Tharja who is stalking the Robins day and night. I mean it when I say Tharja watches the Robins sleep and records there breathing patterns. I found her charts.

Anyway I best go and chat with her. Just for a little bit. I hope it's for a little bit. No idea if she is a rambler or not. Sorta like me when I think about it. But hey; I'm doing a good deed so I think I get to ramble a little bit. Anyway, I find myself walking towards the dreaded infirmary. Halfway there, I see Sully, Jack, and Anna talking in the middle of the hallway. I wave to them and they wave back.

I walk up to the group and say, "Hello, how are you all?"

"Damn fine! How's the war wound Aiden?' Sully asks, a smile on her face after saying 'war wound'.

"It's mostly healed. Have some trouble breathing when I train too much but other then that I am as fit as a fiddle. How's your leg Jack?"

Jack nodded and lightly patted his leg, saying "Got out of the splint a couple of hours ago. Hurts to run but other then that I'm fine."

"Well at least you didn't have to cut it off… Hey guys, I have a question." I have this suspicion about what Donny told me. How everyone was worried for me. I don't believe it. Why would anyone besides my close friends care about me? I'm not some magical girl from an abusive past with no flaws to her character from a book that Dark Mages write when their high! Don't ask how I know this. Please do not ask.

"What's the fucking question?"

"What do you need answered Aiden?"

"Did you guys worry that I had bags under my eyes?"

Sully, Jack, and Anna looked at each other and said in unison, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Well I best be going, see you later." I fucking knew it! Donny did some psychology thing to make me think about that fucking lie I told Chrom. I don't give that boy enough credit. Looks like a farm boy is smarter than me. That is a new low. But not as low as losing a spelling bee to a kid with a lisp. Don't make fun of me! I was five years old alright!

Anyway, I walk away from the group, confusion all over their faces as to my nonchalant question, and continue walking to the infirmary. I reach the infirmary's entrance and knock three times before waiting. You never know if some patient is getting stripped of their clothes or something. What? I have manners. After a few seconds, the door opens to Lissa holding her staff in one hand.

"Oh hello Aiden! Do you need something?" Lissa asks, holding her staff up in case I need some healing.

I rub the back of my neck and say, "I sorta want to talk with Phila. Might as well do it seeing how everyone else did it."

"Oh! Of course you can talk with her. She is resting in the third curtained bed on the right. Ask before you walk into the curtain. I'm going to go get some more linen so keep an eye on Phila while I'm gone, ok?"

I nod at Lissa's request and walk inside the infirmary while she ran out of the room. I close the door behind her and look around the infirmary. Hasn't changed all that much. Some baskets covered in bloody linen, Heal and Mend staffs resting on a rack, surgical tools in a tub of water; same as before. Afterall, I had the chance to memorize this place for a good long time. I spot the curtained area Lissa talked about and start to walk towards there. I arrive in front a little parting in the curtain. I take a deep breath in what may come. Come on, I am doing a good deed today so might as well do it.

"Helloooo? Phila? You alive in there?" I say, trying to peek through the tiny crack of the curtains.

A voice answers me, saying, "Yes, I'm here. Who is out there?"

"It's me, Rider. That Mercenary Chrom recruited to the Shepherds before all of this happened. The one in the glasses."

"Oh! You must be Aiden then." Weird, most people that meet me first off call me Rider.

"How did you know my real name?" I say, raising my hand, grabbing to the curtain but not moving it.

"Oh everyone knows it. Jill sorta gave us a command to call you by your real name because the whole 'Rider' thing. She told us to never 'Call him by the faggot name because he is a decently big idiot." Well. I know who I am sparring with today when training comes around! Ah… Time to change the topic.

"Well… Can I come in? Bit weird talking to a curtain you know."

I hear some rustling come from the other side of the curtain before Phila says, "Sure. Just let me put on a shirt real quick." Oh. She is wearing only her small clothes. Good to know. Or not. Gods I'm going to be here for a long time. I let go of the curtain and wait for Phila to get dressed.

After waiting for a few moments, Phila says, "Ok! You can come in now." I pull open the curtains and walk into the enclosed space. I close the curtains after entering the space and look at Phila. She is sitting up on a bed, a loose white shirt covering her torso with the sheet covering the rest.

"How's the wound?" I say, walking over to the bed. I reach the edge of the bed and sit down gingerly. This is really awkward. I am potentially in a room alone with a half dressed, wounded female. I bet this is straight out of one of those smutty romance novels that Sumia hides under her bed. Not that I go searching through other people's stuff that is! Just heard it through others. Stop looking at me like that.

"The hole just sealed up today. But they are keeping me here until tomorrow in case something goes horribly wrong. Like I break my arm."

"How are you going to break your arm when there is almost nothing that could break it right now?"

"Magic." That is a really good reason. Phila is pretty damn smart. I think. I'll have to see later on.

"Makes sense…"

"Indeed…"

"..."

"..."

"So... " Phila starts before stopping, chewing her nails.

"Hm?"

"Why did you bring me a drink?" What.

"What drink?"

"That one over there," Phila says, pointing to two drinks resting at the foot of her bed. Oh gods. It's back.

"No…" Not again. It has been so many times since I been ghosted. I am so tired of it!

"Is something wrong Aiden?"

"I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS!" I rush out of the curtained space and look at the door. It's open. Something has been here. And I'm going to find it. "BYE PHILA GOING TO CATCH GHOSTS NOW!" I yell into the infirmary while I bolt through the doorway and out back into the Shepherd HQ. I have to find this goddamn ghost today! I'm tired of being spooked! Where is the fucking ghost!

For the rest of the day I ran around Shepherd HQ trying to find that goddamn ghost. I only stopped for lunch and breaks so my lungs could get a rest. I would have failed if I didn't run past the armory. While rushing past, I saw the door to the armory open all on it's own. I skid to a stop and rushed to the door, saying "PREPARE YOURSELF MOTHERFUCKER!" I jump into the doorway but I am stopped when I hit something metallic and cold. I bounce back and land on my ass, my face in pain from the faceplant. I open my eyes and see a Knight in white and orange armor looking down at me with narrow eyes. Is this the drink ghost?

"Are you ok?" The Knight says, extending a hand towards me to help me stand up. I crawl back when the Knight extends his hand. I'm afraid of this ghost!

"Are you the drink ghost?" I say, my hand curling into a fist in case I need to fight the ghost.

"'Drink ghost'? Um… My name is Kellam and I'm a member of the Shepherds. I still think I am. I mean people forget I'm here sometimes but I am a pretty forgettable person. Despite wearing a giant suit of armor. Who are you?"

I slowly stand up, without aid of this Kellam of course, and say, "My name is Rider. You have been haunting me ghost and I plan to end it once and for all!"

"'Haunting' you? I've only brought some drinks to you and your friends a couple of times. They are also my friends. I hope they are still my friends."

"Just know this ghost! Next time you bring drinks, stop bringing an extra one!"

"That's my drink. I need to drink something too. It would be creepy just staring at you guys without drinking or something." I'm starting to think that this isn't actually a ghost.

"You… aren't really a ghost are you now?"

"I don't think so. I mean people don't see me at times but I'm pretty sure I exist."

"Well Kellam, I'm sorry that I thought you were a ghost. Just… stop being invisible."

"I'll try Rider. I need to go to my room now. Had a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Man, that was so weird. How can a Knight be invisible?"

 _ **Aiden and Kellam achieve support level C**_

 **So. I am a horrible person. I keep saying I'll do stuff but put it off. No idea why I do that. But here it is now so don't freak out anymore. Or not. God this fanfiction is a piece of shit and everyone knows it. But I'll keep writing for you guys until you all start telling me to go and kill myself for creating such horrible works. All up to you. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So. I've noticed that I keep saying so at the beginning of every pre chapter thing. No idea why I do it though. Just feels natural. I feel like you guys are tired of the inaction so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's time for the battle to kill Gangrel. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Fifthteen: Blood on the Sand**_

"Aiden."

"Muh…"

"Wake up Aiden. You had enough beauty sleep handsome."

"Five more hours…"

"If you don't wake up I'm going to push you off your bed handsome."

"Thank you for the bacon Mr. Steve…"

 _ **WHUMP**_

What- I don't- What just happened? I was sleeping peacefully and suddenly I was pushed to the floor! I open my eyes after getting knocked to the floor and see Anna standing over me, giggling. Of course she fucking pushed me out of bed. The day I finally am fully healed and she just disturbs my sleep.

"How did you get into my room?" I say, sitting up with my hands on the cold stone floor.

Anna stops giggling and holds up a lockpick. "I lock picked the door open. Easy really. Just two clicks right and push down and you're open! The Shepherds should invest in better locks." Anna starts to giggle again for some weird reason. She is so happy today. I wonder why's that.

"What's funny?" I say, frowning at Anna's laughter. Despite how… cute it sounds; everyone needs a reason to laugh.

"I can't believe that you wear pink smallclothes!" Wait, what? I look down and notice my small clothes are pink. They used to be white but after getting washed with that Oliva's pink scarf, a Dancer I was introduced to by that Khan Balisto while I was confined to a bed in the infirmary, my smallclothes turned pink. But Anna should not see me in my smallclothes!

I stand up and wrap my entire body in my bed's sheet while Anna's laughter increases in volume. "What did you come in here for besides laughing at me?" I say, glaring at her.

"We're mobilizing."

"What?"

"Chrom and the Robins have ordered all the Shepherds to gear up. We are going to finish this war. We are going after Gangrel." At this point, Anna has stopped giggling and is looking at me with a straight face. Oh shit she's serious.

"When is the army going to march?" I say, tossing my bedsheet back on my bed and scramble to put on my armor. Where did the shoulder plate go? I can't find it!

"In two hours and we are meeting in the training yard. Are you going to tell Chrom about the thing?" Oh… The lie… I've put that off for a good long time and now it's time to face it. I think I may have to tell him.

"I'll tell him before we leave the Shepherds. Don't worry Anna." I finally find the shoulder plate and throw it on my bed with the other armor. I look at Anna, who is looking at me like she doesn't believe me. "What? You do shady business stuff and I don't judge you that much. Why are you looking at me like you are Justice?"

"You keep saying that but you never really do it. At least I own up to my stuff… Eventually." Aw Anna you are such a hypocrite. That's why you're amazing at business.

"I know, I know. I'll do it I swear. Just get out. You don't want to see a man get dressed do you?"

"I don't know handsome. You'd be worth a show." Oh boy… How to outdo her? I know!

"After you beautiful. That'd be the show of the century."

Anna simply raised her eyebrows and nods at my move. She then leaves without saying a word. I think I did it! I think… Anyway I put my armor on and head over to the armory to get my father's sword. Or my sword. I only really use it so it isn't really my father's sword now is it? Is it? Nevermind. I head into the armory and grab my father's sword and an oil rag. I strap on the scabbard and pull the sword out of it's sheath. I then start to wipe my sword with the rag while I walk to the training yard. I enter the yard to see Donny, Sully, Gregor, Libra, Stahl, and Gaius out there already. I see Sully and Gregor doing last minute maintenance on their weapons and armor, Donny is filling up canteens with water, Libra and Gaius praying with Gaius talking about sacrificing his first born so sweets can rain from the sky, and Stahl eating probably his fifth portion from an early breakfast he made for himself. Probably his fifth. Probably.

I sigh and go off to help Donny fill up the canteens we are going to need while marching in the desert. We continue this until the entire training yard is filled up with Shepherds. I find myself standing next to Vaike and Donny while Chrom gives a speech. It's the basic final battle sorta speech. Heard it about seven times by now. Eight if you count Chrom's. Really standard issue speech up until this point. I guess Chrom isn't really good at speeches- Wait a second; is Chrom crying? Yeah he fucking is! Why is he crying?

I watch as Chrom, tears rolling down his eyes, continues his speech, saying "I-I know it's been hard for everyone. When Emm died, everything bad in this world crashed all over us. Many of our friends, family, and comrades were terribly wounded or died. Each and everyone of you had every right to leave and live your own lives. But you didn't. You stayed with us, with me; despite everything that has happened. And I thank you so much. Now I must call on you to finish this war that took so many things. I ask you, Shepherds of the lambs from the Halidom of Ylisse, to fight!" Chrom then wipes his eyes and pulls out Falchion. He then lifts it up into the air with it glowing in blue energy. "FIGHT FOR PEACE!" Chrom yells.

"YEAH!" I say with everyone else, raising my sword into the air with everyone's weapons raised into the air with it. THat was an awesome speech. Sorta like that mercenary captain I used to work under. His name was Lee. Pretty badass Swordmaster to be honest. Too bad he retired. I learned a ton of skills of how to be a good mercenary from him. I hope he's doing alright. I just completely derailed the current situation didn't I? Back to the awesomeness.

"Shepherds! Move out!" Chrom stabs his sword out into the general direction of Plegia and we Shepherds rush forward before we stop and grab the supply bags. We nearly forgot about those.

Hate to be in a desert without water am I right?

* * *

We only have a one's day march until we reach the fort that the Mad King is hole dup in. With the revolt of most of the Plegian military and citizenry; Gangrel retreated into a little fort with his personal army. That army is so loyal to Gangrel that they will fight to the last man to protect him. They are expertly trained and will not hesitate when blow comes to blow. Might as well get something off my chest before the final battle. I hope it's the final battle. I would hate it if the fell dragon suddenly came back to wreck shit up. In fact everyone would! But back to the topic at hand.

I navigate through the camp, the night sky covering the land in a soft black and blue, and head to Chrom's tent. Might as well do it now. Maybe Anna and Donny won't hear me scream when Chrom stabs me in the lungs. I stand outside the entrance of his tent, chewing my lip. Maybe this was a bad idea… Ah fuck it! Time to get skinned alive!

I open the tent flap partially and say, "Hello? Chrom are you in here? It's me, Aiden." I take a step back when Chrom walks up to me with a light candle in his hand. He doesn't have Falchion with him. That is bad because he will probably choke me out then snap my neck. Or worse, expel me from the Shepherds. I love that book.

"Hello Aiden, what do you need?" Chrom says, concern all over his face. Can't wait for it to turn into rage.

"Mind if we talk in your tent? I have something really important to tell you." Chrom looks at me funny before beckoning me to join him in his tent. I walk in after him and sit on his bed after him. We sit together in awkward silence for at least a couple of minutes.

"So… Aiden, What did you want talk to me for?" Chrom says, breaking the silence. Oh boy… Here we go.

"Chrom… I lied to you."

"If it's about lying for more rations, I don't care as long as you don't take more rations of bear meatloaf-"  
"Not that! It's about the first time you and me met."

"Oh…" I look over at Chrom and see his face turn serious. Here we go…

"I was actually in a contract to help those bandits raid that village. I took that shoulder plate from a dead Ylissean Mercenary from a job a year ago. The lied to you just to stay alive. I have kept this lie up for the entire time I've been a Shepherd. I'm so sorry for lying to you. Just make it quick ok?"

"...Make what quick?"

"You know; my death. Stick me with your sword, slam my head in with an axe, shoot me in the face with a bow; just make it quick. I'm afraid of dying slowly."

"Why would I do that?" WHAT! HE ISN'T ATTACKING ME? WHY?

"Because I'm a yellow belly coward that deserves to have a fist down my throat and one up my ass while the fists play the harp using my heart. Isn't that what you want to do?"

"Not really…"

"Why aren't you angry?"

"Because Aiden; you are a good person. It doesn't matter if you lied to me when we first started off, you showed something when you fought with us. You showed that you are a good person. So what if you made a few bad choices? Every saint has an off-day once and a while. So if you're expecting me to kill you, you are sadly mistaken. Are you crying?"

I wipe my eyes and say, "Yes damn it! Why the fuck did you say that? It just relieved months of worry and stress about my lie being revealed. Damn it Chrom you glorious bastard!"

"I think you mean dastard…"

"Don't ruin the damn moment!" After talking for a little bit and a handkerchief getting dirty, I leave Chrom's tent and head back to my tent until I notice something weird. I see a person wearing a robe like the Robins walking around the camp. I can't really see under the hood because of a purple looking mist hiding the person's face. The person goes behind a tent and I decide to follow them. What is that person doing? I go behind the tent and see that person has disappeared. Where did they go? Ah well… It is pretty late so I must have imagined something. Back to bed!

Hope that thing doesn't come to mess shit up later in life.

* * *

I wake up when dawn's first rays hit my face. It's time to finish this. I get out of my hammock and look at my big battle armor. I sigh as I stare at the reinforced chestplate that the blacksmith put on after my little incident with Mustafa. I hope this doesn't repeat. I'm sorta scared that this chestplate won't hold up and I'll have a repeat of what happened last time. But I don't really have a choice after all. I'm a simple Mercenary so I don't really have a say in anything.

Anyway, I put on my big battle armor and grab my father's sword before heading to out into the camp. After a quick, potentially last, meal of tomato soup, bread, and a ration of grilled chicken, the Shepherds meet up with Khans' main army, siege engines of trebuchets, ladders, and a giant battering ram; and we march to the fort in high spirits and fresh determination. All the way we see bands of Plegian soldiers surrendering. All the while they shout the Exalt's name. It takes until midday to arrive the fort. It's a pretty basic square fort but inside it hides the Mad King of Plegia.

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" I squint and see Gangrel standing on the walls of the fort with his personal army all around him.

Chrom steps out from the ranks and my jaw drops. His class is no longer a Lord. He is a Great Lord now with… the Fire Emblem on his arm. I hope it's a fake one because that is a new low of stupid for him if he brought the real one with him.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom says, drawing Falchion and leveling it at Gangrel.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!" Gangrel looks so smug, just casually resting with an arm on a rampart.

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom's right about that.

At this comment, Gangrel explodes in anger. "More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse! ATTACK!" It's time to throw down!

Chrom yells out, "For peace!" and the whole of the Ylisse-Ferox army surges forth with the Plegian defenders answer in force. Arrows, magic, and stone boulders dot the sky as the final battle of the Ylisse-Plegian war starts. I find myself hiding under a Ferox Knight's shield with Donny, Virion, and a Ferox Fighter as arrows and magic rain down all around us. The Ferox Knight is joined with a dozen other Knights carrying a ladder to scale the fort's walls with. An arrow slams through the Knight's shield and hits the Ferox Fighter in the throat, mortally wounding him. Donny lets a little whimper but I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He looks back at me and gives me a shaky but determined nod.

The Knights make it to the wall and raise the ladder to the ramparts of the wall. The Knight that was covering us, apparently female because of the voice seeing how her face is covered by a helmet says "Go now! For peace!" I run out of the Knight's shield and start climbing the ladder with several other soldiers; Donny and Virion behind me a couple rungs back. We make it to the top where Ylisse-Ferox soldiers are trying to carve a way through the Plegian defenders. I jump onto the ramparts and immediately block an attack from a Plegian Fighter. I push the Fighter away and stab him in the chest, killing him instantly. Donny and Virion finally join me until something deadly happens.

A Plegian Shaman faces the walkway and starts to chant a spell, a dark ball of magic forming in front of him. He finishes chanting and casts the spell, a giant beam of dark magic. It flies throughout the ramparts; instantly killing all Ylissean-Ferox soldiers but leaving the Plegians safe. If I don't block it we might die! I look around and spot a discarded Knight's shield on the stonework. I heave it up and say, "Get behind me!" Donny, Virion, and several other Ylisse-Ferox soldiers hide behind the shield. The beam slams into the shield like a herd of oxen. It only grazes the most of us; a few allies in the back of the group are hit with the beam and die. Virion draws an arrow and shoots it at the Shaman, the arrow going into the Shaman's throat; stopping the beam of energy.

I drop the shield and hastily block a Plegian Mercenary's slice. I push the Mercenary back and the group that survive goes back to fighting, new soldiers coming up from the ladder. Donny rushes forward and kills the Mercenary with one thrust of his spear. Virion downs a Fighter and a Soldier rushing at us with three arrows. I slice at a Fighter, unbalancing him so much that he fell from the ramparts to the courtyard below. I block a Barbarian's strike at Donny and cut the hand holding his axe off. I then kick him back into a Ferox Soldier's spear. Suddenly a loud bang and crash echos throughout the battlefield, signalling the gate has broken.

The Plegian defenders on the wall start to flee into the courtyard but not without taking a beating. At this point, The Mad King himself has shown, wielding a Levin Sword. Me, Donny, and Virion are still on the wall with a few other allies when the Pegasus Knights fly in to aid us. In front of all of them is Phila, wielding a Killer Lance, shouting out the Exalt's name as a war cry. She is sure out for blood. I go back to fighting until the bang of lightning draws my attention again. I sneak a look over and see Chrom fighting Gangrel, Levin Sword sparking with electricity clashing with blue flame of the Falchion. Ah Donny and Virions got this; I'm going to watch!

Chrom blocks a blow from Gangrel and takes a swipe at the Mad King's legs. The Mad King dances back and casts some lightning at Chrom. Chrom barely dodges it, his capes getting singed from the bolt, and delivers a shallow cut on Gangrel's arm. Gangrel hisses at the cut and swipes at Chrom so fast that it's a blur. Chrom is caught unaware and has his chest cut open from the swipe. Chrom stumbles back but manages to block another attack from Gangrel. He then pushes Gangrel back and stabs him in the side. Gangrel lets out a shriek of pain from the stab. Chrom rips his blade out and slices at Gangrel but is blocked. Gangrel then lets out a deranged laugh and pushes Chrom off of him. Gangrel then spins his Levin Sword around in his hand and rushes Chrom at an unusual speed. He then slices twice, his sword a blur of electricity; and the jumps back from Chrom. Suddenly, blood sprays out of Chrom as he is brought to his knees from Gangrel's attack. Oh shit… Chrom might die!

"For Emmeryn!" I look and see Phila fly down at Gangrel; jumping from her Pegasus and aiming her spear at Gangrel. Gangrel has no time to move from the speed of the attack as Phila's spear slams into the Mad King's body. The Mad King stumbles back, stunned at Phila's attack. After a few more moments of standing, Gangrel let out a scream of rage; ripping the spear from his body and glares at Phila before rushing her. In one swift move, Gangrel cuts Phila's head off.

Phila's dead. She is dead. Gangrel just killed Phila. Oh my gods. After Phila's body crumpled to the ground, Chrom stands up and charges Gangrel saying " _I will not fail!_ " Chrom then slams Falchion, hilt deep, into Gangrel. Gangrel is knocked to his knees and appears dead to everyone. Once Gangrel looks dead, the remaining Plegian forces started to surrender. We won. Ylisse has won everyone! But not without losses. With every three Plegians dead, two Ylisse-Ferox soldiers are also dead. One of those include Phila. Poor woman, at least she is with the Exalt now.

The Ylisse-Plegian war is over now.

* * *

You know… I never really expected the Ferox to host a five day feast. But they did. I never seen so much bear stew in my life and that is something seeing how I'm part of the Shepherds… Well… Sorta. I am taking a 'leave' with Anna seeing how we plan to travel Ylisse, Plegia, and Ferox for business. Not only that but Chrom is now officially married to Jill and suddenly everyone in the Shepherds are getting married. I'm still getting the couples confused so I'm not going to say them but there are a lot of them. That just leaves a few Shepherds, including me, as single. Aw well; I'm going on a journey so no need to worry. After the final day of the feast, I find myself walking to my room in Shepherd HQ, my belly full.

"Hey handsome, you done for the night?" I turn around and see Anna holding two empty travel packs with her.

"Um… Yeah, you two?" I say, looking at the travel packs.

"Yep! You better get ready because we're leaving tomorrow morning! I already explained everything to Chrom so we are good to Chrom."

"Really? He let us go that easy?"

"Yep and you also got named an honorary knight of Ylisse due to your service handsome. In fact all the Shepherds did. Even the knights themselves! Which is a bit weird I must say but hey five day feast with tons of alcohol so why not?" Good point.

"Good point Anna." I am handed a travel bag. I sling the travel bag over my shoulder and say, "Well I'll meet you in the training square tomorrow morning; ok?"

"Sure. Just don't sleep in or I'll push you out of bed again. Ok handsome?"

"Ok Anna." I watch Anna walk away and this weird feeling starts to crawl up my stomach. It doesn't feel like throw up but I am going for a bucket just in case.

This is going to be one hell of a journey.

 **So. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gangrel is dead and here comes peace time. But peace is boring so I'll make sure to include hijinks to keep it interesting. At least I think it will be interesting. Anyway, go and read something better than this trash now. Bye. Why are you still reading this? Do you enjoy reading cancer? Go away! Read something better. It would be worth it over this disgusting piece of crap. GO AWAY! Please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So. Here we go. Time to write two years in the span of I don't know how many chapters. Probably a good amount. Don't worry though. I plan on including battles with bandits, Risen attacks, treasure hunting, and a preview of a very crazy person. So here we go, the first part of Aiden's little 'vacation'. Enjoy.**

 **-** _ **Chapter Sixteen: Journey**_

I enjoy walking, I really do. If am really bored or super angry; I go on a pleasure walk to clear my head and relax. But now I want to cut my own feet off. Me and Anna left Shepherd HQ three hours ago and we have been walking nonstop since then. I don't know where I am going but every time I ask Anna where we are going first; she says, "Somewhere. Now save your breath for the walking handsome!" This isn't a march where I need to keep walking to reach our army's goal. I am on a journey and that means we can take breaks! Plus it's about two hours past lunch and I am really hungry considering Anna and I started the journey before breakfast. Maybe I can sneak a biscuit before we stop, eat, and take a break.

I reach back and pull out a travel biscuit out of my supply back while we walk down a dirt road. It's pretty empty around here. Occasionally a farmhouse pops up every now and again but other than that it's just a simple grassland with the occasional cluster of trees. I wonder why we even went this way. It's nowhere near civilization so why would Anna want to be out here? I should ask her this time. Like, in a serious tone. Maybe that will work.

I finish eating the biscuit and say, "Hey Anna; where the actual fuck are we going?"

"About time you asked that. We are heading to this little border village on the Ylisse-Plegia border known for it's famous staves. I want to get this new staff they have apparently made and mass produce it. This staff can teleport people so I want to get in on that." Well; that's why we are traveling such a lonesome road. Also why is she telling me 'About time' I 'asked'. I've been asking this entire time! Oh traveling… Makes me very tired. Also bored. I wonder when we are going to run into some bandits? There has to be bandits after wars in the losing territory seeing how the losing country's army would have been utterly destroyed or something to that effect. So I wonder if this village is going to be destroyed when we reach it seeing how it rests on the border. I'm betting that's what is going to happen when we arrive there.

Anyway, Anna and me go back to a comfortable silence while we walk. I guess there isn't really anything to talk about now that it's just me and Anna. But sometimes silence is good so I'm fine with the current situation. We continue to walk down the path for a few more hours until we come across a bunch of mountains. There is a little hole in the base of the mountains, shored up with some wooden supports. That seems perfectly safe! That was sarcasm in case you were wondering.

Anna says, "Finally! We made it to the entrance of the village! The only way into the village is a tunnel system dug into these mountains right here. We just have to go for a mile, take two rights, and then take a left to get to the village. Then business begins for us; well me seeing I'm the smarter one here."

"I resent that," I say, frowning at Anna while crossing my arms. I'm smart too! Some of the time.

"Is it not true?"

"Some of it. Well let's go now-"

I stop halfway through my sentence when a man suddenly walked out of the tunnel. He is a Barbarian with a rather large, crooked nose. He walks out for a bit more but stops halfway between me and Anna, and the tunnel. Oh boy here we go.

"'Ello there travelers!" the Barbarian says, hoisting a bronze axe onto his shoulder. "Ya plan on using this here cave things are you not?"

Anna places a finger on her chin and says, "Yes sir! We do plan to use the tunnel system today."

"Well ya see here travelers; there is a toll to use this here cave thing. Ya need to give us all your belongings and we will letcha go!" Wow… That is new bandit type of demands. Poor bastard is going to die here isn't he?

I look at Anna and she gives me a nod to go ahead. I draw my sword and say, "Sure. Here's your payment, cold steel!" The bandit lets out a little shriek before running back to the entrance of the tunnel system.

"Get ready boyos! We better show these dastards the might of the Bazzar Bandits!" Bazzar Bandits? Is that the name of their little group? Pretty stupid and familiar for some reason.

He reaches the entrance and six other bandits, mostly Barbarians with an Archer here and there, rush out and take battle positions. I am doubling my bet on the village being destroyed. This just screams ruined town. Anna also draws her blade and we advance towards the bandits together. Two Barbarian runs towards us and we engage them. I simply stepside my Barbarian's attack and stab him in the throat. I pull my blade out and suddenly feel a weight on my back. I turn my head and see a Barbarian's axe simply resting on my back. The Barbarian himself looks surprised like he attacked with all of his might but it didn't do anything. Which I doubt is true. He rears back and hits again, nothing happens again. I… Just… Wow. That is sad.

I turn and cut the Barbarian's head off to put him out of his misery. This is too easy. Really. They can't hurt me at all. I think I'm too strong for enemies like these now. But that is sorta a good thing seeing how I can easily take out a group of bandits now. I turn to see Anna finish up her share of the bandits before we both move towards their leader. Suddenly, an arrow flies past my head; making me stumble a bit to the side. I look and an Archer drawing another bow while two other Archers rush towards him to help. Me and Anna rush forward and both cut the Archer that fired at us in three pieces. We then take on both of the reinforcing Archers, easily cutting them down with one swing from both of us.

We make it to the tunnel entrance with the Barbarian still there. I bet he is going to say something bravdo-ish despite all of his allies dead behind us.

"Ya don't scare me!" he shouts, raising his axe over his head. The Barbarian then jumps into the air and swings his axe down, his entire body weight helping him as he flies towards me. I simply step to the side, dodging his attack. I then stab him in the throat and cut his head off while wrenching my sword from his neck. I hope we get something much more challenging than this shit. I wipe my sword on the Barbarian's corpse before sheathing it. I look to Anna and sigh.

"I think that village is gone Anna." I say, looking at her while she wipes her weapons clean with a rag, scowling while doing it.

She finishes cleaning and sheathes her weapon, saying "If it is then I hope they left behind schematics saying how to build it." Anna then smiled a smile that made me feel super uncomfortable. Like a creepy killer smile. "But if there isn't any schematics then we are going to pay a visit to those Bazzar Bandits!" Yep that is a creepy killer smile. I shiver a little bit as Anna passes by me and into the tunnel.

We are going to kill some bandits aren't we?

 **So. Here's the chapter. It's all I could get through because of writer's block. Sorry about that. You can yell at me if you want. I deserve it for pushing through such a shitty chapter. But I plan on making it up next chapter with a special guest that many people sorta love. Plus crows. Yeah, I'm talking about him. But I better shut up before I give anything else away. So bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So. Here is the seventh chapter of Mercenary. Hope you enjoy. I'm also adding a another OC that a person made for me to put into this story. Bet I am going to butcher everything about that OC right now because I might do just that trying to write him. I'm such a horrible person. I am going to write and see if I can take this OC as a main stay character or just a little side guy for a couple of chapters. And before any of you get any ideas; this is simply a test of whether or not I should add other people's' OCs into here. Let's just get on with it. I bet everyone is going to hate me for this. Anyway, enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Seventeen: Ravens and Thieves**_

I am absolutely terrified of Anna right now. You want to know why? I really don't want to tell you but I guess I have to. A few hours ago we arrived at the village. I half won my bet of the village being rubble because half of the village was rubble. The other half was behind a makeshift palisade with Archers and Sages galore. After dodging a few arrows and convincing them we are the good guys; me and Anna got some bad news. The Bazzar Bandits stole the schematics to create that teleport staff Anna said. After being told that, a group of Bandits attacked us and the villagers. Safe to say Anna was pretty angry at that point seeing how nothing was going along with the plan she apparently made. By angry, I mean killing all but one bandit so she could torture him for information! Before she started her torture session, Anna ordered me inside the palisade and to wait until she was done. After a few hours of nonstop screaming, Anna found out where the bandits' base was. Turns out the base is located in a little abandoned fort on the other side of these mountains in Plegia.

Because of that, I am now stuck with a seething ball of rage known as Anna while we walk to the fort to take care of the bandit problem. The more I talk about this the more it makes me wonder if I'm telling about that fairy tale about a dragon man whose shout could tear people apart. Good story but I can't really focus on that too much seeing how Anna is super angry right now! Maybe I could buy her something nice to cheer her up after this. Or get some loot from those bandits. All bandits must have some form of treasure after all. I'm getting too side-tracked now. Back to the present.

I walk behind Anna as she storms through the tunnel system. I am holding a little torch and its flame flickers light across the walls and ceiling of the tunnels. We have been walking for two hours and I am getting pretty tired. I bet by the time we make it to the fort it's going to be night. We haven't even had any lunch yet! I hope this ends soon. Like, really soon.

Anyways, me and Anna continue walking through the tunnels until we hear a noise. Anna motions me to hide while she presses her back against some rubble, hiding from whatever that noise is. I take positions across from her, behind a wooden support that is holding the tunnels up. We wait as the noise grows louder and louder with each step. Suddenly, five Barbarians pass us as they run through the tunnel. There is a noise behind them; making me and Anna wait a bit more until the noises are gone. The Barbarians continue on their way, leaving the noise behind them in the dust. Anna and me wait a bit more when a Thief comes to a stop, his back facing us. He has his hands on his knees and he is catching his breath through labored gasps. The Thief himself is barely of age and he is running with a bunch of bandits!

I look at Anna and motion to ask her if I can ambush the Thief. She nods at my movement. Here I go. I get behind the Thief, he still hasn't noticed me at all for some reason, and slam the handle of my sword against the kid's head. He drops like a sack of grain. Anna gets out of her hiding place and grabs the Thief.

"Come on Aiden; let's interrogate him. Whoa! This kid is pretty heavy! What is he eating?" Anna says, struggling to lift the Thief. I help Anna and also find myself struggling to pick the Thief up.

"Wow! You're right this kid is heavier than a sack of rocks. Here, let's just drag him." Me and Anna se the Thief down and grab his arms instead. We drag the Thief a good couple of feet back and into a little side cave. Anna searches the Thief and whistles in awe.

"Look at this Aiden! A silver sword. This kid must be pretty important if he is carrying such a good weapon." Anna holds up the Thief's silver sword, still in the scabbard. I nod in appreciation but the Thief starts to groan, signalling his waking. Me and Anna look at each and silently argue who gets to be good guard or bad guard. After a short but intense staring contest, I get to be bad guard. Amazing I must say.

The Thief looks up, his eyes a sparkling blue. Usually blue eyes are located over in the Valm area in the world so this Thief is a foreigner as well as a kid. His gaze grows frantic and terrified as he looks between me and Anna, saying, "W-who are you people?"

"We'll ask the questions here!" I shout, punching the kid in the face to solidify my point. The kid whimpers as he massages his now bruised and cut cheek; blood starting to slide down his cheek from the deeper cuts. Maybe I should have taken my gauntlets off… Ah well! Bad guard style. What? You didn't think I wore gauntlets? It's part of a Mercenary's armor! I'm getting off track. Back to the action.

Anna leans forward and rubs the kid's head, saying sweetly "Listen here cutie, I need to know a few things about those bandits. Like how many guards are there in their base? What kind of weapons do they have? Questions like that. If you don't answer or lie to me, I'll let my friend here beat you black and blue. Also, I very good at lying so I'll know if you lie to me. Now; how many bandits are at the base currently?"

"Last time I checked, there are always twelve patrolling the halls while three guard the prison. Bazzar hides in the treasure room all the time so he is probably in there." The kid acts sullen, his body and head turned away from us in a protective fetal position. The hood has come off to reveal short but spiky black hair.

"Good! Now, who do you have imprisoned?"

"A patrol found this crazy Dark Mage in the woods a week ago. He killed at least seven of us before we managed to knock him out. Kinlog the Snake is trying to convince him to join us but has been unable to so far. So far that is it."

"Excellent work so far little..?"

"My name is Kaito. Kaito Highguard. I'm a pureblood."

"Nice try on the bullshit."

"I try sometimes."

"Well little Kaito; thank you for your participation so far. Now, how powerful is Bazzar?"

"Well he is a General so he is pretty powerful." A General! Well looks like we are going to have a pretty big fight on our hands.

"Ok! Two more questions. First one is there schematics for a teleportation staff in the treasure room? We really need to know. It may or may not affect your life right now!"

"Y-yes! There is one! Bazzar always carries it on him. Says it's really important to him. Something about teleporting someone here."

"That is going to be trouble… Ok! Last question. Why are you a bandit? You're so young so it's a little shocking someone as young as you is a criminal." Kaito just mumbled something unintelligible for Anna's question. Anna snapped her fingers, an obvious signal for me to fuck him up. I punch the kid again, his cheek now bleeding steadily. The kid whimpers in pain while Anna just stares at him, her finger on her chin.

"Are you going to answer the question correctly?" She says, her eyes drilling into the kid despite the sweet smile on her face.

"O-ok! I'm a bandit so I can raise enough money to pay for my best friend's treatment." Treatment? This is going to get spicy.

"What are you talking about Kaito?"

"My friend, Murrial is her name, got sick a few weeks ago. She started to cough up blood and has had a lot of fevers. I didn't want to see my friend be in so much pain so I joined a group of sellswords to earn enough money for some royal magic people to come and heal her. THese bandits used to be sellswords but Bazzar killed almost everyone and the few who remained joined him. The only reason I lived was because I was his only Thief at the time. But now that he has gotten a few offers to join by this group of Thieves, I am probably going to die."

"So why go back now? You could be walking to your very death." I say, looking down with sympathy at the boy.

"Because I plan on sneaking under Bazzar's noise and I'm taking as much loot as I can. He has enough in there for five treatments!" Wait a second, this is giving me an idea.

"Say kid, want to join us? We plan on doing the exact same thing as you. Except we are going to kill the bandits too. I think." Good idea isn't it?

"Really? Thanks old timer! Come on, I know a secret entrance that could get us past two me!" Kaito gets up and runs past us. We turn and follow him, Anna having a sly smirk because she still is carrying Kaito's sword. It takes everyone about another hour before we arrive at the fort. Well inside the fort to be more precise. Turns out Kaito really did know a secret way inside.

"Ok. We are in Mingla's room. He should be in the armory trying to figure out what Dark Mages wear. He always wanted to be that class so we should avoid that place." Kaito opens the room's door and peeks outside to see if there are any guards.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to the armory. Never know what kind of weapons are in there." Anna says, nudging me with her elbow. I nod my head in agreement.

"Fine. Just don't slow us down. Patrols will be walking around so I don't want us to be spotted." Well he has a point. Kaito leads the way to the armory while me and Anna, our weapons out of their sheathes, follow up from behind. We have a few close calls with this drunk bandits but we manage to make it to the armory undetected. Kaito opens the door and we are shown a man, his back turned to us, cleaning an axe. I push past Anna and Kaito and towards the man as silently as possible. I somehow make it behind the man without him noticing me. I raise my blade and slash downwards. My blade cleaves the man skull in two. I wipe my blade on the corpse while Anna starts to search the armory for something. I look behind me and see Kaito gagging. I guess he isn't used to seeing someone die. Thieves have it so easy seeing how most just go for the treasure.

"Hey Anna; what are you looking for?" I say, turning away from the kid to look at her.

"Something that can help us kill Bazzar like an Armorslayer or Lancereaver, something like that." Anna says, pushing a crate of weapons on it's side so its contents spill out.

"Good idea. Want me to help?"

"No, you stand guard. Kaito, help me find weapons like that now." Kaito, looking a bit green, runs to help Anna. I turn and am about to walk to the door when my foot hits something. I look down and see a black tome, it's cover colored in an intricate pattern. I pick it up and pocket it. Probably bring some gold towards my way. After thirty minutes of searching, Anna and Kaito find nothing. Looks like our fight with Bazzar is going to be tougher than hell itself. Kaito leads us to the prison rather reluctantly after Anna sweetly threaten him to take us there. We are going to recruit a Dark Mage.

We walk down a flight of stairs and as we reach the bottom, we hear someone scream. We rush forward to see a man in Plegian Dark Mage clothing, a raven and a crow resting on either shoulder, laughing while an Archer contorts in inhuman positions before dying. What. The. Fuck. Dark magic is so freaky!

The Dark Mage looks at us, smiling like he doesn't have a care in the world, and says, "Nya, ha, ha! Looks like some more bad guys to give the old one, two with. Say, I wonder if one of you guys is secretly a noble because I've never seen someone bleed blue before!"

"Whoa! Wait a sec guy! We're your friends. We came to help you." I say, dropping my sword and holding my hands up in surrender.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Aw… I wanted to see if you guys had blue blood instead of red blood! Ah well; let's go kick some bad guys' butts! Nya, ha, ha! Except I ran out of cursing stuff and I can't find my little black book of death. It's like Death Note but shoots Dark magic instead." Ok..? Is the book he is talking about… It probably is.

I take out that black tome I picked up and toss it to him, saying "I think this is yours magic man."

The Dark Mage caught the book and danced around like he was drunk. "Wowza! Thanks a whole bunch! You're a really nice guy for someone who probably lied to me and I'll have to kill you later. It's for the blood, you understand."

"I-I'm not lying to you. We've come to free you and ask you to help us-"

"Kill the big, bad guy in that treasure room upstairs? Sure! It never gets old when you watch someone in case in armor have the armor crumble inwards; crushing the person's body to mush so bad that blood pours out of them like a waterfall. Mhm… Waterfall blood…"

"...Ok…" What a weird guy.

 _ **Aiden and Henry have achieve support level C**_

* * *

"Say; what's your name Slick, Soulless red-headed beast, and Smalls?"

"My name is Rider."

"My name is Anna and I'm not soulless. Unless someone offers me a lot of cash that is."

"A-and my name is K-Kaito."

"Neato! Name's Henry, at your service. Now leggo kill some bad guys! Nya, ha, ha!" After saying that, Henry charged past us and up the stairs. Me, Anna, and Kaito all looked at each other, confused, before we heard screams. I guess we're going loud! We rush after Henry and see him cast a ball of Flux at a Barbarian. The Flux slams into the Barbarian and instantly kills him, the Barbarian's body turning into ash. I don't think that's Flux Henry is casting. A Fighter rushes Henry while he is starting to cast another spell and I run towards Henry to save him. I manage to make it and tackle the Fighter, my sword plunging into the Fighter's ribcage. I stand back up, pulling my sword out of the Fighter as well, and am about to block an attack from a Thief when Henry casts another ball of Dark magic, killing the Thief.

After that, a bell starts to ring frantically and Kaito says, "Gods! The alarm is going to attract every single bandit here! We'll be overrun!"

"Well pick up a sword then! We are going to need all the hands we got!" I shout, looking at the three enemy Fighters coming our way. Kaito shivers and reluctantly picks up the dead Thief's iron sword. He walks behind us and stands next to Henry who is casting another spell, a sadistic smile on his face. Me and Anna meet the Fighters head on, Henry taking out one of them with a spell. I focus on one Fighter while Anna focuses on the other. I block a strike from the Fighter and swing my blade at his stomach. The Fighter blocks that swing but I manage to push the Fighter on his back. I then rush forward and slam my blade through the back of his head, killing him. I turn to check on Anna and see her disembowel her Fighter.

We then began to run to the treasury. If we defeat Bazzar I bet we can rout all of these bandits. Somehow we manage to make it with only minor injuries for me, Anna, and Henry. Kaito is still ok because he didn't join in any of the fighting. I kick open the treasure room's door and we file in before me and Anna slam the door shut. Hopefully no bandits will come in here.

"I knew I should have killed you back then." I turn around and see a General carrying a Spear, not the general weapon the special kind of lance called a Spear; staring down Kaito like he was dead meat. Which he might be to be honest seeing how big that General is. Kaito just shook like a leaf in the middle of a storm and backed away from the General.

"B-Bazzar…" Kaito says, looking at the General in fear. Bazzar simply lifted his weapon up and pointed it at Kaito. Ok, here we go. Me and Anna rush from the door and towards Bazzar. Bazzar thrusts his weapon forward to skewer us like ham on a stick. Me and Anna dodge the weapon and strike Bazzar. However, his armor took our blows like it was nothing. He swung his Spear sideways and bowled me and Anna back onto our backs. He then turned to Kaito and swung his spear, dropping Kaito like a fly. I stand back up, helping Anna to get up as well, while Henry fight the General. Thank gods for magic because we would be dead by now seeing how Henry is peel apart Bazzar's armor like it was nothing. I'm being serious about that. Henry is using Dark magic to rip apart Bazzar's armor piece by piece. Bazzar then just tore his armor off and wield his Spear like a Soldier.

Kaito stood up, his head bleeding profusely, and grabbed his sword. Bazzar noticed him and ran towards Kaito and stabbed at him. Kaito managed to dodge the Spear, the stab tearing his Thief's cloak, and in the heat of battle; slammed his sword into Bazzar's chest. This killed Bazzar instantly, his body slumping over. After Kaito realized what he did; he let go of his sword, backed away, and threw up. Guess he doesn't have a stomach for this stuff.

But… Look at all of this treasure.

* * *

Me, Anna, Henry, and Kaito said our goodbyes outside of the fort. After looting almost all of the treasure and finding the schematics for the teleportation staff; Anna was a really happy camper. Like, really happy. Henry just left us with barely any treasure but did say something weird.

"Hey Rider, Anna! I'll come see you guys if you are ever in trouble. I'll appear in a flock of crows. Or ravens. Maybe both! Nya, ha, ha! Smell you later!" Henry said before disappearing in a cloud of birds and animals.

Kaito simply looked at us after Henry left and said. "Thank you for helping me save my Murrial. If you ever find yourself in a little village called Kingston, ask the local bartender where does Kaito live. I'll buy you guys something nice."

 **So. I hope you enjoyed this. I bet I mangled canon and someone else's oc to bits. You can hate me. I deserve it for being trash. But I'll keep going if you guys like it. So, bye. Also I like bacon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So. It's time for another chapter. I bet you guys really want to get back to the main storyline right now. But we gotta keep going sadly. I promise that by the end of these years of journeying that we will go back to kicking real ass. I bet you guys really hate me for ruining canon, especially Anna. You can yell at me via pm or reviews if you want to. But I should shut up now so you guys can read the chapter. So, enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Eighteen: Raid**_

For the last three months, I wondered how Anna did it. She managed to convince the guy who designed the teleportation staff to sell it to her for a 75% discount and he only receives a 10% revenue from any and all sells of the staff. I mean Anna made me stay in another room while she talked with the guy so I wouldn't really know if you wanted to know. I guess she just did something Anna can only do. "Something Anna" can be an amazing thing at times. Also it can be a bit of trouble at times. Like traveling to Plegia to buy and sell stuff.

Yep, Anna has dragged me to Plegia after staying in Ylisse. No idea why she would want to go to a recently defeated nation full of bandits, Risen, and other things that can kill me. Speaking of Risen; I really haven't seen much of them while in Ylisse. I guess seeing how Plegia's military is basically in shambles, the Risen have decided to basically pillage and burn with nothing impeding them. Which scares me to be honest because the Risen can actually think! Well, logically that is. But still scares me all the same. Who can say if a horde of Risen finds a little weak spot in the Ylisse military and attacks. But I'm getting off track now. I best get back to the current situation.

Me and Anna were simply walking down a rather ill looking stone road in the middle of the Plegia countryside. We are heading towards Jungisan, a pretty big trade city near the Plegian capital. Apparently it was only scrapped by the war so it should still be prosperous enough for Anna to have a field day there. Not so much me because I'm not really the business guy. I'm more of the mercenary type of life. But I also plan on being a writer when I hang up the sword, still alive from all the adventures. But still, I'm a bit on edge while we travel the Plegian countryside. The only buildings I see while we travel Plegia are ruined farmhouses, burned down villages, abandoned forts, or mass graves of soldiers. Plegia did suffer the most out of everyone in the war. Especially since they lost the war after all and the Khans drained their entire treasury for reparations for the war.

"Hey Aiden," Anna says, her finger on her chin while she looks up into the sky.

"Yeah? What is it Anna?" I say, looking at her.

"We have only a few good hours until it's night. I was wondering if there is a village near here that we can stay in. Apparently most of the Risen come out at night so I don't want us to be alone when it is nighttime." She is right. Apparently one pattern I found out about the Risen is that they love the night. But they will attack during daytime if it means fresh prey for them. Anyways, I open my pack up and dig out a map of Plegia. I scan the map, Anna's chin resting on my shoulder, while I look for our current location.

I point to our location and say, "Well seeing how we are here and the closest town is right here." I slide my finger onto a little dot on the map called Fungina while glancing at Anna. "It will take a good two hours to get there. If the town isn't ruin though. If that is the case then it's going to be a seventeen hour walk to the next village." Anna sighs in frustration at the possibilities. I can't really blame her though. Ever since Plegia lost the war, it's just become a wasteland of death and misery. I feel like I keep hitting everyone over the head with that statement. Sorry if I do; it's just very relevant right now seeing how I am in the middle of the country I am talking about.

"Well; let's just keep going. We'll just keep going if night falls. Maybe a bit faster than usual." Can't really argue with that. I pocket the map and we go back to walking on the road in silence. It took the next two and a half hours before we made it to Fungina. Thankfully the village is still standing but it looks very depressed. The houses are in ill repair, there are makeshift walls and barricades surrounding the village, and watchtowers with Archers in them. Thankfully they are human archers so the village is still inhabited.

"Halt!" Me and Anna stop as we approached the village's gate. We look to find the noise and see a Villager holding a rusty bronze spear. "What is your business here strangers?" He says, his grip on his weapon tightening.

I step forward and say, "We just want to stay the night before we head to Jungisan. Can we do that? We can pay." I glance back at Anna and see her giving me a little dirty look. I guess I shouldn't have told them we could pay.

"Well; we don't have that much food but if you are willing to pay then you are welcome here. But be warned! Try anything funny and you will be filled with arrows!" The village's gates opened rather quickly and we rushed inside as the sun began to set behind us. As we make it inside, the doors behind us close. I guess we are stuck in this village for the rest of the day. I look around and see villagers running around, finishing their last minute chores. I turn my gaze to their crops and almost cringe. Their crops are really pitiful. I bet that at least one-third of the village is going to die from starvation by the end of the year.

Anyways, me and Anna head over to what looks to be the local inn. We enter the inn and see a few travelers eating so scraps or drinking a really watered down drink, to the point the water is visible. Me and Anna walk up to the counter and the tender looks at us.

"We would like a room please handsome," Anna says, smiling at the tender. When Anna called the tender handsome, I felt this weird feeling spike in the lower part of my stomach. Must be because I'm hungry and I also hate how Anna called him handsome.

"Standard one bed bedroom is twenty gold. Fancy two bed bedroom is one hundred gold." The tender says, looking at Anna with a cool stare like he has done this before. Anna goes behind me and rummages through my pack before taking something out. She appears back in front of me and places a small cloth bag on the counter. The tender opens the bag and pours twenty gold coins on the table. What?

"Room on the far left. Enjoy your stay." What a second; Anna rented a one bed bedroom. That means I'm going to sleep on the floor. I'm glad I packed spare blankets. At least I'll have some cushioning while I sleep! Me and Anna walk to our room and true to the man's word, there is only one bed. The other furniture is what you expect in a rundown inn; two old wooden chairs resting besides a… crate… with a tub for bathing in the corner besides a bucket. It's better than outside at least. I unshoulder the supply pack and place it on one of the chairs. I also take my father's sword and place it on the table. Anna does the same thing with the other chair and places her weapon next to mine. I open my pack and get out some of the spare sheets I talked about. I toss them on the floor and proceed to strip myself of all of my armor I am wearing. I place the armor into my pack and rub my shoulder. Wearing only one shoulder plate does take a lot out of that shoulder.

I wait a bit while Anna also undresses into something comfortable, staring at the wall while she does her business. What? I have manners unlike some other people! And don't make me fucking second guess myself on this one! Anyways, after Anna gets dressed; we go back into the main area for some dinner. Anna pays for two bowls of hot meat stew and a loaf of bread and we head back to our room. On a side note, I'm thankful that Anna bought the food this time because all other times she had made me buy it. I push our stuff into the floor and we start to eat in silence.

"Hey Aiden. Make a joke," Anna says; dipping a slice of bread into her stew to eat it. That's a pretty weird thing to ask someone.

"Um, why do you want me to make a joke?" I say, swallowing a spoonful of stew.

"I just feel like that things have been too serious lately. Girls just want to have fun sometimes after all. So, make a joke for me."

"I guess so with us killing a bunch of bandits, meeting this weird Thief, and watching a Dark Mage do… magic! I guess we do deserve some fun."

"Then tell the joke already!"

"Ok, ok! How did the barber win the race?" This joke has been a staple in my family ever since I was young.

"How did he win the race?"

"He knew a shortcut." I cover my mouth, muffling my laugh at the joke. I stop laughing and look at Anna. Her eye is twitching. Is that bad?"

"Wow. That… is a really bad joke. It really makes me 'shave's in fear of how bad it is!" She starts to giggle at that little play on words and I join her. That was pretty good. But my sense of humor is pretty bad so I guess my standards for humor are pretty low.

I stop laughing enough to say, "At least you aren't getting attacked by a 'mo'hawk!" I'm going to hell for making all these puns aren't I? I don't even know what the fuck a mohawk is! Fucking hell. Anyway, Anna starts to giggle even harder, her cheeks flushing from how much she is giggling. I laugh alongside her and crack a few more jokes that I am not going to list out. I want to save you enough pain then I already gave you. After a while, Anna and I stop laughing and go back to eating our now lukewarm food. While I eat, I wonder about something. Was this intentional? Ah who cares? I needed some laughs.

Also some food because I did not eat lunch.

* * *

" _What is going on? I just woke up in the middle of the night for some reason. Why is that? Let me check the- What the fuck! There is a hole in our room's door! Why-"_

Suddenly, an arm reaches through the hole in the door and grasps the doorknob. It opens the door and the arms slips out of the hole. After the door opened, a Fighter Risen walks into our room; looking all around for something. Do you think that maybe… Yeah, I think the Risen overran the guards pretty stealthy like because I didn't hear any screams. I slowly inch my hand under my pillow and grasp my emergency knife's handle. The Risen stops and looks to where I am resting and starts to lumber over to me. Looks like I need to punish someone for disturbing my beauty sleep.

The Fighter nears me and I lunge forward and slam the knife into the Risen's face. It drops its axe while it tries to claw my knife out of its face. I dash to the table and grab my sword. I unsheath it and whirl around with a wild swing, hoping to kill the Risen in one hit. My sword sinks into the Risen's shoulder, black mist pouring out of the wound. Anna quickly sits up, awake from all of the noise, and leaps out of bed to grab her sword. The Risen punches me in the face, making me stumble back while taking my sword with me. Anna grabs her blade and stabs the Risen through the chest, finally killing it.

"Aiden! What is going on?" Anna asks, still half asleep.

"No idea but I think Risen are overrunning the entire village. We need to get out before we join the body count." I say, scrambling to pack up our stuff.

"Son of a silver standard why can't we not have to worry about fighting every other day?"

"No idea. But I think that'll stop once we reach Jungisan. We could and can rest easy behind its giant walls and huge milita."

Anna sighs and says, "Gods; I have to escape a horde of Risen without any small clothes on and in my sleep dress." Ok what?

"What?"

"Nothing, Let's just hurry up and go." Me and Anna finish packing, strap on any armor we can strap on that won't take too much time, and rush out of our room. We arrive into the main room of the inn to see the tender dead, an axe in his back while a Barbarian Risen examines some gold coins. Anna smiles a bit and rushes the Risen, expertly decapitating it so no blood will land on the gold. She pockets the gold and we head outside. Outside; dozens of Risen, at least one third of them are Berserkers at the very least, are roaming between houses. Their weapons dripping in blood, the blood gleaming in the moonlight. I kneel down and sneak my way behind an overturned cart, pulling Anna with me so she is kneeling besides me.

"We have to sneak out of here. There is no way we can defeat all of these Risen by ourselves." I say, sneaking glances at the Risen patrolling the village. Anna nods and looks around for an exit while I keep an eye out for any Risen coming near us. After what seemed like hours, Anna taps my shoulder and points to a slim hole in the village's wall. I think we got our exit. I lean my head out of cover and look around for any nearby Risen. I see none and sneak out towards the hole, beckoning Anna to join me. We stop and hide under a stall when a patrol of five Soldier Risen walk by. While I wait for them to pass, I grip my sword's handle tighter.

Why does shit like this happen? I mean I get the concept of raiding but what are these Risen raiding for? They do nothing but kill! They don't even take any valuables other than better weapons for them to kill people with. Why do they do this? I could understand if it was an enemy army or maybe even bandits; not a horde of genocidal, undead freaks!

The patrol finally passes by and we continue on our way to the hole in the wall. We manage to make it halfway there before we are forced to hide again, this time in a pile of hay. One Berserker and two Mercenaries walk by us before they suddenly stop. The turn and face this one pile of hay that is opposite of where me and Anna are hiding. They rush the hay and pull out three villagers; a man, a woman, and a little boy with red hair. A little family that tried to hide from the Risen but failed.

One of the Mercenaries grab the woman and slits her throat. The Risen the snaps her neck and throws her to the ground, curb stomping her head in for one last measure. The man tries to punch the Mercenary but the other one stabs the man in the back, severing his spin and killing him instantly. The Mercenary who killed the man seems a bit… disappointed at how fast the man died. The little boy crawls backward, bawling in absolute terror and anguish. The Berserker advances toward the child, probably going to kill him with one swing. I… _I can't take this anymore!_

I rush out of the hay pile and throw my sword into the air. I shout out, " _I will break you!"_ before I jump up and grab my sword. I then come whirling down and slice the Berserker in half. I jump back a bit and watch as the Berserker disappears in black smoke. I ready my sword and rush towards one of the Mercenaries. I clash blades with the Mercenary but the other one suddenly tilts his up to the sky and lets out this horrible scream. My ears began to ring from the scream but I can't cover them up because I am fighting. Anna rushes out of the hay pile and slams her blade through the screaming Risen's throat, killing him. I disarm the last Risen with a quick turn of my wrist and cut its head off.

I pick the boy up and say, "Hang on kid! We're getting out of here!" I gasp as an arrow slams into my side. I turn to where the arrow came from and see a mass of Risen rushing towards us. Me, while carrying the kid, and Anna started to sprint towards the hole. While we run, arrows whistle and fly past us. Luckily they miss and the arrows slam into buildings, the ground, or anywhere that is not us. I let out a yelp, ducking under a Fighter's axe as the Risen surprise us with an ambush. We outrun the ambush and make it to the hole in the wall. I pass Anna the kid, pick up a barrel's lid top, and cover them from the back while Anna and the kid squeeze through the hole.

I stumble back into the hole as arrows slam into my makeshift shield before breaking it entirely. I squeeze through the hole and Anna covers the hole with a barrel. I guess that's how the Risen got in the first place. I grab the kid again and we start to run again. While we run, the village starts to burn. I guess the Risen killed everyone and are now doing there next favorite thing besides killing and horses, burning stuff. While we run, I cover the kid's eyes so he doesn't have to see anymore destruction.

And to think I used to be a part of this destruction before I joined the Shepherds.

 **So. Sorry for the wait on this one. I helped my Dad throughout the week because he's a veteran. I'm proud of him but I really hope he doesn't read this stuff because he is going to laugh at me. He likes to point out the weird things in my writing and that just makes him laugh at how weird it can be. Parents. Anyway, I'll start to work on the next one. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So. It's time for the next chapter of Mercenary. A fanfiction that has Mary sues, horrible grammar, ruin of canon, and much more horrible things in it. It's like Hitler Version 2.0. With more cancer as well! But I guess you guys keep liking this thing for some reason so I'll keep going until I finish, or everyone tells me to stop and hunt me down for putting something as horrible as this on the website. Your choice after all. But I guess I'll shut up now and let you get on with the story. I bet I'm sounding like a broken record right now. Anyway, try to enjoy this cancer.**

 _ **Chapter Nineteen: Buisness**_

I was able to find out the kid's name one day ago. His name is Johnas von McHinte or John for short. Sorta formal sounding name for a peasant born kid. What am I saying, I was born a peasant too and my name is Aiden Jaeger! I swear I should've have been named something like Lucas Darwin, or something simple like that. But who would want to read the adventures of a man named Lucas Darwin? Yeah, I thought so.

Anyways, me, Anna, and John managed to make it to Jungisan in record time; two days on foot. Of course we were sorta running the entire time so… Yeah… What? We were outrunning the Risen! Of course we didn't really stop in another village until we got to the city, possibly not warning them of the incoming Risen horde. Ah well, they can handle it.

 _They couldn't have handled it no matter what we would have done._

Hey! Stop it head! Sorry, my head has been acting weird lately ever since we escaped the village. At least I think it's my head. No idea what it is really but whenever I talk about it, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Hopefully I didn't get food poisoning from that inn food. Anyway, we are in Jungisan and let me tell you this, it looks ok for a Plegian city. I mean it's got some slum districts like all regular cities do, but the slums here seem to outnumber the rich districts. But then again, this is post war Plegia I am talking about so of course there would be more poor people the usual.

Currently; me, Anna, and John are staying in a decent inn that lies on the border that crosses between the slums and the rich. Sorta like a middle class sorta thing. Which is a bit weird to think about to be honest. Because you are either poor or rich, there can't be a middle ground. At least that's what I think. I mean there are some radicals that believe that we should share everything but I don't want to share everything. You get where I am coming from? Oh, I strayed off topic. Thanks for reminding me.

Back on topic. We got ourselves a two bed bedroom on the second floor of this inn. The beds look and feel pretty nice so that's good. Anna sleeps in one bed while me and John sleep in the other. I should sleep on the floor but I'm pretty sure that kid needs someone to hold him during the night. Afterall, he did watch his parents get killed by a group of undead freaks of nature so he is bound to have nightmares. It's the least I can do. Gods knows I needed someone to hold me a few years ago. But I better shut up about that now. Too many bad memories.

Right now, Anna and I are getting ready to head out onto the town to meet up with this miners' guild. Wants to expand the ore trade or some shit like that. I don't really pay attention to her when she starts to talk about junk like that. Makes my head hurt with all of the numbers. But it's better than nothing I suppose. I think. I'll have to check later. Unless the meeting runs too late then I'll have to check tomorrow.

Me and Anna finish getting ready and are about to head out until John asks us, "Where are you going?"

Me and Anna look at John and we say, "We're going out to a little business meeting. It shouldn't take us all day to attend it." After saying that, me and Anna looked at each confused at our synchronization but stop and shrug. Happens sometimes with people.

"Are you coming back?" Oh… So that's what he thinking about. He thinks we are going to leave him. Ha! Poor kid. I really shouldn't laugh at him but I did and I think you hate me for it now. Sorry about that. I'm trying to be a nicer person but it's hard sometimes. Anyway, me and Anna look at each other in mutual "Really?" before I head over to John.

I simply place my hand on top of his head and say, "Don't worry kid. We're plan on coming back. After all, we do need to sleep somewhere tonight." I think that was a comforting thing to say, right? I don't really know because I'm going off of what I read in books here. What I said was based off of the main character's father in the fifth book of " _Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon."_ Nice book series. I heard there was a new book out so I better check out the nearest bookstore and buy it. If this city has a bookstore after all. I am getting off track, aren't I? Back to the story I guess.

I let go of the kid's head and walk back to Anna. We leave the inn and walk down the street to the little warehouse that the person Anna was meeting with wanted us met him at. I'm secretly betting that this is going to be a giant trap and we are going to carve our way out of there. At least it will be fun with the rush I am going to have. Fighting Risen isn't as fun as it used to be to be honest. There is no blood, only smoke when they die. It's really boring to be honest. Also terrifying because of how inhuman they are.

Anyways, we reach the warehouse, a decently big wooden and stone building near the edge of town. There is very little people here and there hasn't been any guards as far as I can see, so we are only going to be relying on ourselves here if we do get in trouble. Me and Anna push open the warehouse's doors and walk inside. All around us are sealed wooden crates and hay. We start to look around but stop when someone walks into our view.  
"Ah! Mr. Damian! It's so good to see you." Anna says, smiling at the rather fat man walking towards. What. I just realized something. I literally have no idea what Anna is selling here.

"It's good to see you to Anna my dear! Now, let's hurry and get to business! I trust that you have the staff schematics." Oh so that is what it is about! Anna pulls out the plans and hands it to that Damian man. He smiles widely at the sight of the plans and says, "Amazing work Anna! Now my workers will start of working this right away. But be warned that our little arrangement might come crashing down on us if the Grimleal gains more power."

"Yes I know. But Jungisan is know for it's little black market operations so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Yes I know dear, but if the Grimleal manage to place a little puppet king on the throne; then only Dark Magic will be the only type of magic legal in Plegia. We have no idea what kind of punishment that those Grimleal will give those with regular magic if they have a king in place. So it wouldn't hurt if we get a 5% increase in our arrangement." So… I think I am getting what is being talked about. If the Grimleal win the throne, then all magic besides Dark Magic will be illegal. I think. Because of that, this Mr. Damion wants more money. Pretty good reason.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Damion. If it helps you sleep at night, I'll increase the payroll by 2%. Enough for you to sleep and enough for me to get a bigger bed. Deal?" Anna held her hand out to shake with Damion. Damion grabbed and shook her hand; also placing a small pouch, most likely full of gold, into her other hand. We then walked outside while Mr. Damion ran into the warehouse. I looked at Anna while we crossed the yard between the warehouse and its gates. She has a rather big smile on her face while tossing the bag of gold between her hands. It's pretty cute to be honest. But then again a pretty face helps seal the deal so it makes sense why she is cute.

Suddenly, an arrow slams into my shoulder guard out of nowhere. I stumble back a bit and look to where the arrow came from. I see a Sniper standing in front of the gates. He is wearing a Grimleal veil so I'm pretty sure I know what this is about.

"If we can't take out those four Shepherds, then we can take out those two! Prepare yourself to face Grima in death!" The Sniper lets out a high pitched whistle and several Soldiers, Archers, and Myrmidons rush into the courtyard and take up battle positions. This is going to be a difficult battle seeing how we have the disadvantage in the weapon's triangle. I draw my blade with Anna and we get ready to fight our way out. Just like I bet what would happen. Except it wasn't a betrayal; just some Grimleal out to kill some Shepherds. Which is weird considering that I have no idea how they know we are Shepherds. I'm just going to call magic on this one.

Me and Anna start to charge forward but we are forced to duck down and constantly dodge all the Sniper and Archers' arrows. We barely take ten steps forward when a Soldier rushes and attacks me. I jump back, the Soldier's spear barely grazing my chestplate. I lift my sword up and slice downwards at the Soldier but am stopped when a Myrmidon blocks my attack. I pull my sword back and stumble to the left when an arrow whistle past my right ear. I block the Myrmidon's attack and notice several more Grimleal troops come into the courtyard through a side door. This is really bad! We are getting outclassed by the weapon triangle, the large amount of enemy troops in the field, and I'm pretty sure Anna and I got separated and are being cornered!

I now am facing three Soldiers, two Myrmidons, and an Archer after struggling to stay alive for three minutes. I batter away the second Soldier's spear thrust but cringe when the first Myrmidon scores a hit on my side. I slice at the offending Myrmidon, the Myrmidon dodging the attack, and barely duck as an arrow flies over my head. The handle of the third Soldier's spear hits me in the face, giving me a rather ugly bruise, and I drop down to the ground on my ass. I raise my sword up to defend myself, but I'm disarmed by the second Myrmidon and kicked in the face by the third Myrmidon. Shit! This can't be the end! I can't die here!

I try to get up but the first Soldier thrusts his spear forward and pins me to the ground by my leg. The first Myrmidon raise his sword up to finish me but a dark figure appears in the air and flies down to the Myrmidon. The figure gets close enough for me to see who it is. It's motherfucking Vaike! And he is a Warrior! How the fuck did he get here? You know what, nevermind. I'm glad he is here. Vaike slams into the first Myrmidon, his axe caving in the Grimleal's head. He rolls, the dead Myrmidon's body slamming into the courtyard with a satisfying crunch, until he is in front of me and spins around, his axe carving a giant arc while he turns. All of the enemies, excluding the Archer, are sent flying back from Vaike's attack; the Grimleal have giant bleeding wounds across their chests from the strike.

"V-Vaike! What are you doing here?" I say, surprised by Vaike's appearance in the battle. He turns back to me and winces at the spear impaled in my leg.

"Wow Aiden! When did ya get a spear in ya? Ha ha! Please stop looking at me like. Ok, I'll tell ya while I pull the spear out." Vaike says, bending down to my level and he starts to pull out the spear carefully so it doesn't cause anymore damage to my leg. "Chrom sent us to Jungisan to stop a slave trade operation here. It was suppose to be a hush hush operation sorta thing. But turns out Teach and his students found out the Grimleal are a part of this little trade. We was going to report back when we got chased by some bad guys. We lost them but we heard fighting at this place so we came and found you guys. I don't mind taking on another student."

Vaike finishes pulling the spear out of my leg and helps me to my feet. I limp over to my discarded sword and pick it. Vaike walks to me and we start to limp/rush to Anna to help her. While limping, I ask Vaike "Who are your 'students' Vaike? You mentioned you came with Shepherds."

"Oh! One student is Lon'Qu, my sidekick-partner! I mean partner. The other is Gaius, he really needs to stop skipping my lessons. And the last one is Panne, only person to outrun the Vaike!" Shit. The taguel is here. I'm going to have to talk to her aren't I? I sigh and we continue to rush towards Anna. But we slow down to a walk when we see Lon'Qu, Gaius, and… Panne finish up the last of Anna's attackers. Vaike waves at the four to join us and we charge the remaining Grimleal soldiers. I take on the Archer that ran away when Vaike showed up. He desperately tries to use his bow to block my attacks but cutting his head off in one swing shows how useless he is. We finish up the rest of the Grimleal and notice that their leader, the Sniper, had ran away from the fight. Fucking coward.

"Well, looks like we were lucky enough to save you guys." Gaius says, pulling out two lollipop from his pouch and hands it to us. I start to suck on it, leaning on my sword as support to continue to stand up. Anna finishes healing up her wounds and starts to use her Heal staff to heal mine.

"I still had second doubts about saving you man-spawn." Panne says, mostly directed at me. Great, time to talk with the bunny. Maybe if I outclass her she will be nice. I'm a progressive guy but I like to take things slow. Panne isn't slow so I gotta go fast!

"I know. I have second doubts about using your real name instead of calling you beast, Panne."

"Now you call me by my name? Strange thing to do human." Hey! She didn't call me man-spawn! It's a step forward.

"I mean we only talked twice and I'm pretty sure we agreed never to talk again. Yet here we are talking again."

"You are right about that human. Why are we talking at all?"

"No idea but just so you know, we can talk now seeing how we are on… even terms. Just no touching me with your beast hands."

"I understand that human. Now let us stop talking."

"I'm fine with that."

 _ **Aiden and Panne achieved support level B**_

* * *

"So… Can we get out of here now?" Gaius says, rather uncomfortable of me and Panne's conversation. Can't say I blame him. Any witness to our conversation would've been awkward as all hell. Me and Anna, now joined by Vaike, ever silent Lon'Qu, Gaius, and Panne head back to our inn room. We split up halfway there to the inn, Anna and Panne going into town to get some more medical supplies while the men go back to the inn room. I unlock the door and enter. I look around the room and see John sleeping peacefully on Anna's bed, the bed's blanket on the floor. Looks like he got tired while waiting for us to come back.

"Who is that child?" Lon'Qu asks, walking over to John. Lon'Qu takes the discarded blanket off of the floor and places it on the kid.

"His name is John. We saved him during a Risen raid. He had to watch his parents die right in front of him."

"Wow. The kid's got it bad then," Gaius says, taking out a sugared fig and started to eat it.

"Yep. Which I have to ask… Can you guys take him back to Ylisstol when you head back? I don't really want him to follow me and Anna. He deserves a chance to have a childhood again." What the fuck am I saying? Ah who cares? I'm pretty tired and I'm pretty sure nothing else will happen now. Better end the fucking chapter seeing how I'm running out of ink, paper, and bread.

"Sure thing Aiden! Good old Teach will bring this kid the greatest childhood ever!"

"Thank you."

 **So. This a rather shit quality chapter isn't it? I bet that's what you are thinking and this time I'm right. Sorry about that. You can hate me with everything you have if you want to. Now go and read something much better than this cancer. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So. Here is the next chapter of this cancer. (After not totally forgetting about it over Thanksgiving. So sorry please don't rip my eyes out for this please bae.) No idea why so many people like this. Too bad I don't have the ability to control other's minds because I would make it so that you all would read something better than this shit. But I ain't no Superman or something like that so I'll have to deal with it. I honestly think I'm complaining too much, aren't I? I'll try to work on it. I think. Anyways, I guess I'll shut up now. Enjoy your weekly(?) cancer.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty: Boring**_

I am so bored right now. For the past three weeks, me and Anna have been living here in Jungisan. Anna's business ventures are doing well; we are raking in about three thousand gold every week from the staffs she gave Mr. Jamison. But there is no more action for me. All I get to do is wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, follow Anna around town as her 'bodyguard', and go to sleep every single day! The last time we stayed in a situation like this was that town the Bazzar Bandits were attacking! But at least I had some action with the raids that the dying bandit group tried to stage once a week. I had something to do there! But I have nothing at all I can do here! I wonder if staying as a Shepherd would have been better than a mercenary.

Currently I am just sitting in our little inn room, all alone because Anna said "I don't need you on this trip handsome." The Shepherds also came and took John from us, after I had to promise to come back to him alive and all that. Now I'm here with only my quill and paper to keep me company. I don't really want to get drunk at the bar downstairs due to all the potential Plegians that hate Ylisse brawls I might get into. I also can't read because there isn't a bookstore or even a library here! The only other thing I can do besides write is walk around town and I don't want to do that! I could get cornered by some street urchins and lose my shoes. And I like my shoes!

I'm just… bored. I thought being with Anna as a mercenary meant hunting for forgotten treasure, or fighting off a fleet of pirates for the Fountain of Gold, or something of that nature. It has only been business meeting after another business meeting after another buisness meeting with a few bandits, Risen, and Grimleal on the side. Gods I probably need to go out for a little walk to clear my head. I'm thinking weird seeing how I'm all alone. Now it's time to stop writing now. My book's viewpoints are going to be so weird that all the readers are going to have headaches trying to wonder if I'm still writing or not. Like right now!

I stand up and stretch my arms and back, the bones popping and groaning in relief. How long was I writing for? I look outside the tiny window me and Anna's window has and see the sun past noon but still brightly lit. I guess it's a little after lunch. Which means it's snack time for a hungry warrior like me. I should kill myself for saying something like that. I gear up for a walk, just my clothes and my sword, and walk out of my room and outside of the inn. I look around a bit, countless people walking past me as the city life continues on blissfully. Better just go with the flow I guess. I follow the current and just walk, looking around and admiring the sites. Jungisan isn't built pretty with it's rundown buildings and dirty streets; but it is sturdy with its stone buildings and giant walls.

I am forced to the side by the crowd as a carriage train comes rumbling down the street. By seeing how fancy the carriage is, I guess the person inside is pretty important. I squint at the carriage to see who is inside it and I see a rather portly man and woman who are completely dolled up with wigs, powdered faces, and fancy clothes. I don't get why some wealthy people dress like that. It just seems really stupid and a hassle to put on everyday. The carriage passes and life goes back to normal for the city. I wonder who those people were. Probably someone I'll forget later. I hope anyways.

I spend the next two hours just walking around Jungisan without a purpose. After that, I stop to buy a pair of Meat-On-A-Sticks sticks from a little food stand. Weird name but it tastes good so I won't complain about it. While I'm eating, I notice something happening in a little alley between two buildings near me. Oh, it looks like someone is getting mugged. Too bad no one is going to go save the person getting mugged. But I will!

I shuffle out of the crowd and walk into the alleyway, my hand slowly going to the handle of my sword to grab it. I arrive at the scene of the crime, two nasty looking thugs, both Fighters, ganging up on a petite, cute looking woman with ripped clothing. Yeah, that kind of ripped clothing.

"Let her go motherfuckers," I say; pulling my long wonderfully designed blade out of it's masterwork sheath. The thugs let go of the goddess and pull out their spiky, rusted bronze axes and charge me. I lift my sword up into the air and slice both the thugs in half with one swing. The two thugs explode into fire and flames while I walk towards the woman. I twirl my sword in my hand and slowly sheath my sword and stop in front of the woman. The woman bites her lip, trying to restran herself in front of my amazing-ness. She lets out a moan and jumps on my, her mouth firmly planted on my… Ok I'll stop. J-Just stop looking at me like that.

What really happened is that I just walked with the crowd after my snack. That's what I did for the rest of the day. Just walk. Gods I want something to do. Anyways, I make it back to the room to find Anna writing on some papers, eating a loaf of bread. I bet she had a good day at buisness. That's what it's called, right?

"How's it going handsome?" Anna asks me, her eyes still focused on her paper.

"Boring Anna. It was pretty boring. When are we going to do something fun?" I say, undressing my regular clothes into some comfortable clothes.

"Well… If you are really that bored… I do have a little treasure map we can go for." Are you shitting me right now?

"Really? When did you get that?"

"Just today. What do you think that business meeting was about?"

"Well then… Can we go treasure hunting beautiful?"

"Sure thing handsome. It's always good to get your hands dirty."

 **So. I completely forgot about this story during the Thanksgiving week. I'm really sorry. Wrote this tiny intro chapter for you guys to help you tide over. Sorry about the poor quality. I promise to make the next chapter fantastic. Just like how those hills shine in the morning sun, just right. That's a perfect place to build a summer theme park. Some people know what I'm talking about right there. I'll shut up now and start brainstorming for the next chapter. Go read something amazing while I'm working. It will be much better than this shit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So. I hope that this chapter's quality is better than the other chapters. Which is saying something considering this fanfiction is utter cancer. I realized that I may need to start practicing other forms of writing soon. Like smut. I have no idea how to write smut at all. So after I post this chapter, I am going to go read some top rated smut fanfics and go practice writing that lemon. Sadly it isn't lemon pledge but porn. Why am I even saying this to you guys? I'm so going to get mocked for this. Ah well. Here's your chapter you jokers.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty One: Stealth**_

"Hey Anna."

"Yes handsome?"

"Why the fuck are we here?"

"To get that treasure silly! Why; are you getting cold feet?"

"Well I may be getting cold feet due to the large horde of Risen in front of our little treasure spot." Yeah. It's one of those days ladies and gentlemen. I have joined Anna in a little expedition to find some treasure in a ruined castle. I thought it was going to be really simple; just watching out for crumbling structures or traps. Not at all. Instead, I have to deal with a literal horde of Risen, all classes included, and gods know what else inside those ruins that hold the treasure, at night as well. Why does things like this happen to me?

"Come on Aiden, it will be alright. Just imagine all the glowing gems, mountains of gold, and so many other treasures we can find in their!" Anna says, flushing in pleasure at the thought of getting rich from this venture.

"Unless we get killed on the way to the treasure that is." I say, scanning the entrance of the ruins. There are about two dozen Risen just standing outside, most likely guarding the place. Me and Anna couldn't even hope to take them head on seeing how they have the advantage in numbers. Plus I can count a good number Soldiers and Archers among the ranks so we would already be in serious shit right there.

"Don't worry cutie, with this map I got from my sources, there is a secret way inside. We can bypass all of those Risen easily." Anna holds up the little treasure map that she apparently bartered for. That was two weeks ago when she told me about this venture. The location of the treasure is was in the southern part of Plegia so excuse me for not notifying you on where we were headed.

"I'm not only worried about them Anna. I'm worried about the Risen that could be inside the ruins."

"Well we can easily handle them with one of these!" Anna pulls out two, serrated daggers and hands one to me. "Seeing how your other dagger isn't really up to the task, I might as well give you one." I may have left my dagger back in that village during the raid. At least she didn't flat out said it this time. I take the dagger and was about to say "Thanks" when Anna starts to sneak towards the ruins. I guess it's go time right now. This is going to be so much fun! I'm being sarcastic in case you are wondering.

I catch up to Anna and we start to sneak past the horde of Risen towards a little wall on the western wing of the ruins. I spot two Fighter Risen walking towards us, still unaware we are here. I duck and hide behind a crumbling wall while Anna hides behind a lonely pillar. The Fighters pass us and we continue on our way. I spot an Archer, all alone, banging his head on a stone wall. I have no idea why he is doing that. I look down at my knife and twirl it in my hand. I guess it couldn't hurt to get rid of one Risen. I divert from anna's course and sneak my way towards the Archer, Anna stopping to look at what I am doing.

"Get back here! We don't need to kill them! If they find out that one of theirs is dead then we are screwed, get back here!" Anna whisper-screams at me, looking around for no incoming Risen. I give her a thumbs up before going back heading towards my target. I reach the Risen, who still hasn't noticed me as of yet. I am going to have act quickly for this. I lunge up and clamp my free arm around its throat. It lets out a soft, strangled gurgle before I jam my knife through its temple. I rip my knife out of its temple and it disappears in a cloud of black smoke. I head back to Anna, Anna giving me a little death glare, before we go back to what we were doing before. We manage to go a few more feet when I hear the sound of hooves.

"Hide." I say to Anna, quickly darting and crawling into a little hole in the ruined castle walls. Anna joins me in the hole and we watch as a battalion of Risen Cavaliers storm pass by, screeching and growling like no tomorrow. Looks like they are going on a little raid with how many there are. That is good because there will be less guards for us to deal with. After the Risen pass us, Anna wiggles out of the hole; kicking my face in the process. I squirm after her, my face aching from where she kicked me.

"That was pretty close. Sorry about your face handsome but it was quite the tight squeeze in there." Anna says, rubbing the place where she kicked me.

"Yeah, you owe me a drink after this. Let's just get back to the action." I say, blushing slightly at Anna's touch. She's got some pretty soft hands to be honest. I wonder why girls always have soft skin… I bet it's some special potion they drink daily or something.

We finally make it to the wall and there isn't a hole or something that would qualify as a door in sight. I look to Anna to ask "Why did we come here if there is no door," when she starts to touch a series of stones in the wall. She finishes and a little doorway appears next to me. I guess that's our door. We head into the hidden door and I cringe at how dark it is inside the secret hallway. We start to walk through the tunnel in silence, touching the left wall to make sure I wasn't in the void itself. After a while, I feel something grab my hand and I let out a little yelp of fear.

"What? Scared handsome. I never thought that a girl holding your hand could make you pee your pants." Oh it was just Anna, thank the gods!

"Would you kindly shut up beautiful? I want to get this over with before those Cavaliers come back." I say, frowning while Anna simply giggles in enjoyment. We continue down the tunnel, holding hands to not get separated. We suddenly stop as a secret door suddenly opens up. That is some spooky shit right there. We step through the door and see that we are inside the castle. Thankfully the moonlight shining through the holes and cracks of the ruins is bright. At least we can see now. Anna lets go of my hand and we go back to our sneaking ways. Can never be too careful.

Anna looks at her map and starts to lead us towards the area where the treasure rests in. I look around and spot five Warrior Risen patrolling the stairway that Anna is walking towards. I grab her by her cape and pull her behind some rubble. We watch as the Risen slowly lumber away from the stairs and into another room. I let go of Anna and we head upstairs. I notice a lone Mercenary Risen, fucking trying to read a ruined book, near the corner of the hallway we have to go down. I walk ahead of Anna and slowly approach the Risen, absorbed into his book. I didn't know Risen could fucking read! I better stop that before they start speaking.

I twirl my dagger in my hand and again and reach the Risen. I punched it in the face and slammed my dagger through the back of the skull where is connects with the spine. I rip my dagger out and the Mercenary dissolves into a cloud of black smoke like the others.

Anna catches up to me pat me on the head, saying "Good job Aiden," before leading the way again. I sigh contently at Anna's current attitude and follow her. We manage to make it down the hall and and we go into this room. It looks to be a private library for some old rich noble. Anna starts to pull random books off of the dusty, moldy shelves. I bet she is trying to activate a secret door. I look around and see a decrepant vase sitting among the books on the shelves. I bet it is a secret switch. I walk around to it and twist it in place. It makes an unlocking sound and a secret door opens near Anna. We both go through another dark, secret tunnel again and then find ourselves in the castle's throne room. I scann the area and find no Risen anywhere near our location.

"Hey Aiden, look at this." I turn and see Anna standing by the throne. I walk towards Anna and notice that on the throne is a skeleton wrapped in fancy Sage clothing. It the skeleton's hands is a wonderfully designed staff that it is obviously designed for a princess or something. "Poor noble, was gutted while sitting on throne." Anna says, gazing down at the stomach of the skeleton. I look down and notice a rather large, very crusty tear in the dead Sage's robes. I guess that how the noble died. I shift weight on my feet and accidently kick something. I look down and see another skeleton, this time a Soldier, lying on the ground before the throne.

"Guess this guy was either an enemy or a guardian of the noble here." I say, crouching down and touching the part where the skeleton's head was cut away from the rest of its body. Anna nods before looking at the staff again.

"Well seeing how this noble doesn't really need this anymore, I'm going to take it." Anna grabs the staff and pulls it out of the skeleton's grasp. She is right. We walk away from the throne and go back to Anna's following the map guide. We make it the door we need to go through when we hear something hum. We turn and see something that was fucking horrifying. The Sage skeleton was standing up and look at us. In it's hands was a very moldy tome that is definitely some old magic. I am about to pull my sword out to engage the Sage when it casts a spell at me. A chunk of rock appears and comes hurtling at my head. I duck but the rock somehow activated a hidden switch in the wall I was standing in front of. The ground belows me opens up and I fall into the hole; I'm flailing around trying to grab onto something. I am unable to grab onto something and I fall down the hole, leaving Anna alone with the Sage.

I bounce around the little slide the hole has opened me up to, the stones bruising with every bounce. The slide becomes wild with turns, twists, and other crazy moves of geometry that I didn't even think was possible. On one turn, my head slams into the stonework and cuts my head open, blood pouring out of the wound like a stuck pig. My vision blurs and I can only remain half conscious as I continue to slide down the slide.

The slides ends with dumping me down a good couple of feet above a large chamber. I barely hang on to reality before I slam a pillar, my left arm breaking from the impact. I scream in pain and hold my arm as the floor gets closer and closer. I glance off a stone ledge while falling, my ankle definitely shattering or something. Everything finally turns to black before I hit the ground.

 **So. I decided to do a cliffhanger. I bet you really hate me right now. Also love me with those other older Fire Emblem games references I dropped in there. But I think you mostly hate me right now. I'll leave now seeing how you might want to kill me for doing this cliffhanger thing. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So. Ready for the next chapter? I bet you do seeing how it tells what happened to Aiden and junk. I'm a horrible person but at least you guys are strangely liking this story. Which is weird seeing how this fanfiction is basically the worse thing next to cancer and Hitler. But seeing how you want to get on with it, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Two: Survivor**_

"Ugh… What the fuck happened?" I say, waking up. I don't really remember going to sleep inside of some ruins. My head is killing me! Where am I- Oh yeah… I remember now. I raise my head up and inspect the damage my body received while I flew down that little slide. I cringe when I see my arm; it is unnaturally bent backwards. I don't think that is good. I sit up, pain arching throughout my body. I find that my entire foot is bent to the side. That also can't be a good thing to have. I feel my forehead and sigh when I touch some dried blood. I also notice a silvery glint shining a couple steps away from me. I bet that is my sword. I hate slides so much right now.

I am sitting in the middle of basically a crypt with no exit in site. Fucking fantastic I must say. But I better start exploring. I need to find Anna. I did leave her a fucking skeleton Sage! How is that even a thing? I don't know but it kicked my ass. But how am I going to walk? Oh gods… This is going to be a very cringey thing to do.

First, I grab my bent arm and start to pop it back into place. I hope that it isn't that broken so I can't use. At first, it's just dull pain when I try to pop it into place. But when my arm finally pops into place, Oh boy. I wish I could tell you the pain I experienced but I don't have the words to describe it. However, the good news is that I can move my arm and hand a tiny bit! That's just all I can do. Now it's time for my foot. Turns out popping one's foot back into place is less painful then one imagines. Just a simply crack announced its replacement into it's original position. At least I can limp now. But I have to get up now.

I lift myself up to a kneeling position using my good arm as the majority of the lifting. But now here comes the hard part. I place both hands on the ground and swiftly push myself up. Pain shoots through me from my foot and I fall back down onto my ass. I am going to have to do a couple tries for this. I try again and manage to stand for a couple seconds before I am put back on my ass. I guess I am going to need some leverage.

I turn to face my sword, the blade itself stuck to some rubble that may have come from my fall, and I start to crawl towards it. I use my good arm for the majority of the crawling due to my other arm swelling up in pain with every move I do to it. I guess I can't use that baby until I find a Heal staff and a Cleric. I manage to reach the rubble and push myself up with help from the rubble. My entire body is screaming in pain from having to walk but it is slowly fading. I grab my sword' handle and try to pull it out of the rubble. But I can't pull my sword out. It is lodge into the stonework pretty deep. I grab the handle with both of my hands now and pull on it with all of my strength.

The sword's lower part suddenly rips away and I am sent sprawling back. I groan and look at my now broken sword, just a handle and a broken blade barely able to deflect an enemy's weapon. I bet my father would kick my ass right now if he saw what I did to his sword. I guess I'm not going to use some leverage to help me walk. But I wonder if I have any vulneraries. I check my pockets and pull out a broken vulnerary. Great. No way to numb the pain now! Fuck my life!

But I have to find Anna. I don't think she can take on an undead Sage by herself! What kind of… friend would I be if I just left her to die? I can't someone as amazing as her die! I better stop talking to myself and hurry up on finding Anna. I use the rubble again to help me stand up and I am able to limp. But every step I take is filled with pain. I hope I find Anna soon. I find what looks to be a walkway heading down a dark tunnel. I think this will lead to an exit.

I travel down the walkway and through the tunnel. I exit the tunnel and enter a musty looking armory. I look around at all of the weapons and armor and sigh. It's all rusty and useless. Even the spears aren't good enough to be my walking stick. I limp through the armory until my good foot hits something. I look down and see… a crest covered in metal. I pick it up and look over it. I can't really distinguish what it really is but the way it is shape resembles a shield. Sorta like the shield that the old Heroes use to own. I think Anna would like this. I turn it around and see a usable carrying strap still semi-fresh. Not only that but a little lever that I have no idea what it could be for. Better keep it just in case. I shoulder the crest and continue on my way.

I exit the armory through a little side door and find myself in a hallway with rooms lining all down it. Every room I look in seems to be some sort of bedroom with the bare necessities plastered in it. I guess this is where the soldiers use to sleep. I mean it makes sense seeing how close the armory is to these rooms. I continue on my way and find myself in what looks to be like a mess hall. I guess this where the soldiers use to eat. All over the floor are bodies of Soldiers, Fighters, and Archers. I guess they were surprised during an attack on the castle. I shrug and start to try to find an exit when I heard something.

I turn around and watch in utter horror as a skeleton Fighter rise up and stare at me with vacant eye sockets. It then picks up a rusty iron axe, barely attached to it's handle, and charges me. Fuck me! I scramble to the side and manage to dodge the attack. I trip over some skeletons in my haste and barely dodge another strike from the skeleton. I roll to the side, a chop from the Fighter's axe missing my chest, and swing the crest at the skeleton's head. It connects and the skeleton's skull shatters from the blow. It crumples to the ground and doesn't come back up when I wait for a few moments. I slowly stand back up and look at the crest. Some rust appears to have been blow away from it and I just see part of a noble's crest on it. I don't recognize the family so they must not have been important enough for historians to remember them. But back to the action.

I wait a bit more for any more skeletons to appear but none do. I sigh in relief and go back to limping. I exit the mess hall and find myself in front of a big staircase. Fucking fantastic. I want to die right here and now. I start to limp up the stairs, my hand on the wall to help me keep going. I manage to make it to the top in a good twenty minutes before something tries to fuck me over again. Two Risen Soldiers are fighting five skeletal Mercenaries and I am about to be in the middle of it. I groan and unshoulder the crest. I start to twirl it around so it has some momentum before I break an enemy's skull with it.

A Risen finishes off a skeleton and notices me just twirling the crest. It screams at me in the usual Risen fashion and charges. I stop twirling the crest and swing it and the Soldier's head, hoping it would be enough to kill it. It does connect, crushing the Risen's skull and making it disappear in a cloud of black smoke. But the Risen's spear manages to glance my wounded arm and I have to choke down a cry of pain from the burning sensation the spear left. A skeleton notices my moment of weakness and rushes me, swinging its blade to kill me. The blade connects; giving me a long, bleeding slash down chest. I identically swing the crest again and it kills the skeleton in one hit as well.

Luckily, the other enemies kill each other and I am left all alone. Again. With a ton of new wounds. I fucking hate this so much right now. I press a hand to my chest in a futile effort to stop the blood. I need to find Anna fast now. She has the heals and I really need the heals. I continue on my way and before I know it, I find myself in the same library that me and Anna used to get to the throne room. I hope Anna is still there! I start to stumble/run towards the still open secret tunnel and rush through it. I make it back to the throne room and… no one is there. There is no Sage, Anna, anything. It is just empty. Oh gods; I'm going to die here aren't I- Holy shit!

I am forced back by a gust of wind and rock all of the sudden. I sit up and see Anna, covered in dirt, bruises, cuts, and sweat, fighting off the Sage who is looking like she hasn't even been touched. I better go help Anna before she gets her ass kicked! Or at least try to seeing how I am basically shit right now. I stand up and rush to Anna, twirling my crest for some extra power.

"Duck!" I say, swinging the crest at the Sage's head. Anna ducks and the crest's momentum continues uninhibited. But the Sage blocks the swing with a fucking magical shield that makes the crest bounce off, leaving no damage at all. Suddenly, a stone pillar slams into my stomach and I'm sent flying back; Anna following me after another stone pillar. My vision blurs as I throw up vomit and blood. I'm so fucking done with this shit right now.

"Aiden! You came back." I turn and see Anna kneeling over me, that fancy staff that caused all of this in her hands.  
"Yeah. You are not going get rid of me that easy… Can you heal me please? I hurt all over." I say, coughing up some blood as the pain starts to settle in. Anna stands up and lifts that fancy staff up into the air. I didn't know it was a healing staff- I smell something I never thought I smell again. It's _her_ scent. I've missed her damned scent so much. But that scent also caused everything to end up at this point. I look down at my body and notice all of my wounds completely healed. I pat my arm and find that it doesn't hurt anymore. I stand up and I am able to stand like I usually stand. This staff is fucking fantastic! And painful. But I shall not think about that smell. I still have work to do.

I turn to say my thanks to Anna but she tackles me to the side as a blade of yellow wind slices the area we were at a couple seconds ago. I draw my sword and- oh wait, it's broken. Fuck me! I draw my broken sword and hold up the crest like a shield, my hand holding onto the lever, while Anna goes into her usual battle stance. If we manage to break the Sage's shield, then we can kill it. I look at Anna and she looks at me. We stare for a moment and nod at each other. We then rush the Sage who casts several boulders and yellow wind blades at us. I block a boulder and jump over a blade of wind before I'm knocked towards Anna. I slam into Anna, both of us giving yelps of pain and surprise, before the skeleton casts something deadlier than the other spells it has cast so far.

It raises its hands in front of his face and back down to it's waist before spinning around in a circle. It then casts a spell with a spear made out of wind appearing and flying towards us. It's so fast that we can't dodge. I glance behind me and see an unfamiliar site. Anna, fear all over her face. I don't like that face. I am able to take one step forward and push the crest out as a shield. The wind spear hits the shield head on, knocking me past Anna all the way to the throne. I lay on the ground, groaning in pain when I hear… lightning. Why do I hear lightning? I sit up and see the lever I was holding onto had been pushed and the crest was glowing in a strange light. What the fuck?

I pick the crest up but suddenly lightning bolts crash all around me until my vision is just pure white. I close my eyes in fear of this madness. After the lightning noise disappear, I open my eyes and look down at my body. Holy fucking shit! I'm wearing a shining new set of plate armor. I look over and see that I have two shoulder plates but they don't have any Ylisse symbols on them. I also realize that I am holding a brand new shield. I turn the shield around and my jaw drops at the crest it has. It's my family's fucking crest! A sword surrounded by ivy is the design and I know it because my father has a shield with the same exact symbol on it. I look at my sword and my jaw drops a bit farther. My sword; it has been fucking repair, sharpened, and cleaned until it looked brand new! What is this magic? Why are we not mass producing this?

I look over at the Sage and smile. It's time to kick some ass. I rush the Sage but stop halfway there. Why? Because I am going to do something amazing! " _I'll show you my power!"_ I shout at the Sage before I execute my move. I throw my shield up into the air and somersault after it. I manage to jump halfway between my shield and my original position and I fly downwards towards the Sage. I slam into the skeleton, the impact instantly breaking its shield. I jump back and then rush the Sage, my shield reaching the peak of its flight. I deliver a devastating combo of slashes, swings, and stabs as my shield falls to the ground. I take one step back, catch my shield, and slash the skeletal Sage in one crushing slice. The slice is visible in the form of a dazzling golden light. Reminds me of the ancient skill of Sol.

The Sage crumples to the ground and doesn't get up again. I twirl my sword around and sheath it. That felt like pure badassery. I turn to look at Anna to see what she thinks. She is simply clapping with a little smug grin on her face. Oh great, time for some teasing.

"Well, well, well; Mr. Hero. You look quite dashing in that outfit." Anna says, that smug grin on her face growing by the minute. I can already tell she is losing the battle to hold in the puns as well. Better beat her to it by changing the mood.

"I'm glad you're still alive Anna," I say, giving her a small smile. She drops her shit-eating grin and also gives me a small smile.

"Thanks handsome. I'm glad you came back to me."

"I told you; I'm not that easy to kill. Are we still going treasure hunting? I think the Risen may have heard the battle." I say, looking at the tunnel entrance, waiting for a Risen to pop out.

"I don't care about some stinky Risen! Just think of the cash we are going to get if we find more stuff like this!" Anna holds the staff above her head. She has her usual smile on her face again and I can't help but laugh. This is just like Anna. Nothing can ever faze or change her. I'm glad about that. Might as well show her what I feel.

"Hahaha! Never change Anna," I say to her. I softly grab her by the chin and turn her head to the side, her cheek facing me. _Ohgodsjustdoityoupussy!_ I swiftly kiss Anna on the cheek and step back. "Let's go. Can't keep all of that treasure waiting." I turn around and start to walk towards a door that appeared when we killed the Sage. My cheeks are hurting like crazy right now for some reason. I should see a Cleric about that.

 **So. Here is the end of the chapter. Are you glad it is over? Now our little Mary Sue is even more OP than before. I bet you hate me for that. What am I saying, you do hate me for that. Well, I'm pretty sure that's how OP Mary sue- I mean Aiden can get now. So be glad for that as well. Now I am going to work on the third part of this little arc. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So. Here is the next chapter of Mercenary. Hope you enjoy. Seems like people are actually liking this cancer for some reason. I bet it's ironic liking instead of actual liking. But that is what I think. I don't actually know what you guys are thinking at all so I am just going to assume. But I'll shut up now. Enjoy the trash.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Three: Mirror**_

This castle is actually bigger than I thought it would be. I'm serious about that! Me and Anna have explored this castle for three hours and we are still finding new rooms, tunnels, staircases, etc. Whoever built this place really needs to tone it down a notch on their fascination for construction. This is a bit out of hand. But according to Anna's map, we have another hour of exploring before we find the treasure room. Which is another hour of just walking through ruined hallways full of skeleton warriors. Yeah, there is more of them. But they are no match for me!

Yep, a Hero at last. I feel so powerful that I'm pretty sure I can take on Chrom and win! I think. I may have to try it if we see him again. But I still cannot believe changing classes makes your armor change as well. I sorta miss my shoulder plate. It's the reason why I even am in this place in the first. If I hadn't had that shoulder plate, I probably be dead. No, I would be dead seeing how Jill took out that Mage in one fucking hit! But I should tell you what our surroundings are.

Me and Anna are just walking down this hallway, a torch in my hand so we aren't in complete darkness, looking for… something! I don't fucking know! But I just know that Anna is constantly looking at the map now. Hopefully we won't run into anymore skeletons- Oh god I hear rustling in front of me. Fucking skeletons need to stop doing that with their jimmys. I tap Anna on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hm? What is it Aiden?" Anna asks me, looking up from her map and at me. I simply point my torch at a few Fighter skeletons shuffling towards us. She sighs, putting her map in her belt, and draws her weapon. I draw my sword, leaving that shield that appeared a while ago on my back. I can't really carry three things with two hands. Especially if one of those things is on fire. The skeletons start to shuffle towards us faster. Time to get busy.

Anna takes down the first skeleton easy with a swift blow to the skull. I follow up on her strike by taking on the other two Fighters. I dodge a blow from the second skeleton and cut it's arm off. I then handle bash its face in one blow before I block the last skeleton's attack. I send it to the ground with a simply push and curbstomp the Fighter's skull in. unlike that Sage, these skeletons are easy as pie. I bet it is because they don't have any fucking magical shield to stop attacks.

"Is that all of them?" Anna says, sheathing her weapon and took the map out again. She begins to walk forward again despite not getting the all clear. I look around and thankfully there is no more enemies.

"Looks like it. Are we there yet Anna?" I say, sheathing my sword as well. I walk beside her and shine a bit of the torch over her so she can see a bit more of the map.

"No. About forty five minutes left before we reach what is suppose to be the treasure room. A room full of jewels, gold coins, priceless artifacts, and so much more things I can sell for twice the amount they are worth!"

"I bet you are going to have a ball with that room once we are in it."

"Oh you betcha. There is only thing that is troubling me."

"What is it?" I ask. I hope it isn't another Sage skeleton coming to kick our asses. Anna shows me the map and points at a little side room connected to our destination. It has a giant circle in the middle of it. The circle almost resembles a mirror if you stare at it long enough.

"I have no idea what that room is. What kind of room would just have a circle in it?" Anna says, tapping the room with her finger to clarify her point more. She takes the map away from me and does her classic finger on her chin pose. I bet she is trying to figure out what that room is designed for. I wouldn't even have a clue.

"Maybe an underwater well in case of siege?" I say, putting out a suggestion that would probably work.

"If that was truth then why is the circle so symmetrical? No underwater water reserve is this symmetrical!"

"Then I don't fucking know. Just focus on the treasure instead of some random room." Anna looks at me with a comical glare, but drops it with a smile. We go back to walking in silence. I wonder how long this hallway is because I'm pretty sure we have been walking longer than all the other hallways. But what do I know about hallways, I'm a fucking Hero, not a mason.

It takes fifty minutes for us to reach the end of the hallway. We have stopped and are now facing a door. Anna is looking at her map and the door multiple times. I think she is trying to realize something.

"We're here." Anna says, stashing the map into her belt. We've made it to the treasure? That was faster than I thought it would be! I push past Anna and kick the door open. I turn around and give her a mock bow.

"Ladies first," I say. She giggles at my mock and walks inside the room. I hear her gasp and I walk in to see what is with her. All around us is exactly what she described; jewels of all colors and sizes, mountains of gold coins, ancient relics that must be worth millions, and so much more valuable items. I guess this venture was really worth the trouble. I better leave Anna alone seeing how she is starting to slobber at the mouth with a gigantic blush on her face for all of this treasure. I look around and notice a little stone door in the corner of the room.

I walk past Anna and open the door. I don't think she even knows I'm here right now. Before I leave, I lit up a nearby brazier so Anna could still see her precious gold and all of that. I sigh and walk through the door, closing it behind me. I walk down this little staircase and to a room. In the middle of the room is a pool of glowing water. I don't even need my torch anymore seeing how bright the glow of this lake is.

I walk towards the lake and crouch beside it. The pool is so still that I can clearly see my reflection. I need to clean myself up. I have dirt and dried blood covering my face. Not only that but my hair has grown longer than it usually is. I also have a little stubble on my chin. I really need to trim my hair and face once we get back to town. But I guess I can clean the dirt and blood off first seeing how there is water here.

I splash water all over my face and once I'm done, I look at my reflection again. The lake has little ripples in it and something really strange happens. My reflection smiles at me. I'm not smiling so how is that possible? I reach down to see if it was just some ripples when a hand comes out of the water and roughly grabs my hand. Holy shit, what the fuck is this! I try to pull back but the hand is still holding on to me. I use my other hand to make it let go but another hand comes out of the lake and grabs that hand as well! I freak out and use my foot to kick the hands away. Thankfully, it works. I stumble back, my hands finally free from those water hands.

The hands from the lake grabs the edge of the lake and pulls up. Suddenly, a person that looks like me bursts out of the water! _Holyfuckingshitwhatthefuckisthatfuckingthingkillitwithfire!_ I stand up and draw my sword and grab my shield. I go into a defensive stance as I watch the thing slowly stand up. The thing's head lifts up and looks me square in the eyes. It looks like fucking me down to every last detail!

"So this is who I am? A cowardly killer trying to stop his conscious from plaguing him every night? Pathetic." The doppelganger says, glaring at me with that same smirk on his face.

"What the utter fuck are you?" I say, shifting slightly when he draws the same exact sword and shield of mine.

"I'm you. A fucking idiot whose passion lead him to exile. Remember? After all, you did take the sword and drive it right through your-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream at the doppelganger. I rush him and our blades meet with a resounding clang. We push against each other in attempt to overbalance one another. He still has that fucking shit eating grin on his face.

"You really think Dad will forgive you after what you did? What _we_ did? You are so stupid to actually to believe so." I snarl at the doppelganger's comment and jump back. I tried to do a five hit combo: two swings, one thrust, and two slashes. But that thing blocked every attack by using the same attack as well. We lock our blades together again and I try my hardest to overpower him but he is matches me push for push.

"Then again; that bitch was a witch so it made perfect sense for her to die! But you didn't know that until a few days later. After your exile and the murder of your dear-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I say, blocking out his voice. I jump back and began to wildly whale down on him. However, he would block each and every strike with his shield; never stumbling or kneeling down under the blows. After my fifteenth strike, he pushes my blade away and quickly delivers a cut across my chest. Thankfully, my armor absorbed the hit so I didn't really take any damage. We lock blades again and we are now using all of our strength to push each other over.

"Not only that but with every job you took, you just left once they offered you a place to stay. You left friends that you could've had for the rest of your life. And I wonder what will happen to Anna if she asks you to be her mercenary forever. I bet you'll run away like the piece of shit you are!" The doppelganger says, our faces mere inches apart from each other. He still has that fucking grin on that face, and it has gotten much bigger! I need to stop this little fucker before I make another mistake and lose. He knows every single move I have so I need to think of a new one! Maybe… I got it!

" _I will break you!"_ I say, pushing him back a bit. I throw my shield at him, catching off guard as it slams into his face. He is wide open now! I rush him and stab him in the chest, my sword sinking into his chest until it is hilt deep. He drops his sword and shield and grabs onto my shoulders. He looks me in the eye with that same grin on his face.

"What will you do when that day comes? You and I both know what will really happen so why fight it? Next time you see me, I am going to be bringing a few friends with me. Hope you don't mind, kinslayer." I let out a scream of pure anger and pull my sword out of him and raise it over my head. I slash downwards and he disappears in a puddle of water once my blade connects with his head. I stand in a puddle of water, breathing heavy from the fight.

" _Ok, calm yourself Aiden. It's ok. Everything is ok. That fucker didn't mean a word of it. Just be calm."_ I think to myself as I calm down from the fight. I have never be so happy to kill someone before in my life. I sheath my blade and pick my shield back up. I turn it over so I can look at my family's crest. My fingers trace the ivy twirling around the sword as I continue to calm myself down. I am not going to run away again. I refuse to do so. I'm tired of running. Now I better go check on Anna.

I walk back up the stairs and through the stone door. I enter a now bare room with only Anna sitting on a giant, bulging sack. I bet she was a busy bee while I was gone. That explains the empty room. Anna is now wearing a bunch of jewelry and crowns like it was nothing.

"Hey handsome! Where did you go? I was starting to miss you." Anna says, winking at me.

I sigh and say, "Just went to check that side room. It was an underground well like I said. Nothing special at all." Anna takes off one of her crowns and throws it at me. I catch it and put it on. It's a bit big on top but otherwise it fits my head perfectly.

"Ok, my king! Let's get out of here!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Anna gets off of the bag and hoists it over her shoulder. I have no idea how she got everything to fit in there. She then walks out of the room whistling a little tune. I will follow her but I have to deal with something first. I turn to face the stone door and draw my sword. I use all of my strength in one swing and hit the wall above the door. I step back as rubble falls down and covers the door completely. I sheath my sword and run after Anna to catch up.

* * *

Hopefully that is the only pool of water that makes doppelgangers. No one else deserves to face themself like that.

Me and Anna manage to return to Jungisan without any more incidents. We cash in a few of our items and we easily make half a million coins just like that. We still have a ton stock left so we don't really need to rush to sell our stuff. I'm pretty sure if we do sell all of our stuff, we are going to be richer than the entire Ylisse halidom itself. I love success because I can just kick back and relax.

Currently me and Anna are in our little inn room. I'm writing this junk and Anna is tallying up how much money we have currently. It's pretty silent but it's that comfortable silence. I don't mind talking but it is nice to just get some silence once and a while. But that silence is fucking ruined when someone knocks on our door. I sigh and get up because Anna is still counting the cash. I open the door and a rather spry looking man is standing on the other side. In his hand is a letter with what looks to be Ylisse's royal insignia seal on it.

"Um… A-are you Aiden Jaeger? Exalt Chrom wanted this letter delivered to you. I think it is i-important." the man says, handing me the letter. I grab the letter and close the door on the man. I open up the letter and read its contents. Anna had stopped counting the gold and is now looking over my shoulders, reading alongside me.

 _Dear Aiden and Anna,_

 _It's me, Chrom. I hope this letter reaches you before the end of the month. How are you? I'm doing fine. Me and Jill got married a few months ago and she is currently with a child. I'm utterly terrified of her mood swings at the moment so if I look at bit friend if you see me in the following months; that is the reason why._

 _Also you are invited to this little winter ball I am hosting in a month. It is on the fifth and you are welcome to come! Or not if you are really busy or this letter gets to you late. Then you can't come. Because there wouldn't be a feast to attend. Yeah… Anyway, I hope you come. I promise to provide some fancy dress ware if you two don't have any and you can stay at the castle all you want! Although I would advise not too. Jill is really moody._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chrom_

"Are we going to the ball?" I ask Anna, lowering the letter.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. And we can get some royals as clients. It feels so much better when you swindle a noble out of his money." Anna says, her finger resting on her chin. Hopefully nothing bad will happen during this little ball.

 **So. Here is chapter twenty three of this trashy fanfiction. Spent the last three hours editing it so it doesn't melt your brain with its cancer rays. Also my stereo I like to listen to while writing is stuck on** _ **Barbie Girl**_ **. I am going to have to fix. I realized that the song is really dirty after hearing it play over and over again for seven hours. Now go away. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So. Here is another chapter of a cancerous piece of shit fanfiction. Or** _ **Mercenary**_ **if you want to call it that. A lot of you guys really like this for some reason so I'm going to keep going. And don't worry if this peace time period is getting a bit overstretched. I am probably going to end it around chapter 27 or something. Just know that I don't plan on this going beyond chapter 30 that is for sure. So I'll shut up now and let you get on with the reading. Again. Here you go!**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Four: Winter**_

I really hate fancy noble clothes. They are just too tight for me. Especially around my inner thigh area. But I gotta wear something fancy for the ball happening inside Ylisstol palace right now. Yeah, me and Anna, after going round and selling a bit more of our treasure, got enough gold to buy us some pretty nice looking clothes for the ball that Chrom invited us too. I heard all the Shepherds are going to be there so I would hate to disappoint and not show. Plus the ball is around the beginning of the next year so that is a plus seeing me and Anna can spend some time in comfort in Shepherd HQ while winter goes wild.

But the bad thing is that it is pretty fucking cold outside right now. Like I can see my breath freeze in midair kind of cold. And I have to wear fancy ball clothing that definitely cannot protect me from the cold. Despite what some people say, the cold really bothers me. I prefer sitting near a fire, writing or taking a nap than going outside and building a snowman or something. Gods I am making so many references to that book that came out a few years ago. I think it was called "Chilled" or something; I don't fucking know.

Sadly; I am outside in the cold, wearing a fancy green ball costume that just rubs me in all the wrong places. And it is not the good kind of rubbing! It's like the rubbing that makes you itch right afterwards. Gods I hate that kind of rub. Next to me is Anna, wearing a red ball costume like me except tailored for girls, a tiny bit scandalous with her arms and shoulders exposed. We are in a line full of nobles and super rich merchants as they wait to get inside the castle for the ball. Thankfully we are about to be up next. Just one more noble left before we can get inside and get warm.

"Hey handsome, you still got feeling in your legs?" Anna says to me, rubbing her exposed arms so they stay warm enough to not contract frostbite.

"Barely, what about your arms Anna?" I say back, patting my legs so they don't go completely numb from the cold. Oh gods that noble started to throw a hissy fit because he doesn't have a proper invitation to come inside. More waiting for us!

"I think this little ball will provide many unique business opportunities for us. Especially once all the nobles drink a cup or two of some warm wine."

"Good point. But I don't think Chrom will like it if we swindle some of his nobilities' entire fortunes during his party. But you go for it if you think you can get away with it."

"'Get away with it'? I am the master of bargains and secrets. Just you watch me!" Anna says, making a few nobles behind us look at the two of us questioningly.

"Keep it down! Don't need to annouce we are here to swindle their gold away from them." I say to Anna, gesturing to take it down a notch. Anna simply sighs and nods at me. The noble in front of us is beginning escorted out of here by a few Soldiers. Nobles act a lot like children at times. Especially when things don't go their way is when they act the most like children. But they have a lot of responsibility so they have to act mature most of the time. Which is why I like being a common born person. At least I have the freedom to be whatever I want to be.

"Next!" Anna and me step forward and face the little gatekeeper of Chrom's winter ball. It's a Great Knight covered head to toe in armor, and wearing a rather view constricting helmet. Great idea of a bouncer I have to admit. Anna hands over our letter that Chrom sent us to the Great Knight. The knight begins to look over our letter but has to raise his helmet's visor to see the rest of it. He raises his visor and- For fucks sake it's motherfucking Frederick.

"Frederick. Why are you wearing armor? It looks pretty stupid to be honest." I ask the man as he continues to read our letter. Even he has to have standards about winter ball clothing!

Frederick finishes looking over our letter and hands it back to us, saying "Because it will keep Lord Chrom safe from any intruders and it is proper attire for a knight of Ylisse. Unlike what you are wearing, Plegian mercenary."

"So he told you what I really was? Fuck me."

"Indeed. I'll be watching you both very carefully. Now go on in, the other Shepherds are probably waiting for you two." Frederick puts his visor back on and motions us to hurry up and get inside. I would argue but I am starting to lose feeling to my legs so I am fucking off now. Me and Anna go inside and head into the main party area. We sigh in relief at how warm it is inside the room. I feel Anna's arm slip between mine and I look at her a bit confused.

"You're my escort handsome. Seeing how we are around nobles, might as well do the 'fancy manners' this time around. Now lets hurry up and get started before those Shepherds find us. I want some gold in my pocket before the night ends." Thank the gods that Maribelle made all of the Shepherds go through noble training during the Ylisse-Plegian war. I know what she means by "fancy manners." We begin to move around the room, I escorting Anna towards any targets she picked while she charms the nobles into giving away their life savings. After all, we worked like this for an entire year now so we got this.

We were able to ruin three nobles before the Shepherds spotted us. Vaike, actually dressed in a really cool looking Warrior armor, and Gregor, dressed in fancy Mercenary gear, grab us and drag us into another room. We then were swarmed with a bunch of hugs and claps on the back by the other Shepherds, all dressed in their classes' improved fancy armor. I think I am going to have to get dressed up in armor, aren't I?

"Ah Rider man, Gregor is happy to see you again! How is your job? Gregor hopes you get paid good." Gregor says to me over the mass talking that the Shepherds have dissolved into after our introduction.

"I'm good Gregor. My job has had a few close calls but other then that it has been pretty interesting. Yes I get paid pretty well and my class changed to a Hero recently." I reply back to him. At least Gregor is one of the more saner people in this army. Or not. I don't really know anymore to be honest. Which reminds me of an important thing to ask him again.

"That is good. It is good to fight while on job. Is part of the job description after all. Gregor has had some fighting in job too. Little rebellion sparked up near Plegian border. We put it down fast. No dead. Also many Risen attacks but we stop all of those before they get too serious. I bet you miss Shepherds yes?"

"I'll admit, the Shepherds do have a charm to them that I can't resist. But I have a question about you Gregor."

"What is it Rider man?"

"How old are you? And don't tell me something else to divert the question."

Gregor crossed his arms at me and frowned. He sighs in defeat and says, "Fine. But you will not tell Gregor's age to anyone else beside Gregor."

"I promise I won't tell anyone your age." I say, eager to finally hear how old he is.

Gregor leans in and whispers, "Gregor is…"

I lean as well and say, "Gregor is..?"

"Gregor is… older than you." That is not what I wanted.

"Um, like how old are you really?" I say, annoyed about what Gregor said.

"If you want Gregor's true age, pay Gregor a lot of gold. Gregor will tell you then." Oh goddamnit. He keeps me behind a paywall and I'm too cheap to buy my way through it! Curse you Gregor!

 _ **Aiden and Gregor attained support level B**_

* * *

Me and Gregor chat for a bit more until Maribelle walks up to us. In her hands is a set of rather impressive looking, modern Hero gear. I think I know who is going to have to wear that gear. Which is me in case you are wondering.

Mariebelle shoves the armor into my arms and says, "Here you go mercenary, your official ceremony Hero armor." I look over the armor and it is pretty badass looking. Sorta resembles a blue dragon with how the armor's plates are designed. I guess it is to scare foes or something.

"Thank you. This armor looks super bada- I mean very well done craftsmanship." I say, remembering those detentions that she gave me for cursing in her classes. Gods I do not want to go back to that. I still have no idea how an umbrella is able to leave giant bruises. Especially when the umbrella is a dainty looking thing like hers! But I better stop thinking about that and focus on the present.

She giggles a bit at my obvious attempt to not swear and says, "At least you are trying. Now go get dressed! The Shepherds will not tolerate tardiness!" I nod at her and walk away from the two towards what seems to be the dressing room. While walking, I look around to see any changes to the Shepherds and I see something I never really expected to see. Wedding rings. I don't even know who is married to who but I feel strangely… happy. Everyone here deserves a little bit of happiness after the clusterfuck of the Ylisse-Plegian War. I wonder if Chrom is going to hold a little service for his sister next year. I heard he did a little private thing with only the Shepherds. But I think everyone, Ylisse and Plegia, would love to pay their respects too.

I walk inside the dressing room and put my armor on. It feels lighter than my other Hero armor and a shield is attached to the left arm as well. Maybe I could swap this out with the armor I got from that crest thing. I wonder if that crest was a Hero Crest or something, the early prototypes of the Master Seals. I finish dressing in my armor but look at the little helmet they gave me to go along with it. Well it looks more like a fancy headband to be honest. I strap the headband on and walk outside.

Once I make it outside of the dressing room, a few people compliment me on my looks in the armor. I thank them and join the rest of the Shepherds being debriefed by Frederick. I thought he was outside but looks like he finished up with the nobles and all that.

"Ok; Shepherds pay attention! I know how much you all want to celebrate but we have a little problem. There is a rumor of a band of assassins going to attack the party and kill Lord Chrom. Until the party is over, we are going to patrol the palace in groups of three. Lord Chrom promises to reward you all with a feast the next day. For Ylisse!" Well there goes my night of fun with Anna. Fuck me six ways till I die.

* * *

"I reckon that the castle's larder is goin' to be emptier than a corn field with five hundred hogs in it after tomorrow!"

"Gregor agrees with bucket head man. But at least it isn't Gregor's money that is being spent!"

"But milordship's treasury is where our paychecks come from. That means if his lordship's broker than an old farmin' hoe then we are goin' to be too!"

"Gregor did not think of that. Now Gregor is very worried." I really want to go party hard right now. Is that so wrong? I am stuck on a three man squad with Donny, now a Soldier, and Gregor. Normally I would be fine with that but I have one problem now. They won't stop talking. Gods, just kill me right now. It will be easier for everyone when that happens.

Me, Donny, and Gregor are patrolling a hallway in the eastern wing of the castle. I can hear the ball from all the way here. I bet those snotty nobles are having such a fun time. I wonder if Chrom is missing out of fighting these assassins with us… He probably does but he has to entertain all of those snobs and look after Jill. I am starting to think we are just searching for nothing-

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the hallway, an arrow flies out and slams into Gregor's shoulder plate. Donny lets out a little yelp when another arrow whistles past his head. I draw my sword and duck under the third arrow to come out of the darkness. I lift my my left arm an two arrows slam into the shield plating. I advance towards the darkness while Donny and Gregor continue to dodge arrows behind me. I make into the darkness and notice three Archers and one Sniper casually shooting arrows at us. Or they used to be casual seeing how I just found them. I rush them and manage to tackle an Archer. We fall to the ground and I swing my blade at the Archer, killing him via decapitation. I quickly raise my shield arm up as some arrows slam into my shield.

Donny and Gregor had finally gotten their shit together and rush to help me. Donny takes out an Archer close to me in one hit while Gregor finishes the last Archer and Sniper off. I snap the arrows off of my shield and we quickly exit the hallway to see if there are anymore assassins around. Or some more of those random Archers and a Sniper that decided to fuck with us. We turn to the sounds of fighting as it enters our ears and see all of the Shepherds fighting off a ton of assassins. A bit more then what a sane person would hire to kill someone. Before me, Donny, and Gregor even near them, all of the assassins still alive lay down their weapons and surrender. I see Sully holding the head of the what looks like the leader of the assassins so I guess that is why they surrendered. Battle objectives are weird at times.

But at least we are getting a little feast after all of this shit! Time for a party!

 **So. There is the chapter. I bet you guys missed the Shepherds. Or not. I don't really know at this point. At least the story is still going! Unless you guys want me to stop writing. Which is an option you guys have. I would probably listen to it. Probably. Anyway, go and read some** _ **My Immortal**_ **so you can get an idea of why this fanfiction is worse than that piece of art. Like, abstract art or some shit. I don't fucking know. I can't draw a dog so what do I know about art? The answer is nothing. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So. Sorry for the long wait if this gets out later then I intend it to be. I have been busy with last minute Christmas shopping and stuff. I guess this is sorta like a Christmas present to you guys but you get it every week. But you guys don't really care about what I am saying right now. I'll shut up and let you guys read this cancer. Don't die.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Five: The Sun and Moon**_

I'm genuinely worried right now. These past three months with Anna have been the same as usual, scamming Ylisse royals out of their savings and treasure hunting. But what I heard about the southern part of Ylisse has me worried. A band of pirates have been terrorizing the region with a ferocity and bloodlust that has never been seen before in the region. The pirates call themselves the Crescent Moon Warriors, and they have left village after village in ruins with every single raid. But I'm only worried about one village in particular. My home village. It is located in the region the Crescent Moon Warriors prowl and it rests snugly on the coast. That just spells a disaster to me!

I've convinced Anna to head over to the region to secure some trade networks seeing how many investors have backed out since the raids have begun. Currently, we are entering the great port town of Ylinen that is just a few miles away from my hometown. I bet I can find some of my old village mates to check up on things and see if the village still stands. If worst comes to worst, I'll sneak into town and check everything out. I just hope to Naga and all of the Gods that my village is still safe and sound.

"Step lively Aiden! We already got a meeting to go to in the ports! Now hurry up before the worm snaps the bird's neck!" Anna says to me, dashing towards Ylinen's dockyard. I guess she already sent out a probe to see if anything was available. I guess she found something. I just hope I can get some time alone to do my business.

I catch up with Anna and we walk through the dockyard until we stop against a decently sized fishing ship. There is a bunch of seamen on the ship, doing sea things like swabbing the deck, scraping barnacles off of the hull, and loading cargo into the ship. Anna and I approach a rather giant scarred man with tattoos running down most of his body. The tattooed man turns and looks at us with a sneer. I guess this is the captain.

"Hello there handsome. Are you the famous "Captain Anchor" I've heard so much about?" Anna asks the man in her sweetest voice. It's the same voice that she uses to convince those royals to pawn their stuff on us. I still think I am the one, true handsome though.

"Aye. Wha' can I do for ya, ya yee lass?" Captain Anchor says to Anna, the sneer still not leaving his face. I think that may be his natural face now that I think about it.

"Well handsome, my name is Anna and this is Aiden." Anna gestures to me and I simply wave hello. "I was wondering if you are willing to sign a deal with me?"

"Wha' kind of deal ar' ya lookin' for?"

"A simple partnership deal. We sell your goods and give you some money while you obtain these goods. Sound good enough for you handsome?"

Anchor nods at Anna's words and says, "Aye, 'ha' sound migh'y fine lass. Le' us go in'o me cabin 'o discuss 'he de'ails lass." The captain walks onto the ship and beckons us to follow. Me and Anna follow the burly man onto the boat and into his cabin. It is a bit cramped inside of the cabin but it seems rather comfy. Me and Anna sit down in two tiny wooden stools while Anchor stands up. He pulls a table over to us and lays a map of the surrounding area, covered in scribbles in case you want to know, on the table.

"Alrigh' lass. How much will I be ge'ing from 'his deal of yours?" Captain Anchor says, pulling out a lump of charcoal. I guess he is going to mark the map a bit more. Yay for charcoal! That was sarcasm by the way in case you are too blunt for it.

"Simple, you will get a 60/40 profit division from the deal. 40% of the profits will go to me and 60% will go to you handsome." Anna says, a glow in her eyes. I guess she is up to something. Plus her total amount of cash after she seals all of the trade deals in the area will come out huge even with a 60/40 divide.

The captain nods at what Anna said and replies, "Ya know, if ya wasn' one of 'he famous Anna merchan's; I would've laughed you righ' out of harbor. But ya Anna's ware always making you all rich so I guess I be'er sign on before I ge' lef' in ya dus's." This man is very smart signing on with Anna. Better join now before she buys you later.

"I guess we have a deal. Thanks for accepting handsome!" Anna says, touching her finger to her chin like usual.

"Seeing how ya's 'rade deal is now good. I guess I ain' need to visi' 'hesse villages anymores." Captain Anchor begins to mark off the location of several villages on the map, including my home village. That simply won't do! My village requires the trade from the merchants in the area to survive. They need the trade for the medical herbs, metals, and product my village cannot produce themselves! I better step in before things go wrong.

"Actually," I say, standing up and grabbing the charcoal from Captain Anchor, "There is no need to leave this village alone. You can manage to earn some gold on the side with this village." I circle my village before placing the charcoal back on the table.

"I'm afraid 'his here village ain' never gave me much profi' before. I reckon i' be wise if we mark i' off 'he map." He puts a giant X through my circle with the charcoal. I clench my jaw and grab the charcoal back again, circling the place bolder and larger.

"But this village's salted pork is quite wonderful. Trading some product for those will definitely give you some gold in return." I love the salted pork in my village. It has enough salt to keep the pork preserved and dry. But it still tastes like it is not salty at all. It is just wonderful.

"I 'as'ed 'hem sal'ed pork before. 'Heys didn' si' righ' wi'h me s'omach. I s'ill say no." He puts a darker X on my village like the little bitch he is. Who the fuck would hate the taste of my village's salter pork? No one but this fucking faggot right here!

"You are going to this village whether you like to or not you little chicken shit that can't even pronounce his T's!" I say, glaring at Anchor. He is going to stop by my village no matter what!

"Ge' ou'. 'He deal is off. Never come back here!" Captain Anchor growls at us. I am about to retort when Anna roughly grabs me by my hand and drags me out of his cabin. I yell out some choice words while I am being dragged and we exit his ship and into the main dockyard. I turn to face Anna so I can ask her why did she stop me when I get slapped. I cover the cheek that was slapped and look at Anna stunned. I pissed her off didn't I?

"What was that?" Anna demands, her hands on her hips while she glares at me. She is level six angry right now.

"He was going to leave that village all alone! I will not let that happen!" I say, rubbing my cheek to get rid of the lingering sting from her slap.

"Who cares about one little village? I going to make a pretty good profit from that deal but you blew it!"

"I care about that village! It needs trade to survive! I am not going to let that happen!"

"So what if one village dies out? With these Crescent Moon Warriors about and the threat of Risen, that village is not going to survive much longer."

"That village can't die out! It is too valuable to die out!"

"What makes that village so valuable than all the others around here?" Anna screams at me, now at a level ten with all of arguments that have taken place here.

"It's my home village! I am going to do everything in my power to keep it going! Even if I've been exiled!" I say back at her. Silence covers both of use as was stare at each other awkwardly.

"Why do you care about your hometown if they exiled you?" Anna says, her anger replaced with somber curiosity at my words.

"I want the place full of so many of my memories to survive. I deserve the exile after what I did. My friends and family did what they had to in order to keep the village together. I don't blame them for it because I would have done the exact same thing." I reply, trying my hardest not to tear up as a flood of memories start to come back to me. I miss my home so much but I don't deserve to be there. Not after what I did.

A few sailors run past us, yelling at each other while running, and I hear something I never wanted to hear.

"I can't believe the Crescent Moon Warriors hit the village to the east of us?"

"Yeah! Only a few people were killed and a house burned down."

"That's a warning for a raid that is going to happen soon. I feel so sorry for that village."

I need to take these pirates out. They hurt my village seeing how it is the only town directly east of Ylinen. I need to destroy them before they destroy my home. I silently convey the message over to Anna with one single look.

She says and says, "Fine. I can hire some mercenaries and charter a boat so we can take out those pirates. Bandits and Pirates are not good for trade anyway. But you better treat me to something nice after all of this is over!" I'm glad she agreed.

"Don't worry. I promise to treat you to something nice. Now let's go kill some pirates."

* * *

Well, it wasn't hard to find them. They have a massive warship lit up like the sun so it was pretty easy to find. Me, Anna, and fifteen mercenaries are planning to take out this ship in one night attack. With this one strike, the Crescent Moon Warriors are going to be no more! Especially when we burn their ship. I can't wait for those pirates to scream when their skin touched the water. I hope the sharks are out too because this is going to be a feast for them!

Sorry if I am a bit more bloodthirsty than usual. I'm a tad angry seeing how these damn pirates killed a few of my friends already. We are currently scaling the warship's sides, our boat a good miles away. It will come in and pick us up once we set fire to the pirates' ship. Easy as pie.

I reach the top of the deck first and luckily there are very little sentries around. The sentires that around are passed out with empty bottles all around them. I am going to find the leader of the Crescent Moon Warriors while Anna and the mercenaries take on the crew. A solid way of killing a snake is cutting the head off of it. I unsheathe my sword, take my shield out, and am about to head into the ship when everything goes wrong.

Suddenly, the a swarm of Pirates, Fighters, Archers, and Mercenaries come running onto the deck and surround everyone. We draw our weapons and prepare ourselves for a battle when… Is that kid, Kaito was his name I think, the leader of the Crescent Moon Warriors? You gotta be shitting me! He fucking lied about his sick friend and everything!

"My Sun, you have come back to me!" Kaito says, looking at me with a very weird look. Like a look a stalker has from staring at their target. And did he call me his 'Sun'? That is fucking weird.

"Hey kid, why are you leading a band of pirates?" I ask Kaito, wondering how he managed to do this.

Kaito completely ignores my question and says, "Yes! Now the Sun and Moon will come together! I will return to Highguard to return to my pureblood race!" What the utter fuck is he talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I say to Kaito, hoping this gets through his rambling. This is completely out of left field and I have no idea what the fuck is going on. The last time I even saw his fucking face is when we parted ways after defeating the Bazzar Bandits! What happened to him so he acted like this crazy fucker?

Amazingly, he stops rambling and looks at me with that look again. "I am talking about our destiny. The bond we share as the Sun and the Moon. After we had parted ways with the one bathed in crows, I was in love with the way you fought. You took lives with ease while I hesitated and grew sick. I wanted to be a warrior like you but I was too weak! That is, until I found the Crescent Seal. A seal shaped like the moon in its crescent form while being bluer than the sky itself." Oh no. Kaito used a damaged Second Seal. Second Seals changes a person's class but carry a slight chance of turning a person insane. No one knows why but it happens. If Kaito used a damaged Second Seal then that explains why he is like this.

"I sued the seal and became a man of armor. I rode a horse made of nothing but metal and magic and I found the truth. I am Kaito, a Pureblood sent down from the land of Highguard to purge this world of its sin! But I need to rally my brethren before I do so. I need you, my Sun, to unite with me before we head to my land of birth. The humans who follow the true way have banded with me to help purge this world while I gather an army in Highguard. Now come with me my Sun. Do not resist because I need you alive; I don't care if you are damaged if it is required." Kaito finishes his little speech and draws his weapon. It is the same silver sword he had but it is covered in bloodstains and damaged. Here we go.

Three Pirates rush me towards me but I am ready for them. I grab my blade with two hands and swing it in front of me, killing the Pirates in one, golden, glowing attack. I think that was Sol again. With these deaths, the entire deck explodes in chaos as my group fights Kaito's pirates. I turn to try and help Anna but Kaito charges me. Our blades lock together and I struggle to overbalance him for some reason. He should be as light as a feather but instead he weighs like an armored horse!

I manage to push him back but Kaito jumps into the air and slams into me. Our combined weight breaks the deck underneath us and we go into the bowels of the ship. We separate as we slam against the floor from our fall. I stand back up and watch Kaito stumble back up, his left wrist completely shattered. Looks like he going to be easier now- Holy shit!

Kaito, without warning, cuts his broken hand off and hysterically screams out "My kin will restore my hand once we combine my Sun!" He rushes me and I am barely able to block a flurry of lightning fast attacks with my shield. I push him back and slash at him. I give him a decent cut on his thigh before I am back on the defense again with another flurry of his attacks. Suddenly, Kaito jumps back and swings his sword in a crescent arc. Oh shit; he is going to do a Luna strike! I lean to the right to dodge it but his attack is so fast I have no time to react after that. He flies past me, his sword cutting through my shield arm's armor and through the muscle. I drop my shield as my hand goes limp. Thankfully, my armor managed to be thick enough so his attack didn't cut my muscle's tendons. I can still use my shield arm after I get it healed up but now is not the time.

I turn to face Kaito again and he turns to me. We rush each other again and our blades lock into another standstill again. But I have an idea to stop this stalemate. I lean Kaito's sword to the side to make it as if he is winning the struggle. He falls for it and pushes his "advantage." However, I parry his sword to the side and slam my blade through his stomach. Kaito lets out a shocked gasp and looks at me, surprised at what I did. But that surprise turns to fury really fast and he picks me up by my throat. He then tosses me down a nearby set of stairs, my sword also coming with me as it pulls out of his stomach.

I take a rather rough tumble down the stairs and groan as my head splits open from the final step of those stairs. I have no time to complain though as I roll to avoid Katio's lunge. I stand back up and block another attack from Kaito. I push him away and jump back to give me some space from this lunatic. I glance to take control of my surroundings and notice I am in some sort of prisoner hold. Prisoners, mostly women and children, fill all of the cells. They watch me and Kaito in a morbid fascination.

Kaito suddenly chuckles, his sword dropping limply to his side, and says, "Do you like them, my Sun? They are to be our servants once we ascend back to Highguard." I grit my teeth together at his insanity and look at the prisoners. I stop once I see an old friend of mine from the village. Margaret, daughter of the Ronald and Lilly Thatcher, is staring at me from inside one of the cells. The Thatchers were always nice people towards me and my family. I even considered courting Margaret before the incident happened. So Kaito did attack my village and killed the Thatchers. I am going to make him suffer.

I let out a scream of rage and rush Kaito. I somehow catch him off guard and slam my sword through his stomach once again. I rip my sword out of him and try to do a overhead swing, but Kaito blocks my attack with a clever block. He pushes me off of him and we trade blows for a few minutes. Our swords clanging against each other as we tried to land a killing blow on each other. I received a good amount of wounds but I leave Kaito worse for wear. He is covered head to toe with wounds of all sizes. I think I have him. I push my advantage and battle him up the stairs. I continue to attack him until I kick him inside what seems to be a personal cabin.

"My Sun… Why are you doing this? We are to be together!" Kaito moans out as he lies on the floor of the cabin, his sword out of his hand.. I stand over him with my sword at my side and wonder how things are going on the deck. But I need some answers first.

"Who did you kill in your latest raid?" I say to Kaito, pointing at him with my sword.

"An old woman, an old man, and a little boy. We took a woman prisoner." Kaito says, his tone turning from pain filled to condescending. His hand is slowly trailing over to his sword.

"What was that boy's name?" I ask the madman. The Thatchers never had a son as far as I knew. But I was gone for a few years so they could have had a child while I was gone.

"While I gutted the child, the woman cried out his name. It was Johnas von McHinte. But I prefer John to be honest."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _Are you coming back?"_

" _Don't worry kid. We plan on coming back."_

…

…

…

I'm so sorry John. I wish I was there. I wish I was there to save you. But you have your family back now. I hope that you are happy. But I am going to increase that enjoyment. With my bare hands.

"My Sun? You look… angry… Are you ok? Did you know that child? I- _Oh Gods no! Stop that please! N-no more! Please- AHHHH! Please stop! P-please! My legs! Oh gods why are they- NO! STOP PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! MERCY, PLEASE! GODS NOT MY-_ _ **AHHHHHHHHH! NO MORE! NO MORE I BEG OF YOU! MERCY, PLEASE! M-MERCY- NO!"**_

* * *

"Hey handsome. Are you awake?" I snap out of a surprise daze I was in. I look at Anna who is still eating her dinner. I took Anna out to this fancy restaurant for dinner for her little treat she earned yesterday. I have been spacing out a lot since then for some reason but I think it should stop in a week or two. I hope at least.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Do you like your dinner?" I say, going back to eating my food. I got us some fancy pasta this time around. I do love the sauces when it comes to pasta I must admit.

"Yes, it does taste amazing. You thinking of home? I mean we did meet one of your old friends so it definitely would have brought something back from the memory bank." Anna says, twisting her pasta around her fork as she looks at me.

"Yeah, just some childhood memories. Nothing major."

"Well… You better not get all sad around me handsome! Some girls may like the moody men but I prefer them natural. Sells better on the market after all."

"What?"

"The men I have my artists draw up to label my product."

"Oh. Well I prefer women who know how to handle themselves." I say, winking at Anna. She giggles and winks back before we go back to eating our dinner.

I'm lucky she didn't see what I did to Kaito. She doesn't need that image in her head.

 **So. There is the chapter. The peace years are coming to an end soon. We're going back to the plot and you guys are going to scream in joy. After all, you all managed to stay with me through this garbage so congratulations. You all played yourselves. You should have jumped ship when you can. Technically you still can jump ship but you can't leave without the scarring. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So. A lot of people are thinking that Aiden is a self-insert OC. Which is hilarious because I am nothing like him. I'm being serious. Which means I have made Aiden such a Gary stu that nobody can tell what type of stu he is. All part of the plan. I think. I'll have to go back to the papers. Anyway, sorry if this gets out later than usual. I've been thinking of making a little Dragon Ball fanfiction. Like a Xenoverse thing. It's because I got Xenoverse One and Xenoverse Two for Christmas. I already beat the first one and now working on the second one. But you guys don't really care about that. I'll shut up now. Enjoy the garbage.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Six: Reflection and Advice**_

Anna is out on a business meeting, again. Apparently this one is pretty big so she will be at the meeting all day. Which leaves me all alone and with nothing to do. Anna never takes me to the really important meetings. She always says that I am "A bit too rugged for the men and women I'm meeting handsome. Just sit tight and I'll be back later." Then Anna would always hug me and leave our inn room, leaving me to do whatever I need to do to keep bored. Most of the time, I have nothing to do at all. However, I got something do this time around. Reflection training.

Reflection training is when I go out to a deserted area with only my weapon, armor, and some supplies and just go to town. Which means I train until I can barely move anymore. I also reflect on my life while I do this so it also makes all the stress I have accumulated disappear. And Gods do I need some Reflection training right now because I haven't done it in an entire year. A man like me has to relax before I explode. It isn't pretty when I explode. Which reminds me. I gotta tell you all where me and Anna are at right now!

We are still in that port city of Ylinen in case you are wondering. But I'm in the woods a few miles away from the city. I told you I am going to do some Reflection training. Right now I am just doing a series of basic exercises before I really start the training. You also have to warm up before getting serious after all. Which make me wonder why do the bad guys always start with their weakest attack or something like that. I think it is to probe the enemy's defenses but I could be wrong. Gods, I'm already reflecting aren't I? I better get into the real training.

I unsheathe my sword and unshoulder my shield as I get ready to start training. Shadow-fencing is a really useful for warriors to practice certain moves until they know it by heart. I guess I'll train on how to use both my sword and shield seeing how the last few battles were without my shield. I begin to shadow-fence, trying to train myself into using the sword and shield moveset most Heroes use. I better start reflecting now while I train. Helps with making the moves instinctive.

Ok… What to reflect on… Oh I know! The times I nearly died. How many times did I die again? Last time I counted was… four I think. The first one was that Myrmidon I fought during the Khans' tourney. Gods, that Myrmidon was a tough nut to crack back then. I was bleeding out with a ton of wounds covering my entire body like he was. I was only able to survive after using all of my remaining power into one blow. I felt like he was a cool guy but he died so I couldn't really get to know him. Plus he tried to kill me so I sorta didn't want to be his friend as well. What? I almost died!

Ok; the next time I nearly died was… that Plegian dude. What was his name again? I think his name was Mustafa. Yeah, it was Mustafa and he was a Beserker! He was a pretty powerful guy as well. He basically tossed me like a ragdoll during our fight. Plus he put me in a bed for a good couple of weeks to heal. Too bad he died though; he really seemed like a father figure.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I blink at the words I just heard and see… that Myrmidon from the Khans' tourney in front of me, his blade locked with mine. I push him back to get some space away from him.

"How the fuck are you alive?" I say to him, still surprised that he is standing in front of me. I better not be fighting a ghost right now.

"Well I'm not actually alive. I'm just a figment of your imagination." The Myrmidon says, twirling his blade around him before he charges. We begin to duel; I'm blocking and dodging his attacks with ease. "Now who was next that nearly killed you? You don't have to talk, just think it. I hear everything already."

Well that is good to know… I think. Anyways, the next person I nearly died to was… that skeleton Sage thing. That was a really fucking weird thing at that moment in time. Especially how it had sent me down a little slide that jacked up my limbs pretty good. I wonder who that skeleton was to begin with!

"I agree, Shepherd, I also wonder who that skeleton was." I blink again and see that I'm now fighting Mustafa. I glance to the side and see that Myrmidon is sitting on the sidelines, watching the fight. I sigh and go back to fighting Mustafa, blocking and dodging at relative ease still.

"Please tell me I'm not going insane right now." I ask, deflecting one of Mustafa's attacks.

"No, you aren't going insane Mercenary." The Myrmidon says rather casually.

"If you were, you would be seeing Gangrel right now." Mustafa adds in while he rears back and goes back to fighting me.

Good to know I'm not going insane. Well the last one has to be Kaito, I think. We did battle pretty hard. Glad I killed him though. I planned to kill him quickly but when I learned what he did to John well I snapped. I haven't really snapped like that since... that day. Gods I hate that day so much. I wish I could just go back and stop myself from ever doing that.

"Well I want to go back and stop my death but you don't see me complaining." I sigh at the more feminine tone. I blink again and notice I'm fighting that skeleton Sage, a rapier made of wind magic holding against my sword. I sigh again and start to fight the Sage with a bit of effort now being put into the duel.

"Well you never really complained seeing how you can't really talk." The Myrmidon says again, casually leaning against a tree now with his spot taken by Mustafa."

"Shut up, you disgusting barbarian. At least I have class compared to you."

"Young ones, please stop fighting. It is not healthy to fight amongst your allies." Mustafa says, a rather fatherly grin appearing on his face.

"I'm technically older than you. So you are the "young one" here you Plegian Berserker."

"Hey, cut the old man some slack. I think you died at your teen years because you are such a brat."

"Oh really? How about we fight once I'm done with Aiden here, you sniveling wretch!"

"Sounds good to me!"

I'm just going to tune them out now. Seeing how I don't really have anymore near death experiences to talk about, I guess I need to think of something else. How about the friends I made these past couple of years? Sounds good to me at least.

"I think it sounds wonderfully my Sun." Oh for fuck sake! I blink and notice I'm fighting Kaito now. I glance over to the side and see that Myrmidon and Sage staring each other down while Mustafa… drinks some tea. How and where did he get the tea?

"It's peach tea in case you are wondering, Shepherd. I use to have a peach orchard and a little garden of tea leaves. It is the reason why I love peach tea so much." Mustafa says, taking a sip of his beverage while the skeleton and Ferox continue to stare each other down. I sigh once again and start to fight Kaito, trying my hardest to kill him.

Back to my reflecting; I guess my really first friend would have to be Jack, the male Robin. We are friends but not really ones that would die for each other if it came to that. No the one I would die for would be-

"Would it be me, my Sun?" Kaito says, jumping back after I blocked an attack.

Shut the fuck up you crazy motherfucker. You are already dead! Anyway, I would totally die for Donny if it came to it. I like the kid a lot. He reminds me of that little kids in my hometown. They were full of so much hope and innocence it sorta makes me jealous. But Donny is older than them but still has that feeling with him. Plus I sorta feel calm around him. But if I had the option to take him as a lover, I wouldn't though. I prefer him as a friend.

"Wow, I did not know you could turn that way."

"I wouldn't mind if you were like that, young Shepherd. Love is universal."

"Back in my time, the church of Naga would burn those that love the same sex. Glad that was stopped after the reformation. Too bad about the arenas though. I do love me a good blood sport between two sweaty men."

"Ah… How I wished to my kin in Highguard that you felt the same about me."

I really would like it if I didn't have your input.

"No promises," everyone sang at me after my little suggestion for them to shut up.

Ah… Why me? Anyway, I guess the other person I would give my life for would be Anna. After all, she and I are… Well it is complicated at the moment but I know we were friends at one point!

"Now you guys want to fuck each other's brains out."

"Language!"

"Just what a Ferox dog would say after all."

"I believe we should all discuss about my Sun and Anna's relationship. Do you all agree?" I let my jaw drop in amazement as Kaito leaves the fight and sit with the other in an open circle. I let out my biggest sigh yet.

"How long have I been training?" I say to the Myrmidon in particular.

"Seventeen hours." he answers back before going back to talking with the others. I think it should be a good time to stop training now. I sit down with the others and listen as the discuss my love life.

"Ok; has he been with anyone else in his life?" Mustafa says, looking around the circle for an answer.

"Yes Plegian, two other women. Both are dead however." the skeleton Sage replies casually. How the fuck does she know about that?

"Wow, my Sun's love life is filled with graves. How sad." Kaito dramatically says, wiping away some fake tears.

"The first one was a Dark Mage. She didn't even have to bewitch him before he was wrapped around her fingers. She was killed by Aiden's brother because she was a witch." The Myrmidon says, nodding sagely to himself. I swear I am starting to be glad I killed him.

"Yikes! What was the second one young Sage?"

"I believe it was a Bow Knight by the name of June. She was a mercenary that worked with Aiden on a few assignments."

"Neat, did my Sun and her ever… you know."

"Yeah, a month before she was killed during a battle. Apparently they were drunk and one thing lead to another. Back then they would've been hanged for that." the Sage says, tapping her knee while saying all of that. I just want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Hm… Do you think that Aiden and June would have stayed together if she survived?" Mustafa asked, looking at me with pity. I so want to die right now. Please kill me.

"I think so. I mean she was a pretty good warrior and had a pretty face too. Plus she like to ride things besides horses." the Myrmidon says, grinning like a fucking ass at the innuendo he just made. I swear I am about to shove my sword through my stomach if this doesn't stop.

"What did she look like? My Sun wouldn't have noticed her if she was just plain that is for sure." Kaito says, looking… genuine concern. Too bad he went insane. I liked him before that happened.

"Well; she was about two inches shorter than him, She liked to wear green a lot which is his favorite color, and she had red hair. Her clothing outside of combat had a lot to do with mini skirts."

"How big were her boobs?" Mustafa says, curious about the entire thing. Kill. Me. Now.

"They were at least C cups. That is all you are getting!" the Sage says in a rather hostile tone. Thank the Gods we don't have to discuss that anymore.

"How big are Anna's breasts?" Fucking kill me right now.

"No idea. Aiden hasn't seen them."

"Yet. We all know what he is going to do once he gets with Anna though. Isn't that right my Sun?" KILL ME!

"Anyway; Anna has red hair like June but wears red clothing. I don't think he cares what colors one wears though."

"They have been together for a few years now. Plus I'm pretty sure Anna likes him as well." the Myrmidon says, sitting forward as everyone began to look at Mustafa.

"Are we all in agreement then?" Mustafa asks everyone. They simply nod in return and they look at me. I'm pretty sure I have a gigantic blush right now. "Aiden Jaeger, I suggest you take your relationship with Anna to the next level."

I want to kill you all right now.

"I know you do but you better before something goes wrong. Peace can never last."

Holy shit… that was pretty wise right there.

"I didn't become a general of Plegian for just being big and strong."

Well, I guess I'll do it then.

"Go get her!"

"You can do it young Shepherd!"

"Don't mess it up you Ylissean dog."

"I'm going to miss you, my Sun!"

I am not going to miss you guys. Wow, I needed that Reflection training a lot. But before I head back the inn room, I need to take a pit stop to this one blacksmith in town. I heard he can make rings made out of the cheapest material look beautiful. At least that is what I heard.

Still, was I talking to ghosts or something?

 **So. Are you ready for the romance? Because it is going to be pretty bad. Because I'm a bad writer. I think. This one reviewer keeps saying this story is amazing. Which is worrying because that means he likes reading cancer like this. Or at least I think the reviewer is a he. I sincerely hope that it isn't an attack helicopter fused with a dinosaur. Because that would give me so many questions to figure out. Anyway, go read something better while I think about making a Dragon Ball Xenoverse fanfiction.**


	27. Chapter 27

**So. Sorry if this gets out later than usual. I'm just making sure everything is good enough for you all. Surprising, I know. Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. I'm not and I'm writing this piece of crap. But who really cares what I think? Not you guys that is for sure. At least, that is what I think. I mean who am I kidding, at least one of you probably cares a little bit seeing how far we are in the fanfic by now. But I guess we will have to see whether or not I am allowed to keep going. You guys do have the power to make me stop this fanfic after all. What? You guys didn't know that? I bet you all did but you enjoy watching me suffer. But I better shut up now and let you read. So, enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Seven: Journal**_

Well, I guess I am actually going to do it. I mean most people would go through a courting period before doing what I plan on doing, but I'm not most people. I try to be though but I guess it won't work this time around. At least it is better than Plan B where I join the Risen, raided a town, steal all of the women and children, and… I better not finish that or I'll get on Frederick's watchlist. Not that list but the other one. Yeah, I hope Plan A is a success as well.

The ring I got was pretty cheap. Just a copper band with a little fancy design around the rim. That means if a thief steals our stuff; they will leave this ring behind. But if they do steal the ring, they will probably sell it to the first buyer so we don't have to go on a wild goose chase for it. I would have bought a matching ring but I'm not one for jewellery. I mean I bought a ring made out of the cheapest metal at the moment! If that doesn't say "He doesn't care what kind of ring you have as long as it is special," then I don't know what will. I honestly think it says "Cheapskate," more than what I want it to say. Gods I'm going to get laughed at aren't I? Like right now seeing your fucking smiling face.

But I'm a man. I think. Let me check real quick… Ok done. I really am a man and I'm going to do this! Trying not to blush like a fucking idiot. Or smile if she accepts. Maybe one quick smile but that's the limit! I… I don't fucking know what to do now. My mind just went blank again. I want to propose to Anna but I can't remember the words. And I don't want to fucking write it down on a piece of paper and look like a fucking idiot in front of her. I already do that with my amatur skills in buisness. Did you know that I just got swindled for purchasing an apple yesterday. I lost twenty gold because of one apple! And the apple had a worm in it as well!

What I'm trying to say is that I'm an idiot. At least when it comes to things like book stuff. I can easily kill a man and I know how to survive in the wild, but I'm not book smart. Anna is smart in both senses. She can easily kill a man, she knows how to survive in the wild, she is a charmer, she can dish out business deals like candy, and so many others things. I just feel second rate while she shines like those jewels we still have. We sorta ran out of customers for them due to how expensive they are. But still, she is better than I am and there is no doubt about it. Some people may beg to differ, like good old Donny, but that is just how I feel. I didn't even want to start looking for love again but it just happened. Gods, I am making no sense aren't I?

Well fuck it and fuck you! I need to get this off of my chest before I grow another pair and ask Anna the question. Because I really like her alot and I don't want to lose her like I lost the others! Well, I mean lose Anna to someone else. I'm selfish like that, what can I say? I just… I feel like I changed a lot since a year ago. Back then, I was pretty much a dick. Hell, I was willing to go and raid some helpless village just to repair a broken sword! If that doesn't sound like a really dickish thing to do, I need to alter my perspective a bit to see what really is dickish.

I changed for being like that. When I joined the Shepherds, I was more worried about myself and how I was going to survive than how I was going to keep my friends alive at first. I still do but not to the extent that I used to think. I also stayed in my room alot during the first couple of weeks, sorta afraid that the other Shepherds looked down on me. I mean, who would want to be friends with a dick? Donny did. He helped me go out and socialize like a normal person. Because of that, I met some amazing people during my time in the Shepherds. People like Anna. I just… I just changed without really knowing it at first.

Sitting here now, writing in this book as I just get everything off of my chest; it gives me a lot of perspective on my life right now. All the people I just killed simply because we were enemies, all of the fun things I did with my friends, all of the people I lost to something or someone, and so many more things that I wished it happened differently. Like not taking that mission to wipe out the Gunan Riders' mercenary group, the group that June was a part of. You know, I killed her. I thought she betrayed me when I saw her in the arms of another. Turns out that 'another' was her brother. Plus June may have lost an arm before I saw her. Gods I'm so fucking stupid. I mean I could sit and rant about all of the mistakes I've made but it would never be enough! I think I need to finally say it. You know, why I am even here to begin with.

A few years ago, in a fit of rage, I killed my twin brother after he killed my lover by using a axe. Thing is, my lover the Dark Mage witch and she planned on killing me. But I didn't know about this until after I killed my brother. My brother was trying to protect me but I didn't know it until too late. It's also the reason why my father's sword was broken. Swords beats axes after all. Gods… Why did I do that? I was just so angry it… I… Why am I such a bad person? I try not to be but everything just goes wrong. Hell, I bet you all don't even know my brother's name! Well, I guess I can tell you seeing how the cat is out of the bag.

My brother's name was Aiden Jaeger. Surprised, aren't you? My real name is Cain Jaeger. I just took his name to respect him. It is the least I can do for what I've done to him. Plus copy his mannerisms, how he liked to dress, his dreams, and… This sounds really creepy and horrible when I now think about it. But it's true. I've acted like my brother for so long, I have forgotten what I used to really be like. I remember I liked to read books, that's all I can really remember if I put my mind to it. Like right now.

I need to move on from this. I need to stop thinking about the sad things in life. It will only drag me down if I keep lingering on it. I need to go back to figuring out what to say to Anna when I give her this ring. Maybe something about her looks? Nah, not good enough. What about how she makes me feel? A bit too cliche. I just don't really know what I should do.

 _Well, just write it then handsome._

Anna! Naga bloody hell, stop fucking scaring me! Have you been reading behind my back this entire time?

 _Yep. I read everything. I'm surprised you didn't realize that I was standing behind you until I wrote something._

Well. You have really nice handwriting.

 _Thanks handsome!_

Yeah, yeah. Just, don't tell anyone else. Can you please do that?

 _What? You think I will tell your secrets? That's ridiculous!_

Good. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know what I am thinking about our relationship. What do you think?

 _Well… I if I had to pick something I absolutly love without a doubt… It would be money._

Oh… Well that is… comforting…

 _But… The second most loved thing would have to be you. You smiling yet, handsome?_

Yes, I'm smiling. In fact, I'm blushing like a fucking idiot. What about you? You blushing like I am?

 _Nope. But I am blushing a little bit._

I wonder what it will take you to blush like a little school girl? Would it be a literal ton of gold?

 _No but it would be pretty close._

Good to know. Now I guess I should give you your ring. Unless you aren't into that.

 _Nah. I want to see it._

Ok. Let me get it… Here it is. Do you like it?

 _Looks really pretty. I like the design. Too bad it is copper. That means I'm unable to show it off._

Maybe I don't want you to show it off. Maybe I want you to all by myself. What do you think of that?

 _That is a little bit creepy to be honest._

Yeah… I realized that once I said it. But still… Do you accept?

 _Why not?_

Gods, I hope I don't mess this up.

 _Me too. Now I think we should 'cuddle' for a bit._

Ok!

 _ **Cain and Anna attained support level S**_

* * *

 **So. There you go. Sorry it came out later than usual. I wanted to make sure I didn't misspell anything. My spell check was glitched so I couldn't spell check anything. And I hate for you guys to read some super cancer. Well this entire fanfic is cancer but you get what I am saying. I think. Anyway, I'll work on the next one. See you later.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So. I'm really sorry for such a long wait. A lot of crazy shit happened that stopped me from writing. I'm sorry it got into the way for you guys. Let me try to make that up. Also, I want to thank PersonaUserOrpheus3245 for his wonderful reviews. He is the only one with a lick of sense. Plus his amazing insult of 'bland milk toast character'. Now that is an insult. I might use it one day. Thanks for that, Orpheus. Also how everyone still thinks that Aiden is a self-insert character. I actually sorta hate Aiden to be honest and I would never self-insert anything that I hate. Not only that, but the support levels thing I have in the fanfiction is making people think that I only added it to help me keep track of the bonuses each person has in combat. To be honest, I never thought about that. If you guys want me to get rid of it, I'm willing too. Anyways, It's time for the main plot to get back on track. I bet everyone was waiting for it. Maybe. Unless you guys really liked that peacetime mini-arc. Then... Too bad for you guys. We're going to the main plot now. I shall shut up now and let you guys read. I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Eight: Invasion**_

Wow. I never knew how weird it would feel sitting down to write after not doing so in a few months. Well, I do now. I bet you all are wondering has been going on with me. I do too sometimes but I guess I should tell you all. It would make things make sense later on. At least I think they will make sense. I'm still trying to figure it out. I think it may take me the rest of the day, I don't know. Anyways, it is time for the recap!

Let's see; I guess I can officially say me and Anna are married. I still don't know how I even managed to woo her. I mean my conversations with her, now that I think about it, are super unrealistic. I mean, who uses humor to woo a woman? That is completely unoriginal. Plus how I'm a giant toolbox. I mean, a lot of people like me for some reason. Except maybe Virion. I do like to call his fancy neck thing a bib so he must be pretty annoyed at me. But good soldiers would never let their personal feuds affect the battle. Unless the two were enemies. Then the feuds are allowed. I think. Don't quote me on that.

Also, I have decided to stop cursing so much. Anna helped me realize that I curse like a sailor a lot. So, I'm cutting back. I really want to curse right now but I restraining myself. I am a strong, manly man after all. Manly men are gentlemen who rarely curse. Plus Anna said that she wouldn't kiss me if I curse, and I do like being kissed. Now, I would have just written a cuss word but I think they first step to stop from cussing so much is to stop writing it. So, I'm not going to write down any curse words. But back to something that doesn't affect just me.

Me and Anna are going back to the Shepherds! A week ago, Jack sent us a letter saying our services were needed again. Nothing else, just that we should come back and help the Shepherds again. I hope Plegia is not doing something dastardly again. I do not need to go through a repeat of the last Ylisse-Plegian war. But, I have heard that the Ylissean army has begun mobilization so something is going on. And from how many farmers are being drafted, this something is going to be bloody. At least, that is what I'm thinking. Don't quote me on that.

Currently, Me and Anna are a good three minutes away from this Ylissean port town that jack told us to go to. I wonder how everyone is going to react when we get there and tell them me and Anna married. I hope it is good. Anyway, Anna and I have walked into town. I'm a bit surprised at how many houses are currently empty. I bet mobilization snatched them all up. As we walk into town, I see the Shepherds standing near the entrance of the harbor. I walk up to them, Anna beside me, and I'm about to say "Hi" when someone starts to yell.

"Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!" I turn and see what looks to be a Paladin, holding a Spear lance, shouting at everyone on a warship. Next to him is a simple villager, looking very scared and confused. The villager says something I can't make out due to how far away I am from the boat. The Paladin also says something and proceeds to kill the villager with a stab from his lance. Here we go.

"Oh boy, here we go." I say out loud as a bunch of calvary based soldiers and heavy armored Knights come charging off the boat and at the Shepherds.

"Just like old times, right handsome?" Anna asks me as she pulls her weapon out.

"Indeed. Let's meet up with our friends while killing these… fools."

"I'm proud of you honey."

"Thanks Anna." I whisper as she joins up with Stahl and Vaike to battle some Cavaliers. I'm really trying guys. It's hard, but I'm trying. I draw my own weapons out and go to find someone to join up with. Being alone is a pretty stupid move to be honest. It's always better with allies at your side. But, I don't make it far as a Cavalier slams into me. I'm sent flying into a pile of wooden crates and my enemy steadies his horse. I want to curse so much right now. But I will restrain myself.

I pull myself out of the ruined pile of crates and face the Cavalier. He has a silver spear. Fantastic, weapon triangle disadvantage for me. Not what I want to have for my first fight as a returning Shepherd again. My opponent charges at me, his spear aimed at me. I narrowly dodge it, but I don't have any time to try and knock him off his horse. If he is off his horse, I can kill this fool easily. On his horse, I'm in a pickle. I do manage to block a downward swipe he does with my shield once he comes back around for another go. I swing at him after blocking the strike, scoring a hit across his side. In retaliation, the Cavalier kicks me in the face.

I fall to the ground, covering my now bleeding nose. Steel armor boots are so stupid. My opponent is about to attack me once again until he is thrown off his horse. The horse runs off, revealing Donny standing next to the fallen Cavalier. Donney quickly plunges his spear into the man's chest, killing him. I wipe the blood away from my nose as Donny pulls his spear out of the man's chest.

Donny walks over to me and helps me up, saying "Howdy Aiden! I reckon you look mighty strong looking now." Ah, good old Donny. I have to love how strong this kid has gotten from he simple farm boy roots.

"Thanks Donny. You look pretty amazing as well. Now, do you know what's going on? I did not understand that weird guy's speech." I say, stopping my nose from bleeding some more. I hate having blood all over my armor. Makes it smell funny. But enough about me. It's time to get back to the action!

Me and Donny began to head towards the ship, passing various battles happening all around us. We made it halfway to the ship when another Cavalier came charging at us. I moved to side and waited for Donny to bring down the horse. As expected, Donny brought down the Cavalier's horse with one thrust of his lance. I quickly stepped back in and finished off the enemy by cutting the Cavalier's head off. Once the opponent was dead, me and Donny continued to move towards the ship.

We arrived at the ship with no more interruptions, but we miss the big fight between Chrom, Jack, and the enemy's commander, the Paladin. I guess that ends this battle. Time to go and meet up with my friends again. Me and Donny walk off the boat and head into a crowd of Shepherds. We meet up for a bit before Jack grabs everyone's attention.

Looks like we are going to Plegia.

 **So. I think I'm done. I'm done writing this fanfic. I wrote this for fun but with every chapter, I started to stop having fun. This has become like a chore that I need to get done. I'm just not having fun anymore. I love the reviews, the favorites, the followings; I love all of that. I don't want to disappoint you all but… I can't do it anymore. I had to force myself to write this chapter and I don't want to do that. I'm sorry but I think I'm done with writing this fanfiction. I may take it up one day but I think I should stop for now. I'm sorry. Now, for real, go read something else than this. It will be good for you. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So. It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm back with another chapter of this horrible story. A story with a Gary Sue protagonist, awful grammar, a disgusting plot, and other such things. But it seems like you guys think otherwise. I will never understand why you all like this fanfic to be honest. But I guess I'll shut up. You have a chapter to read, and you probably don't want me talking your ear off anymore. So, enjoy I guess.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Nine: Plegian Crows_**

I have to say, coming back to Plegia to ask for aid in invading Valm is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Everyone in the Shepherds had a bad experience here, some more than others. After all, I did almost die when I had my chest ripped open while fighting that Plegian Berserker. That counts as a bad experience I believe. If I was in charge, I would never go to Plegia for assistance.

But, I'm not in charge sadly. Chrom and the Robins are. I trust their judgement seeing how they managed to topple an entire kingdom. Plus, they pulled off some miracles on the battlefield; some of which that saved my life in one way or another. If they say we need to get aid from Plegia, then we are going to get aid. Question is, will Plegia give us that aid? But I'm not going to worry about that until it becomes a big issue. Like, storming the palace and slaying the new ruler type of issue.

Which will be a problem seeing how the Shepherds, minus the top brass, had to camp a pretty good distance away from the meeting between Plegia's new king and Chrom. Our camp is also in a pretty bad spot; a little dugout with towering cliffs all over our flank and backside. Any ranged enemy would be having a field day if they got onto those cliffs, especially if they use Magic. Gods, why did we have to camp here and not find a better place?

"Rider man, you still with Gregor?" I jump slightly, snapping out of my thoughts as Gregor stands next to me while I sit on a food crate.

"Yeah Gregor, I'm still here. Continue with what you were saying." I answer back, leaning back a bit to look Gregor in the face.

"Well, as Gregor was saying; Gregor thinks that it is good that we use Plegian ships. Better to destroy them than our own. Gregor is right on this, yes?"

"You do have a point, Gregor. But we still don't know if Plegia will give us aid or not."

"That is also correct. Hopefully Gregor and others get aid." If there is one thing I like about Gregor is that he is simple. But I also hate that about him. He can be too simple at times.

I give Gregor a hum and turn my head to look around. My gaze sets on a few shapes coming towards the camp, one of which has only one sleeve. I guess our leaders are back from the negotiations. Hopefully it went well. What am I talking about; of course it didn't go well! The Shepherds either have good luck, or bad luck depending on the situation at hand; and Plegia has been nothing but bad luck for us. I expect to kill the Plegian king soon. It would give me something fun to do.

I, Gregor, and a few other Shepherds go to greet our commanders and hear the news of how the meeting between monarchs went. I'm personally betting that it went terribly and we are going to have to overthrow the current Plegian king.

Sadly, my hopes are dashed as Jack says to us, "The negotiations went wonderfully! We will be getting 800 warships and 200 transport ships along with a majority of the Plegian treasury to help with the campaign against Valm."

"No way, Jack." I say to Robin as the others cheer and happily walk away. "It couldn't be that easy to get such a deal out of them." There had to be some sort of loophole in the deal. There is no way that the Robins and Chrom got such a good deal out of the new king of a nation that Ylisse defeated in war.

"Well, there was some strange incidents during the negotiations. But other than that, the deal went exactly as said. Why? Is something the matter Aiden?" Jack asked back, paling a bit when he talked about the 'strange incidents'. What in Naga's name went on in there?

"That deal just seems too good to be true. Why would a nation disadvantage themselves like that?"

"No idea, but we can't afford to refuse their help. Valm is at our doorsteps and we need everything we can get to stop them." He makes a fair point. Valm is the superpower around here and it's going to take a lot of grit and resources to take them down.

"Alright, Jack. But next time something like this happens, make sure to bring Anna. I'm pretty sure she could get a much better, and more reliable deal than that." Jack simply laughed at my suggestion before nodding. Just as he was about to speak again, Jill called him to come to the tent for a council of war with Chrom.

"Excuse me Aiden. I have to go do some more talking…" Jack says as he half-heartedly walks over to Jill and enters the tent. I guess I'll go and see if Anna has come back. She sort of left early in the morning to 'Expand her market in the Plegia glass industry.' I love that woman, but she really needs to tell me when she will be leaving for one of her business trips. I worry that she might not come back from some of those trips, especially with the ones that she calls 'Super secret meetings.'

I maneuver among through the camp until I reach Anna and I's tent, the entrance to the tent open slightly. Someone is in there, and I am betting it is my gold-loving wife. I enter the tent and see Anna counting out a large stack of gold coins on our portable table.

"I'm glad to see you're back." I say as I walk over to her and place a hand on her head. "Did you eat? You missed breakfast at the camp."

"I'm did eat, handsome. How were the negotiations?" Anna said as she patted my chest with the back of her free hand while she continued to count coins.

"It went better than expected. Plegia will provide ships and gold to the campaign. Simple as that, no loopholes or anything. Which sucks because I was expecting some resistance."

"I imagine those ships will be not the best quality, honey." That is actually a good point that I didn't think about. "But i they are good quality, then the new Plegian king is probably the dumbest deal maker in all of history."

"Yeah. I imagine so. Anyway, how was your meeting? Did you get some new markets?"

Anna let out a sigh as she finished counting the gold, shoving it into a bag for safe keeping. She then got out of her seat and hugged me, saying "It went not as well as I wanted it too. I only managed to get one market and a few thousand gold. I was hoping to get at least three times that much, but it turns out the glass making industry is full of old geezers trapped in tradition."

I hug her back and say "Well it could have been much worse. You could have left empty handed. At least you got something. Now, I bet you plan on driving them out of business with your market."

"You bet, handsome. I'll get five times as much before I'm done with them."

"That's my girl."

* * *

After a while of talking, a simple army dinner, and a little exercise session; Anna and I went to bed. We were almost asleep when we heard some people begin to yell and scream. It sounded a lot like Jack and Jill, but I was too tired to figure out who the voices were truly. So; I just burrowed deeper into my blanket alongside my wife, trying to fight off the cold of the Plegian desert.

And just when we were about to go into the blissful state, an arrow came through the roof of our tent and slammed into the desk. Okay now this is something that is going to wake me up! Anna and I quickly get out of bed, surprised at what just happened, when we hear the alarm bell begin to ring. Great, an enemy attack. I knew those damn Plegians were up to something. So they decided to ambush us while we were asleep.

I rush and get some clothes on as quick as I can. I don't have enough time for my armor sadly, so it looks like I'm going into battle with a deathwish alongside my wife who doing the same thing. I can't wait to make those Plegians pay for attacking us! After I get my clothes on, I grab my sword and shield and rush outside; ready to go kill some Plegian scum.

Instead, I get a face full of crows as an entire horde of those black birds swarm our camp. What the fuck is going on! This has to be the worst start to a battle ever! I see a group of Shepherds, huddled together for protection, look at the storm of crows while on their guard. Anna joins me outside, and is also overwhelmed like I was when I stepped outside.

"Hold on to me!" I say as I grab Anna's hand and lead her over to the others, dodging crows as they fly everywhere. Once we get to the others, Anna and I join the circle and prepare ourselves for the worse.

After waiting for a few moments, I hear Chrom scream out as he exits his tent "Wh-what's that? A storm of...crows? Gods, it's upon us!" I then hear some laughing in the horde of crows.

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" No fucking way… It can't be…

"Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!" As soon as Chrom said that, waving the Falchion around like a flyswatter. This somehow scares the horde of crows off, revealing motherfucking Henry. Holy shit; I did not think I would be meeting this mad man again.

"What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" Henry said, cackling at his own joke. Yep, this is the same person I met back then. This is going to be good…

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy! Risen are attacking!" Wait, the Risen are attacking us? Now that doesn't make any sense! How did Risen be able to sneak so close to the meeting spot and sneak attack us? I have so many questions but not enough time to get the answers!

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!" Goddamn it Henry.

"We are well aware!"

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"We know that Henry!" I say, leaving the circle and confronting the Plegian magic caster.

"Oh hey! It's you again! Nice to see you buddy! The ravens wanted me to give you guys a message. 'Caaw... C-caw-caw.' Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"We are well aware! Do you know where they came from?" I asked, glancing at the massive horde of Risen sitting on the ridge, preparing to attack as we talk.

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!" Henry doubled over with his laughter, thinking his joke was the best thing in the world. Now is not the time Henry!

"Henry…"

"Okay Okay, party pooper… I'll help you fight those guys. Like a jester. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!" Henry said as he took out his book of dark magic and faced the Risen who had begun their attack. I readied myself as well, raising my shield up as I spot Archers among the enemy's ranks. This is going to be an uphill battle, that is for sure.

An arrow bounces off of my shield as I begin to move back to my allies, one of the many coming our way. I manage to make it back with no injuries and readied myself again as another wave of arrows come towards us. After that failed wave, and a quick plan from Jill, the Shepherds separate into two columns to attack the enemy from two sides. As we move, a wave of Risen come at our behind and Sully, Donny, and I turn to face them. We'll hold them off while the rest take care of the main horde.

I rush over to the wave and engage a Fighter Risen, an easy opponent. I block the undead's attack with my shield before shoving my sword through its chest. I push the Risen off of my sword with my shield as it disappears, and run over to Donny who is finishing up a Myrmidon. Just as I get to him, a Risen Berserker comes charging towards us; swinging its steel axe wildly. Why is it always Berserkers that the enemy throws at us? I want something different than a man swinging an axe around. Ah well, no use complaining.

I meet the Risen's attack with one of my own, our metal clanging on each other in a shower of sparks. I push the Berserker off of me with my shield and swing my sword, cutting a wound across the Risen's chest. The Risen then attempts to strike me, but Donny comes in and stabs the Berserker in the arm; making it drop its weapon. I then finish off the opponent with a swift decapitation, shoving the disappearing corpse with my shield so it falls over. I know the enemy was already dead. I just wanted to do that so I looked cool.

"Alright guys! We finished up cleaning these jackasses. Let's go help the others now!" Sully said as she rode past me and Donny, tossing a decaying corpse of a Risen at our feet with a flick of her lance. Hell yeah! Let's kill some more of these undead dastards! Shit, I just called them 'dastards' instead of 'bastards.' I think Chrom and Henry are rubbing off on me.

Donny and I follow Sully's path back to the other Shepherds, and see that the Risen's Chief is also a Berserker. What is with the Risen and having Berserkers? Is it because they have a fetish for axes and muscle men? Actually… I'm going to stop there because I do not want disturbing images in my mind when I go to sleep. Anyway, me and Donny reach the main battle and quickly head over to help Vaike and some guy in massive white armor. Who is that guy? Doesn't matter.

 _"I will break you!"_ I shout to a Risen fighter as he whacks Vaike with the handle of its axe. I jump into the air, do a tiny flip, and slam down onto the Risen; slicing it in half. The other Risen, a Myrmidon, is skewered with a single stab from a charging Donny. I look around and see that the battle is ending as the Risen Archers experience despair at the hands of Sully and Frederick. I am glad that I am not a Risen right now.

I pat Donny on the back and go to check with Chrom and the Robins to see if they need any help. Once I make it to them, I plant my shield onto the ground and wait as Chrom says "That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev-" Suddenly, an Assassin jumps out of some nearby bushes and charges Chrom; a Killing Edge blade aimed straight as the Exalt's heart. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Chrom, look out!" Jack yells as he tries to intercept the Assassin. Sadly, Jack is too far away and the Assassin soon closes the distance between Chrom and him. The Assassin swings his blade, Chrom gasping in surprise at the situation at hand. I can't believe this is happening! Chrom's going to-

"Father, no!" Suddenly, Marth comes running out of the bushes and blocks the Assassin's swing. Marth pushes the enemy away from Chrom and readies herself for battle. Thankfully, after his failed attack, the Assassin spits onto the ground and teleports away; leaving everyone either confused, stunned, or angry at the attempt on Chrom's life.

Now that everyone is no longer in danger, I think I have a few new questions. Like, why did Marth call Chrom 'Father.' Another question is who sent that Assassin to kill Chrom. One more question is what if that Risen attack wasn't random but rather staged for the Assassin? I don't think I'm going to get answers to most of my questions, but I think I can get one answer today!

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Marth says as she turns around and looks at Chrom, breathing a sigh of relief at her 'Father's' safety.

"...You called me 'Father.'" Chrom said as he looks both confused and amazed at Marth. Can't say I blame his confusion. I would also be super confused if a woman called Marth came out of the bushes calling me 'Father', and saved my life from an Assassin.

"Did I? I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes." With that, Chrom and Marth went off to the side and began to talk. Jack, Jill, and I exchange looks of confusion as wait for Chrom and Marth to come back. After a while, we begin to hear sobbing coming from where Chrom and Marth are at. Do you think that… No way. There is no way.

Jack, Jill, and I decide to go see what is going on with Jill leading the way. Once we find the two, we see Chrom and Marth hugging and laughing. What?

"I'm sorry—Chrom?" Jack asks, a worried smile on his face. I think he is thinking the same thing I am thinking right now.

"Hmm? Oh, Robin. What is it?" Chrom asks, looking at us with a smile on his face. Marth, meanwhile, separates from Chrom and begins to fidget while staring at the ground; glancing at Jill on occasion. Oh boy this is going to be spicy!

"It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born." Jack meanders as he looks everywhere but at Chrom.

Jill then steps forward, resolute, and asks "I trust you, Chrom, but is there a reason you and Marth need to be alone?"

Chrom then looks at Marth and says "Can we tell her, Lucina?"

"Of course." Marth, or now known as Lucina, replies. What a damn second. That's the name of Chrom and Jill's daughter! What is going ? I expected a cat fight, but now I get this! What the fuck?

"Robin, this is going to come as a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter." Chrom places his arm around Lucina, smiling at Jill like that statement was natural.

"...What?! Have you gone mad?!" I agree with the Robins here. I think the Exalt has gone senile.

"It's true, Robin. Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine." Lucina says as she walks up to Jill. The two look at each other eyes and Jill lets out a gasp.

"Ah! You have the Brand" The Brand? Is she talking about that weird birthmark on Chrom's arm?

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom explains to Jack and I as we stand off to the side, confused at everything in this situation.

"Lucina's eye bears the exact same pattern…" Robin whispers as she looks in amazement at Lucina.

"Do you see now?"

"...No, no I can't say that I do. If this is Lucina, what has befallen our baby back at the palace?" Holy shit, Jill's right! What happened to the baby for this dark magic to take place!

"Nothing. She's fine." That's not going to help Chrom. Three words will not help in a situation like this!

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be." Lucina says, placing a hand on her chest. What a motherfucking second. Did she just say that she was from the future? What? I don't… What?

"You mean...the future?" Jack and I say together, completely terrified and confused.

"Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn…"

* * *

 **So. Here is the 29th chapter of Mercenary. I imagine a lot of you are happy to have another chapter. Or very angry and/or scared that this fanfiction got another chapter. Can't say I blame you guys for thinking like that. I would be scared too if something suddenly came back out of nowhere. Anyway, I think I'm going to go write the next chapter to this fanfic. I hope you guys have been doing well and reading better fanfiction/making your own fanfiction. I imagine it is better than this. Anyway, bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So. It's finally chapter 30. Took a while didn't it? I imagine that you guys are ready to read this seeing how the plot is entering Valm territory. Can't say I blame you guys for wanting to get into that. So, I'll just shut up and let you all read the fanfic. Enjoy the garbage.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty: Smoke on the Water_**

My mind is currently all forms of messed up right now. I have learned about the future, and I do not like it whatsoever. According to Lucina, the motherfucking fell dragon Grima itself is resurrected and leads unstoppable armies of Risen to conquer the world. During that process, everyone in the Shepherds die, including me, and their children have to take up the fight with the dwindling remnants of humanity. That is some fucked up shit right there… How did I die? Did I have children with Anna? How the fuck did Grima get resurrected? I have so many questions about this entire situation, but I can't get any!

But, it's not all that bad. Now, everyone has a goal to achieve. Prevent that future from ever happening, and give our children a peaceful world to live in! Normally I would say that this goal would be cheesy and a stupid thing to do, but I am going to help everyone achieve it no matter how cheesy it is! I am not going to live in a world full of chaos and destruction wrought by some oversized lizard.

Anyway, I'm brought out of my thinking as I hear someone puke above deck as I remain sitting in my bunk. At this point in time, the entire Ylisse-Ferox-Plegian invasion force has assembled and set off across the sea in quality Plegian ships of war. That new Plegian king really is a moron, or is just wanting the best for his people. After all, Valm is probably not going to be very kind to the people it conquers; so I guess Plegia is deciding to genuinely aid Ylisse and Ferox to stop Valm. I would probably do the same to be honest, but not as much as Plegia did.

Still; the entire invasion force has been at sea for about two days now, and at least half of the force is puking their guts out as we speak. I bet Valm has also sent an invasion force and their soldiers are in the same state as ours. Or, they are perfectly fine and are going to rip us apart due to our weakened state. It is one of the two I imagine. I wonder what is cooking up in the Robins' minds in order to best the enemy… I imagine something so insane that it works. That's usually how they defeat the enemy.

"All hands on deck! Enemy sighted!" Oh boy, here we go! I rush upstairs, my sword all ready to cut some Valmese soldiers to bits. I see a crowd of soldiers formed near the front of the ship and I join them; pushing my way to the front to see what is going on. I make it to the front of the crowd, and gasp at what is before me. There are hundreds of Valmese ships, almost as many as our, filled with the brim with soldiers. Our numbers barely half-filled every ship we have, and yet the enemy has twice as many as we do! Imagine what their mainland army is like… The very thought makes me shudder in fright. How can we hope to take on a foe as large as this! Ah what am I talking about? We got the Robins! I imagine they already have thought up a plan to win the day.

"Hey everyone on that ship! I've got a plan!" I and the crowd of soldiers turn and face our neighbor ship, the ship holding the Robins and Chrom, and see Jack shouting at us. "Drench your ship in oil and come on over to our ship! After we take down the enemy's flagship, we'll set it alight and send it crashing into the enemy. Get to it!" Oh… Yeah that is what I expected as a Robins' plan. Something out of the blue that even their allies won't expect. Well, I trust their judgement seeing how far they got the Shepherds; so let's do it.

The crowd and I go below deck and grab the giant supply of oil in the back of the ship. For some reason, the Plegians decided to give us a ton of oil for some reason. I imagine they thought we were going to use it in someway, like shooting it at the enemy. I guess this is what they had in mind… Anyway, we begin to drench our ship from top to bottom in oil; leaving no place we can reach dry.

After we finish with our task; everyone, but 5 Soldiers who will light the ship up and send it towards the enemy after the signal is up, move on over to the other ship. As the other soldiers settle below deck, I remain up top and watch as the Shepherds outfit a small vessel. It looks like only a small team of elite soldiers get to go to the enemy flagship on a suicide mission. Which means that I'll be going. After all, I always go on suicide missions and the like.

Once the other ship had been outfitted, I begin to head towards it when I'm stopped by Lucina; who says to me "Please stay on the ship, Mr. Aiden. It would be best for everyone if you do."

"Wha-Why? And don't call me 'Mr. Aiden'. Makes me feel like I'm an old bastard." I say, confused and annoyed at Lucina's request. It makes sense for me to go on this mission! I'm built for missions like this!

"In the future, while on a ship, your leg becomes crippled. Your injury will give you a permanent limp which will result in the death of Donnel due to being too slow to save him. So please, do not join us for our attack on the enemy's flagship." I feel my jaw drop at Lucina's words. That injury makes me too slow to save Donny!? Woah, that is some fucked up shit. I'm sort of glad that Lucina is here now. Now, everyone can avoid eventual death is some way or form. Except for the old Exalt… I don't think anyone could stop that from happening.

Anyway, I silently nod at Lucina's words and walk off. Lucina has been right about every future event so far with the Assassins, the Exalt's death, etc. So it would be best if I don't go and get crippled in that battle. As such, I watch as a ship of Shepherds, lead by Chrom, set off and sail towards the enemy's flagship. I let out a sigh as the clamour and din of battle begin to echo across the waves as the assault squad storms the enemy ship and begin the battle.

After what felt like hours, a fireball is sent flying into the air as the noise of warfare begin to stop. It looks like the Shepherds won the battle. I turn and watch our allies begin to set fire to the oil drenched ships and send them off towards the enemy. I continue to watch as the ship I was originally on is set on ablaze and four Soldiers jump off of the vessel. Seems like Robins' plan went off without a hitch-

Wait a second. There were five Soldiers on that boat! Where is the last one? I rush to the side of the ship and look down at the Soldiers swimming towards us. I can't hear them but they are frantically pointing towards the flaming ship, obviously worried about the fifth Soldier. By the Gods this is bad! I look around to see if anyone is planning to save the missing Soldier, but everyone is just looking at the ships as they sail. Looks like I get to have my hands dirty this time around. At least I get some action.

I waste no time as I jump overboard and onto the side of the blazing ship as it passes our vessel. I climb up and board the ship, managing to climb onto a relatively safe spot. I cover my mouth as the smoke and flames continue to rise. I have to find that Soldier, and fast! I plunge into the flaming ship, dodging sparks and flames as the fire continued to ignite on the oil soaked wood. I am forced to go below deck as I cannot find the Soldier anywhere above deck. I hate fire so fucking much!

"H-Help! Anyone! P-Please!" I turn to find the source of that female voice, and see the Soldier pinned under a burning rafter. Great! Time to get my hands burning as well! I go over to Soldier and grab the piece of wood on top of her. I quickly lift the rafter off of her and toss it to the side.

"Get up! We're leaving this place!" I say as I hold my hand out for the Soldier to take. She grabs it and I pull her onto her feet. We then begin to head towards the exit as the flames begin to reach their peak. As we near towards the exit, the opening to the outside begins to shake and stutter under the power of the fire. The Soldier makes it out first, turning around and urging me to hurry up. As I reach the opening, the roof gives way and I am slammed against the floor as a pile of wood traps me.

"Help!" I say to the Soldier as I try to wiggle my way out of the pile. As I wiggle, the Soldier begins to search for some kind of tool or something to help me escape my prison. As I make it out enough that only my legs are trapped, the pile begins to shift. I turn and see a particularly painful looking piece of wood begins to head towards my right leg.

Just as it was about to touch my limb, a spear suddenly jams itself between my leg and the wood; keeping me uninjured. I turn my head back and see the Soldier holding the spear, grunting with effort to keep it there. I waste no time and finish wiggling my way out of the pile. I scramble to my feet as the Soldier lets go of her spear; the wood pile collapsing onto the floor. I can feel a few bruises and burns on my back, but that is nothing compared to a potentially crippled leg.

"Let's get out of here!" The Soldier says as she begins to run towards the edge of the ship. Can't say I blame her for wanting to get out of here. I join her and we jump overboard, diving into the ocean water with a splash. I resurface alongside the female Soldier, and I turn to look at her. It looks like she lost her helmet and her mouth covering, so I can now see her entire face. Pretty cute I must say. But, I'm married so if she ever falls in love with me; it will be for naught. Ha ha! I get to say that now.

Anyway, we swim back to the ship and re-board our vessel. The other crew members give us some towels to wipe ourselves and a Cleric heals any wounds we got. I let out a sigh as the Cleric's staff heals the bruises and burns on my backside. Man, magic is so cool at times. I wish there were baths full of this kind of magic. I would so pay thousands of gold coins for a dip in that. But, I'm not talking about the big picture here seeing how those flaming ships destroyed the enemy fleet.

It looks like we're heading towards Valm, as conquerors.

* * *

 **So. I hope you enjoyed what you could of this trash chapter. I bet it wasn't much seeing how short and stupid it was. But hey, you guys like reading this so I'll keep on writing it. That's what I think anyway. Prove me wrong if you want to. Anyway, see you all later.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So. Are you ready for the next chapter of this disgusting fanfic with a self-insert Mary Sue, horrible grammar, and OOC characters? Too bad because it is coming anyway! I like writing and I'm still writing this garbage so you all have to suffer. But fear not, for I also fear despair as well. Anyway, let's get on with the torture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty One: Fractured Harbors and Rebels_**

So this is it. We've finally made it to Valm's shores. In front of us is a harbor armed to the teeth with trained soldiers and fortified like crazy. I didn't think we would make it this far, especially with that giant navy we had to fight. Well, what that assault team had to fight. All I did was save some Soldier from burning alive. But, I would have gotten a permanent limp if I had went with the assault team. At least that is what Lucina thought so. I thought I would have gotten a limp from those burning boards if it wasn't for that Soldier's quick thinking.

Anyway, I'm standing on deck next to Anna as we and the rest of the Shepherds gaze on the harbor. It's going to be a tough battle taking this harbor, but I think we can do it. We've been in worse situations before and we usually came out on top. We'll win this upcoming battle, like the last one. After all, we got the Robins as our masterminds! No one can match their skills! I dare those damn Valmese tin-hats to come and take us down! We'll send them back to their mothers, crying like babies!

"At last, Valm Harbor." Chrom says out loud, gazing on the harbor along with the rest of us. "Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troops. We'll— Huh? What's that?" Chrom squints at something in the distance, making me squint as well so I know what he is looking at. I think I see what appears to be a female Swordmaster, dressed in this weird purple armor, getting chased down by some Valmese soldiers. Oh snap! I think that woman just sliced one of those soldiers' chest open with her sword!

"An altercation? That woman—the Valmese dogs are running her down." Frederick says, pointing to more enemy soldiers joining the chase to capture the woman.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask, drawing my sword and pointing it at the woman. "Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Let's go save her!" It makes sense. After all, she could be one of the locals and she could help us in the war by aiding our navigation through the land, telling us which cities are easy to take, and other important things.

"Aiden's right." Chrom says, gesturing the Shepherds to get ready for combat. "Come on. Let's go save our new ally!" With that order, we begin to prepare a smaller ship to sail to the shore.

As we prepare, Anna asks me "What do you think about Valm, handsome?" I bet she's going to try and find a business deal here. She's always ready to do stuff for more money. Well from what I've heard, I think Anna will be in for a bad surprise.

"Besides that we are at war with it, I think you'll find not a lot of deals here while Valm is under this emperor. It sounds like he has a monopoly in every market." I say to her while helping the others ready the ship.

"So we have another reason to go to war then! To liberate the oppressed markets from the emperor's totalitarian control on them! Capitalism for the win!" Sometimes I don't understand my wife. She throws around these weird words that just confuse me. But, I think she is more committed to fighting our enemies now. Which is good. Well, I think it's good at the very least.

Anyway, after a few more minutes of getting ready; the Shepherds and I set off to save our new ally. As we sail towards the shore, I see our friendly Swordmaster get cornered by some Valmese Knights. She's going to need some serious help seeing how she's going to have to fight those Knights. In fact, I think this is going to be a tough battle as I see a lot of Valmese soldiers swarm all over the harbor.

We land on the beach and immediately get out of the ship and into battle formation as six Valmese soldiers: two Knights, two Cavaliers, One General, and One Dark Knight; come charging towards us. The Cavaliers make it to us first but don't last long as Frederick, and this one Knight in white armor that suddenly appeared take them down with one good thrust of their lances. I roll to the side as a bolt of lightning comes crashing down from the sky, created from the Dark Knight's magic. I charge forward, dodging another bolt, and topple the Dark Knight from his horse; actually killing him with a quick stab to the temple.

I turn and see the Knights getting hammered by Vaike and Anna, my wife darting between their defenses with quick stabs while Teach just hits them really hard with his axe. Meanwhile, the General is being dealt with thanks to Henry and… Olivia? When did she learn how to use a sword? A ton of stuff must have happened while Anna and I were gone. Anyway, I join the others as they begin to push into the harbor itself; cutting their way through the enemy. While that is happening, our navy begins to close in on the harbor with our soldiers readying themselves for a battle.

I somehow manage to find myself at Chrom's side as we fight another Cavalier. Is Valm's armor composed of mainly Cavaliers and Knights? It seems like it to be honest. Anyway, I stab the horse's belly; making it throw off its rider as it dies. As the Cavaliers lays stunned on the ground, Chrom rushes in and decapitates the man with a heavy swing. He then dodges to the side as another Cavalier comes charging in, his weapon almost hitting Chrom. I am about to attack when Lucina jumps in and kills the Cavalier, making the horse flee in terror.

"That was my kill!" I complain out loud before I am forced on the defensive thanks to an attacking General while Lucina is forced to fight another Cavalier. I hate Generals. Their tough nuts to crack and they dish out some pretty serious wounds. I'll have to be careful with in this fight. I dodge the enemy's stab and get in close. He can't hope to attack if I'm too close to him. I hit the General a few times, giving him a few good wounds, before my earlier statement gets shit on. The General swings his spear and hits me with the wood handle, making me instinctively grab it. With this, the General lifts me into the air and slams me into the ground.

I let out a groan as I lay dazed from the move, not really knowing that the General is rearing his spear back to skewer me. Thankfully, the General was too slow as Chrom comes back into the picture and slices the enemy's back wide open. The wounded General stumbles to turn around, but is sadly unable to as Lucina rushes in and stabs him in the chest. At this point, my dazed state is gone and I scramble to my feet.

"Are you okay Mr. Aid- I mean Aiden?" Lucina asks me as she looks around for an incoming enemies. By now, our navy had landed and our warriors are now swarming the harbor; helping the Shepherds take down the remaining Valmese soldiers.

"I'll be fine, kid." I say, dusting myself off before joining her. "Now let''s get to it! Let's kill us some Valmese bastards!" We then charge back into battle, crashing into an enemy group's flank while they fought Donny, Sully, and Lon'qu. With our flanking attack, we quickly decimate the group and continue on our warpath; now joined by the three other Shepherds.

"Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!" I turn and see a Dark Knight, obviously the leader of the Valmese forces, kill a few of our warriors with some Arcfire. I bump Lucina's arm and gesture towards the Dark Knight, to which she nods and charges forth. I follow after her and we begin to attack the Dark Knight while dodging his magic. This guy and his horse has some skill as they are nimbly skipping around Lucina and I's attacks.

"Fools! You can't hope to defeat me, Farber! I am one of my glorious emperor's generals! My power is above you!" The Dark Knight, apparently called Farber, says as he casts a wall of fire that stop Lucina's attempted attack. I charge in, hoping to have better success, but I am forced to dodge out of the way as he casts some more Arcfire towards me. We got to beat this guy! If we beat him, the Valmese forces will have to either surrender or flee!

"Let's kill this fool!" I shout as I throw my sword into the air and run towards Farber. I hope Lucina knows what I'm doing! This can only really work with two people!

She looks up and nods at what I did, before rearing back and saying "Together!" She then rushes forward and slams the other Falchion into the horse. As the Dark Knight goes down, I propel myself up by using the dead horse and grab my falling blade. I flip around and slam my blade into Farber's collarbone, my sword sinking deep into his flesh.

"I may fall...but we are legion... You cannot stop...the Conqueror…" Farber whispers out before he goes limp, gone from this world. I rip my blade out of him and look at the remaining Valmese soldiers. It shouldn't be long before they retreat. Their commander is dead so they don't have any reason to stay here. But when a javelin is slammed into the ground next to me after being thrown by a Knight, I begin to think otherwise.

"Glory or death! For the Conqueror!" Yeah I don't think they're going to retreat any time soon. Looks like we are going to have to route these bastards completely for us to win the battle. I wonder what this Conqueror has done to inspire such courage in his men… Probably something for the legends, but history is written by the victors. I plan to be a victor over him.

Anyway, I step to the side as another lance comes flying towards me. I then charge forward and quickly overwhelm my opponent by cutting his jugular open. I brace myself and block a charging Cavalier's sword swing, which the impact of the strike forces me back a few steps. When he comes around for another attack, I duck under his next swipe and topple him from his stead. I quickly follow it up with a slash across his chest, killing the Valmese soldier.

I'm starting to breath rather heavily now. I'm not used to this long of a battle, nor how much fury these Valmese soldiers have. They just won't stop! Their general is dead, they are outnumbered, and they will die if they stay here. They're like the Risen with this tenacity! But, that just means I have to match them or I'll be the one going to the grave.

I go back into the battle and catch a Cavalier fighting Jack off guard. I quickly take out his horse and Jack takes his head. I then wildly slash behind me as another goddamn Knight comes charging up. My blade shatters his spear's handle and I finish him off with a stab to the neck. I look around for another enemy to fight, but I can't find any. I think they're all dead. I don't see anyone running away so they have to be dead.

"I think we're done, Jack." I say, wiping my blade clean from all of the blood on it.

Jack, breathing heavily from the battle, says "Indeed. I hate to imagine what will await us further into the campaign."

"Yeah. But I doubt that we're going to lose with your skills." Jack smiles at me and I smile back, glad to be alive and glad that I'm around friends. I could have died back when the Shepherds came to rescue that Ylisse village. Instead of dying though, I'm fighting alongside them. Fate's got a strange way of working, though the Robins would have to disagree with that concept.

Which I don't mind. I bet our bonds are strong enough to shatter Fate!

* * *

 **So. I bet you all enjoyed this chapter to some degree, despite being absolute torture. You all must be masochists for still being this far into the fanfic. I guess this makes me a sadist for writing this all for you. I… Don't know how to feel about this revelation. Makes me feel weird, not the good weird but the bad weird. I'm going to think about this later, probably in the shower. Anyway, go and read something better than this. Like the** ** _Records of the Valiant._** **It's a pretty good read.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So. I guess it's time to get on with the next chapter. I bet you all aren't ready for this. But, I always get proven wrong so I don't know why I even bother making bets. Then again, I imagine that even you guys don't even know why you are here; reading this garbage fanfic. Speaking of garbage, here we go!**

 ** _Chapter Thirty Two: A Bearded General  
_**

* * *

Did you know that apparently Valm has a giant tree called the Mila Tree; that also holds the temple that houses the ancient Lady Tiki, Naga's oracle? Did you also know that Valm has a million soldiers ready to fight our small force? I didn't know that until that woman we saved told us, Say'ri or something weird like that. Now, we are going to go to that very tree to rescue Lady Tiki because Valm decided to imprison her because she is an icon for rebellion. I think. This entire situation is so many shades of fucked that I don't even know where to start.

First off, I am in a war that encompasses the entire world, and I am on the side that has the least amount of soldiers on! Strategy is good and all, but it can't really hold up to Valm's fanatic soldiers. I'm mean, they literally fought to the death even though we killed their commander and outnumbered them. Not to mention, they number in a million soldiers; an army size I never thought could exist! Plus, it seems like they have no shortage of soldiers, volunteers or not.

Secondly, we are placing our hope and trust on the rebels of Valm,; a faction that definitely doesn't have the numbers of Valm. But they do have information and they plan on getting more numbers. That is once we save Lady Tiki. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?

The Shepherds are on the task of saving Lady Tiki from her Valmese imprisonment. Which means we literally have to fight an even land battle with a detachment of the Valmese million-man army. Hopefully that detachment is small so we don't have much trouble. Then again, we are going to have to fight the main army sometime if we are going to end this war. Which means the smaller force we fight, the larger the end army is… Hm… I wonder if the rebels can handle regular battles instead of just guerilla warfare. If they can't, then we are in big trouble.

"Whoaaa... I don't think I've ever felt so small…" I glance at Lissa as she marvels at the tree in front of everyone. I have to agree with her. I feel like an ant in front of something so big! I wonder how big the blaze would be if it catches on fire… I shouldn't think about stuff like that. It's rude to the tree, Lady Tiki, and Naga. I'm not going to be rude to divine entities, unless they try to screw with me. Then, it's fair game.

"Hey handsome." Anna whispers to me as she looks at the tree alongside me. I think I can see gold dancing in her vision. "Do you think people would pay for some Tiki merchandise?"

"Are you literally planning to sell souvenirs of the Oracle of Naga?" I ask, looking at my wife with a smile. I already know the answer, but I want Anna to admit it.

"Yep. I was thinking the first product would be water 'blessed' by Lady Tiki herself. Does that sound like a good idea?" I love this woman. She literally thinks up of the weirdest things and gets money for it. I wish I could do that. Sadly, all I can do is hit things really hard and act like a jerk. I wish I was a good as my wife.

"Just don't go too far, darling. Who knows what Lady Tiki would do to you if she finds out…" I say, concern for her well bringing. She is messing with the literal Oracle of Naga here. Who knows what kind of magic she has at her disposal.

"I'll be fine. In fact, why don't you join me when I find a manufacturer? If the water kicks off right, then I could make shirts with Tiki's likeness on it. Think of all of the gold…" That's my girl. Always thinking two steps ahead when it comes to making money.

I begin to hear shouting and I turn to see what is going on. Ahead of us is a rather big army of Valmese soldiers, guarding the staircase, armed to the teeth. Oh boy isn't this going to be fun? I think I can see their commander, a General with a giant beard, near the stairs. I can only imagine how tough this battle is going to be if the enemy commander has a beard as splendid as that. Then again, he is a commander in the Valmese army so he probably is pretty strong. Oh Gods why does this happen to me! It looks like it's time to fight so I should shut up and get to it.

Anyway, I get my blade out and rush forward as the two armies clash; Valmese soldier on Ylisse-Ferox warrior. I clash blades with a fellow Hero and push him away so we can have some space. I block his attack with my shield and he does the same for my strike. I then swing my blade at his feet, making him jump up to avoid the attack. I use his jump to quickly slam my shield into his chest, throwing him to the ground. I then finish him off with a thrust to the neck. Just as I pull my blade out of the Valmese soldier's neck, my back suddenly explodes in pain. I let out a grunt and whirl around to see who attacked me. I am barely able to block the next attack as a Fighter presses me, ready to kill me.

However, the Fighter obviously doesn't know what he's dealing with and fails to overpower me. As such, I overpower him in return; shoving my blade hilt-deep into his stomach before pushing his corpse away. I then look around to see if anyone needs any help, and I'm glad to see that we're matching the Valmese. I'll just find another opponent by myself then. I jog around the battlefield, dodging arrows and magical spells as I search for an opponent to fight. Eventually I find three Thieves skulking around the edge of the battlefield, particularly around some corpses. They don't look to be a part of Valm's army, nor do they look like they are a part of our army. I think these are just some bandits that decided to pillage corpses. Despicable to say the least. Time to teach these fools the error of their ways!

I rush towards them, surprising them as the barely have enough time to draw their blades before I cut down the first one. I quickly kill the other one by stabbing his heart, his blade just out of its sheathe to defend himself. The last one turns and begins to flee, before a massive Tomahawk comes whirling by and slams into the Thief's back; killing him instantly. I turn and see the commander of the Valmese army standing there, stroking his beard as he looks at me.

I stare back, saying "You missed me. I'm surprised you even managed to hit something."

The General narrows his eyes and replies with "I didn't aim for you. I aimed for that fiend. It is despicable looting the still-warm dead." I can't help but nod at his words. He has a point you know. That doesn't mean he isn't my enemy however. But seeing how we're talking, I might as well as ask him a few questions.

"Why do you conquer and bully nations in submission? What purpose is there to it?" I ask, ripping the Tomahawk out of the dead bandit's back.

"Do you even need ask, whelp? Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple." the General answers, stroking his beard with… Pride? What on earth..?

"To what end? What will this accomplish?"

"Irrelevant! Walhart's mind is beyond the grasp of common men."

"You don't even know what you're fighting for…"

"I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty, and maybe his life, in the service of greater men." I just stare at him once he says those words, watching him as the pride and loyalty on his face grows. I recognize that look. It was the looks that the Ylisse army had after hearing the Exalt's message before her death. This Emperor can inspire such feelings like this by doing so horrible things? I don't want to believe it, but the evidence is in front of me.

"Is living only to conquer so great an ambition?" I say, my voice a bit of a whisper as I process my new revelation.

The General nods, and says "What could be greater! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation... But Walhart? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! Mine is nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great moustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?"

"Yes, but I've always regretted being a part of something so wicked and cruel." But it was that wicked thing that got me into where I am now. Sometimes, I wish I had joined the Shepherds a different way; a way much better than that way.

"Hmph. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word beard."

"'Beard'?" I ask, a bit confused at why he chose to say that instead of fear.

"Fear, I said fear! Why can no one understand what I am saying! Ha… Can I please have my axe back?" I toss his Tomahawk towards him, the General catching it like he would with a ball. He then whirled the axe around before getting into a battle stance, shouting out "I am General Cervantes of the Valmese army, the left hand of Emperor Walhart. Prepare yourself, boy!"

I get into my battle stance, twirling my blade as well so he doesn't feel left out. We stare at each other for a few moments, waiting for the first move. Looks like I'll do it! I decide to attack first, charging the General with a battle cry. Cervantes swings his axe in response, making me dodge his blow and making me cancel my attack. I quickly bound back with a downward slice as I dodge his axe, changing my original attack with a less damaging version. My strike hits him, but his armor protects him from most of the damage. He quickly retaliates by slamming his shield into me. I am sent stumbling back a bit, dazed from the attack. Cervantes then swung his Tomahawk downwards, aimed to cut my head in half. I swiftly raise my own shield and block most of the attack, the tip of the axe-blade clipping my forehead.

Man, this is a tough battle. These Valmese commander guys don't slack around with their combat training. I guess their ruler doesn't mess around when he picks his commanders. But, I don't slack off in my combat training either! I duck under another swing of the General's axe and attack, running past him as I slice my across his stomach. I whirl around once I make it past him, as he does with me, and I smile as I see some blood dripping out of his armor. Looks like I was able to break through his armor with that attack. That's what I like to see!

I charge him again, ducking under another attack and attacking his new weak spot with another swing of my blade. I follow this up by whirling around and wildly swing my blade at him. The sudden follow-up attack surprises him, which creates a shallow cut across his face. I decide to attack once more in the same pattern seeing how it has worked before. However, Cervantes anticipated this attack; making me slide into his shield. That slide gave me a few bruises along my legs, but it didn't stun me. I quickly scramble away as the General wildly attacks, also making me dodge his blows as I crawl away.

I need to finish this quickly. If I let this battle go on for any longer, I'll lose! I stand back up, and begin to charge towards him I hope this works! I leap halfway towards him, raising my blade up while thrusting my shield out. Cervantes swings his axe at me, hoping to catch me with his weapon. Luckily; my shield blocks the blow, and I strike the General with everything I got at that point. My attack deals a devastating wound across his chest; also making him stumble back from the blow.

Cervantes drops his weapon and clutches the wound, saying through the pants "Nngah! But… How can this be? My invincible moustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a...fool…" He almost drops to the ground, ready to die from the bleeding, but somehow picks himself back up. What the hell? "N-No! I won't die today! My Emperor needs to know of this! I won't fail my lord!" The wounded man, beyond all odds, begins to run away from the battle; leaving his troops as he flees. I won't let him run away!

I try to stop him but three Valmese Fighters suddenly arrive and block my way. I guess these guys were in wait to support their commander if he was defeated in the battle. Gods damn it, he's going to get away! I have no time to deal with them! The thee Fighters start running towards me, one throwing his axe at me as the charge. I whack the flying axe away and quickly cut down the first one that arrives; the fool couldn't even swing his axe before he was killed. The second Fighter's axe is blocked by my shield, which allows me to kill him with a swift thrust into his chest. For the final Fighter, who foolishly decided to attack me with no weapon, I slam my shield against his chin; making him crumble.

I look around and see that Cervantes had managed to flee, not a sign of him anyway. Damn it! Now the enemy will know what we plan on doing once we free Lady Tiki. If only I had put more force behind my attack, or if those Fighters weren't there… Damn those dastards- I mean bastards! I let out a sigh as wipe some of the blood off of my blade. The din of battle around me is starting to lower, meaning that the battle is soon to close. As I clean my sword; Anna appears at my side, covered in minor wounds and simple bruises, and pats my head.

"Nice work out there today, handsome." she says, smiling down at me as I finish cleaning my blade. I didn't do any good work. I failed to kill Cervantes.

I look up at her, returning the smile with a frown, and say "The enemy commander fled before I could finish him off…"

"But you did survive the battle, which is good enough work for me! Now help me find some loot. I bet there is some good stuff here!" I let out a sigh and smile at Anna's request. She's right about that. Those Valmese soldiers have some pretty expensive looking weapons. Guess it's worth having those weapons if they know how to use them. Which they do I might tell you.

"Alright, Anna. I claim that Tomahawk though!"

* * *

 **So. I hope you enjoyed this torture session. I don't that many of you hated it, which is weird. But, I live to serve and if that means writing more of this then alrighty then. I'm not going to refuse you of your weird fetish to this garbage. I enable you all, which is a problem for when it comes to stopping these kinds of things. But, whatever. Go and read some better fanfiction while I work on the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So. I hope you all are ready for the next couple of chapters. I'm not going to spoil them but I do plan on doing something a little different. I imagine you all are not wondering what I plan on doing. Well, get ready for the torture then because you have to go through that to get to it! Here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Three: Imperial Power**_

Well I have some good news and a lot of bad news. The bad news is that we may have both Walhart and some general called Yen'fay coming towards us. We would have gone for YEn'fay, but his army is rival to Walhart's army and that is no good. Not only that but we have to split our already tiny force into threes in order to fight the Valmese military, which is also split into three divisions. One force will head to fight Walhart, another will head to fight Yen'fay, and the last one is heading towards the third army that is stationed at one Fort Steiger; which is a small distance from where we are right now. The Shepherds and the Ferox Khan's personal levies are to take the fort while the rest of the army deals with the two other Valmese divisions. That means we got to take a fort! Yay… The last time we did that was at the end of the Ylisse-Plegian war. Unlike that fort, however, this fort will be filled to the brim with trained, fanatic Valmese soldiers; ready to fight to the death for their Emperor.

But, there is some good news though. Ever since we rescued Lady Tiki from her prison, the local rebels have been getting a ton of new members to add to their ranks. With their help, we might actually have enough soldiers to even chance a fight with Yen'fay, or maybe even Walhart if we're lucky. These rebels can supply information, supplies, secret routes for our army to take, and so many other things for us to win! I believe we might actually win this war against this apparent unstoppable force.

"Howdy Aiden. I reckon it's time to get her done." Donny says, snapping me out of writing daze. Gods, we're already to the fort? Wow, that was closer than I thought it would be. I thought I could catch up on my writing by hitching a ride on one of the supply wagons for the day. It hasn't even been four hours and I have to go fight again? Great...

"Thanks Donny." I reply back to him as he walks off. I pocket my journal and jump from the wagon. I catch up with the farm boy and we join the rest of the Shepherds and the Khans. We're looking at the fort and I must say, they got some pretty big and thick walls.

"Damn! Look at those walls... This isn't going to be easy." Khan Flavia says through a clenched jaw, glaring at the walls like her looks can destroy them.

"It's not the walls I'm worried about… It's the hordes of Valmese inside them." the other Khan, Basilio adds as he grips his axe's handle tighter. He's not exactly wrong you know. After we deal with the walls, we have to deal with a horde of trained Valmese soldiers. We cannot catch a break like we did in the last war, can we?

Say'ri, the woman we saved at the harbor and the leader of the Valmese Resistance, steps forward and says "Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart. If we can strike down their commander, the fortress will be ours. So-Khan Flavia, your men will take on the forces surrounding the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Chrom and I. ...I regret to say this will put you at the forefront of the battle, Sir Chrom." Shit. That means I'm going to be on the forefront of the battle as well!

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Chrom grins at Say'ri, obviously excited and ready to lead us into battle. At least if I'm going down, Chrom is coming with me.

"Then it's settled. Other Resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arrive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!" That's the spirit! Let's do this! Wait a minute, we have to wait for a window to attack. Shit… I have to wait for the blood shed. Ah well, looks like I can squeeze in more writing!

* * *

It was pretty tough getting into the fort, even with Khan Flavia's opening. We had to carve our way through more than one Valmese soldier before we got through the gate. I'm pretty sure some of us got wounded in the battle into the fort, but not enough to make someone get out of the fight. Even I got wounded when a Fighter hit me on my shoulder. Thankfully, it's the one with the shoulder plate so all I got was a bruise. Anyway, let us finally finish this battle with our victory. First, we got to get through this damned Valmese garrison.

I wipe my bloodied blade clean and let out a sigh as a group of War Monks come charging towards us. I didn't think clergy could be so violent. Then again, this is Valmese clergy so they probably believe that their Emperor is a God. When the War Monks finally make it to us, we quickly decimate them with the combined might of all of the Shepherds. After we take care the War Monks, we all split up to clear out the fort. Let's get this done with!

Henry, Anna, Say'ri, and I have grouped and are now clearing out section of the fort. If by clearing out you mean not finding anyone, then that is what we are doing.

As we wander the halls, Say'ri asks out loud "Excuse me, Ylissians. I must ask of something."

"Say it, Say'ri. Nya ha ha!" Henry says, chuckling at the little joke he just made.

"...Why are you laughing?" Say'ri also asks, confusion all over her face. Can't say I blame her confusion with how uptight and strict she seems.

"Don't worry about it." I say, waving Henry off as I turn my head to look at the Swordmaster. "So what's the question?"

Say'ri nods slowly at my words, still looking rather confused, and says "Alright… I was just wondering why you two are working together. You and the Plegian. I heard Ylisse went to war with Plegia, which resulted with the both old rulers of the kingdoms' deaths. I believed that Ylisse soldiers would not take up arms with a Plegian Dark Mage." Oh… I get where she is coming at. Makes sense for why she's confused.

"Nya ha ha! That's simple! We both like to kill things so we both are friends!" Henry says, jumping with joy at our 'connection'.

"What..?"

"It's complicated." Anna interjects, walking beside Say'ri as the Swordmaster tries to process what Henry just said. "Henry here likes to kill things. Handsome here was hired on to kill things for the Shepherd. The Shepherds need people who are good at killing things, and don't care where you come from. So, their friends in a sense."

"Aw… Come on Anna! You're my friend too seeing how you're my friend's wife and technical best friend with benefits. Any technical best friend with benefits is any friend with mine, except the 'with benefits' part." I think Henry is bonding with us. I don't know if that is good or bad… I'll just settle with the good I guess.

"Ah! So you all are dealers of death, yes? Also, what is 'Technical best friend with benefits'?" Say'ri says, clasping her hands together in discovery at the 'death dealer' thing.

"You could say that? I'm also not answering that question." I say, shrugging a bit at how weird this entire conversation has gotten. "We should probably move on. We got stuff to do."

"Of course. Let us get on with the task!" Say'ri says before running ahead of Anna and I, followed enthusiastically by Henry. I let out another sigh as Anna and I look at each other for a few moments before running to catch up with the two. Why did we get stuck with the weird teammates?

We wander around a bit more before we stumble on some enemies; if you can call one random Thief trying to open a locked door as an enemy. Henry seems to think so as he let's a yell of delight and casts some dark magic at the Thief, completely surprising the poor Thief. It only takes a few seconds before the Thief brutally collapses into a literal ball of blood and flesh, as big as a ball a regular kid would play with.

"Naga above, what the hell Henry?" I say, my jaw slacked jaw at the poor state the Thief is in. Alongside me, Anna has paled somewhat at the sight of the Thief while Say'ri is gagging in disgust.

"What?" Henry asks, confused at our reactions. "It's not like you've seen someone die before." He's got a point you know…

"Can you at least get rid of the ball?"

"Fine… Party pooper." With that, the flesh ball disappeared completely; giving relief to all but one of us. I imagine you know who the one is. Anna, never wasting a moment, then walked up to the door and quickly unlocked it with some of her expert lock picking skills. Say'ri opens the door herself, and we walk into a room with some chests and what seems to be some stairs heading down into the fort.

"What do you think are in these chests?" I ask, trying to open one but to no avail. "Looks like all of them are locked up tight."

"I'll get them opened." Anna says, kneeling down in front of one of the chests. "Honey, take Say'ri and go meet up with the others. Henry and I can handle these babies."

"Nya ha ha! We'll tuck these suckers to bed shortly. Go on you two!" Henry adds along, rapping his knuckles on the chest Anna is working on.

"Alright then. Be safe you two." I say, waving goodbye to them before heading out; Say'ri following behind me. We make it a good way away from the others before we encounter actual Valmese soldiers and the sounds of heavy fighting. We see two Snipers, crouching behind some makeshift barricades, firing arrows down a hallway. We also see a Valkyrie, riding on her little pony, cast fireballs down the same hallway as well; narrowly missing arrows and lightning bolts shot at her.

"I'll take the Valkyrie. Can you handle the Snipers?" I ask Say'ri as I draw my blade and ready myself for combat.

"They would be foolish to fight against me." Say'ri says with confidence, slowly unsheathing one of her blades for the battle ahead. " _Now!_ " I quickly rush the enemy, Say'ri doing the same, and we surprise the enemy with our attack. I propel myself up a bit by using the horse and slay the Valkyrie with a cut to the neck. I then turn and see Say'ri thrust her sword hilt-deep into a Sniper, the other one lying on the ground as a corpse.

"Ready yourself, Aiden! Here comes some more Valmese dogs." Say'ri says as some War Monks scramble over the barricade in a rushed retreat, hoping to flee from the other Shepherds. Say'ri and I waste no time and quickly cut down the first couple who make over the barricade, only backing off once a Hero comes climbing over. The Valmese Hero quickly puts both of us on the defensive with a flurry of desperately wild attacks. Say'ri is sent crashing into a nearby pillar, the force of the Hero's attack basically throwing her there, and I am sent sprawling to the floor after getting my head slammed with his sword's pommel. Just as he raises his blade to finish me, Frederick comes riding in like a whirlwind of death; breaking down the barricade and gutting the Hero with a quick thrust of his lance.

He then turns his lance around and offers the handle to me, saying "Stand up! It is not the time to be on the floor!"

"You're telling me." I chuckle back at him, grabbing the handle and pulling myself back to my feet. I then walk over to Say'ri and help her up, getting a quick "Thank you" for my kind services. Chrom arrives next to us, and it seems like he is about to speak when we heard something coming towards us. I turn and see some Resistance warriors charging towards us, weirdly grim.

"Our comrades! But wait, how…" Say'ri says, confused on how there are some Resistance fighters so deep in the fort. There is no way there is some secret tunnel that deep in the fort.

"The Resistance had already infiltrated the castle...?" Chrom asks, also confused at the situation at hand. Can't say I blame him. What is up with them?

"Nay, impossible! Something is amiss…" Say'ri was soon cut off as the Resistance warriors reached us and one of the fighters, a War Monk, suddenly swung his weapon at Say'ri. Luckily; she was able to block the blow, but this definitely meant that these weren't allies. I quickly cut the War Monk down before he could attempt another attack, and Chrom backed me up by killing a Hero that was about to run me through. Frederick swiftly finishes the attack by wiping out the remaining Resistance warriors, leaving us in a confused state.

"Say'ri... Are you certain their reinforcements are from the Resistance?" Chrom asks once again as he kneels over the Hero he killed, looking between the Hero and Say'ri.

"Aye, sir. I'm ashamed to say I am. I know some of them by name. ...B-but why would they turn cloak against us now?!" Say'ri says, completely confused and now devastated at this sudden turn of events.

"I bet they were double agents of some kind. Probably came through some sort of entrance earlier or something." I say, trying to provide some form of comfort to her. This is really bad if the Resistance has now turned on us… Wait a second. Anna and Henry are in a room with one of those entrances! Oh fuck! I quickly run off, leaving the other behind, and head towards the room where Anna and Henry should be in. As I run, I start to hear screams of pain coming the very same room. Oh Naga!

"Anna! Henry! Are you… Oh what the fuck is that thing?" I say as I rush into room, only to find a giant abomination laying waste to a bunch of screaming Resistance traitors while Henry laughs like a maniac. Anna, meanwhile, is off to the side; hiding behind some empty chests while she counts out the loot. I quickly join her, not interested in whatever Henry is doing.

Over the screams, I ask my wife "What's the score this time? We get anything good?'

"Totally, handsome." Anna says, smiling her iconic smile as she holds up the items. "We got some Boots, a Master Seal, a giant bag of gold, and a rare Seraph Robe!" Whoa, a Seraph Robe? Those things are super rare, and for good reason too. Apparently, they can extend a person's life and even prevent a blow that would kill the person. But, they are super fragile and hard to preserve so these babies can only really be used once before they get destroyed.

"That's a nice haul. We could use a lot of them, especially the robe. Do you think we can take care of it until the battle is over?"

"I know a few ways to take care of this baby. So don't worry about it, handsome. Just worry about Henry. I'll take care of the items." She has a point with the Henry situation. That Plegian is utterly wild and insane for what he does. I wonder if he was ever trained to be like this… Hopefully so, because if this all natural; then he is ten times more dangerous than Tharja. And that is not something to be proud of unless you're Henry!

Anyway, I turn and peek of cover to see if Henry is done with his 'battle' yet. Thankfully, he is done as he's now sitting in a giant puddle of blood; happily dazed at the sight, smell, and possibly taste of the life-giving liquid. What on earth is with him and blood? I leave the cover and slowly walk up to him, my footsteps making tiny waves while walking on the puddle.

"H-Henry? You okay buddy?" I ask, coming to a stop as I stand over him. I then shake him a bit, hoping that he doesn't kill me or something.

"Mmmm… Blood… Huh what?" Henry says as he snaps out of his daze. He then stands back up, turns to me, and smiles. "What's up pussycat? You're looking a bit pale. Something wrong?"

"Yes." I say, gesturing to the puddle of blood around us. "You are literally covered in blood. The same blood you got from having your abomination rip apart some enemies."

"Oh that! Good times… Good times… Say, you need a transfusion because we get some donors!"

"No! Gods no! What is with you and blood?"

"It's a medical condition I picked up from Mage Camp. Ah Mage Camp… Good times…"

"Mage Camp? What on earth is that?"

"A camp where mages of all kinds go to practice their arts. It's a super secret place as well so if I tell you the location, you'll have to die. If you die, then I can see your blood. So…"

"No! Stop! Don't say it! I've heard enough already."

"You sure, Scooby? You want a Scooby-snack to learn more?"

"What..?"

"Ah shucks, you don't understand that reference! Well, it's fine. Most people don't understand what I say anyway."

"Alright… Anyway, I think we should get back to the others. We may still have a battle on our hands."

"Alright Sparticus! Let's go!"

 _ **Aiden and Henry attained Support Level B**_

* * *

By the time the three of us joined up with the others, the remaining Valmese forces were already wiped out by the others. The Ferox levies, who had been fighting the enemy outside of the force, joined us rather quickly. What is going on I wonder. I join some of the Shepherds and the Ferox Khans and scale the fort's walls to look outside.

"Steiger has fallen. ...But I'm afraid our new enemy has the fortress surrounded." Say'ri says as thousands of Resistance warriors encircle the fort, trapping us in this place.

""New enemy"... You mean the rest of the former Resistance?" Chrom asks, looking rather grim as he asks the question. I imagine he already knows the answer.

"Aye, sir. Words cannot express my shame. My...regret... Finally, I succeed in uniting them...but only against us." After Say'ri said that, an Ylisse Soldier comes running towards us. Chrom and Say'ri turn to face him as he comes to a stop in front of us, fear all over his face.

"Milord! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire!" What? They turned on us? These are Ylisse and Ferox soldiers we are talking about, not some Resistance fighters or Valmese warriors. What the hell!

"B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!" Say'ri says, also surprised at this sudden turn of events. We've went from hundred of thousands of trained soldiers to barely a couple thousand in such a short time. What's worse is that the enemy's ranks have been bolstered even more! We're doomed at this point!

"The empire must have had more."

"Or perhaps been better trained and equipped…" The Khans says, looking at each other as they think.

"Blast! Walhart and my brother—where are their armies now?" Say'ri asks, her voice slightly cracking at the growing despair of the situation.

"Marching toward this fortress, milady. It's only a matter of time." The Soldier says, bowing his head in defeat. We're doomed, plain and simple.

"So much for fortune favoring the bold. This war was lost before it even began." Khan Basilio mutters, leaning against the ramparts in defeat.

"All our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire…" Chrom growls out, his grip tightening on his weapon's handle.

We all remain silent, alone in our thoughts as we wonder what will happen now. After a while of thinking, Jack says "...Chrom?"

"What is it, Jack? Do you have something to say?"

"We need to leave here—right away." What? Is Jack insane?

"Have you lost your wits? We're surrounded!" Khan Flavia shouts out, gesturing to the hordes of enemies waiting outside of the fort.

"When the other armies arrive, then we'll be trapped for a certainty. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance." He has a point. Right now, they are at their weakest. Once one of the two armies meet with them, then we're doomed.

"He's right. The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. They'll only put up token resistance without their masters watching." Say'ri says, now determined thanks to Jack's idea.

"But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide? " Chrom asks, looking at Jack so he can continue.

"By striking at either Walhart or Yen'fay before they join strength." Jack says, clasping his hands together to show that he is determined.

"Both of those are death sentences! There is no way we can fight such an enemy with our numbers." I add in, bringing up a valid problem against Jack's plan. If we fight them, then we'll definitely lose this war!

"One general would be upon us before we could finish with the other." Say'ri also adds in, boosting my argument.

"I agree...which is why we attack both." What? He's gone mad!

"Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!" Khan Flavia says, voicing most of our thoughts.

"...I didn't say by half. Chrom would lead our strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force would attack Walhart."

"A SMALLER force? We couldn't defeat him even with that giant army we had!" I say, completely confused and angered at Robin's horrible plan.

"...I didn't say we'd defeat him. We only need to distract him."

"Hmm... Spend some lives to buy the other team time…" Basilio mutters, stroking his chin in thought.

"This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery…" Chrom said before Basilio waves Chrom off, a smile on the Khan's face.

"All right, Chrom, please—you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already—just stop with all the compliments!"

"This is no time for japes, Basilio. The stakes could not be higher." Jack warns, worry all over the Khan's face.

"I am being serious—I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done…" That was a really bad joke. I approve.

"That's just his way, Robin. Bad jokes come with the bravado. But the oaf clearly has faith in your thinking. And I as well... All of us do, I'd wager. Somehow you always find a way to best the odds." Khan Flavia says, smiling at Jack to reassure him. Can't say I'm against it. Which makes me think… Ah hell, might as well.

"I'll join him." I say, nodding at Jack. I'm used to suicide missions, so I might as well join this one.

"Are you sure about this, Aiden?" Chrom asks, concerned about my volunteering. "There is a good chance that you won't survive the battle."

"I''m sure. I'm used to missions like that."

"Then it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off. The rest of you stay with Chrom and keep him safe." Basilio says, gesturing me to follow him. I nod and begin to follow him, determined to see this through. I'm ready for this mission, even if it nearly kills me.

Just as we make it to the stairs, Lucina suddenly appears and says "Stop! I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

"You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? ...Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork." Basilio says, turning to face Lucina.

"What about me, kid? Do I get killed in the battle?"

"...Yes, it was Walhart. For the both of you, though Aiden survives with grievous wounds. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. ...I'll be careful."

"Same goes with me. I'll make sure not to die so quickly."

"Y-you're still going? But I just told you—" Lucina says, confused at our relaxed natured.

"Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble." Basilio winks at Lucina, joking with the girl as they talk about his fate.

"N-no! It's never that simple."

"Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him." Khan Flavia says, patting Lucina on the head to make her stop worrying.

"You can't come! You're Ferox's reigning Khan. They need you." I say, expressing my concern over her joining us.

"I thought you two intended to survive this, oafs. Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!" Flavia shouts as she smacks the both of us on the back of our heads.

"...Har! Aha ha ha! All right, all right. You can come. ...Hope that's all right, Chrom." Basilio says, rubbing his head to stop the pain.

Chrom, looking somewhat worried due to his daughter's words, nods and says "Just look after each other."

"Ha! I'll bring this big ox back on a leash if it comes to that." Flavia jokes as she pats Basilio's back.

Basilio also laughs, saying "Luck and more be with you all. We'll meet again soon."

"Save a place by the fire for me!" I add in, throwing my arm over the Khans' shoulders. This is going to be fun!

"But please, your future! You must—"

"'Please,' yourself! Not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sprogs—just see if I don't. And as for your 'future,' it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!"

* * *

"So you're leaving to go on a suicide mission." I let out a sigh as shut my travel pack, turning to face Anna as she stands by our tent's flap.

"Yeah. That's the plan. I volunteered after all. I must go." I answer back, putting my travel pack on. I begin tighten some of my armor straps before Anna walks towards me and grabs a hold of my hand. I look at her and I feel something punch my gut. But, there is no fist. Just brewing tears.

"So you're fine with just leaving your wife so you can go and die?" Anna asks, bowing her head as she tightens her grip on my hand.

"You got money. That's better than a guy like me."

"You're right, but there is only one of you while there is millions of identical gold coins."

"Anna…" I raise her head up so she can look at me. "Don't put sentimental value on me. It suffers from the worst kind of inflation known to man."

Anna lets out a sigh, and says "Fine… Just come back handsome. It's sometimes better to deal business with a partner after all." After saying that, Anna grabbed a hold of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. After a few moments of kissing, I pull away and hug her for possibly the last time. I then begin to walk away when I feel something soft get thrown on my head.

"Take that handsome. Free of charge." I remove the thing off of my head and see the Seraph Robe in my hands. I turn around and wink at Anna before stuffing the thing into my travel pack.

Let's go distract an Emperor.

* * *

"Fall back and form up! Don't let them scatter us!" Basilio shouts out, ducking under an arrow as he starts to move back.

I finish off a Valmese Soldier that I had been fighting and say "Easier said than done. Their cavalry is riding right over us!" I barely finish what I am saying before some Cavaliers come charging towards us. Basilio manages to dodge the charge, but I'm clipped by one of the Valmese's spears. Thankfully it wasn't a death blow so the Seraph Robe I'm wearing under my armor didn't activate.

"They flanked us! There is no way we can fall back now." Flavia says as she comes running towards us, dodging enemy attacks as she nears us.

"We can hold our ground... I'll show you how a real Feroxi fights, woman!" Basilio growls out before swinging his axe at an enemy Fighter, cutting the poor Valmese in half.

"Ha! Did I hear a crack in your voice? Is that fear in your eye?" Flavia jokes as she reaches us, joining me in taking down a Valmese Knight.

"Gah! Never! Let's give these kettleheads a taste of our barbarian roots!" Basilio then let out a roar of determination, added by Flavia and mine. This entire mission had gone downhill faster than we thought it would go. The enemy was faster than we gave credit for due to their size, and they've been real good at taking down our forces like it was nothing. I doubt we even had dented their ranks with our force. But, we are distracting them. Hopefully, we've distracted them long enough for the others to deal with Yen'fay's army.

"Enemy soldiers, there- Huh..." Flavia says, pointing to where two Ferox Fighters suddenly are cut down by a giant man in bright red armor, riding a similarly dressed horse. It's only him, no one else. It can't be, can it…

"YOU THERE! Do you command these forces?" He shouts out, his voice booming across the battlefield. In his hands is a bright red axe with an sinisterly black blade on it.

"Awww, crap!" Is the only thing Basilio can say before the man, that Conqueror, attacks the Khan. I can feel my jaw drop as a massive wound suddenly appears across Basilio's chest, the Conqueror preparing for another attack. Basilio attempts to counterattack, but the Valmese enemy easily dodges the Khan's attack. He then strikes Basilio once again, wounding the Khan even more grievously. Basilio is forced to his knees, panting and coughing up blood, and Flavia and I go to his side as the enemy weirdly waits.

"Haaarrrgh... Such...strength... Is he even human…" Basilio coughs out, wiping his mouth clean of the blood.

"...Impressive. You're the first since Yen'fay to survive beyond a single stroke." The Conqueror says, standing over us as he inspects our sorry state. I bet he feels real threatened by us… One can only hope right?

"I d-don't... I don't stand a chance…" Basilio mutters before shouting out "Flavia! Everyone! Run! Run for your lives!" Soon, Ferox warriors began to retreat, leaving us for dead as the enemy tries to either pursue them.

"Like hell we are!" I say, glaring at our enemy as he glares at us. He can't take on all three of us, right?

"We're not leaving you here!" Flavia adds in, gripping her sword's handle tighter. I think he can take on all of us.

"He's a demon, woman... I can only keep him...busy while you...escape... Hngh! ...D-damn... Looks like the lass was right…"

"I think not! Aiden and I are here, and that means events can be changed! Damn you, oaf! You're not getting away from me that easily!" Flavia screams out as the enemy suddenly rushes forward, swinging straight towards Basilio. The female Khan somehow manages to block the attack, and I quickly follow it up with a successful counterattack; cutting a shallow wound across the Conqueror's cheek. We quickly retreat back to Basilio, who is now standing up, and get ready to attack again when he stops us.

"Flavia... Give this to Chrom…" Basilio says as he hands Flavia a gemstone. Is that…

"Is this...the Gemstone?!" Flavia asks, confused and angry at both Basilio and the enemy.

"Watch out! Here he comes!" I shout as the enemy comes towards us again. Flavia tries to block the attack, but fails and it thrown to the side. I try to stop the Conqueror as well, but his horse kicks me in chest; sending me into the dirt as well. I sit up, dazed from the blow, and watch as the Valmese enemy closes in on Basilio.

Basilio, using the last of his strength, lets out a battle cry and strikes the enemy; the Khan's battle axe digging deep into the enemy's side. This wasn't enough however, as the Conqueror simply looks down at Basilio and shouts out in a booming voice " _I am inexorable!"_ before swinging his own weapon, also cutting deep in Basilio. This seemed it for the Khan as he let go of his axe and feel to the ground.

"You have to...survive... G-give it to him…" Basilio manages to say as Flavia gets back up and kneels beside Basilio. The enemy waits again, looking down at the two Khans with a glare.

"Give it to him yourself, you one-eyed clod of a man! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you!" Flavia says, trying to pick her partner Khan up. But to no avail sadly as he feebly pushes her off of him.

"Fool woman! I'm f-finished... Don't let it...be for nothing... For once in your life...just do what I say... Go! Go, gods damn you! GOOOOOO!"

"BASILIO!"

"Watch out!" I shout as the Conqueror launches another attack towards Flavia. I manage to block the attack, the force of his blow making me stumble backwards a few steps in order to recover. I pant as I stop before Flavia, still kneeling over the quiet Basilio.

"Go! I'll hold him off! Get to the others, tell them what has happened!" I say before blocking another attack, almost falling over from the force of the attack once again. "GO! NOW!" With that, Flavia reluctantly began to run away; leaving me all alone with the Conqueror… Oh Naga what did I do?

"You would waste your life to let your allies flee? That's a coward's move." The Conqueror's says to me, glaring down at me like I'm a piece of trash.

"How is that cowardly?" I ask, practically shaking in place as I wait for the Conqueror's next attack. Oh boy… I'm so dead…

"Because suicide is the coward's way out. I am Walhart the Conqueror, and you are but a stepping stone on my path of immortality." After saying that, Walhart charged forth. Oh boy here we go!

I rolled to the side as soon as Walhart attacked, barely missing the Conqueror's strike. I begin to run circles around him as he kept in place, trying to make him mess up his next attack. He attacked once more, barely missing me as I dodged his attack once again. I think I got this! I begin to run around him once again, making sure never to stay in one place. I think I see an opening on his right, near his hip bone. I'll take the plunge.

However, just as I reach the spot; Walhart suddenly swung his weapon with lightning speed and precision, like a painter painting a portrait. The attack strikes me in the chest, the blade of the weapon cutting right through my armor like warm knife through butter. I am sent flying back, letting out a yell of pure pain and agony from the blow, and can feel my hand let go of my sword. As I lay on the ground, completely immobilized from the attack, I start to feel something warm cover the area where I was hit. I think that's blood, and there is a lot of it.

As my vision starts to darken, I see Walhart ride up next to me; a smug glare written all over his face. "Like I said; 'the coward's way out.'" I watch and see his weapon suddenly morph and change with various clangs and snaps into a dangerously sharp lance. I barely can raise my head before the Conqueror plunges it straight into my chest. With that, I black out from the pain; gone from the world.

When I wake up again, I see two shadowy shapes searching the bodies in the battlefield; taking coin purses and other trinkets. I blink and they are above me. I see what looks to be a Thief grab my sword, admiring it like it's was his biggest score. I can't move... I can't speak... I can't stop the Thief from taking my sword! I feel myself slip back into the void, unaware of what happened next.

As I lay there, drifting in the black void, I begin to hear faint voices. I strain my ears, and faintly hear what the voices are saying. As I listen, I try to open my eyes to see what is going on.

"I think this one is alive, Floyd. He looks to be breathing after all."

"I'm surprised he is, Ben. For what his wounds are, I think he fought the Emperor himself!"

"Damn! This dastard has guts to both fight, and survive the Conqueror! We should tell our commander about this guy."

"I think I see him. Commander! We got a live one over here!"

"Really now? Let me see him… Oh it's him again…"

"You know him sir?"

"I do, oh so well. We fought not too long ago. Looks like he chew off more than he could deal with this time!"

I manage to open my eyes, and gasp at who stands before me. To the right of me, I see a Valmese Archer. To the left, I see a Valmese Mercenary. Between the two, I see one giant beard.

"So, boy. I guess you learned the meaning of beard; am I right?"

"Beard sir?"

"Fear! I said fear you deaf oafs!"

* * *

 **So. I hope you enjoyed the little twist at the end. I imagine you all are somewhat excited for what is to come later on with this little development. Let's just say that there is a good chance you may like it. Of course, this is this fanfic we're talking about. Garbage is garbage, no matter how good it seems. So, go read some fanfics that aren't garbage. It would be best if you do.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So. Here comes the next chapter of this little development. I hope you all enjoy it before it turns to trash. Which might be now, or it might have already happened. It really depends on your taste. Which must be weird because you are reading this pile of garbage, but are liking it. I'm not judging, just pointing out the obvious. But, I'm the enabler of this trash so let me give you some more. Enjoy the refuse.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Four: A Choice**_

I'm wondering if that Seraph Robe was a blessing, or a curse. Obviously I'm still alive but I'm a prisoner of war. I have chains wrapped around my wrists and legs, preventing me from any efficient struggling, and to the wall as well. I've also been stripped of all of my clothing besides my pants and some bandages covering the semi-healed wound on my chest. I've even lost my sword, the same sword I've held treasured ever since I left my hometown. My life can't really get any worse right now, either than being tortured brutally. At least the Valmese haven't done that to me. Hell, I don't even know where I am. They blindfolded me before taking me to this place; a damp, dark dungeon underground what I think is a castle. Hopefully it isn't the Valmese capital because that would be terrible. I might run into Walhart here, and I doubt that he would be happy to see me. Fuck my life...

"Prisoner! Prepare yourself. If you attack or resist, we will kill you!" Oh boy, the guards are here. From what they said, I bet their eyesight hasn't improved.

"It's not like I can do much chained to the wall!" I say, shaking my chains to emphasize my words. I then let out a sigh as I shake my head and close my eyes, waiting as several footsteps near me. Is it food time, or are they going to torture me finally?

"Eyes front prisoner. You have a guest."

I let out another sigh and ask "Who is it?" If it's Walhart I'm going to piss myself, no joking. I'm fairly certain he's going to make my life hell.

"Come on, boy! Look at me. Don't tell me you're fair of my beard-inducing presence…" I know those weird words. I look up and see Cervantes standing in front of me, stroking his beard as he looked over me. In the distance are the guards, two Soldiers standing to attention in front of my cell.

"How's the wound doing? My beavers did everything they could to heal those wounds of yours." Cervantes says to me, looking at my bandaged chest.

"It's doing alright. But healers healed me, not 'beavers'."

"I said 'healers'! Ugh… Anyway; I imagine you're wondering why I'm here." A bullion saying that he's going to torture me.

"You're going to torture me?" I ask, steeling myself for any incoming blows.

"No! Not at all! Unlike a certain Sage, I would not dare to torture my enemies; even those who put up such a good fight!" I let out a sigh of relief. I lost the bet, but I'm not going to be tortured thankfully. Thank Naga for this intervention of death.

"If you're not here to torture me, then what are you here for?"

"Well, it's simple really." Cervantes begins, beginning to pace in front of me as he explained everything to me. "My Emperor, a grand and wonderful mother as he is, wishes to rule the world. In his conquest, he has had many of his former enemies join his mind... Under his iron rule, those who have accepted Tim have prospered and we have become the strongest army in the known world! You've have beard this when Yen'fay and my Emperor annihilated those two armies your masters sent to fight them. You must have also heard that many of the survivors have joined our ranks, bolstering us even further than to a mere million pen…" Don't tell me… Is he trying to-

"Which is why, I offer that very same offer to you; Hero. Pledge your service to Walhart, and you'll be tea from those chains! I'll even make you a captain in my levy. You've have the guts and fighting prowess to take it after all. I've seen to it when we fought a while nap. All you must do is swear your loyalty to Walhart, and to fight his enemies." Cervantes says, stopping back in front of me. He looks very proud of what he said, and seems to hope to instil that pride into me.

"What happens if I refuse the offer?" I ask, staring back at him with a wary gaze.

"Then, you will die. Whether by me leaving you here to rot or by some other cruel method. What is your decision, toy?"

Gods, I am in a situation aren't I? Accept his terms and join the enemy, or refuse and waste away in a dungeon. Well the answer is obvious. I'm going to refuse this moron's offer. I refuse to betray my friends and go back to what I was when I was hired by Plegia all those years ago. I changed my ways from those cutthroat days, and I will not go back to them!

But, who knows how long it will be until I'm rescued. Better yet, the chance of me being rescued is barely there seeing the sorry state my friends and I were in when we separated! Who knows if they managed to survive, much less defeat Yen'fay's army! The chances of them making it to me is practically nonexistent. So if I refuse, I'm basically going to die here in this damp dungeon. I don't want to go out like that!

What am I thinking? There is no way I'm going to join those idiots! My friends will come for me, I just know it! They'll defeat Yen'fay and rescue me from the enemy. They can do it, I know they can! They have the Robins with them! Jack and Jill can defeat anything once they come up with a plan.

But their army is simply not big enough to face off with an army as big as Yen'fay's is. We lost two-thirds of our forces to Yen'fay and Walhart's armies like it was nothing. Not to mention, most of the survivors of those armies joined the enemy; most likely replenishing any soldiers the enemy lost during those battles. Not only that, but knowing my friends; they simply won't cut down their former soldiers as easy as the enemy would. Chrom's got a too big of a heart for that. If Chrom says no to that, then the others will do the same; including the Robins! Gods, they'll wipe themselves out with that honor and kindness of theirs…

No! I believe in my friends, I know they can do it! I know they can! They'll rescue me and we'll end this war together!

If I refuse, I may not live long enough to see Anna again…

They'll survive! I know they can! I just know it!

If I accept, I can Anna amnesty and she can survive the carnage should my friends fail.

They won't fail!

If I accept…

"Alright." I say, looking at the Valmese General. "I accept your terms. I pledge my service to Walhart." Gods, I'm sorry everyone. But I can't risk it. I won't risk my lives for a seemingly hopeless battle.

"Excellent!" Cervantes says, clasping his hands together in joy. "I just know that you'll make a fine addition to our cause! Maybe someday, you'll even earn a personal place at our great Emperor's side as one of his generals. Guards; release the prisoner." Cervantes shouts to the two Soldiers standing outside my cell, beckoning them to hurry up and release me. They quickly oblige, scurrying into the cramped cell and freeing me from my shackles.

As I rub my sore wrists, Cervantes says to me "Follow me… Um… What is your name again, Zero?"

"It's Aiden." I answer back, cracking my sore back to make it feel better.

"Aiden, strange game… Anyway, follow me Aiden. We'll fit you with your new weapons and armor; befitting of a high-making officer such as yourself." With that, Cervantes began to walk away, exiting my cell and heading towards the dungeon's exit. I follow behind him, biting my lip as I worry if this was the right choice.

Gods, I hate my life right now.

* * *

"...And that is why we are heading to Farrador Fort. Any questions, Captains?" Cervantes asks; turning away from the map of the Valmese continent pinned to the wall.

"So we're basically going to put down a combined revolt of several rebel groups currently hold up in a makeshift, wooden fort?" I say, tapping the table I am seated at alongside several other high-ranking Valmese soldiers. It has been one day since I've joined the Valmese, and I feel rather conflicted to be honest. I've mostly been treated as an equal, if not greater by the other soldiers in the army. It probably has to deal with my rank; but I do feel an honest, genuine affection from a good amount of the Valmese. Of course there are a few bad apples like in every other bunch. They tend to stay civil though, only speaking ill of me once I've turned my back. Can't say I blame them for being secretive. They are speaking bad about a captain after all.

"Basically. I expect that this is going to be an easy battle. These rebels aren't as trained or organized as those in the south are. " said Floyd; a Valmese Archer who is seated right next to me. I remember him as one of the soldiers who found me back in that bloodsoaked field. He seems rather calm and collected so I don't know what's he thinking. That makes him pretty dangerous.

"So we're dealing with Villagers and other weaklings? Pathetic… I expected a real challenge!" moaned out Norward, a Valmese Berserker seated at the far end of the table; his feet propped up on the table. He's one of those types, the sadistic bloodthirsty ones who puts down his enemies like they are trash. I can already tell I am not going to like him. But, he'll be a pushover seeing how he'll underestimate me if we ever get into a fight.

"I'm well aware that you all would be much happier rooting out the Ylisse army that has disappeared from our eyes and ears." Cervantes says, stroking his beard. "But we have other duties besides fighting foreign armies. We have to maintain the peace and jaw of this land, as per his Mightiness' word. We cannot disobey him, for he is much grander than all of us."

One of the captains, a Soldier by the name of Nash, speaks out and says "We understand sir. Now let us think up of a strategy of completing our mission. We may be better trained, equipped, and more organized than the rebels; but they have the home advantage and a minor fort to aid them. Forts, even weak wooden palisades made from scrap and tied together with string, can cause havoc if used to their fullest potential." Nash is pretty smart to think of that. No wonder he was made a captain. Which means it will be harder for my friends to defeat the enemy, and essential me, at this rate.

"What is there to plan of?" Norward laughs out, mocking Nash's voice of reason. "We can just have some Mages burn their fort down and slaughter any of the survivors of the fire! Simple as that."

"They'll have Archers, that much is certain." Floyd interjects into the conversation. "Almost ever peasant knows a little archery in order to hunt for food. One cannot survive on just the harvests alone. Our Mages will be shot down once they get into range of the fort."

"I-I think we should talk to them, see why they are upset. Maybe then, we can reach a peaceful solution t-to the problem." Jenna, a meek Cleric who is also a captain surprisingly, says; looking down at the table as she blushes in nervousness.

"That's a stupid idea, woman." Norward says, glaring at the now cowering Cleric. "I can already tell you what those idiots want. They want their freedom back. They don't want to be a part of Valm. We aren't going to play pansy to such rabble, you stupid-"

"Hey!" I say to Norward, cutting his insult off. "Lay off of her alright. No need to keep insulting her. Let's just focus on another idea, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Ylisse scum." Norward answers back, making my anger flare up a bit.

Floyd, thankfully, quickly takes control of the conversation and says "What about a plan where a small group of soldiers sneak into the base while the main group distracts the enemy in front of the fort. Once the group has secured a passage into the fort, a bigger group reinforces them and the two groups push the enemy in from two sides. Does that sound good?" Floyd asks us, looking at everyone including Cervantes who has just been standing there; stroking his beard as he just watches us.

"I believe it is a good plan." Nash says first, looking at Floyd with a smile. The other quickly chime in, voicing their own opinions.

"Whatever works as long as I get to kill something."

"S-Sounds good. I'll f-follow this plan."

"This flan is rather well thought out. I say we use it."

I'm the last to voice my opinion, saying in a tense tone "Let's just hurry up and do this." I hate everything about this, but I have to stay strong.

Cervantes misinterprets my tone and says "Yes! Walhart will be pleased if we handle this quickly! He hates delays, especially those that could be avoided but happen." The Valmese General clasps his hands together and looked at us, a commanding gleam in his eyes. "Alright; I will now assign battle positions. Floyd and Aiden, you will take command of the infiltration team. Norward, you will reinforce team once they secure the route into the boat. Nash, Jenna, and I will take command of the distraction. Everyone understand what they need to do?"

"Yes sir!" we all answer back, standing up to salute the General. As I salute, I can feel my stomach start to turn. I still don't like being in this situation. But, if I'm going to survive; I need to do this. Hopefully it won't be long term. But if it is long term... Well I'll cross that bridge when I get there, _if_ I get there. I'll just treat this like that time where I was on guard duty, preventing riots and all that. Except I'm going to be putting down one. Gods, give me strength.

"Alright everyone; you are dismissed! Let's show these rebels the meaning of beard!"

* * *

 **So. Here is the first new chapter for this fanfiction of 2018. Sorry it took so long. I had a ton of family issues to deal with, not to mention the holidays. I understand if you're mad and write a review insulting me about my upload speed or something else. I deserve it for making you all wait for so long for this garbage. Anyway, I'll leave you all to do what you do best. See you in the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**So. I've noticed something when I checked the reviews of this story. There is a massive fight between these reviewers, who all claim to be Gokai, who are fighting over who is the imposter and who was the one created by me apparently? I still don't really know what is going on that part. After all, why would I impersonate a reviewer who said my story was trash when I already know this and trash it many times during these little starts like this? It would be too much work. I already got this disgusting story to write after all. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you all get on with the story. Enjoy, I think.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Five: Chase Through the Fort  
_**

If there is one thing I have to compliment the Valmese for, it is their organization. The know how to move an army across a long stretch of land, which makes me a bit worried for my friends. What if Yen'fay manages to catch them while they are at a disadvantage? What is Walhart reinforces Yen'fay's forces before the Shepherds are able to defeat him? What if the Valmese had sent another invasion force to attack Ylisse seeing how our entire army is on their soil? Gods, everything is just grim with these new revelations. It also doesn't really help that I'm a part of the Valmese army now either! Can it get much worse from here? I think not.

"Eyes sharp, Hero! We're nearly there." I am snapped out of my thoughts as Floyd, the Valmese Archer who I am to go into battle with, rides up next to me and taps me on the shoulder with his silver bow. Oh yeah, we're going to put down a peasant rebellion and I have to participate in the battle! Gods, this is just like when Plegia hired me to act like a bandit and attack Ylisse villages.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, waving Floyd off. "My eyes are sharp."

"It better be as we aren't taking prisoners unless they surrender." I can feel my stomach turn after hearing Floyd's words, reminding me of Valm's ruthlessness when it comes to war. Gods, imagine if Chrom or the Robins were like this. I wonder if we would still be in Plegia if that was the reality of things…

But it isn't. Chrom and the Robins are merciful; unlike these Valmese scum. I won't change my ways just because I'm now a part of the enemy, if only temporarily. I will escape and meet back up with my friends. I just the right opening to do so. But for now, I'll stay with the Valmese.

Anyways, me and the column of Valmese soldiers I am a part of soon seen the top of the fort in the distance. It is a pitiful looking thing. Half of it is crumbling ruin, the shell of a former fort that seemed to have been left to nature, and the other half is messily made wooden reinforcements, all of which could be burned easily with a few well placed fire spells. Those villagers are so going to die, it isn't even funny. It's more sad if anything. But, I'm can't really publicly care about them seeing how I'm part of the group sent to decimate them. Gods this is so messed up.

"Halt!" I come to a stop alongside the rest of the Valmese soldiers when Cervantes shouted his command. Looks like we've made it far enough that we can now 'negotiate' with the 'enemy'. As I wait for the shouting between the two parties begin, I look around and examine the battlefield. Looks pretty… clean to be honest. Aside from the occasional pile of leaves, the battlefield is just grass and dirt. Perfect for the many Cavaliers we have in our ranks. I wonder why the Valmese prize their calvary so much… I bet it is because Walhart rides a horse into battle.

Anyway, I stop looking around and now watch Cervantes ride up to the fort's gates. I continue to watch as Cervantes shouts out "Come out, rebels! I've come to parley for you hives!"

"'Hives'? We don't have any hives." I look up at the ramparts of the fort and see a Soldier wearing battered green armor look down at Cervantes. I have to agree with the Soldier here. Why are we talking about hives?

"I said lives you fool! Lives!" Oh… So that is what he said...

"Oh… Well in that case, what's your offer?"

"In exchange for your lives, you must pledge yourself to our glorious emperor Walmart!" I wonder if Walhart hears the same thing we all do when it comes to Cervantes... I also wonder if Walhart will get mad if you mispronounce his name… I'll have to try that if I ever get to fight him again.

"Here's our answer!" The Soldier shouted before twirling his spear around and throwing it at Cervantes. The Valmese General simply raised his shield up and blocked the attack, the spear letting a loud clang as it hit the metal shield and tumbled to the side.

Cervantes then turned around and said to us all "You hear him men, attack!" And with that, the battle for the fort has officially begun. I reared my horse alongside Floyd and we, along with a small squad of Valmese soldiers, ride off to do our part of the battle. After a while, we make it to the entrance to the path where the backdoor of the fort is located at. We decide to go through a path littered with a few of those leaf piles that were on the main battlefield, seeing how there are no enemies around. That all changes however as a Fighter suddenly disappears after stepping in one of those piles.

"What the hell?! What happened to him?" I ask, pointing at what now is a hole from where the leaf pile used to be in. Floyd joins me as we both check it out, only to recoil back in horror as we see the Fighter's fate. Looks like he landed on a spike pit, and everyone knows how that goes.

"Do not step on any leaves! They could be traps!" Floyd shouts out to our little squad, only to find it too late for one Soldier as he steps on a pile and disappears from sight in an instant. The others however, were lucky enough to not step on any piles like the other two. After that little incident, we all begin to carefully navigate our way to the fort; trying our hardest not to step on anymore piles. Despite this, one more Soldier falls victim to the piles before we arrive at the fort.

When we arrive at the back entrance to the fort, we see a small contingent of rebel soldiers gathered around a bunch of makeshift barricades. They are in our way to getting into the fort and ending this fight. I really don't want to kill any of them, but I might just have to if things go far south. Gods, this is really bad. I don't want to do this!

"Visors closed men. It's time." Floyd says as he closes the visor to his helmet; masking his face behind a sheet of iron. I look around and see the other remaining Valmese soldiers do the same, masking their faces behind their helmets' visors. I let out a sigh and do the same, grabbing my visor and sliding it down. I hate having my vision limited in battle, but that's the price to pay for protecting my face from being cut up.

After doing that, we charge the enemy lines; determined to break the enemy so we can get into the fort. My first opponent is a Villager holding a dull bronze spear, looking frightened out of his mind. He sorta reminds me of Donny when we first met… No! I can't think of that. Not now anyway. I quickly batter my opponent's spear away and whack my shield across his face, knocking him out with only a bloody nose as his wound. I press on, and soon come across a Soldier. He looks determined to defeat me, which I must say won't last long.

I lean to the side as the Soldier messily thrusts his spear at me, easily dodging his attack. I swing my sword and disarm the Soldier by cutting his weapon in half, making his determination disappear. I instinctively try to raise my weapon up, but I quickly find that this sword isn't the same as my old one due to the weight. I let out an annoyed sigh as use the flat of my blade to whack the Soldier's head, knocking his helmet off with a loud clang. Gods, I hate this sword. It's too heavy for my taste.

I am about to turn and face an incoming Mercenary when an arrow flies past my shoulder and slams into the rebel's eye, killing him instantly. I whirl around and I see Floyd getting ready to fire another arrow at an enemy Soldier who is winning a fight against a weakened Valmese Mercenary. I let out a deep sigh and turn my attention back to the battle. We need to finish this and head into the fort. We can't keep our allies waiting for so long that the enemy can actually deal some damage to them… That gives me an idea! But first, let me deal with this Fighter.

I block the Fighter's attack with my shield, and cut him across his stomach with a slash of my sword. I made sure to make it shallow enough that he'll live, but deep enough that he'll be put out of the fight. As the Fighter goes down, clutching his wound, I hear a cheer ring out behind me. I turn and see the Valmese soldiers cheering, raising their weapons up into the sky in a victory frenzy. Looks like we won this battle, but not the actual one.

"Let's go men!" I order them all, gesturing them all to head into the fort by pointing at the small door leading into our destination. They let out another cheer and quickly head in. Looks like we didn't lose one during that fight, but a few do have some fresh wounds painted on them.

Once the last man is inside, Floyd arrives next to me and we both begin to close the door behind us. As we close the door, Floyd says to me "I saw what you did to the people you were fighting."

"What are you going to do about it?" I say back, silently challenging him to test me. If he tests me, I'm killing him.

"Nothing, unless they come to bite us in the ass. If that happens, I'm killing them." Floyd answers back, finally shutting the door alongside me. I don't answer back, seeing how he stated his intentions clearly. He won't pry as long as it doesn't come back to haunt us, which is a good thing. He's a damn good shot with that bow. I'm pretty sure he can take me out with one shot before I could reach him if we ever fought.

Anyway, me and the Valmese soldiers begin to head through the fort; on our guard so we aren't caught by surprise by the enemy. As we roam, I begin to think more about my idea. If I can find something, like a couple of booby traps, then I could make it so that a few Valmese soldiers get killed by the 'enemy'. If I do that, then I have at least helped the Shepherds in some way. But, I need to be alone to do something like that; not surrounded by Valmese soldiers. Hm… I'm going to need to figure out a plan…

Eventually, our group comes across an intersection. Floyd, snapping his fingers for everyone's attention, says "Alright! Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. I want Aiden, take Sam with you and scout the western corridor." Floyd points at the Soldiers next to me, indicating that he was Sam. After that, he continued speaking, saying "I'll head down the eastern corridor with Yukina and Hunna. Luke and Fin, you take the north corridor. Let's move out!"

With that, we all separate into our respective pairs and walk into our assigned corridors. As I walk down my with Sam, I think more about my plan. If I somehow manage to get rid of Sam, I can be able to move through the fort without being watch by the Valmese. That is going to be hard though, as the rebels might attack me while I roam or I might come into contact with other Valmese soldiers. Man, I really need Sam to die soon. Only then, can I be able to- Holy fuck!

Just as Sam and I round a corner, a giant blue axe suddenly appears and slams right into Sam's head; killing him instantly. I back up and watch as a Berserker comes around the corner, kicking Sam's corpse off of his axe.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" The Berserker asks me, getting ready to fight me by getting into a battle stance. "Another lost lamb. Well don't worry, meatbag. The Butcher is here to turn you into someone's dinner!" What the fuck is this guy? Why the fuck would these rebels have this guy in their ranks? Naga above this is so fucking scary and stupid! But, it did solve my Sam problem though…

I don't waste any time and attack the Butcher, swinging my sword at him. My blade doesn't even near him when he swings his axe and shatters my sword's entire blade, leaving only the handle. Then, moving as fast as a lightning strike, he strikes me with his axe; sending me flying down the hallway. Thankfully, my armor was able to tank the damage of the attack. But the attack completely shattered my visor, my chest piece, and a tiny bit of my old shoulder platee same one that got me into the Shepherds.

As I finally come to a stop, landing back down with a thud, I hear the Butcher say "Run sheep, run! I'm going to chop you up like I did to those two other Valmese pigs!" I'm out of here! This guy is way too scary for me to handle right now! I immediately bolt out of their, running much faster than the Butcher as he chases after me. I got to find something or someway to kill this freak! I don't think hitting him with a handle over and over again would win me this fight right now. Well… No, I can't something stupid right now. I don't have any safety net to do so.

I continue to run, sprinting around corners and through what seemed like endless hallways. How big did these rebels make this fort? This is ridiculous- Wait I'm outside again! I come to a temporary stop as I am suddenly on the battlements, which is filled with a ton of rebel soldiers. Oh boy… What didn't I fucking pick the dungeon!? I'm so fucking boned! I got what equates to an enemy battalion in front of me, and a psycho Berserker behind me! Why does these situations keep happening to me? Why do I even walk into situations like this? I asked for this when I wanted to be a part of that suicided mission with the Khans! Why did I ask for this?! I'm such a fucking moron! Why am I like this?!

"I smell Valmese!" I let out a despairing laugh at the sound of the Butcher's voice, coming close and close to where I was. I need to start running again. And I do just that, I go back to running; this time through the enemy line, trying to cause as much destruction and distractions to the rebels as I can. Because of that, by the time I make it to the end of the line, a good chunk of enemy Soldiers, Fighters, and Archers are now chasing/shooting arrows at me. Oh joy…

The chase continues for another couple of minutes, me running away while I have arrows shot at me and armed enemies run after me. This is almost comical now that I think about it. Like a pile of leaves as a trap… I got an idea! I begin to direct the chase towards the back of the fort. I bet they won't pay attention to any of _their_ traps while they try to chase me! It's not killing if they kill themselves with their own traps! It's just suicide at that point! But, I'm going to need a headstart if I am going to open that door without getting killed by an arrow or something… Well, looks like my endurance will now have a test of… Endurance. I understand that sounds stupid now that I think about it. But, I know what I mean!

I push myself to go faster, and I quickly gain an extra couple of feet away from my enemies. I round the next corner and see the back door, still closed up, and I bolt towards it. As I run, I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I think one of their arrows found their mark! Despite the injury, I keep going; eventually making it to the door. I begin to desperately struggle to open the heavy door while I try my best to dodge the arrows they are still shooting at me! Just how many arrows do they have?

As I try to pry the door open, I hear the Butcher screaming again; saying "Looks like the Valmese piggy just got cornered! Squeal!" I then hear loud footsteps near me as the Butcher just starts screaming gibberish. He's a fucking idiot if he thinks I'm going to go down easy!

"I'm Ylisse you idiot!" I scream back, pushing the door open finally. I quickly run outside, barely missing the Butcher's axe as it slams into the place where my head was. As I run outside, I see Norward and Floyd standing in front of a large group of Valmese soldiers. I forgot that part of the plan now that I think about it… Wait! I got the Butcher to deal with first!

I skid to a halt right in front of Norward and grab his silver axe right out of his hands. I have very little idea on how to use an axe, but I do know the basics! Heroes can wield axes and swords after all. I then whirl around and accidently slam my axe right in the Butcher's chest, who had been still pursuing me. Fucking moron! I watch as he slumps back, dead from the first blow alone. Naga… He's a fucking joke! Why on earth was I scared of him in the first place? I guess it's cause I didn't have a sword…

After I kick the Butcher's corpse off of the axe, I hand the weapon back to Norward who rudely rips it out of my grasp. He doesn't say a thing as he leads his group of Valmese into the fort; cutting their way through the now retreating group of rebels that had chased me. It seems like the battle is in the bag now. The Valmese win the day, again.

"Let's get this arrow out of your shoulder." I turn and glance at Floyd, who has gotten behind me and now has a hand on the arrow's shaft. I nod and brace myself as he tears the arrow out of my shoulder.

After a brief spike of pain, I let out a sigh before saying "Sam's dead. Killed by that Berserker I just killed." I look down at the Butcher's corpse and let out another sigh. Looking back, this entire situation is so stupid and a failure for me. I failed to do personal damage to the enemy and I was frightened by a crazy man made out of glass! Today has not been my day…

Floyd nods at me, tossing the arrow to the ground, and says "He died for the greater good. Don't worry about his death. He died in service for the Emperor, a great and worthy death." I couldn't help but frown at Floyd's words. Dying for some warmongering tyrant like Walhart is not what I would consider "a great and worthy death." But, I won't say anything. I can't afford to be enemies with the enemy just yet. I still need to find a way to desert and join the Shepherds while doing damage to the enemy. I just feel… Unlucky right now.

Gods… I wish I had my sword…

* * *

 **So. While I was writing this, I saw how the Gokai situation deteriorated even more! As such, I've decided to remove all of those reviews after some thinking. Those reviews really don't do anything to help me improve this trash heap of a story. Every review helps me in some way, whether good or bad. Hell; even that old reviewer Personal, a guy who completely and utterly trashed my story in a series of reviews, helped me improve my abilities to write! But all of these Gokai reviews do nothing to help. All they do is just argue with each other(?) and accuse each other of being a fakers. That isn't going to help me improve one bit as a writer. So, they will probably be gone by the time this chapter is goes up. I just wanted to make this clear. I really appreciate any and all reviews that help me improve this story, and improve me as a writer. So don't be afraid of writing review that nitpicks a part of the fanfiction that I could work on improving. It really helps me. Just don't go all Sonic vs Shadow with all of this faker talk.**


	36. Chapter 36

**So. How have you all been? I've been good. I've been writing this garbage, which still attracts new people to favorite and follow it. It's weird, but I won't complain. You do you, I'll enable you to do you. That's how the saying goes, right? I'm right. Anyway, I suppose I should shut up now and let you guys read the chapter already. So, enjoy I suppose.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Six: Encounter with a Thief_**

"Go fish." I say, looking at Floyd as the Archer takes another card from the pile with a sigh. I look down at my own cards, and ask "Do you have any fives?"

"Go fish." Floyd answers, keeping his eyes on his cards as I sigh and get another one from the deck. If you haven't already guessed it; me and Floyd are playing Go Fish inside a supply wagon as the Valmese army travels. We weren't even done burying the dead at the last battle when we got new orders, straight from Walhart. Apparently, we are to go and conquer some city-states that had apparently rebelled in the far north of Valm. I guess they were emboldened by the Shepherds that they decided now was the time to rebel.

Speaking of the Shepherds, I have gotten some good news! They are still alive and have dealt a few fierce blows to the Valmese scum. Enough that Yen'Fay is now actively trying to hunt them down now. I'm glad that my friends are still alive. Gives me hope and enough courage to keep doing what I'm doing. Speaking of that, I have helped out by doing some rather naughty stuff to my 'allies.' I've managed to ruin a dozen silver bows beyond repair, break a few wagons' wheels, and get a few Valmese executed for 'stealing rations in order to desert.' I've been able to deflect most of the blame, though I wasn't able to for the bows. I was forced to starve for two days as a result, but you know how I operate!

Other than those things, nothing else has been going on really. Well, as much that does go on when you are a part of the Valmese army. Which means eating, training, marching, and sleeping with the occasional battle. I have to give it to those Valmese, they know how drill people into shape! I've hadn't had such exercises in a long time… Makes me seem really out of shape in front of the soldiers. Had to deal with a particular band of bullies when they laughed at how I could march for twenty miles without any breaks. But hey, they did plan on deserting so… See what I did there?

Anyway, that is the current state of things. Gloomy, but with a glint of hope now. That sums much of my life with the Shepherds actually… Weird…

Suddenly, Nash climbs into the wagon Floyd and I are in; saying "Aiden; it's your turn outside." Oh yeah… Nash had been marching for these past couple of hours while me and Floyd played Go Fish. He deserves a break.

"Alright. I'll get you outside after my turn, Floyd." I say to the Archer as I get up from my spot and exit the wagon, landing onto the outside dirt with a crunch. I let out a sigh as I begin to walk along with the massive column of soldiers and wagons that are all around me. As I walk, I glance back at the sword tied to my hip and let out another sigh.

I miss my sword. The sword that I used for almost all of my life as a mercenary and a Shepherd, the sword that kept me safe while it killed my enemies, the sword that I did so many things for just to fix; that sword that somewhat helped me get my wife. Having it stolen from me is like stealing my child from its cradle! Now, I have to use another sword for battle. Another sword that doesn't balance well with me. The last sword was too heavy for me too handle, and now this sword is too light! It feels like a stick compared to the log that was its former weapon. My sword a perfect combination! It wasn't too heavy, nor was it too light. It was perfect!

But it's gone, and I hate everything right now! I was conscripted into the Valmese military and I have no way of contacting the Shepherds! Not to mention my sword is gone! Fuck whoever looted my body back then! I swear when I find them, I'll break them in half. That's what they get for stealing my stuff. They deserve that much after all! For now though, I'll deal with this stick of a blade. But I will find my sword one day, even if it takes me a decade to do so!

Anyway, I best focus on the marching ahead. Gods, why do I have to be the bad guy once again? I didn't ask for this! Oh wait, I technically did when I signed on to that suicide mission… I am an idiot aren't I? Well, it can't get much worse from here; can it?

Can it? Please let me be right…

* * *

Eventually, we arrive in front of the first rebeling city-state; the Valmese army and I standing in front of the city's stone walls and gate. It's pretty quiet as we wait for someone from the enemy side to speak with us. Cervantes had called out to them multiple times already, so we're just waiting for a response. I wonder how long it will take before we have to just scale the walls… Did they even understand that bearded General? I mean; he is hard to understand at times, but even an idiot would be able to understand the general message of his words. Where are these guys?

After waiting for an entire hour, letting all of us bake in the sun as we wait for some kind of response, Cervantes let out a hoarse yell; saying "You have got to be knitting me! It doesn't take a damn hour to respond to a damn massage! Men; scale the walls and open the gates! We're going in!" Well, it looks like negotiations went out the window before they had even really start. That sucks… I bet that the city's inhabitants abandoned this place so they could meet up with their allies. Not only that, but that means we had lost valuable time waiting and searching for some ghosts! Not how I wanted to start my day let me tell you.

After an extra thirty minutes of waiting as a couple of Mercenaries scale the walls and open the city's gate, the Valmese army moves inside. As we move inside, I notice how everything looks empty; like everyone had already packed and simply had picked up the boxes and moved stuff. Only the occasional piece of furniture, wagon, and makeshift barricade… Barricades? What on earth happened here to warrant barricades? This is starting to get really creepy.

"Aiden, Floyd; take a platoon of soldiers with you and scout out the east. Dan and Jenna, head west. Norward; you are with me. Let's move out and figure out what happened here ladies and gentlemen!" Cervantes shouts out to us captains as the army comes to a stop in the town's central plaza. This is literally the worst thing anyone can do while in such a spooky situation. Why did he think this was the best plan of action to take right now?

But, I can't complain sadly. Obedience is a mandatory part of the Valmese army, even if you're a jerkwad like Norward. He's loyal to the cause despite being just an asshole, so there's that. Gods, I am so going to die when it is time I turn traitor if things keep going strong for Cervantes and his army…

Anyways, Floyd and I join back up and have some thirty Valmese warriors follow us down the street as we head towards our objective. As we march, I continue to look around to see if every house is like what we have been coming across back there. Sure enough, there is literally no one around besides us. There are only empty houses, makeshift barricades, and abandoned wagons. What the heck happened here?

I turn around to check behind us, and I feel like something is different. Did we leave the army with twenty seven Valmese soldiers? I feel like the number was higher. Ah well… It's not like anything is really going to happen here.

As we walk, Floyd suddenly asks me "Do you think that we can win this war against the Ylisse invaders?" That's a pretty stupid question. Of course we're going to win. We'll kick these Valmese asses so bad, that they'll become like Plegia! I shouldn't say that. These Valmese are pretty worthy opponents in their own right, unlike the Plegians that we crushed.

"Of course we are. Valm's might is beyond those cowards' strength!" I say, lying through my teeth as I turn back around to check on our little group. Now we have seventeen soldiers… Are they secretly sneaking back to the other forces due to how boring this is? Can't say I blame them. I sort of want to join them…

"You're lying." Floyd coldly replies, glaring at me. "You still believe in those damn Shepherds, don't you?" Alright. Looks like we're doing this now!

"Am I lying? Why don't you tell me how you think I still like those Ylisse scum?"

"I've read your journal. You should really put a lock in it." What?! How dare he read through my personal story! I come to a stop, expecting a little fight to break out as I place a hand on my sword's handle.

"So what? You want to prove something?" I ask, glaring at Floyd as he to comes to a stop and grips his bow tight.

"Yeah. I want to show you how scum like you don't deserve to be a part of the Emperor's glorious future!" With that Floyd swiftly reaches around to grab an arrow as I step back and draw my blade to defend myself. Just as we do that, I hear a strange whistling rush past my head.

Suddenly, an arrow slams into Floyd's chest; making him collapse onto one knee from the shock and pain. I whirl around, and feel the tip of the second arrow give me a little cut across my cheek as it flies past me and into Floyd's chest once more. I stumble to the side, trying to get out of the final arrow's direction as it pierces my former partner's throat; finally killing him. I glance to see if any of the other Valmese soldiers saw what I saw, and I feel fear crawl down my spine as a couple of Assassins finish off the last seven remaining Valmese soldiers we had.

We were not alone in this place!

I quickly begin to run away, feeling an arrow bounce off of my shoulder pad as one of the Assassins yells out "Get the last Valmese scumbag! Kill him!" Oh Gods! This is not good! This was a giant and elaborate trap, and it actually fucking worked! Why does it work for the enemy but now when the Robins do it most of the time?! Are they actually shit, or is it just luck? I'm choosing luck seeing how they're my friends!

As I run through the streets, blood pumping wildly through my veins, I begin to hear the roar of battle echo all across the city. It looks like the battle has finally begun, and it looks like I might die as a result! As I run, I look up and see some Thieves running across the roofs of the buildings around me. It seems like they are following this one Thief in a red cloak, almost like Anna's cloak… Wait, is that my sword?

Nestled between a vulnerary and what seems to be a very worn sword that looks to be a lot like my sword, probably a copy Anna made back then, is my blade; it's pommel stone glinting in the sunlight. So that's the man who stole my blade back then? I'm going to fucking kill him for stealing my sword! He's going to die here, today!

Acting on impulse, I rip the handle out of one of the passenger wagons and ready myself for some intense action. Hopefully this works seeing how I still have some Assassins on my ass! As I come to a dead end, I stab the pole into the ground; lifting myself into the air as I roughly land on a building's roof. I continue running, glancing behind me to see the Assassins jump onto the roof and continue to follow me. I can deal with them later, I have a Thief to catch!

As I run across the roofs of the city, I can see the sprawling battle before me. It looks like the Valmese are actually losing this battle with the enemy separating groups of Valmese soldiers from the main group in order to consume them. Good, and also bad for me. But I'll worry about that later. I have to catch this Thief!

I manage to jump make it onto the roofs that the Thief is running on and bolt after him, gripping my sword with both hands as I chase after him and his friends. I won't kill his friends as they haven't really done me any wrong beside associate with the Thief. Other than that, the Thief is going to die today! I swear it!

As I run, the Thief's friends notice me and begin to halt; seemingly ready to stop me from getting their friend as they draw their weapons and get ready for me. I waste no time and wound the first one in my way, slicing his knee open to force him to the ground. The next one I simply strike him with my shield, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. For the final one, I use the flat of my sword and smash it across his head; stunning him while also breaking my sword. I knew it was too light for its own good!

I drop my broken blade, and sprint after the Thief as the Assassins tailing stop to take care of their fallen allies. Good! I don't need anyone interrupting us. Eventually, the Thief comes to a stop as he reaches the edge of rooftops. As he turns to face me, I tackle him off of the roof; my shield falling out of my hand. Looks like I also lost my shield… Who cares? I can do some Mercenary moves like the old times. Never hurts to do some of the classics.

We tumble down to the earth; smashing into various objects like clothing lines, lamp posts, guard rails, and outcrops of extra stonework. I swear this is doing more damage than actual fighting does! We eventually crash back on to the ground, scattering when we slam into an abandoned wagon. I let out a groan as I sit back up and see that worn sword that Thief had been carrying around. I guess he lost some of his stuff during the fall… Where's the tip of my shoulder pad? Nevermind that, I can hear that Thief getting back up!

I stand back up, picking up the worn sword for a weapon as I ready myself for battle. Man… This a good copy of my sword! It feels almost exactly like it in weight. I wait for the Thief as he slowly and painfully stands up, catching my breath while doing so. He sees me with his sword, so he takes out my sword in response and gets into what seems to be his battle pose. Alright, let's do this!

I rush the Thief, gripping the sword's handle with both of my hands as I raise it up and swing it at the Thief. The Thief barely manages to block it, being forced back due to the amount of power I put behind it. I attack once more, and again, the Thief is forced back. Looks like I win in the strength department when compared to him!

I attack for a third time, but he easily dodges the attack like it was nothing. I swing my blade at his chest, but he manages to dodge the blow again. I bet he can't dodge this! I wildly swing my sword at his head, my weapon a blur as it flies towards him. Somehow, the Thief manages to duck under the blade; dodging my wild attack. Alright… Looks like he is faster than me… Fucking fantastic!

We continue to trade blows, mine getting either easily dodged or feebly blocked while his attacks force me to feebly dodge and easily block them in return. I have to say, he reminds me a lot of my old Mercenary self with his attacks. Except he's swifter and a bit more graceful like Anna is. He is pretty good I have to admit. Shame I have to kill him though… Well I'm not really ashamed, more like happy seeing how I get to have my sword back.

Eventually, I managed to finally overwhelm the Thief with a rather strong attack that forced him to the ground with a thud when he tried to block it. Just as I raise my sword up to deal the final blow, I hear a battle cry and turn around to see it. It's a female Fighter, falling through the air, as she swings her axe at me. I quickly turn and block the attack, getting pushed back by the amount of power behind her attack. This isn't good! Now I have two enemies to worry about.

My two opponents force me back with the combination of their speed and power. My defense barely hold as I barely block the Thief's stabs while taking on the Fighter's powerful blows. Gods, I just wanted my sword back! Why does this have to happen to me? As I am driven back, the sounds of battle all around me die down. Looks like the battle might be over for everyone else now, but not for me! By Naga I hope that the Valmese actually won this thing because I might be in trouble.

Suddenly, the Thief and Fighter rear back; determination written all over their faces. Oh don't tell me…

 _"_ _Time to pay up!"_ the Thief suddenly shouted out before charging straight at me, his hands gripping my sword as the tip skids across the ground.

 _"_ _Let's go!"_ the Fighter shouts shortly after the Thief, twirling her axe around once before charging me alongside the Thief, her movements matching the Thief's like a mirrors.

I brace myself as the two swing their respective weapons at me with a speed of lightning, too fast for me to even hope to block or dodge. As such, I am sent flying back into a wall with two giant wounds across my chest. Holy mother of Naga, this hurts so fucking much! Gods… I'm in so much pain right now…

I collapse into one knee and lean against my weapon, watching my two opponents while I gasp out pained breaths. As I watch them, the Assassins that had been chasing me finally catch up; dropping down from the roofs in a semi-open circle around me. As I sit there, catching my breath, I watch as a group of rebels come around a nearby corner and rush to join my enemies. Looks like the Valmese won the battle… Just great… Do you think they won't kill me if I told them I'm a Shepherd who had been taken captive and forced into Valm's service? I don't think a shoulder plate will get me out of this pickle…

"I didn't actually think we be fighting. Strange how fate works like that..." the Thief suddenly says to me as he walks on over to me. What on earth is he talking about?

"Whatever it is, just hurry up and tell him the news before he dies. He's bleeding out like a fucking butchered pig at this rate! He's going to need a Cleric." the Fighter informs the Thief, adding more to my confusion. I am bleeding pretty bad, but I've had worse. I can handle this kind of wound easy!

"Alright, alright! No need to get all touchy Ana" The Thief says, throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Alright. Alright! Alright… Aiden Jaeger, I would like to inform you that… Um…" What the fuck is going on? How does this Thief know my name?

"My name is Anthony, Andy for short. The Fighter is my sister, Ana. We're… We're your children. From the future, I mean!"

What..?

 _What?_

 ** _What?!_**

 ** _WHAT!?_**

* * *

 **So. There it is. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate any reviews suggesting any aid or criticism you have towards the story. It helps me write this piece of garbage better after all. Which I will have to if you all keep reading this piece of garbage. But I can't stop you all from reading it except for deleting this story. I won't do that to something as big and epic as this. So it is up to you guys. Just say the word after all, and you'll probably get what you want.**


	37. Chapter 37

**So. Looks like it is time for chapter thirty seven now. As per usual, hope you enjoy it as much as you can seeing how it is garbage like the last time. Be free to quit anytime it gets too much for you and you need to stop this crazy train before you end up part of the crew. You know. The usual stuff that I warn you all about when you read this story. Which many of you still do! You all are really weird… What am I saying? I'm the weird one for the writing this, and you're the weird one for liking this junk! Anyway, I'll shut up now. Go and read the newest chapter now.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Seven: The Journey Home - Part One_**

Well… Yesterday was fucking insane. I mean I got captured by rebels, found the Thief who stole my sword, and found out that the very same Thief was in fact my son from the future who came with his twin Fighter sister. There are many doors in this world, and I think I may have opened the weird ones on my way to this point in time. I wonder where I would be if I didn't take up that job that Plegia offered back then… Probably not here, sitting across from my children from the future inside a desolate-looking bakery as a Cleric heals my wounds.

Oh I believe they are my children. After all, they have a ton of evidence proving themselves as much. They have a future version of my sword, they know my name along with my wife's, and they can recount a few of my adventures while serving with the Shepherds. Except a few of those adventures have some conflicting points like the old Exalt already being dead when Chrom attacked Plegia, I fought two guys at the Ferox tourney, and other such things. Not only that, but I live in a world where Risen have… Risen… Yeah, um- Chrom's daughter came from the future, tiny girls are capable of turning into deadly dragons who can live for thousands of years, and other such things of insanity. It is a wonder that I haven't went insane due to all of the shit that goes on around me!

But, I'll just take it in stride like I do now-a-days. If I get too caught up with it, then I may actually go insane because of it. I can't have that happen to me! Not when I got so much stuff to do for the Shepherds… Oh yeah… I forgot about those guys… Well, I have some bad news. Yen'fay's army may have finally intercepted them and they are now fighting at the base of an evil volcano or something like that. All I know is that there is lava, rock, and a whole lot of battling going on. From what I hear, it looks like it is a draw so far as the Robins' tactics and skill are matching Yen'fay's numbers and training. And seeing how I am no longer a part of the Valmese army, I can technically go and help them now! But I have to deal with some kids first.

"So…" I reluctantly say, initiating the conversation that seems to have snapped my children out of their thoughts. "What happens now?"

"Oh! Well… Um… I don't know?" the Thief, his name is Anthony but likes to be called Andy, replies back to me; shrugging his shoulders as he fidgets with nervousness. "What do you think we should do, Sis?"

"Don't look at me," the female Fighter, Ana is her name I think, says. "I don't have a fucking clue what to do now. We could stay here and ambush the next Valmese army that comes along."

"That's stupid Ana. We don't have enough men to do that again."

"Well excuse me for trying to figure out a thing about this! I don't see you-"

"Can you two stop for a second?" I ask, interrupting the beginning of their argument. "Why don't we all just pack up and go and help the Shepherds? They'll need it if the news is true."

Ana and Andy look at each, nodding at my words, and say together "Yeah. That makes sense. Nice going Dad-Um… Aiden!" I am not going to get used to being called 'Dad.' What am I saying? I probably will, but I'll just let it accept me without me knowing it or something like that. Just like almost everything else that happens to me now-a-days… God, I am just pure angst and edge aren't I?

"Alright! I'm going to go get some food for the trip there." Andy says before bolting out of the room, heading down the street towards what seems to be a bank.

"I guess that means I'm in charge of gathering any men who would want to join us. Fucking fantastic…" Ana sighs out before heading out after Andy, disappearing from sight as she turns a corner Andy passed during his run to the bank. Well, that just leaves me then. I have no idea what is where, who to speak to, or how to find the stuff that I may want to find. I guess that just leaves me with following after my children then. It makes me sound like I'm a doting mother hen or something. Fucking fantastic…

* * *

It doesn't take me long to find Andy inside the bank. I mean, I can hear him from the outside; talking and banging random kitchen pots together like a mad man. I guess he got his energy from Anna because there is no way I can be that fast! I mean I can try if I switched to the Myrmidon class… No. Not an option. I like being a Hero and I will stay as one for the rest of time!

Anyway, I enter the bank and follow the noises Andy is making; making me discover him in the process of creating a giant supply pack twice the size a person should carry. There is no way he'll be able to lift such a thing, and I doubt I can even lift one of those big boys!

"Hey Andy," I say, a sweat drop sliding down my temple. "I think we should pack light for this trip... "

Andy turns to face me, a slight confusion on his face, and says "But we got to be prepared for everything! I don't want to get caught out with no food."

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves. After all, there is a ton of bear for us to eat!" I joke, chuckling slightly at the old memory of my first couple of weeks as a Shepherd. God, eating bear? Who actively hunts and eats bears out in the wild? Apparently us Shepherds do!

"Bear? I don't want to taste bear in my life, ever again!" Andy objects to me, disgust all over his face as he seemingly remembers something about bear.

"Why? Did you have a bad first experience with eating bear?"

"No! I-It was one of the last sources of meat in the future…" Oh yeah… He's from Lucina's time. Which means that he's literally from a hellhole that consisted of fighting Grima and the Risen almost every single day.

"So you had no beef, chicken, or even pork in the future?"

"No. Only venison and sometimes fish. No one could really raise a herd of animals when giant armies of Risen roamed the land, laying waste to everything." Andy replies, shaking his head at my question. Wow... That's actually really horrible… Hm… I wonder…

"Say, Andy. I have a question about your time. Mind if you indulge me?" I ask as I try to contain this strange worry bubbling in my chest.

"Go for it Dad." Andy replies, placing a finger on his chin like Anna does. He's a Mama's Boy I guess…

"Am I still alive by the time you came here?" Andy opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He then turns his head, letting out a sigh as I see little tears start to form in his eyes. I guess that answers my question…

"On second thought," I say, trying to salvage the situation before Andy dissolves into a bawling mess. "I rather not know. Just get back to packing the supply bags. Just make them light enough so people can actually carry them!"

"Alright Dad…"

"If you do a good job, I treat you to some pork steaks when we get back to Ylisse. How does that sound?" I ask, watching Andy's face light up with a smile again.

"You got it Dad! I'll show those packs who is the boss!" Andy shouts with glee, turning back around to tackle his job with renewed vigor. I'm glad he's happy again. I hate it when people get all depressed and mopey.

He deserves some happiness after all the shit he went through.

 ** _Aiden and Anthony attained Support Level C_**

* * *

After that, I return back to the bakery where Ana had already return; all alone. It looks like it will just be her, Andy, and I going to help the Shepherds… Fucking cowardly rebels would rather stay here than take the fight to the enemy! I shouldn't be that mad at them. They just want to defend their homes. I would probably do the same if I were them. But I'm not them. I'm Aiden Jager, the Hero of the Shepherds! So I will do what they won't do, and fight the Valmese scum!

Which now leads me, now dressed up like my old Mercenary days, walking down the worn cobblestone road alongside Andy and Ana, all three of us side-by-side as he walk towards our destination: Demon's Ingle. Well, that is what Ana told me it was anyway. Sounds very ominous and evil from the name alone. Do you think that Risen might be rising from there? Maybe not as it is apparently an fucking active volcano, ready to explode! The Robins always did like living life on the edge… Which means I'll have to follow after them. I wonder what kind of life I could of had if I didn't become a mercenary? Maybe a third-class tailor. That, or a writer of sorts.

Anyway; Ana, Andy, and I are traveling down the road, enjoying the sights while keeping an eye out for any Valmese patrols. I think we can handle a patrol or two, but not an army or something of the like. I may be good, but I'm not that good… Plus, I have some kids so I got to worry about them as well. Can't get all lonesome like I used to be when I wandered as a mercenary.

"Hey Dad." Andy asks me suddenly, coming to a stop as he tugs my sleeve. "What's that thing over there?" I turn to look at what Andy is describing me, and I see a couple wild bison grazing.

"They're bison, Andy. They are like cows, but wilder and tougher." I answer, shrugging off Andy's hand in order to continue walking. Ana lets out a content sigh alongside Andy while they register the information I just told them. We continue to roam in silence for a little while longer, thinking our own thoughts as we head towards the mountain.

Suddenly, Ana says to me "You're pretty fast, Aiden. Why is that?" That is a weird question. Are they slower in the future or something?

"I'm just walking. Are you not used to this speed?" I say back, glancing at Ana with a confused expression on my face.

"No! You were pretty slow in the future. You said it was due to an 'old war wound'. So we're more used to walking slower when we are with you." Oh… I understand! It's what Lucina told me back when we were sailing for Valm! From what she said; I had gotten a limp due to some wound, and that limp caused Donny's death due to me being too slow to save him. Well, that little thing was avoided so Donny's not going to die and I am not slow!

"Well I haven't been wounded like that." I answer, smiling to myself at me remembering the reason for their question. "So I'm still in my prime!"

Andy cuts in, adding his two cents to the conversation, and says "I thought as much! There was no way you could have been able to catch up with me that quick during the battle. I guess that is one of the things that has changed thanks to…"

"Lucina?" I offer out, causing both of them to gasp in shock.

"You know her?" they ask in unison, reminding me of the Robins slightly.

"Yeah. She saved Chrom and the Shepherds' lives multiple times already. I just didn't think that she had others follow her from the future."

"Well she did get followed. By us and others."

"Wait! There are others like you?!" I ask the two. Gods… How many of them are there? What are their classes? What do they look like? Who are the parents? Are they all from the same future even? I have so many questions, but I don't think I'll getting the all of the answers soon.

"Yeah, Dad!" Andy says to me, a smile on his face. "There are a ton of us who came here. There is… Um… Ana?"

Ana picks up Andy's slack and says "There are sixteen of us. We're the only twins among the sixteen who managed to make it here. I do believe we all appeared in different locations, so we're all spread out with no way to contact each other. Fucking fantastic..." The only pair of twins? That had got to be rough back in the future. At least they are still together though. I wonder how they would have felt if they had been separated like the others were… I shouldn't ask them that question.

"Do you think we'll come across some on our journey back to the Shepherds?" I ask, glancing at Ana for the answer.

She simply shrugs, saying "No clue. It was pure luck that we even met you. Speaking of which… Why were you working for the Valmese?" Oh boy… Here comes the tough questions. Well, they aren't really that tough. I got a good reason for joining them, so I may be good. Let's hope it works!

"I got captured and they offered me a choice: join or die. I went with join so I didn't die and I could maybe return to the Shepherds." I reply to Ana's question, scratching my cheek while speaking.

"Are we even born yet, Dad?" Andy asks me, cutting into the tough question.

"No. To my knowledge, you guys haven't even been conceived yet."

"Well then… Looks like Dad managed to save our skins, huh Sis?" Andy says, smiling at his sister. Thanks for the back up Andy. I'll treat you with the good kind of pork steak, the expensive kind!

"Fucking fantastic…" Ana simply replied, touching her chin with a finger as she lets out a massive sigh. I guess she also picked up that little thing from Anna. Did they get anything from me..? I mean Ana swears a lot so I guess at least she got something from me. That's good, for me at least!

"Let's just keep going. We have a long way ahead of us." I'm not wrong when I say this. Do you know how far it is from here to Demon's Ingle? It is nearly an entire week on foot! Do you know how many blisters these kids will get on their feet by the time we get there? Rather, will the Shepherds be able to survive until we get there? I hope they do, and I hope they beat Yen'fay's ass! No one can beat the Shepherds! Well there was that time with Plegia and the old Exalt… I should shut up now. I cannot diss my own allies when they are fighting for their lives.

That would be macob!

* * *

Ana, Andy, and I eventually come to a stop as the sun begins to dip beyond the horizon. We've barely just made it to the edge of this forest I passed by while I was with the Valmese army. At least we'll have some cover for when we sleep as the Valmese patrols could easily spot a camp in the middle of the open plains. But in a forest… Now that is a different story depending on the fire.

Anyway, Andy lets out a yawn as he tosses his bag onto the ground and stretches while Ana begins to unpack her bag. I set my bag onto the ground and examine our chosen campsite. It's pretty secure so we'll be able to sleep peacefully with a simple alternative three person night watch. I hope these kids can manage to stay awake for that.

"I'm going to go get some firewood. Andy, Ana; do you two mind making the camp?" I ask, unsheathing my sword in preparation for some wood chopping.

"Let me come with you!" Ana suddenly asks me, standing up with her axe in her hand. Alright… Weird.

"Sure..? Just make sure to stay close and keep up." I warn Ana before heading off into the woods with Ana, leaving Andy all alone to set up the campsite. As we wander through the forest, picking up any stray pieces of wood and cutting any good branches, I find myself doing most of the work while Ana sort of just watches me. After I collect my twentieth branch, I turn and see that Ana only has three in her arms. What has she been doing this entire time?

"Are you okay, Ana?" I say to her, cocking my head to the side as I look at her.

"Yes. I am healthy and capable of all normal functions. Why do you ask?" Ana says, confused at my question.

"No, I meant like mentally. You're sort of letting me do all of the work while you stare at me… Do I have something on my back? Did Andy tie a note to me or something?"

"No! Nothing like that, Aiden. It's just-"

"Why do you call me Aiden?" I ask, cutting off Ana before she could continue. "Andy calls me 'Dad' all the time. Why do you use my real name?"

Ana turns her head to the side for a bit, before turning it back to face mine, and says "It's hard to see you… Here… Without a limp… Makes me think that the future was a weird fever dream."

"But it was real, to you at least." I say, thinking about how crazy everything might have been in her time.

"That's the crazy part! It was so strange and weird when compared to this relative peace in your time."

"If you call a war that involves most, if not all nations in the world as 'relative peace', then your time is much more chaotic than I thought it would be… What happened to everyone in your future?"

"To start off, Chrom was killed while the Robins went missing." Oh fuck! Chrom was the first to go, followed by the Robins? Damn, looks like that future _is_ bad. Fucking fantastic… "Grima somehow got ressurected and soon entire armies worth of Risen began to rise up and lay waste to the land. The remaining Shepherds tried their hardest to fight back, but they were eventually killed; leaving us, their children."

"So you were left to carry a dying torch of hope…" I wonder out loud, stroking my chin as I thought about how messed up the future got. No wonder they wanted to come back and stop that from ever happening! Which makes me wonder…

"How did I die?" I say to Ana, wanting to know how I failed to survive in their time. Ana opens her mouth to say something, but no sounds comes out. She then turns to the side and lets out a little "Fucking fantastic…" in the form of a sigh. Yep, that's my daughter.

"You die… Protecting us. That's all I want to say about it." Ana eventually says to me, turning her head to no longer look at me.

"Alright." I answer back, placing my bundle of firewood into her hands; surprising her greatly. "Head on back to camp, Ana. I'm going to go find some more wood."

"But! You!"

"I'll be fine! You're old man can handle himself. It won't take long, I promise." I reassure Ana, who lets out another "Fucking fantastic…" before heading off. I smile at her receding figure before going back to work.

I think she just wanted to see me safe. Jokes on her, I'm not the one who needs protecting.

 ** _Aiden and Ana attained Support Level C_**

* * *

 **So. I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter. We will be heading back to main plot territory soon. I figured many of you were waiting for this seeing how trash this little side branch was. Don't worry though, the plot will return. Then we can return to true trash instead of this add-on trash I made. As before; review, favorite, and/or follow if you want to. It is really up to you. I enjoy reviews that help me write so feel free to fuck me up in your review. Anyway, I'll be going now. Go and read better fanfiction.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So. Here is another chapter of this garbage fanfiction. I bet all of you are tired of me using the word, garbage, now aren't you? Well, I would use other words but I don't know anything better to classify this thing but as garbage. But, it is good garbage if you all are still liking it I suppose. As such, I'll keep writing it. So, go and enjoy the latest chapter as much as you want to. Or not at all. It's up to you really. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you just read this latest pile of garbage.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Eight: The Journey Home - Part Two_**

At certain times in my life, I am reminded of some sage advice my uncle would tell me occasionally. At this moment in time, my uncle would say "A man could become a master at the sword, but that doesn't stop some retard with an bow from killing the master before he could get out of his house." Why do I remember this phrase you may ask? Well, it pertains very well to the current situation Andy, Ana, and I are in right now. We are currently trapped inside a ruined farmhouse as a band of Bow Knight bandits circle our little bastion of cover. I hate ranged Classes so much!

My hatred for ranged Classes also reminds me of one of my uncle's more… Unhinged moments when he would stare at the wall and shout nonsense. He would say stuff like "Why the fuck does that little girl have homing knives?!" or "It's alright guys! I just banned Cho, you can still play Gall… What do you mean they are two heads on one body?" and his most iconic "The Wolf hunts its prey! _AHHHHHH!_ " Weird stuff like that. It creeped his wife out sometimes when he started talking about how much he loved "Snake Ladies", but he was pretty harmless. I wonder how he is doing now…?

I'm getting off track right now am I? I got a horde of Bow Archers circled around my location and there is no way that Andy, Ana, or I can even reach them before their arrows cut us down. I hate ranged Classes so bloody much…

"Aiden!" I snap out of my thoughts and turn to look at Ana, who is trying to peek over her cover before getting forced back into it with a volley of hostile projectiles. "Stop daydreaming and help us figure a way out of this. I'm not dying here to some fucking Archers with horses!"

"How did we even get into this horrible situation?" Andy askes, curled up as arrows pound his part of the cover. Well, it was a pretty fast blur of events from when we woke up this morning to where we are now. I can understand Andy not knowing what is going on. Alright, where do I begin? I suppose I could start from this morning, when we woke up.

After waking up; Andy, Ana, and I had a quick breakfast and packed up camp. After packing up, we got on back to the road and started our journey to the Shepherds once again. During our travels, I found this weird little toy coffin thing sticking beside the road. Besides the weird smell, I took it because it was free loot that I can sell and we continued on our merry way. Eventually, a band of Bow Knights appeared from the distance and asked us to pay a 'Road Toll.' Somewhere in the conversation, I think Ana and I told them to "Fuck off. We aren't paying your fucking fee." When things started getting heated, I may have punched one of them in the face and cut another's hand off with my sword. Afterwards, we all had to run for our lives as they started shooting arrows at us. After running for thirty minutes, we found this set of ruins and it now brings us to right now.

"Why didn't we pay the toll?" Andy whimpers out as an arrow breaks through his cover and slams into the ground beside his feet.

"Good question, boy." I say, looking at Andy as another arrow slams into the dirt beside him. "Ana, why didn't we shut up and just pay the 'toll'?"

"Because we're cheapskates and we didn't have enough to pay anyway!" Ana answers Andy and I's question, still trying to peek out of cover with only unsuccessful results. "I'm pretty sure these guys are just some Valmese who want to kill someone. Their armor is very similar to the regular Valmese soldiers after all." She brings up a good point. These guys got armor like those in the Valmese army, but it is more furry and looks lighter than the standard issue uniform. I guess it makes sense for Bow Knights seeing how they have to be fast and they got to shoot arrows.

That means we're technically fighting the Valmese army… They are quickly overtaking my hatred for Plegia at this point with how damn persistent they are! Why can't they just accept defeat and let the good guys win for once? They got to figure out that Walhart is just some crazed murderer who is really strong. That's all he is! If he got attacked by an army, he will die. He isn't some god who can destroy entire nations by himself!

I let out a hiss of pain as an arrow rakes the back of my hand that is still holding the mini-coffin, forcing my hand to let it go. The little wooden box clattered onto the ground, and revealed its contents to the world. It's a Risen's hand… Oh… Are they packaging Risen now? Isn't that dandy?! It does explain the smell though. I thought it smelled like flesh… Ew!

"I thought that box looked familiar!" Andy suddenly shouted out, quickly scrambling on over to my location. "It's a Reeking Box! These things can summon a horde of Risen by burning the item inside of it."

"That's disturbing." I say, cringing as Andy picks up the hand without hesitation and uses it to wave Ana over to us.

"Fucking fantastic… Andy, do you realize that we'll have to deal with a horde of bloody Risen AND these Valmese fucks if we use the Box?" Ana states, lightly slapping Andy's shoulder.

"We could run while the Risen and Valmese fight each other." I suggest, earning approving looks from Andy and Ana.

"Good idea." they say in unison, looking back at the Risen hand in Andy's grasp. "But how do we burn this thing?"

"Anyone got a rock I can use?"

* * *

I never really thought how difficult it would be to create a fire without breaking out our tools, and while under enemy fire. But, I did it after an hour of trying to make sparks come from my sword and a rock. It was something alright… But now that we have a little fire going, we can activate this weird Reeking Box Andy and Ana seem to know about.

"So… How does that thing work once it gets burned?" I ask, watching Andy simply drop the Risen hand into the flames.

"No idea, Dad. We just know that these things create Risen once they get burned." Andy says, not comforting me at all with his words. So we are basically doing something that they have no real idea doing? Great… Say, that smell is actually starting to get worse.

Andy, Ana, and I begin to cough and gag as the smell coming off of the hand gets worse and worse. Suddenly, several black clouds of smoke shot up into the air and began to form a strange shape in the sky. What on earth…? During all of this, the enemy stops attacking; giving us a momentary respite from the arrows. After a few more moments of shaping, an eye-looking portal of pure darkness appears out of the smoke and stares down at the ground. As it stares, many clouds of purple smoke shoot out of it and fly towards the ground. Once the purple smoke slams onto the ground, the reveal Risen of various classes.

The Risen let out a blood-curdling scream before charging the Valmese Bow Knights, quickly ensuing a battle within a battle. As the sounds of battle echo all around us, I turn to look at my children from the future and give an uneasy smile. The first part of the plan worked; now we got to start on the second part of the plan. Which is much more dangerous than the first part… Well, I've been a part of more dangerous situations before. This will just be another one for the record!

"We should leave now." I say, gesturing Andy and Ana follow me as I start to crawl towards the exit out of this pile of rubble. They follow right behind me, right through the small exit and into the opening of battle. Once outside, I immediately stand up and ready myself for combat; Andy and Ana doing the same with their respective weapons and stances.

"So… Where do we go to get out of this place?" Andy asks, glancing back at Ana and I as we look around to find an opening.

Ana lets out a gasp and says to us while pointing, "Fucking fantastic! I found an exit; right between those two Risen." I turn to look at what Ana is pointing at and see a Berserker Risen and a Soldier Risen finishing off a Bow Knight, completely ignoring a few free horses! I understand what Ana is trying to say. She wants us to fight our way to those horses, and then ride them to safety; leaving this giant mess behind! That's actually a good plan.

"Nice plan, Ana." I say, patting the Fighter on the back as I take a step towards the horses. "Let's hurry up and get some horses!" I begin to weave my way through the battle, followed closely behind by Andy and Ana. As we weave our way through the battle, we see and hear more Risen fall from the sky and appear onto the ground. I admit; those Reeking Boxes are effective, but they might be too effective with how many Risen are still coming... I'm being serious here. This is a bit too many Risen for my liking.

We arrive at the horses, Andy and Ana quickly taking care of the two Risen between to the two while I ready the horses. I am not that good with riding horses, but in times like this; my Uncle's sage wisdom comes to mind. He would say: "In times of great crisis, ask yourself; what would Napoleon do? He would probably dip his coffee into his donut and then go and invade Russia during the winter. Thankfully, you are not Napoleon. So don't do stupid shit like that. Now go get me my cornbread!" I have no idea who Napoleon is nor what is Russia, but I understand the meaning of the message! As such, I will not do stupid shit when it comes to situations like this.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I say as I get settled onto my horse, looking back to see Andy and Ana also settling into their own steeds.

Let's get out of here!

* * *

Well, we made it to safety! We made it to this little walled village that is essentially the halfway point to our destination. Andy, Ana, and I drove our horses hard; so hard that I'm pretty sure they will never be able to be used in war again. As such, we traded them to the village's innkeeper to stay at her inn. That's a good trade seeing how she gets three free horses to help the farmers just to allow three people a room to stay.

Anyway; we are all in our inn room, taking off our gear as we get ready to relax and to finally sleep on beds again. As we get undressed, Andy says "I'm going to go on a stroll. I'll be back later tonight."

"Alright." I say while I unhook my shoulder pad off of my shoulder. "Be safe while you walk. Don't break an ankle or something." After Andy left the room, I finish up getting my armor off of me and let out a sigh of relief. Everything actually turned out alright! We're not dead, and those Valmese bastards got killed. Everything is fine with the world for now.

"Aiden. Let me look at your hand." Ana suddenly asks, holding a vulnerary and a swab of bandages in her hands. "I saw your hand get cut. Better dress the wound so it doesn't bite you in the ass later." Good point once again. I guess Ana's just a ball of common sense, which is good when you have to deal with people like Henry. I do not understand that man at all...

Anyway, we sit down on one of the beds and Ana begins to clean and bandage the cut on my hand. As she does that, she says to me "Say, Aiden… Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" I answer back, looking at her as she works on my hand. "What's the question?"

"How do you think Mom is going to react to me and Andy?" Oh… Now that is a good question.

"No clue. I'm not the mind reader like your mother is." I answer back, cringing a bit when Ana sprinkled a bit of the vulnerary onto the wound.

"Yeah, she is a mind reader. Always knew what Andy and I planned on doing; especially when it came to any of our pranks and scams."

"You scammed people?"

"You could say that. Whenever we would try to scam someone, Mom would join us and we would rake in a nice profit." I let out a chuckle at Ana's words. Man, that is something Ana would totally do! Like with what she is doing with that little business venture she started when we rescued Tiki. Something about t-shirts and little dolls? I didn't get much of it before I went on the mission.

"That's your mother for you! Always ready and eager to make a profit in everything… Say Ana, why do you call me by my name while you call Anna 'Mom'?"

Ana lets out a sigh, turning her head away to say "We weren't on the best of terms during our final years together…"

"Really? How did we start to hate each other?" I ask, pulling my hand away once Ana finishes bandaging it.

"It started when Andy and I wanted to join you and the remaining Shepherds fighting the Risen. You were really strict and angry whenever we brought up the topic. When the issue was forced after losing even more Shepherds, you yelled at us about how you didn't like us and it was your duty to make sure we survived for the future of humanity." I said that? That doesn't sound like me at all! I wonder what happened to make me into such a grumpy old man…

"What happened to make me such an asshole?"

"Mom died." Oh… So that's what happened.

"How did she die?" I hestiently ask, looking at Ana in hope that she would tell me.

"She died while fighting one of Grima's Risen warlords, a creature that calls itself 'Rekar the Killer'."

"Risen have names?"

"Most don't, but some of the more intelligent ones do seem to have some kind of name associated with them. Rekar was one of them." Rekar… The name of the Risen that slayed my wife… I wonder…

"Do you think that he followed you from the future, or is he stuck there?" I say, narrowing my eyes as I hope for the possibility of killing this creature.

"I have no idea. I'm still surprised that we were able to come back anyway! But if Grima were to appear, I'm sure Rekar would be at his side."

"And that is what you are trying to stop, right? By stopping Grima you stop Rekar, saving Anna in the process."

"I guess you could look at it like that…" Ana replies back, nodding at my assumption. "But we also came back to… Well…"

"To save me?" I venture, placing a hand on Ana's shoulder. "Ana, how did I die in your time?"

Ana hesitates at my words, opening her mouth to say something but no noise comes out. She eventually lets out a sigh before saying "I'll tell you later. I just need some time alone to prepare myself."

"Alright. I'll be waiting then. Take your time, Ana."

 ** _Aiden and Ana have attained Support Level B_**

* * *

I decided to leave the inn in order to give Ana some space, and I now find myself walking around town; my mind whirling with thoughts of my other self. Did Anna's death really affect me that much? I can imagine the death of someone close to me like Donny changing who I am a bit, but for me to turn into a grumpy old man is a really strange thing. Was it due to me losing multiple friends over time, or was it only Ann's death that changed me? I have so many questions yet I don't think I can get them answered… Gods, Andy and Ana's future is so messed up!

"Oh! Hey Dad. What are you doing out here?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Andy, sitting on a tree branch that overlooks the outside.

"Giving your sister space, and thinking about myself from your time." I answer back, deciding to join my son. After few moments of climbing, I make it to Andy's branch and sit right beside him.

Andy nods at me and says "Yeah, you were something back in our time. A mean old man with a cane and a mouth full of vile."

"Naga! You make me sound like an asshole! I couldn't have been _that_ bad… Right?"

"Well… You were very mature when you weren't angry at us for doing something stupid or trying to join the war effort. You acted a lot like Frederick, especially when he died in combat." I was the second Frederick? Oh Gods! That's terrible! I continue to listen to Andy speak, the young boy saying "Despite your limp, you were pretty active when it came time to pick up the sword. You could cut down entire hordes of Risen like they were nothing, and always came back with very little wounds at first. But when the Shepherd's numbers began to drift into the single digits, you started pushing yourself too much in order to make up for the dead; like the other Shepherds did.

"What happened once all of the old-timers finally bit the dust?" I ask, looking at Andy with a concerned gaze.

"Well we did what we could do. Lucina became Marth and we became Shepherds to fight the Risen. But by that time, there were simply too many for us to fight; especially with Grima now starting to join into the fray with Falchion and Marth coming back."

"Well, if you get essentially killed by Marth who used Falchion; then I suppose that you would be eager to kill the next person who takes up his mantle. I mean I would be pretty mad if someone bad-mannered me like that."

"Good point Dad. I'm pretty sure I would do the same thing!" We share a laugh at that; Andy throwing his arm around my shoulders while I slap my knee in delight.

"Say Andy…" I say; smiling at him, my son. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure Dad. What is it?"

"Did Ana get anything when we died?" With those words, Andy's expresion switched into a confused one.

"What do you mean Dad?" He asks, looking at me with that same confused expression.

"I noticed you got Anna's cloak and my sword. Did Ana get anything like that?"

"N-No… She didn't…"

"Why is that?" I ask, watching Andy as he plays with the tip of his cloak in nervousness.

"She didn't want any… She said she was fine without some little trinket." Oh… I think I understand now…

"Well, thanks for letting me know Andy. I'm glad you're my son." I say, smiling as Andy's face switched from nervousness to shock, and then to tearful happiness.

"T-Thanks D-D-Dad… I try my b-best…" He stutters out, rubbing his eyes so he doesn't start crying.

"Don't mention it, son. Don't mention it…"

 ** _Aiden and Andy have attained Support Level B_**

After sitting in silence for a while, Andy suddenly says to me "Say Dad, do you see that in the distance?"

"See what Andy?" I ask, now worrying at the tone in Andy's voice. Andy points out to the object he sees and I follow his finger, making me gasp at the sight of what Andy and now I see.

That is a lot of Risen!

* * *

 **So. I hope you enjoyed this current chapter. It took a while to make due to the weather being insane with the rain. And the tornados. God, I am lucky to be alive right now… But you all only care about this story so I'll shut up about my troubles. I'll get to work on the next chapter, so go ready something better in the meantime. Goodbye.**


	39. Chapter 39

**So. Here is the next chapter finally. I imagine a lot of you have been waiting for this. Or not. It doesn't matter in the end because I'm still going to write it, and you all are going to read it. Or not. Our situation is weird like that. I'm not going to try and fix the situation if you guys don't want to. So, I'll shut up about this and I'll let you read the chapter. Good luck enjoying the garbage.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Nine: Kept You Waiting?_**

"We should have waited the Bow Knights out! We shouldn't have touched that Reeking Box at all! We're so boned! Fucking fantastic…"

"Calm down Ana. We can handle a little horde of Risen."

"That is not a little horde, Andy! I counted over one hundred of them! We're just three people; what can we do against such numbers?"

"We fought Risen hordes bigger than that in the past. We can take these guys without getting sweaty!"

"We almost always lost when we fought hordes bigger than fifty heads, Andy! Even then, we barely survived as it is! It was always super close when we did fight when it was just us two!"

"But we got Dad now! I'm sure Dad can handle his fair share."

"I'm sure he can. But I'm certain that three people can't fight back an army of undead monsters by themselves!"

I watch as my children continue to argue about the situation at hand, the two ignoring the villagers as they run around the village gathering supplies in order to run for their lives. It is no wonder to me that when something bad happens anymore, like a giant horde of Risen that came out of the Reeking Box, it always happens to me! Why me?! Is there some God out there dedicated to making my life miserable? It sure feels like there is one, and I want to punch it in the face if I ever meet it!

Gods… We've dug ourselves a nice situation, haven't we? Well, it can't get much worse than it already is; can it? Please let it not get any worse than it already is… Anyway, I let out a sigh as Andy and Ana continue to argue; turning my head to look at some portly man walking up to the three of us.

"Can I help you?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. I glance to look at Andy and Ana and internally sigh at the sight of them still arguing, not noticing the newcomer.

"Y-Yes. I've noticed that you and your companions seemed to be very experience in the art of… Well you know…" The villager said, rubbing his hands together in worry as he looked around at the other villagers running around.

"You want us to defend the village?" I ask, cocking my eyebrow at the fat man as he vigorously nods.

"Y-Yes! We're going to try and escape, but we need time to hitch up the wagons and ready the animals. We just need a few hours, and we can be able to escape. Please! W-We'll pay you handsomely for your serve?" At the mention of payment, I feel an ancient yet familiar grin form on my face. It's been so long since someone has offered me a mercenary job. I've been stuck in a long standing contract with the Shepherds, a marriage with Anna, and now a former forced relationship with the Valmese army. It has been so long since I've had some kind of choice in a matter!

"How much are you willing to pay for your safety?"

"We can only offer fifty thousand. Is that enough?"

"Yep. Leave the gold in the inn. I'll pick it up later." I answer, confidently smiling at the portly man who is now full of joy.

"T-Thank you so much sir! Thank you! I'll tell the others right away! T-Thank you for what you are doing for us!" The portly man said before he ran off, shouting to some villagers to hurry up and prepare the wagons. I turn back to Andy and Ana, sighing once more as they are now super close to each other, screaming loudly as their faces turn red from anger and exterion.

I cut them off before they could scream anymore, saying "Alright you two! Quit it! We've got a job to do."

"What job?!" Ana says, looking at me with a furious glare on her face.

"Yeah! What job?" Andy adds on, looking at me with the same expression that is on Ana's face.

"We're going to hold off the Risen until the villagers have fled. Then, we're going to run for our lives while the Risen razes the town. We've been paid fifty thousand for this so we're doing this, understand me?" I ask, matching their glare with my own. Luckily, my glare cowers them into submission; making them answer me with "Yes sir." as they look away. I smile and clasp the two on their shoulders, saying "It will be fine. We're much smarter than the Risen will ever be, and we can use that to our advantage. Say, 'have you ever walked by a white birch tree, only to get hit by an arrow'?"

"What are you trying to tell us, Dad?" Andy asks, confused at what I'm referencing.

"What I'm saying is that we're going to show the Risen that it's going to cost them if they want a straight fight. Now! Let's start digging, shall we?"

"Digging? Fucking fantastic…"

* * *

"I-I can't b-b-believe we actually managed to dig that many holes in such a short amount of time. D-Dad, have you done this before?" Andy asks me, breathing heavily as we finish up my little plan for the Risen. Andy and I are standing right outside the wooden walls of the village, shovels by our sides, as we've just finished up the traps that are going to help us destroy the Risen horde coming after us. Ana is in a nearby tree, watching the horde of undead inch closer and closer.

"Too many times to count, son. I almost forgot some of the tricks that I learned in my early mercenary days due to how I've never really gotten a chance to use them again." I say, stabbing my shovel into the ground as I wipe my dust covered self off. I sort of missed having to get down and dirty in order to assure a victory for a job like this. But, it feels good pulling out the old mercenary trade tricks after such a long time!

"They'll be here in a few minutes. I hope you're plan works Aiden." Ana says, jumping down from the tree she had been sitting in and landing beside Andy and I.

I chuckle at her, bumping her shoulder with my fist, and say "Have faith in your old man! I didn't get to be this old by doing stupid shit."

"I'm pretty sure Andy and I are almost as old as you…"

"You get what I mean! I'm the elder here so-"

"Guys! There here!" Andy says, snapping Ana and I out of our conversation to the situation at hand. We watch as the horde of Risen walks towards us, obviously having not noticed us as they are just shuffling towards the village; moaning out black smoke like the undead freaks they are! Suddenly, one of the Risen sees us; letting out an ear piercing scream as it stares at us. Soon, the other Risen join in; creating a symphony of screams.

The Risen quickly charge towards us, swinging their weapons as they rush to maul us in their mad frenzy. I begin to chuckle as the near my traps, and I fully bust out laughing as half of the Risen disappear into the ground as my plan activates without a hitch. Sometimes, the simplest traps are the most deadly to a person; and a pit full of sharpened spikes and farming equipment is definitely one of those!

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Andy says, smiling like a mad man as the Risen are scattered from the traps; completely and utterly surprised at what just happened to them.

"Fucking fantastic! Let's finish them off now. Come on you two!" Ana essentially orders us, taking out her axe as she charges towards the disorganized Risen horde to end them. Andy and I follow after her, drawing our time-worn swords and charging straight behind Ana. This couldn't have gone any better than it already is!

When we hit the Risens' line, we almost immediately scatter them on impact alone. Thankfully, a few of them manage to recover enough to put up a fight. If you can call some weak flailing as a fight that is… Two Risen tried to take me on at once, but I didn't even break a sweat as I easily take them down with a flurry of attacks and pushing them into a nearby pit. Andy's fight was easy. He simply pushed and punted his enemies into the pits, not even bothering to attack them with his sword. Ana didn't use the pits though. She simply cut tany Risen in her path down with some pretty heavy chops of her axe.

Before we even know it, we had already destroyed the entire Risen horde by ourselves. We regroup at our original starting place, smiling and laughing like we had just played a little game like we were some kids.

"Nice job you two! That was easier than I thought it would be." I say, bringing them together into a group hug.

"It really was!" Andy says, smiling wide as he seemingly enjoys the sense of victory we had just achieved. "What about you Ana? Did we do pretty good?"

"We're not done yet…" Ana answered, instantly knocking us out of our joy and into a more worried state of mind.

"W-What do you mean we're not done yet?" Andy asks, nervously chuckling as he glances between Ana and I.

"Look." Ana points out to something in the distance, glaring at the sight of whatever she is looking at. Andy and I turn to face what Ana is pointing at, and we feel our blood chill at the site of it. It's another horde of Risen, even bigger than the last one, running full steam towards us.

"Is it too much to ask that they also fall into the pits as well?" I say, letting out a sigh as I let my blade rest on my shoulder while I watch the ever looming horde of undead near.

"I do believe so… Fucking fantastic…" Ana says as she twirls her axe once before getting into her battle stance. Looks like we're going to be fighting a new battle. A losing battle at that… Fucking fantastic!

It doesn't take long before the horde of Risen arrive and attack, screaming like banshees as they charge around the spike pits and towards us. Thankfully, some of the pits have been arranged that they'll have to go through some narrow choke points, so we'll be able to have a chance. It may be a small one, but it is still a chance.

I ready myself at the end of one of these chokepoints, steadying my breathing as a long line of Risen charge down the lane towards me. My first opponent is a Fighter Risen, and I was able to easily take it down by smashing my shield into it; causing it to tumble into the spike pits around us.

My second opponent is a Myrmidon Risen. I have a little trouble with this one due to its speed, its fast blows forcing me to block. Some of its blows make it through my defence, creating cuts on my face and parts of my body where my armor is thin. But, I manage to slay it in the end with one blow; my strength clearly bringing me the victory.

The third and fourth opponents were a duo, a Mercenary and an Archer. I'm easily able to take out the Mercenary Risen with a flurry of swings, but the Archer gives me my first wound. One of its arrows slams into my right shoulder, causing me to let out a growl from the pain. I waste anytime though and I slay the Archer before it could shoot another arrow.

I am forced back to my original starting position by a Soldier Risen, my fifth opponent. Thanks to his reach, I am forced to awkwardly dodge its attacks in a way so I won't get hit while not falling into one of the spike pits. Once it lunges it spear too far, I grab the wood of the weapon and pull the Risen towards me. I then bash the Risen across the head, sending it tumbling down one of the spike pits.

"Give me a break here you undead freaks!" I say, breathing heavily as my next Risen enemy makes its appearance; the sixth Risen being another Mercenary. I waste no time with this one and send it flying into a pit, the monster screaming the whole way down.

As I turn to face my next opponent, I am sent flying out of the chokepoint. As I am in the air, I open my eyes a tiny bit to see smoke coming off of my chest and a Risen Mage carrying a Thunder tome in front of me; seemingly the cause of why I was just knocked out of my position. I eventually land, slamming against the wooden gate of the village. I let out a groan of pain as I fully open my eyes and see Andy and Ana beside me. It seems like they too were forced here, each of them covered in wounds and some part of them smoking.

As I stumble back to my feet, Andy says to Ana as he ducks under an arrow "So Sis… What's our plan out of here?"

"I have no idea Andy! We're surrounded on all sides, and we can't exactly retreat now can we?" Ana answers, batting away a Fighter Risen with a swing of her axe.

"So we have no plan? Great… Dad! Do you have a plan?" Andy asks me as he cuts down a Thief Risen that charged at him. I think I have a way to get out of this place, but I'm not sure it will work to be honest! But hey, when did half-baked plans stop us?

"I do! We have to-" I say before I am cut off by the loud moaning of something coming out of the spike pits. We watch as some kind of sludge crawl out of the Spike pits and reform into these weird looking Risen with bags on their heads.

"What are those things?" I ask, completely and utterly surprised at the sight of these new enemies.

"Revenants! I didn't think that Risen could devolve already! And that means we have to deal with even more of them. Fucking fantastic…" Ana says, answering my question as she bats away another Fighter Risen. She is right with having to deal with more of these undead freaks as their ranks have now doubled, if not tripled, in size! As I examine the situation before me, I notice two particular interesting Risen standing behind the massive horde of them. One of them is a gold looking version of a Revenant, and another seems to be a Wyvern Lord in gold armor but without a wyvern.

"Say, what are those two undead freaks doing?" I ask Ana and Andy, pointing at the two Risen with my sword.

Andy, surprising me, growls out "That's him! How did he follow us?"

"Who? Who followed you?"

"Reskar!" Ana shouts out, making me now understand Andy's anger. My surprise also turns into anger as I remember what he did to Anna in Andy and Ana's future. I deserve to kick this undead freak's ass for what he did!

"Let's kill him then!" I say, about to charge forward but stopped as the horde of Risen circled around us close in. I think they're done with trying to take us on in one versus one duels. Looks like their going to smother us instead, and that is a pretty good idea to be honest.

As Andy, Ana, and I are pushed up against the doors; each of us facing down the enemy. As we ready ourselves for what seem like the final confrontation, I decide to do the one thing I didn't think I would actually do. I send out a little prayer, telling Naga to come and save us from our impending doom at the hands of these undead freaks. It's the least I can do in a situation, and what seems o be the most I can do with how many Risen there are compared to just me and my two kids from the future. The Risen let out a scream throughout their ranks and charge forward, intent on ending our lives. I close my eyes as I wait for death, knowing that there is no way to survive this.

"Elwind!" I swiftly open my eyes and see three blades of green wind slam into the enemy's lines, stopping their charge and saving Andy, Ana, and mine's lives. I let out a choked "What" as Jack lands on the ground before us, looking a freaking badass.

He then turns to us, smiles, and says to me specifically "Kept you waiting, huh?"

 ** _Aiden and Jack have attained Support Level A_**

"Yeah you did!" I answer back, a smile creeping onto my face as I move to his side. "Now, let's finish this!" With a mighty war cry, Jack and I plunge right into the heart of the enemy; surprising the horde of Risen. As we charge in, Andy and Ana following in after us, I glance to the side and see the Shepherds coming to our rescue; surprising the enemy even more. Now this is a victory!

Between all of us, we make quick work of the Risen horde. None of them stood a chance against the combined might of the Shepherds! When the battle finally begins to end, I met back up with Andy and Ana who are glaring up at the sky.

"What's wrong you two?" I ask, sheathing my blade as I stand beside the my kids.

"Reskar escaped. Turns out he found his past self and made it turn into a wyvern, or at least that is what we think happened." Ana says, letting out a sigh as she put her axe away. Well shit… Looks like that undead freak gets to live for a while longer. But he won't be alive the next time we see him!

As I clasp Ana and Andy on their shoulders, I hear a familiar voice cough right behind me. I turn and I see Anna, my lovely wife, standing there; her arms crossed as he glares at me.

"Hi beautiful… How are you doing-"

"Flavia said you were dead you know. She said that you sacrificed yourself to give her enough time to escape. I had to collect your life insurance you know…" Anna says, a menacing aura coming off of her.

I take a step back and say in the sweetest voice I could muster "You are mad. I understand that. Just calm down and-"

"Do you know how many different forms I had to alter? Do you know how many pieces of paper I had to work through because you were 'dead?'"

"I understand that. Let's not get all crazy-"

"Do you know how much I spent on your funeral? How much on your gravestone? Almost thirty thousand gold. Thirty thousand gold that I could have used to make more gold… All of it is now wasted."

"Don't worry about that! I can fix that… Now I-"

"Do you know how much I missed you? Do you know how many days and nights I had to close the store because I was too busy crying? Do you know how much gold I could have made if I you were still alive?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You should be you little punk!" Anna shouts, forcing me to take another step back as she storms up to me and grabs a fistful of my shirt. We stare at each for a few moment, my gaze full of fear while her is full of a scheming rage.

"You're going to pay me back, you understand me. Both in gold and in the time we could have spent together." Anna finally says, bringing me a bit closer to her. Why am I blushing like an idiot right now? I should be terrified! But… I'm sort of liking this.

"I understand honey. Matter of fact, I got you fifty thousand gold! It's in the inn of the village." I say, unconsciously smiling at her despite being in such a terrible position. Anna turns her head in the direction of the village, letting out a friendly hum, and turns back to me; her glare softened a tad bit.

"That's one good step in the right direction. But you still have to make it up to me for the time we lost. So when we are finally alone, you and I are going to-"

Suddenly, we both hear a loud cough that snaps us out of our little 'conversation.' Anna and I turn our heads, and I see Andy hiding behind Ana as the two look at us. Oh shit! I forgot to tell Anna the news!

"Anna, I would like you to meet Andy and Ana." I say, prying her hands off of me as I gesture to the two.

"Pleasure to meet you two! Thank you so much for taking care of my husband. If you ever want to discuss some kind of trade, I am free on-" Anna says before I cut her off by place my arm over her shoulders.

"Anna. They're not some strangers that I got with." I say, looking at Andy and Ana as they stare at the ground; Andy blushing while Ana tries to hold back tears.

"What do you mean? Who else could they be?"

"How about our children who came from the future?" I say, smiling at the two to let them know that their going to be alright.

"O-Our children? I didn't think we had any, or that there were more from the future!"

"What do you mean more?"

* * *

 **So. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Pretty ironic chapter name, am I right? It's not like my submissions for the next chapter for this story take a long ass time at times, right? That's sarcasm for those who aren't good at sarcasm. Which is me at times, I must admit. Anyway, I will be leaving you all now. I hope you all go out and read some batter fanfictions while I write the next chapter of this garbage. I'm pretty sure you all are already doing that so keep on doing it! Goodbye!**


	40. Chapter 40

**So. I hope you all are ready to return to the main plot, because that is what we are doing in this chapter. Of course that was what the last chapter was for. The return of the main plot. Now that we are back on the main track, I best let you all do what must be done. Which is reading the chapter. Which I will let you. Okay? Okay. I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty: Ghosts, Reunions, and a Truth_**

I'm glad to back with the Shepherds. I honestly am. I really missed these guys, and I really missed my friends. I especially missed Donny out of everyone here other than Anna, my wife who I missed in a different way. You know, I came to realize something while I was conscripted in the Valmese army. Donny and I have not been acting like friends at all. We've sort of kept to ourselves ever since the Shepherds grouped back up to fight Valm. We haven't really done anything together, much less even have a good chat together! I'm a terrible friend, and by extension so is he. Well, I'm worse as I went on a suicide mission and I haven't told him I'm alive yet. He's probably mad at me, like Flavia will be I imagine!

But I slightly don't want to be in the Shepherds again. Why? Well, it is rather simple. It has gotten ten times weirder since the last time I was a part of their ranks! How did they get weirder? Well, the answer is rather simple once more. All of the children from the future that came to the past is a part of the army! All of them! And almost every single one of them are super strange in some way! Like, for example, this kid called Inigo who is a bloody man whore who tried to hit on every woman in the Shepherds from what I heard! Or his friend Owain who acts like he is touched in the head, shouting off random junk like a maniac! Better yet, there is this Taguel named Yarne who is a massive coward and complains about dying of heart failure every time someone tries to talk to him!

All in all, I'm mostly glad to back with the Shepherds. Sure we got some pretty weird additions to our force, but what else is new? We've had stranger additions to the ranks like that manakete Nowi and our resident farm boy Donny. Hell, I'm a part of the Shepherds! If someone as unreliable and foul-mouthed like me can be a productive member of the Shepherds, then I can excuse the others for their personal quirks. It's the least I can do seeing how insane this army is.

Which reminds me, I have no idea what the Shepherds are doing right now! I think we're marching somewhere, but I have no idea where we are marching to. I'm going to have to ask Anna about that. She's the smarter one in the relationship after all! She doesn't accept suicide missions like I do, nor does she waste any opportunity to earn the Shepherds some extra gold for their budget. But she has her faults too, especially when it comes to dealing with copyrights. Makes me wonder if I should use a copyright for the sell of those replicas of my sword…

Anyways; after a day of marching, I decide to ask Anna what is going on with the Shepherds. After I grab two bowls of good old bear stew from the cantina tent, I begin to maneuver my way towards Anna and I's little tent. As I make my way through the camp, I dodge and slide around various items and people in my way such as: Jack and Jill's two Morgans, really imaginative names am I right?, playing tag with each other, Sully talking with some Ylisse Soldiers about how some spear techniques they can use, some Ferox Fighters taking turns arm wrestling with Vaike, and a floating barrel of water heading towards my tent- Wait, what?!

Just as I am about to enter Anna and I's tent, I see what looks to be a barrel of water floating all by itself enter the tent before my very eyes. Our we haunted by ghosts again?! Why can't nothing normal-ish happen to us? Why do we have to deal with ghosts, the undead, and morons who want to control them?! I just wanted to eat bear stew with my wife and learn what the hell is going on around here!

Despite my overwhelming need to flee, I decide to press on and enter my tent; shaking like crazy from the fear crawling down my spine. As I enter the tent, I notice that the barrel of water has been placed in the center of the tent space; no longer possessed by the ghost I suppose. As I glance around, trying to see if there is anything else haunted; I hear something that instantly chills my blood.

"Oh! Hello Aiden. Do you need something?" In response to hearing this come from nowhere, I let out a scream full of utter fear as I whirl around; holding the bowls of stew close to my chest to protect myself. In front of me is a man wearing a massive set of white Knight armor, frowning as he waits for me to stop screaming. After a while, I do manage to stop screaming and warily look at the man.

The Knight glances around before pointing to himself, saying "Um… Aiden it's me, Kellam. You do remember me, right?" Kellam! I remember now! What the hell is he doing here?

"Yeah, I remember you Kellam. You just scared me, that's all." I say, waving him off as I set the bowls of stew down on the barrel of water. "Did you see the ghost carry this barrel of water, Kellam? Wasn't it freaky?! It certainly was for me!"Kellam stared at me, silent, for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"That was me. I carried the barrel of water. Anna wanted it for some reason so I offered my help. It's the least I can do to help." the Knight explained, making me feel incredibly stupid as he spoke. I hate feeling like an idiot…

"I didn't see you carrying that thing at all! How on earth were you able to hide yourself in plain sight?" I ask, an idea forming in my head at how Kellam's presence seemingly didn't exist.

"I guess no one really notices me." Kellam answered, shrugging his shoulders as he gave his answer.

"Well it looks like we have to change that, no don't we?" I say, giving the Knight a smile as my idea begins to finally shape into something.

"We do? Do you have an plan to get people to notice me more?" Kellam asked, watching me as I head on over to some writing supplies of mine.

After getting out what I need, I turn back to Kellam and hold up a brush, saying to him with a glint in my eye "Oh yes I do… And you are going to love it!"

"I don't like this…"

 ** _Aiden and Kellam attained Support Level B_**

* * *

After a while of me helping Kellam out, I send him off to go and make himself known to the world by introducing himself to the others in the camp. Hopefully; he'll get noticed and not mistaken for a ghost, again. Why did I get spooked by him twice? Why does he act like a ghost? Imagine if he is some kind of spectre that had possessed that armor of his, and he projects what he thinks is a generic face so people aren't freaked out by him. If that was the truth, imagine all of the free stuff he could get by scaring people… I'm somewhat jealous to be honest.

It doesn't matter though. I got dinner with Anna to enjoy! But, I got to set up for it first. After all, I'm not going to let my wife sit on the dirty ground. She'll sit down on a chair and eat food on a table, and I will do the same as well. I first got to arrange the room to make it as such! Sorry barrel of water, but you must move!

After a while of struggling to move the rather heavy barrel, and some silent cursing at Kellam's strength, I manage to clear out a good amount of space to start making a dining area. Just as I was about to grab one of the chairs, Gregor suddenly enters my tent and looks at me with a mighty scowl on his face.

"Gregor heard what happened to you. You are very lucky to be alive, Mr. Rider-man. And Gregor is very happy that you lived!" Gregor says as he pulls me into a hug, laughing with pleasure at my apparent survival.

"Yeah, I'm alive old man! Glad to see that you're still kicking with your old age." I answer, hugging him back a bit before we seperate.

"Gregor is not that old of a man. Gregor just have much experience. Rider-man understand now, yes?"

"You say that but you never told me your age! How am I to know what to call you if you don't tell me how old you are?" I ask, bringing up the age-old question that made us friends in the first place.

"Age is irrelevant. Gregor only cares about the soul and passion one has."

"And the gold."

"Most definitely the gold! You think Gregor not know himself? Gregor does know."

"Still doesn't answer my question…"

"Alright fine! Gregor will answer stupid question. Come here…" Gregor said, beckoning me to lean in close to hear the answer to my question. This so unnecessary and stupid, but it is Gregor. Might as well do what he says… I lean and hear what he says, his whispers creating a tornado of emotions and thoughts in my mind as the truth is revealed.

"What?! No way! That's how old you are?" I say, backing away from him; shocked at the new revelation.

"Gregor is correct about this information. Now, are you satisfied Rider-man?" Gregor asks me, crossing his arms as he smiles at me.

"But you look so- How are you able- Why haven't you- Oh…!" My world is shattered! I can't believe it to be honest! I simply can't believe it! That's how old he is? That is how long he has lived for?! How? His age is so- How?!

"Gregor asks that you not tell anyone about this. It be our little secret now, yes?"

"Yeah… Sure thing Gregor." I'm going to have to carry this secret to the grave… Oh Gods, that is a terrifying prospect!

"Good! Now Gregor must be off. Gregor is in need of his own food after all. Enjoy your dinner, Rider-man!"

 ** _Aiden and Gregor attained Support Level A_**

* * *

After calming myself down from Gregor's startling revelation, I return to what I was doing and begin to create a little dining area from my wife and I. I never thought that I would learn Gregor's age to be honest. I thought that would be like one of the mysteries of life, but to my surprise Gregor went and told me the secret! I feel like I have attained a piece of enlightenment from that, and I can't tell anyone or Gregor might fuck me up. Actually, he _will_ fuck me up if I tell anyone!

Well, with that revelation out of the way; I finish creating the dining area for me and my wife. As I position the last chair, I feel something glaring holes into my back. I hope to Naga that it isn't Donny, or worse Flavia behind me. Those two are probably going to kill me, and I would rather deal with one at a time to be honest.

I turn around and see who was staring holes into my back. Turns out that it was _both_ Donny and Flavia glaring holes into me, standing right in front of the tent's entrance with their arms crossed. I'm in for the scolding of a lifetime, aren't I?

"You dastard! How dare you not tell us that you were alive!" Flavia says, opening up the world of pain for me as she closes the distance between the two of us and proceeds to lift me up by the collar of my shirt.

"I reckon ya had me worried more than a rabbit durin' duck huntin' season!" Donny adds in, joining Flavia by her side.

"I-I understand that you two are upset-"

"Upset?! What tipped you off with that?"

"What in tarnation makes ya think that, huh?!"

"Well you are holding me up by my shirt-"

"You idiot! I thought you had died fighting Walhart alongside Basilio! Your 'death' made all of your friends grieve!" Flavia says, making me cringe with how careless I had been with my friends and their emotions. I am such an idiot...

"I reckon my heart shattered into near million pieces when I heard ya went off and died! Ya know how much I missed ya?"

"Too much?"

"Too much! Now, I reckon ya best apologize for what ya did to everyone, and soon!"

"Yes Donny." I say, landing on my butt as Flavia lets go of my collar. I look up at the two glowering over me, their arms crossed as they glare down at me. I give them a half-hearted smile before whispering out "I'm sorry."

Swiftly and suddenly, Donny surprisingly hugs me after I utter my whisper; saying to me "I reckon I accept ya's apology." Thanks for forgiving me so quickly, Donny. I'm glad that you are my friend, and I'm glad that you still like me after what I did to you and the others. After hugging me for a few moments, Donny lets go of my and stands up while Flavia offers me a hand.

I grab her hand and I am pulled back to my feet with help from the Khan, who begins to laugh. "I'll accept your apology, for now. In Ferox, we have different ways of saying sorry. One such way is sparring! I expect you to spar with me soon to repay me, and I expect you to give it your all. Do you understand me?" the Ferox Khan says, smiling at me with a wink.

"Yes Khan. I do." I answer, a sweat drop sliding down my temple. I just got roped into becoming Flavia's sparring partner, a simple mercenary sparring with the Khan of Regna Ferox. I'm so going to get my ass kicked, aren't I? I'm regretting my life decisions right now!

Just as Donny and I begin to laugh, Gregor bursts into the tent and says "We pack up! We move out, now!"

"Why? What's the matter?" Flavia asks, tensing up in preparation for battle.

"Plan has been forced to move forward. Robins' say that the situation has progressed faster than thought."

"Really? I reckon we could have rested for a little bit before we sauntered back to the fields…"

"Me too Buckethead, but it now or never! Me must move, now!" With that, Gregor ran out of the tent; followed close behind Flavia. I need to know, right now!

Just as Donny is about to leave, I grab his hand and ask him "What is going on? What is Gregor talking about."

"Them highnessesships are going straight for that Walhart! We've was to catch him when he returned to his capital. From what it sounds like, I reckon the mighty man himself has jumped the wagon and done it!" Donny explains to me before heading off, going to go pack his supplies. I let out a sigh as I turn and examine the inside of my tent.

What am I going to do with this barrel of water?

* * *

 **So. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as you could before it turned into trash for you. Next three chapters are going to be filled with plenty of fighting and killing and all of that good stuff. I do hope you all are ready for that, because that is what it is going to be. If not, then too bad because that is what is going to happen. Anyways, go off and read some better fanfiction while I get to work on this. If you actually enjoy this dumpster fire; then go and give the story a follow or a favorite. Or better yet, review this piece of trash so I can make it less trash. Every little review helps in some way, except when it devolves into that weird incident where people are calling each other fakers like Sonic and Shadow. That doesn't help anyone at all! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy yourselves until the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	41. Chapter 41

**So. Here is the next chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy action and fighting because this and the next two chapters are going to be full of them. Just another warning in case you didn't see the one at the end of the chapter before this one. So if any of you don't like intense action, don't bother reading the up and coming chapters. After all, don't read what you don't like. Unless you like that sort of thing. In which case, you do you buddy! As such, I will shut up now and let you all do what must be done. Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty One: Blood on the Plains_**

It has been a long time since I've been a part of such a grand-scale battle. The last time I was in such a battle was back when the Shepherds fought the Mad King of Plegia for the last time, back at his fort in the middle of the desert. Now, it seems like we have a new king to kill, and his name is Walhart the Conqueror. I do believe that Walhart is going to be a hundred times worse to take down than Gangrel. Unlike the Mad King, Walhart's forces are well-equipped, skilled, and they are loyal. So loyal, that they will give their lives just to see their Emperor's enemies dead and they will fight to the death even when they know they have lost! That is nothing like how Gangrel was back when we fought him. He was poorly equipped, his soldiers were conscripts and religious fanatics, and his armies were deserting on mass. The Mad King of Plegia is nothing compared to the might of the Conqueror of Valm.

But, we Shepherds have been known to do the impossible. Thanks to the combined skill and talents of everyone in our army, we have been able to get where we are today. I think that if it was any other army; I probably would have been forced to stay a Valmese soldier. As such, I must do my part in the coming battle. And that part will be me killing as many Valmese bastards as I can until Walhart is dead! After all, it's not like he has an infinite supply of men that can just appear out of nowhere. That would like a game where you get rushed by everlasting reinforcements at the final boss! That would never happen… Right?

I should probably focus on the task at hand. The up and coming battle is going to take a whole lot out of me. Hell; I'll probably be knocked out for a few weeks if I push myself too much, or get too injured during the battle. I'm not going to die, I simply refuse to die. I got a wife and now two children to live for, and that means I can't die! If I die, Anna will probably kill me… I just realized the fallacy of my words just as I said them, but you get what I'm talking about!

Anyways, I should really get ready for the battle in the coming hours. It is going to be a bloodbath of epic proportions, that much is for sure. I just hope that the battle swings in our favor…

* * *

The sun is shining bright in the middle of the sky while the silent combined Shepherd-Ylisse, Ferox, and Valmese rebel army is standing outside of the walls of Walhart's city; our blue banners slowly flapping in the wind. I've been paired up with Donny for this battle, and I can already tell that he is nervous for the battle ahead. Can't say I blame him as we haven't seen a single hint of Walhart or his army. They aren't on the walls, nor are they on the field waiting for us. They are just… Gone… Where are they? Did the Robins miscalculate? No way! They can't have messed up something this important!

"A-Aiden. Do ya reckon that they could be buyin' time?" I turn to face the shaking Donny, decked out in armor yet still wearing his damn bucket, and see him squint at the capital before us.

"'Buying time?' What on earth could they be buying time for?" I ask, scratching my head as the ordered ranks of the sizeable army around us begin to fidget from the lack of activity.

"I ain't got a clue. I'm more stumped than a fisherman decidin' on what kind of fish he want to eat for some dinner." Donny says, starting to fidget alongside the others.

"That's a really weird comparison… Do you have experience in that department?"

"Well-" Just as Donny was about to launch into his story, a loud creak echoed all over the battlefield. I turn and watch as the gates to the city slowly begin to open up, the ancient wood and iron creaking and groaning like crazy. Once the gates were opened enough, the Valmese army finally appeared; marching straight out of the door in perfect formation and unison as wave upon wave of soldiers left the confines of the walled city. You know, why even build walls if you aren't going to use them? At least it makes it somewhat easier for us. As the Valmese form their battle lines, maintaining that perfect cohesion and formation while doing so, I see finally see Walhart.

The Conqueror himself leisurely trots out of the gates and onto a nearby hill in the center of his army, the massive man clad in his iconic red armor and onto of his black horse. I see his infamous weapon hanging loosely off of his side, almost as if he is ready to swat some annoying flies into dust. I bet he considers us worth as much as the dirt under his horse's hooves! Or, due to our continual survival, he now considers us worth something.

"You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince!" Walhart suddenly exclaims, his voice booming across the battlefield. "But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we still stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!" After saying that, Walhart spurred his horse forward and charged straight towards us; letting out a fearsome battle cry as he did so. The Valmese army followed close behind him, letting out various battle cries as they raced towards us.

"For Peace! Charge!" Chrom soon shouted out, creating and leading a stampede of Ylisse, Ferox, and anti-Valmese soldiers as we all charged towards the charging Valmese army. This is going to be a clown fiesta and everyone knows it, I think they know it anyways. I just have to stay close to my battle buddy, Donny, and I should be fine… Right? Right.

The two opposing sides met in the middle of the battlefield, slamming into each other with the sound of a ship crashing into a reef bed. Steel met steel as both sides grinded against each other, not wavering in the slightest as they fought for their lords and their beliefs. To my surprise, I do believe we're equal to the Valmese army's power right now. Of course that will change if the Valmese get reinforced, to which will put make us as the underdogs of this battle. Though… We've been the underdogs for a long time. I'm pretty sure that we can win with the Robins strategies and Chrom's iron will. That's how we've managed to win all of our battles so far!

Anyway, Donny and I stick close together as we fight any and all Valmese soldiers trying to kill us. I handle the axe users while Donny handles the sword users. If a spear user comes after us, then we fight the enemy together. That's they system we work with, and it will be our strength! That, and a great amount of luck and favor from the Gods.

Our first opponent is a Fighter, to which is my enemy. I batter the Valmese's axe away with my shield, leaving him wide open for me to stab my sword through his chest. After doing so, I back up as a Hero wielding a sword attacks. I let Donny take care of him, keeping guard of Donny's flanks as he takes care of his opponent. After her takes care of the Hero, another Fighter charges at us. I easily kill him by stabbing my blade through his throat before smacking him in the face with my shield.

Suddenly, Donny and I are forced to move a bit inwards as our right portion of our battle line begins to falter; overwhelmed by the mass of Cavaliers there. I turn to Donny and silently ask him if we should help them, who swiftly nods in response to my silent question. After our brief exchange, we move to reinforce the position before it is overwhelmed; hewing our way through the encroaching Valmese as they try to push us back.

We arrive onto the scene and we immediately spring into action with Donny toppling a Cavalier by killing his horse, and I killing the actual Cavalier with a quick swing of my sword. Just as we get ready for another Valmese to try and attack us, we start to hear a set of particularly loud screaming from the center of the battlefield. I risk a glance and pale slightly at the sight. Walhart is battering the center of our forces like it was nothing, killing mend left and right with mere swings of his weapon! I can also see Chrom, all alone, slowly approaching the Conqueror; trying to carve his way through the enemy to get to Walhart. The mad man! He'll die if he tries to fight him alone!

"Donny!" I shout at my friend, trying to make my voice be heard over the horrific sounds of battle all around us. "We need to go help Chrom! He'll die if he fights Walhart alone!"

"Alrighty then. I reckon I'll- Watch it!" Donny says, dodging to the side as a Paladin charges through the fray and thrusts his lance towards me. I have no time to dodge as the lance slams into my chest plate, the tip of the weapon shattering on the metal. I am sent sprawled on my back, a great pain forming around the place the lance hit me, as the Paladin rides past me and turns to do another pass; this time by using his sword. Donny wastes no time as he rears his spear back and throws it at the Paladin, catching the Valmese off guard.

The Valmese soldier falls off of his horse right beside me, dead, with Donny's spear sticking out of his chest. I didn't know Donny was skilled enough to use a Brave Lance, much less that he was able to throw it. But I am thankful for his quick action with that Valmese Paladin.

Donny helps me up and I feel a sharp pain race throughout my chest. I think that attack may have broken a rib, or at the very least bruised it. Thank Naga for Ylisse-made armor! After I steady myself enough, Donny and I begin our journey towards Walhart and Chrom. As we cut our way through the Valmese, I start to see small hordes of what seem to be Villagers sneak out of the city and join the battle on the Valmese' side! Is Walhart that powerful that even common citizens who can barely use a lance will give their lives for him? That man is nothing but trouble! He needs to be put down!

Donny and I manage to make it right as Chrom also made it to Walhart, right at the edge of a little ring that the Conqueror had carved out for himself. I make eye contact with Chrom, who looks back and stops from charging in with a swift gesture from me. If all three of us attack him at the same time, then we'll do damage to that mad man! As soon as Walhart's back was turned, I gesture for Chrom to begin the attack. The three of us race forward and strike towards the Conqueror; Chrom's Falchion, Donny's Brave Lance, and my sword aiming straight in the middle of his back.

Suddenly, Walhart swings his axe right around and catches all three of our weapons; trapping them in the nix of his axe. He then pulled us in, bringing the three of us in so we all can meet face to face. As he glared at the three of us, we desperately try to pull our weapons out of his grasp.

"You're still alive… I'm surprised by your constitution, Hero." Walhart says, sending chills down my spine as he authoritarian tone addresses me.

"I've been told that a lot." I answer back, trying even harder to get my sword out of his axe's nix.

"Then I will make doubly sure of your death by cutting your head off!" The Conqueror shouted as he suddenly let go of our weapons, catching the three of us off guard. With this, Walhart easily exploited us through a three moved attack. He bashed Chrom away with his free hand, he smashed his axe across my shield, and his horse kicked Donny in the chest; sending all three of us flying back in pain and shock. I'm fairly certain that he sprained, if not broke, my hand. But, I'm more worried about Donny at this point in time seeing how he just got his chest kicked by Walhart's horse.

Once I land on the ground, my shield slipping from my grasp, I look over to see if Donny is ok. I pale slightly at the sight of him puking up some blood, making me scramble into action. I crawl on over to him and I essentially shove my emergency vulnerary down his bloody mouth; healing him at the cost of my entire vulnerary. After Donny stops puking and/or coughing up blood, I help him sit up as I watch Chrom face off against Walhart.

"Why do you resist me, little Prince?" Walhart suddenly ask, surprising me as Chrom simply glares at him.

"You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace." Chrom replied, leveling his sword at the Conqueror.

"I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know…" Don't tell me Walhart is going to go all philosophical on Chrom! He can't handle that!

"There is no justification for what you've done."

"By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'?"

"You cannot—"

"Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! And man who offers less is my enemy." Oh my Naga! Walhart is both right and smart! He really is the strongest enemy we have ever faced!

"Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve." Chrom shouted as he charged forward, swinging his blade at Walhart.

Walhart simply blocked the attack, leaning his face close to meet Chrom's, and laughed. "Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting!" With that, they two lords began their duel; trading blows and dodging their opponent's attacks.

It is clear to me that Chrom will not win this fight all alone. He is simply too weak to match Walhart's overpowering strength and speed. I hate to disappoint, but I'm going to intrude on their duel!

I let go of Donny, who is still catching his breath back, and rush into the battle. I may not be much, but I can do something at the very least! I let out a battle cry as I leap forward and swing my blade at Walhart, trying to force him to pay attention to me. It manages to work as he is forced to bat my sword away with his free hand and attack me. I jump back, barely missing his attack, and watch as Chrom charges forth to attack next. Walhart quickly counters Chrom's attack as well like he did with mine.

Chrom and I continue to do this, trying our hardest to defeat him as he simply blocks our attacks with ease. As we fight, I see Donny stand back up and charge into battle; trying to spear Walhart's horse. Walhart, being the god as he is, manages to block Donny's attack with relative ease. However, I start to notice a little bit of straining coming from him. I think he is getting a bit tired from all of this battling he has done. If we wear him out, the maybe we can kill him!

As such; Chrom, Donny, and I continue to attack Walhart with everything we got. With our determination, we can put an end to this monster! As we continue our struggle, I notice Kellam of all people clank up and start to help us out. The bloody Ghost of all things, and I can finally see him as well?! Ah well, I'm not going to refuse help taking the Conqueror down.

Say'ri is the next jump in help us, saying as she runs up: "Walhart!"

"Hmm? The princess of Chon'sin? It's a wonder you still live." Walhart answers as he hit Chrom with a lucky blow, delivering a rather bloody wound across the Prince's chest.

"I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant. Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all? The torture of watching friends, family...my entire kingdom perish? The fresh hell of each new day, with no respite in sight?" Say'ri asks as she finally reaches the fight and swings her blade at the Conqueror.

Walhart blocks the blade, and shouts to everyone "Pain is a concern of men. And respite? Beg that from your gods. Your concerns are not mine. I have risen to a higher plane of existence." The Conqueror then spun his axe around in a mighty arc, forcing us all away from him to give him some space.

"Then today you come crashing down to the hell you've made of this one." Say'ri said as she recovered first from the Conqueror's attack and charged forward, intent on ending Walhart's life. The rest of us follow in behind her as she is knocked back by Walhart's defenses. By now, we have five people fighting the Valmese Conqueror at once, and Walhart is somehow managing to handle all of us! This guy is so powerful! How can someone become so powerful?!

As the five of us are sent back again, I glance at my four comrades by my side. Out of all of us here, Chrom seems to be the worst wounded of the lot. Donny seems to be the most tired with him breathing heavily, sweating like crazy, and his face red from all of the effort he is putting into this. Kellam and Say'ri are a medium mixture of Donny and Chrom's extreme, and I think I'm also a part of that medium. We need to end this, and fast. But how do we… I have an idea!

"Let's topple this man from his high horse guys!" I shout, standing back up to get ready for the next attack. I'm trusting everyone to do their part to get Walhart off of his horse with this next series of attacks. If we get him off of his horse, than I believe that we can easily beat him then!

Say'ri starts off the attack, being the fastest person in our group, and charges Walhart. She swings her blade at Walhart's empty hand, prompting him to grab her blade. With him distracted by that, I join Chrom as we jump up into the air, Chrom getting boosted by Kellam's shield while my Mercenary skills come into play. We then launched ourselves toward Walhart, bringing our swords down to slam into the man's defenses. The Conqueror responds just I hoped he would, using his weapon to block our attacks; giving Donny and Kellam the perfect window to attack! The two take that window, thrusting their spears straight towards Walhart's horse.

Donny and Kellam's attacks hit, killing the horse as it buckles its master off of it. The area around us goes silent as Walhart is send tumbling into the dirt, coming to a stop that creates a cloud of dust. With him toppled from his horse, the Valmese will undoubtedly start to waver in their battle- He's getting back up!

I watch in fear as Walhart slowly stood back up, dust and dirt coating his blood-red armor as he glares daggers into us. I think he is not happy that we killed his horse. I then stare in awe alongside the others as Walhart passes his axe to a nearby Valmese soldier, who immediately bows and retreats from battle, and begins to stretch. Why is he stretching in the middle of a battle?! His stretching doesn't take long as he then grabs a piece of his leg armor and pulls it, revealing a massive sword to the five of us. I didn't know he had a sword!

"Sol. The ancient name of the sun. The bringer of life and death." Walhart suddenly says as he examines his blade, pointing its tip to the blazing sun above. "And, the name of this blade!" After saying that, Walhart gripped his blade's handle with both of his hands and let out a fearsome yell as he leapt towards Kellam. No one has anytime to react as the Conqueror slams his blade against our Ghost; shattering his armor, cutting a massive wound across Kellam's chest, and sending the poor unconscious Shepherd flying back while the rest of us watch in horror. Not only that, but it seems as if Walhart was just sparkling; meaning only one thing. He had just used that ancient Sol technique to both knockout Kellam and restore his energy.

I think it was a mistake killing his horse!

The remaining four of us finally react as he rush Walhart, who is simply waiting for us to attack. Donny thrusts his lance towards the Conqueror's side, who easily dodges it and slams his fist down on Donny's pot; instantly knocking the poor boy out. Walhart then bats away Say'ri attack and grabs her by the face, lifting her up as he turns to face me. He then throws her like a pebble at me, stopping my attack and forcing the both of us to the ground. The Conqueror finishes his defense off by knocking Chrom's Falchion out of his hand with a simple swing of Sol, and then pinned the Lord to the ground by stabbing his blade through Chrom's shoulder.

Just as Walhart is about to curbstomp Chrom's face in, Lucina suddenly enters the fray; leaping towards Walhart to save her father. It seems like she had just managed to finally cut her way through the enemy to us, and it seems like she is going to learn like the rest of us. The Conqueror catches Lucina by her throat, stopping her attack instantly as he threw her away. Just as Say'ri and I stand back up, Lucina slams into us; sending all three of us back to the dirt. I so do love the dirt and the sense of being outmatched by my opponent!

As I try to untangle myself underneath the mass of females on top of me, I watch as Walhart lifts his leg up and aims his foot at Chrom's face; saying to him "You've failed, Prince. Conquest rules over peace!"

 _"_ _It's time to tip the scales!"_ Suddenly, two massive bolts of lightning, Thoron I think it is, slammed right into Walhart; forcing him away from Chrom as the Conqueror shook in pain from the lightning racing through his body. I turn and see the Robins standing there, yellow tomes in their hands as they charge up for another attack. Out of everything to hurt him, why is it magic? Is it because he has been fighting without magic, that he doesn't have much resistance to it?! It now makes sense why he could easily handle so many non-magic warriors at once! But when faced with someone who can use magic, he is like anyone else!

I scramble out of the tangle, leaving Lucina and Say'ri in the dirt, and I rush Walhart while he is defenseless. I rear my sword back, yelling out _"I'll break you!"_ , and swing my sword straight as his chest. He is unable to react in time as I finally manage to wound him, carving a nice scar across his armor. Chrom joins me, fighting through the pain as he joins me into beating Walhart down.

The two of us carve out about four blows before Walhart recovers enough to defend himself. As he did so, we rolled to the side as the Robins launched another wave of Thorons at Walhart; sending him back into his paralyzed state. After he is paralyzed again, Chrom and I went back to work and continue to attack the Conqueror; Lucina and Say'ri joining us after the third time. As we do this, pushing Walhart back to the gates of the city while we beat him into a bloody pulp, the battle lines around us starts moving; the Valmese army getting pushed back by the Ylisse-Ferox-Rebel forces.

Eventually, Walhart is reduced from his refreshed state into a badly wounded one; his armor scarred from our attacks. His army matches his wellbeing as well, tattered and wounded like crazy. I do believe the battle is now ending, and that we've won! Now, to kill this Conqueror and end this costly war once and for all!

Chrom, Say'ri, Lucina, and I rear our respective blades back and charge Walhart for the final time; swinging our blades to land the killing blow. Somehow, Walhart forces himself through the paralyzation and blocks all of our blades, growling at us.

"Nngh... You think you have won? You blow as if to douse a candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!" Walhart said to us before using his strength to send us flying back, giving him enough room to breath. The Conqueror then turns and begins to retreat back to the city, helped along by some Valmese soldiers. We try to pursue, but the Valmese army seems to have other ideas.

"For the Conqueror!" The Valmese army roars out, seemingly refreshed as they counter-charge us and attack. Our line is pushed back in the center, creating a mighty bulge in our line as we try to fight off their attack. They are willing to sacrifice themselves just to give Walhart enough time to escape! How can one simple man inspire such fanatical loyalty in so many people? Is he that powerful and mighty of an emperor?!

How can Walhart be as unifying as Exalt Emmeryn was when he is a man of war, not peace?

* * *

After another hour of fighting, we finally won. We had to kill every single Valmese soldier to achieve this victory, but we did it. We took some pretty heavy losses ourselves, but we did it. We did it… But we still failed. Walhart is still alive, holed up in that walled capital of his. We now have to go carve our way into the city and to him, meaning we have to essentially butcher an entire city of fantic followers of this evil Conqueror! Thankfully, a whole horde of rebels just showed up to help us. Apparently, they were the same guys who betrayed the rebels for Walhart out of fear and loyalty to Yen'fay. With him gone, they have no reason to be with the Valmese and have now joined us to kill Walhart!

But first, we have to rest and heal up enough to attempt the attack. I mean when I say that one out of every three soldier in this army has been wounded in some way, and I am one of the unlucky. Thankfully, my injuries aren't exactly so bad that I have to sit the rest of these battles out. I have a cracked rib, a sprained wrist, some cuts, and a good amount of bruises. Surprisingly light seeing how I essentially fought Walhart for the majority of the battle.

The others who fought Walhart are mostly okay. Kellam got pretty badly wounded so he has to stay out of the fight for at least an entire month because of how bad his wounds are. I should probably go see how Kellam's doing after I get my dosage of healing. Donny is doing ok as well. He has a few broken ribs and a pretty nasty concussion, but he is still alive and he can still fight if he wants to. He'll just have to stick with the reserve lines due to his injuries. Chrom is pretty torn up, but he'll find a way to fight in the frontlines so I won't worry about him. Say'ri and Lucina got out of the battle the least wounds with some bruises and cuts. So most of them are going to be joining in on the assault on the capital.

Can't say the same for my children though. Apparently, Ana got her leg broken during the fighting along with getting a pretty deep stab wound in her side. She has to rest up for the next two weeks while healers mend her leg's bones back together. Meanwhile, Andy broke his hand and received a nasty concussion; putting him in the same boat as Ana. At least the two can keep each other and my wife, who is busting her ass healing people, company while I go off and fight. Ending on that, I should probably go and check on Kellam now seeing how I've gotten my dosage of healing for the hour.

I maneuver my way through the massive field hospital erected on the outskirts of the city, right behind the catapults and siege engines that the new Valmese rebels erected to wear down the city's defenses. After a few minutes of among among the wounded, I finally come across Kellam. I guess that due to him being wrapped in bandages from the neck-down, people can be able to see him pretty easy. That's a pretty horrible thing to say, I know. But it's true apparently!

"Hello Kellam, how are you doing?" I ask, sitting down beside his bed. The Knight turns to look at me, surprised at how I was the one to engage the conversation.

"Y-You can see me?" Kellam asks back, making me awkwardly smile in response.

"Pretty hard not to notice you when you're a mummy."

"O-Oh… Yeah, that is a good point." Kellam says, looking around as various healers of many classes run around the field hospital.

"So, how did the plan go?"

"The plan…?"

"Yeah, the plan to get people to notice you! Did anything happen since the last time we talked?"

"Oh that! Well…"

"It didn't work did it?"

"Yep. Nothing changed." I let out a disappointed sigh at Kellam's words. Well, there goes that plan for Kellam to get noticed.

"Alright. Seeing how that plan failed. It looks like we'll have to-"

"Aiden, I think we should stop." Kellam said, stopping me before I could continue.

"What?! Why should we stop, Kellam?" I ask, wonder what Kellam is thinking. Doesn't he want to get noticed by the others? Does he want to stay a ghost?

"I sort of like not being noticed. It allows me to do some things most people wouldn't."

"What are you referring-"

"What I am saying is that you don't have to do anything for me. I'm fine as is."

"Alright… If you say so."

"Besides, I do enjoy scaring people."

"I knew it!"

 ** _Aiden and Kellam attained Support Level A_**

* * *

 **So. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It totaled to nine pages and about 5,700 words. Nine pages of 5,700 words of action. I hope you all enjoyed that experience. If not, then you'll probably won't like the next two chapters. Or one. I'm deciding on that because I sort of don't want to waste your time. Also waste mine, but you're more worried about this trash story than me. I understand your concern, and I will do what I do best. Write this stuff. So do what you do best, and I'll do what I do best. Also, if any of you have anything to help me improve this dump of a story; leave a review. I appreciate it, unless it is saying something "I like pineapples." That doesn't help me at all.**


	42. Chapter 42

**So. Welcome back to the second chapter of this two-part action section of this fanfiction. Notice something different about that statement? Well, after careful deliberation; I decided to make it at two chapters instead of three. Why? Well it is simple. I figured you all would like the keep the plot moving. That, and I wanted to have this story make some extra sense seeing how little sense it has. I mean this is a story focused around magic, swords, undead, and other such things… But who cares at this point?! We're already forty-one chapters into this story, might as well keep going with this madness! As such, I'll shut up not and leave you all to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty-Two: The Sword, or the Knee_**

There are many things in this world that can inspire a common man to go above and beyond his or her station to take up arms and fight until their dying breath. One such inspiration is religion. If one is given a free pass into paradise if one was to fight for their Gods, then most regular men would probably take up arms and slaughter any who dare stand in their Gods' way. Another is greed. The prospect of wealth and advancement into a life of luxury is enough to kill a man over, something many bandits and barbarians have in common. One inspiration, the most volatile and dangerous of them all, is the charisma a leader has. If one man, who's charisma and personality, inspires people to go beyond; then he will have mass power in his reach.

There are many ways a leader can have charisma, though their power and lasting rule differ greatly. The first is the most simple, fear. Fear is something no one really wants to face in their life, something that most humans wish to never to have. When a leader uses fear, his people will fight for his cause out of that fear. If the fear that the leader has disappears, then his people will rebel and the leader will become like any regular man. Such was the rule of the Mad King of Plegia.

Another way a leader can have charisma is through religious fervor. If one can claim commune with the Gods, then the people may follow that leader to appease their Gods. Such charisma has been tried and tested throughout history itself with entire kings and kingdoms rising and falling because one man and/or group claimed to be destined by the Gods, or were forsaken by them. Such is the current rule of Plegia under the Grimeal.

One more way a leader can have charisma is by power. Power is one of the strongest and simplest ways a leader can rule. Whether their power comes through a magical item, sheer force, skill, or everything together; a leader can safely rule as long as they remain powerful. However, at the slightest hint of weakness; a leader who needs rules through that power will find themself usurped as they are no longer strong enough to stay in power. Such is the rule of the twin Khans- Ah, Khan of Regna Ferox.

One final way a leader can have charisma is through love. If one was to be so beloved by their people, then they will find themselves a leader. Even if the leader doesn't wish this, they will be the leader who has hordes of loving people ready to lay down their lives to ensure their leader's happiness. It doesn't matter if that person's views are evil or not, as long as they are loved they will be powerful. Such was the rule of the former Exalt of Ylisse.

Yet, what if a leader has all of these sources of charisma to power his rule? Can such a thing even exist? Such power can never be assembled, or so would the normal man think. For you see, one such man has amassed such charisma under his name. One man, who stands in our way right now.

Walhart is a man who has the fear, power, religious fervour, and love to rule. His enemies, and some of his followers, fear him for his power and ruthlessness can destroy entire nations; leaving none alive if he deems it so. His power is god-like, able to destroy entire battalions of trained warriors all by himself. Hell, it took eight Shepherds to defeat him! Eight elite warriors struggled to defeat him, and were only able to after taking heavy casualties! What is even scarier is that he turned his nation, a nation reported to be barely bigger than a simple city-state, and turned into an empire spanning an entire continent. Walhart's religious fervour is nothing that has been seen before. He damns the Gods, believing that he is above them. He is determined to be his own master, his own decider of his fate. And the most puzzling one of them all is that his followers love him- No; they _idolize_ him as a living god. They would not hesitate to destroy the world if it pleased him. They are determined to follow his dreams as he pursues them.

As such, we face a monumental task ahead of us. Walhart hides in his capital building, licking his wounds as he recovers from the earlier battle, and our goal is to kill him. However, an entire city of devoted followers, common men and women of all ages and creeds, stands in our way. These followers of Walhart will not hesitate to lay down their lives if it meant their Emperor was to survive. They will fight, and they will fight us all with everything they have to win.

But, we will do as well. We cannot fail in our task, for the future is at stake.

* * *

It was tough getting to the capital building of the Valmese capital. The entire city took up arms and tried to stop us. The young, the old, and even the weak grabbed a weapon and just to push us back from getting to Walhart. Jack figured that Walhart would try to retreat seeing how his citizens would give him enough time to do so, so he was forced to play a dangerous move. The Shepherds would head straight towards Walhart while the rest of the army fends off the citizens. That means our little ragtag group of wounded warriors and soldiers must fight the Valmese elite. All because of the chance that Walhart might escape.

But this is it. If we take Walhart down right here and now, then this damned war will be over! No more lives will be lost in this slaughter! There will be peace once more, until the Fell Dragon comes. Then that will be the true war, and we will win that war. Not like what happened in my children's future, not like that at all. This time, we will win! But first, we have a Conqueror to kill. He will not bend his knee. He will take the sword and fight, and that will be his downfall.

"Is everyone ready!" Chrom shouts out as Frederick, Nowi in her dragon form, and Sully ready themselves to break the throne room's door down.

"Ready!" I answer back along with everyone else, glancing to my left to see Donny do the same. Despite his injuries he still fights. Gotta love this kid for his determination and will to keep on fighting despite his injuries. I'll stick close to him so he doesn't get himself killed. That, and so he can also save me if I try to get myself killed as well! The Robins' pairing system works wonders like that.

"Alright. Now!" The three Shepherds, using their combined strength and their horse's strength if they have one, bash the throne room doors wide open; prompting the rest of us to charge in. As we charge in, the Valmese also charge; rushing down the stairs towards us as Walhart stares at us from the top of the stairs. As the two sides meet in a clash of metal, Walhart simply turns around and heads into the throne room. Looks like he is going to wait for us in the throne room, which means he isn't running. He wants to fight to the death.

"Golly! These fellows are wantin' to die for that there Walhart!" Donny says as we inch closer to the battle that is slowly devolving into a brawl.

"One has to admire their loyalty to such a tyrant… But he only inspires loyalty in some people though." I say, looking around for some place for us to enter into the battle so we can help our fellow Shepherds out.

"Yeah! I reckon we ain't so keen to get with him like pigs to them daily oats!"

"Yeah!" I have no idea what Donny means by that. "Let's kill this fools and end this tyrant's reign!" I say this hopefully as Donny and I aren't exactly in the best shape right now. After all, I have a cracked rib and a sprained wrist while Donny has literal broken ribs. I mean they have been healed somewhat by those magic staves, but that doesn't mean we weren't still affected by our injuries. But when has that stopped us before?!

Don't answer that question.

Anyway, Donny and I encounter our first batch of Valmese scum; a Warrior and a Sage. Donny and I split off as we dodge the Sage's spell, a gust of Elwind, and attack the two enemies. For my enemy, I take on the Warrior and quickly outskill him. With a swift thrust, the Warrior goes down with the bleeding throat while Donny takes out the Sage with a whack of his spear across the Valmese's face.

Our next pair of foes are two Heroes, one with an axe and the other with a sword. I take the Hero with the axe while Donny takes the one with the sword. The Hero and I exchange a few blows, which ends when I jump over his final attack and slice his head off. Donny didn't have as much trouble as me as he simply speared the Hero through the gut due to how long Donny's lance is. One of the perks lances have over swords, I guess.

By now, the Shepherds have been able to scale the first flight of stairs as we slowly but surely push the Valmese back. However, I hear one of the Valmese Generals shout out to his men to get more reinforcements; saying "Rally every last man! We make our stand with Emperor Walhart!" It seems like they refuse to leave their emperor for dead… What kind of man is Walhart to inspire such loyalty?! It doesn't matter in the end. He is going to die today, no matter what!

Donny and I plunge right back into battle and attack that very same General, teaming up to defeat this man in massive battle armor. These Generals are going to be tough seeing how armored they are, and how wounded Donny and I am. It's going to take our combined power to defeat one of these guys. Which is fine by me! I'm used to having the odds stacked against me, no matter the situation!

As such, Donny and I attack the General at the same time; forcing him on the defensive. After battering away at his defenses after a while, I manage to disarm the General's shield out of his hand. Without a shield to defend himself, the General is open to Donny as the farm boy rams his spear through the General's neck; killing the Valmese soldier.

Our next opponent is Hero with a Sniper supporting him, firing dangerously accurate arrows at Donny and I while the Hero charges us. Donny pats my back and gestures me to attack the Sniper before the Hero slams into the farm boy, forcing both of them backwards as they duel to the death. Donny can handle his opponent while I take care of mine. As such, I rush the Sniper; barely dodging to the side as the Sniper fires her arrows at me. I easily defeat her after I get close enough, sliding under her attempt to smack me with her bow as I sever her spine with a swift slice to the back with my blade. I finish her off with a curbstomp, ending her misery.

After I finish off the Sniper, I look up and see Donny still struggling against the Hero; breathing heavily as a bleeding cut graces my friend's side. Looks like he needs help killing his opponent after all! I rush in and blindside the Hero, killing him as I slam my sword into his back and through his chest. After I pull my blade from the corpse, I turn and tend to Donny who is now kneeling on the ground; clutching his chest as he breathes heavily.

"I-I reckon I need a minute. My ribs be actin' up…" Donny wheezes out as he continues to clutch his chest. I pat Donny on his bucket as I stand guard, keeping him safe in case any enemies decide to attack us while he is regaining his breath. This proves to be true as a War Monk charges us, seemingly trying to kill the downed Donny. I easily ward off the War Monk, batting the Valmese's axe away and knocking the woman out with a quick headbut.

I reel back as an arrow slams into my chestplate, barely cutting into my flesh thanks to my armor. I turn and see another Sniper firing at us. Great. Just what I needed! I charge the Sniper, making a deliberate effort to bat away any arrows he shoots at me so Donny doesn't get hit by them. I overpower the Sniper with a two-slash combo, killing him easily. I turn to check on Donny, but I am suddenly slammed against the ground as a gust of magical lava clips me; burning my right arm's armor off and stunning me slightly. I glance to see who casted such a spell, and see a rather ugly Sage fighting Say'ri; the Sage screaming his head off as he wildly casts the same spell to kill the Swordmaster.

I return my gaze back to Donny, and I feel my breath hitch in my throat at the sight before me. I see a General, a rare Dracoshield in hand, bashing Donny to the ground with his shield. It feels like slow motion as I pick myself back up and run towards them, watching as the General rears his Tomahawk back to end Donny's life. I feel like I've been here before… I feel like this has happened somewhere else, and that it wasn't a happy ending… It was like I was too slow to save the day… Too slow to save my friend's life…

I won't be slow this time!

I let out a yell as I slam my foot against the ground, hearing and feeling something tear inside it, and launch myself towards the two at lightning speed. I rear my sword back and scream out " _Not in this time!_ " I then slam right into the General just as he begins to swing his axe towards Donny, my sword smashing right into the General's helmet. The impact of the attack forces the General and I to fly back from each other, the both of us landing harshly against the ground. I did it. Instead of dying, Donny only a nasty wound on his leg. He'll survive, but he is going to be out of the fight. But, I still did it. I saved Donny before this Valmese dastard could kill him.

I did it…

The Valmese General's helmet breaks apart as he stands back up, revealing his identity. At the sight before me, I cry out and say "Cervantes! You're still alive?!"

"And so are you, Aiden. I didn't expect you would have survived and joined these foolish trebels!" Cervantes replied, twirling his axe in his hand as he readies himself for battle.

"'Trebels'?"

"Rebels! Why can't anyone understand what I am saying?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care! You're going down!"

"Ha! That's the fire I wanted to see from you, Aiden. Let's have it then, rebellious scum! Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!" What kind of comparison is that?! It sounds like something Donny would say, and Donny says some pretty weird comparisons as times! Ah whatever! It time for me to finally put an end this Valmese fool!

I try to stand back up, but nearly buckle back down to the ground as I try to put weight on the leg I used to propel myself earlier. I think I may have broke and/or torn something in my leg a bit too much… Just what I needed right when I'm going to fight Cervantes! Especially seeing how he has a Draco Shield with him… Why does this shit happen to me!

I block Cervantes' attack with my sword, holding my ground as I struggle against the General's strength. I manage to push him back, giving me a chance to attack. I stumble forward and swing my blade at Cervantes. My clumsy attack is easily deflected thanks to the General's Draco Shield, much to my chagrin. He then slices my chest open with his axe, easily exploiting me due to my leg injury.

I take a pained step back and block his next attack, forcing him to follow his momentum as he stumbles forward. I quickly try to seize this chance, but he manages to block it with his shield once more. He then rams into me, using his shield as a battering ram as he slams into my weakened frame. I am sent flying back, some of my armor coming off in pieces as I hit the hard ground. I am barely able to raise my head as Cervantes rears his Tomahawk back and swings it, the axe heading straight towards my face.

Suddenly, an orb of black sludge appears from the ground and slams into the axe; stopping the attack in its tracks as sharp spikes slam into Cervantes. The Valmese General lets out a pained yelp as he stumbles away from the magic orb. I am barely able to turn my head when Henry suddenly runs up beside me, a smile on his face amidst the blood coating his entire frame. What has this mad man been up to?!

"How's it going Aiden? Did you deliver those pizzas that Dr. Connor asked you to deliver?" Henry asks me, giggling as I look at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. What the hell is he talking about?

"Why are- Can you- Just, please help me." I say, deciding not to pursue his madness in the middle of battle.

"Alright Scotty! I'll beam you right up!"

"What are you- Whoa!" With a wave of Henry's sinister glowing hand, I immediately feel refreshed and powerful. This power feels awesome! I should learn how Henry does this stuff because I want to keep feeling like this. But first, I got someone to kill. Let's do this!

I stand back up and twirl my sword around before rushing Cervantes, Henry supporting me by casting blades of wind magic to follow after me. I slam into the disgruntled General with all of my weight, throwing him off balance as my sword smashes into Cervantes' Draco Shield. I throw myself to the side after this, letting Henry's attacks damage my open opponent. I then return back to attacking Cervantes by myself while Henry begins to cast another slew of wind spells to ward off some Valmese that are trying to save their general.

The only reason that Cervantes is still alive is because of his Draco Shield, but that won't stop me! I'm going to end this battle in one final attack. No, I need to finish this battle in one final attack. I can already feel Henry's power boost waning. It seems like he wasn't able to keep it up, and that's alright seeing how bloody he is. I bet Henry had to deal with a lot of enemies before he got here. That probably tired him out a lot, causing my boost to be short and sweet as a result. But I only need it for one more attack, so don't fail me now!

I rear my blade back and grip my sword's handle with both of my hands. As I prepare myself to swing, Cervantes lets out a pained chuckle and says to me "Rambling your life on a single blow now? Very well, I'll do the tame!" After saying that, the Valmese General threw his Draco Shield onto the ground. He then reared his Tomahawk back, holding it with both of his hands, and prepared himself to attack me.

After a few tense seconds passed on by, we attacked each other; Cervantes swinging his axe down to cleave me in half while I swung my sword to cut into his gut. It even feels like time slowed itself down as my sword and Cervantes' axe near each other to decide which attack will be the one to win this battle.

My attack won out, barely scraping by the Tomahawk's blade as my steel instead slammed into the axe's wooden handle; cutting straight through it. My sword continued straight towards Cervantes and it finally connects after what seemed like an eternity. My swords digs deep and greedily as it carves its way through Cervantes, spraying blood and gore as it cuts into the Valmese General. By the end of it, Cervantes has a massive mortal wound across his entire torso; cementing my victory.

"I...am finished... Nngh…" Cervantes says as he collapses onto his knees, looking down at his bloodstained chest before looking back at me. "But I have no regrets... I die in the shadow of...greatness…" Much to my surprise, the Valmese General closes his eyes and smiles before going limp; his body slamming onto the floor with a loud clunk from his armor. He died content…? What on earth… Oh wait, I'm joining him now.

I suddenly turn numb as I slam onto the ground after the Valmese General, the rush of power that Henry gave me now gone. I can't feel my legs! Wait… Now I can. Ow…

"You doing okay, Rider-man?" I am barely able to turn my head to the side to look at Gregor. I know its Gregor due to the weird speech and grammar he has. Once I am turn my head and look at the man, the somewhat wounded mercenary kneeling down beside me, I give him a pained smile.

"Everything is... On fire and it hurts… Ow…" I moan out, squeezing my eyes shut after speaking due to the surge of pain racing through my body. Looks like talking is out of the question. Ah, fuck it. I'm going to pass out soon anyway if this pain doesn't go away fast enough. So I better just speed it up and knock myself out!

"Gregor understands your pain. Rider-man looks like he has been through hell. Gregor will take care of you now."

"Thanks Gregor… Is the… Battle over now…?"

"It is ending. Prince killed Conqueror, so enemies surrendering now. Don't worry now and go to sleep Rider-man. You need rest."

"Rest… I'll… Do that… Thanks… Gregor…"

"Gregor needs no thanks. Gregor just happy friend is alive."

"Me too buddy… Me too…"

* * *

 **So. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I suppose with how things are progressing, the story will end soon. Don't worry though, as I have been planning a sequel concerning Andy and Ana. I'm fairly certain many of you know what that story will be, and where it will take place. I'm also fairly certain some of you would rather read their story than Aiden's story. Just hold on if that is the case. We have like six more chapters to go through according to the game, so hold on my readers. This story will be over shortly. Anyways, this is where I will leave you all now as I go to write the next chapter for this fanfic. Do what you guys do normally and we'll meet each other later. Goodbye!**


	43. Chapter 43

**So. Kept you all waiting, huh? Sorry. I just had to make the reference. Again… Anyways, I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope I didn't keep all of you waiting for too long now. If I did, I'm sorry but I didn't want to rush out a garbage chapter. Well, all chapters I make are garbage; but if I rush the chapter is even more garbage than usual. So, I'll shut up now and let you all enjoy the latest chapter of this fanfiction. See you after you're finished... Or not.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Three: Return to the Bloodstained Desert**_

With the great Conqueror dead, the Valmese empire has fallen. The land is to return to normal, well as normal as it will be able to after such an event, and our war here is over. It came at a cost though. Thousands of Ylisse and Ferox warriors are dead and/or missing, the Shepherds has been battered beyond anything we have ever been, and we now have to deal with the bigger threat everyone seemed to forget about.

Grima.

During the war between Valm and the Ylisse-Plegia-Ferox alliance, Chrom had been gathering the magical gemstones of the Fire Emblem. I don't know how he was able to do so, but he got all but one of them. Now, the only gemstone left to gather is apparently in Plegia's possession. Ylisse old foe, the nation under the control of the Grimleal cult, the nation that forced the death of the old Exalt, and the nation that obviously has too much bad blood to set aside to save the world. So it means only one thing for us to do, one course of action that will end with us saving the entire world.

We are going to have to go to war with Plegia for the final gemstone of the Fire Emblem, and it is going to start over a little invitation that the Plegian King sent to Chrom recently to discuss the Fire Emblem. Everyone knows it is a trap, including the normally dense-headed Chrom knows. But we have no choice. We must accept the invite and get the final gemstone as quickly as we can. Once we do, we're going to head towards the place the first Exalt paid tribute to Naga and that will activate the Emblem! With our trump card active, Grima will be toast!

But our chances of victory are going to be somewhat lowered because we have to leave the main army behind. It would have been too slow dragging them along to go and fight Plegia, so that just leaves the Shepherds to go and get the gem. That means the world's fate rests on the shoulders of forty five people of all shapes, sizes, creeds, and skills. Forty five people who will decide the fate of everyone both in the future and in the present...

We do have some good news though! With an overwhelming amount of healing, almost all of the Shepherds are back to fighting strength. Not tip-top fighting shape sadly, but they can fight like any other warrior can. A few of us are still damaged, like I was damaged.

During the final battle, specifically when I propelled myself to save Donny, I accidentally ripped an important muscle in my knee. The wound has given me a limp, a tiny one but still a limp. Anna says that this wound would take time healing for some reason, but we don't have enough time to rest up and heal right now. We need to focus on the task at hand, and the task is one that will literally decide the world's fate!

I just hope we succeed in the end.

* * *

"Don't move your leg too much, Aiden. I don't want it to get any worse than it is."

"Says the girl whose leg was broken not too long ago!" As of right now, the Shepherds are marching directly towards the Plegia capital; fresh off of the boats an hour ago. We're all ready to fight, but many of us are still tired from the battle that happened a . We all know that the Plegia King is going to do some crazy shit, and we aren't going to just sit there and take it! As we march towards the capital, I'm being looked after by Ana, completely healed asides from some lingering pain from her formerly broken limb. Who knew that Walhart was hiding an old Goddess staff in his treasure vault, besides Walhart that is. It even healed my little limp somewhat before it broke. There was a lot of Shepherds with broken bones…

"Do you think that Andy and Anna will be alright?" I ask as I limp/march alongside my daughter; using my sword as a walking stick to help me along.

"I believe so. Andy is pretty fast, and Anna is the fastest person I know. We best worry about your limp. Are you sure you're doing alright?" Ana says, being uncharastically kind towards me as she hovers near me in case she has to help me.

"I said I was fine." I answer back, waving her off as we maintain pace with the other Shepherds. "I should be asking you that question. You've been a bit too kind to me lately. Are you okay?"

Ana seemed to be caught off guard by my question, saying in response "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just looking out for you. Is that strange?"

"Yes. It is."

"Oh. Well excuse me for looking after the injured, dick!" I couldn't help but smirk at how quickly Ana just went from a kind little child to a brute, that was also my child. Makes sense how she's my child with that mouth…

"Ana. How-" I start before getting cut off by her shushing me, glaring right at me as our eyes met.

"I'm not going to answer that. Not now, and not ever. If you want answers, talk to Andy. Right now, I'm helping my injured father as we march to save the world. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No. But you-"

"Good. Now let's get moving." Ana said before forcing me to go faster, eliciting a small smile. I know what she just said, and I know she knows as well. I guess she just hates the mushy stuff, and I can agree with her on that part. But, I need to say this:

"Hey Ana."

"Yes… Father?"

"I'm glad I get to fight alongside my daughter."

"Fucking fantastic…"

 _ **Aiden and Ana attained Support Level A**_

* * *

We make it to the Plegia capital by dusk, and something is already wrong. The city's streets are empty, devoid of life. It seems to be that all of the civilians are gone, but something is off about that. I expected that the missing villagers would have left behind something: tracks, disturbed houses, and maybe even blood trails. But, there is nothing here except empty house with a pitch black interior. The Plegian people are just… Gone! This has to be some kind of dark magic, a magic I bet the Grimleal used to make everything ready for their trap. We won't fall for this trap! We have the Robins on our side. I bet they already planned five different strategies to win the day!

It doesn't take long before we arrive in the central courtyard, the courtyard that has the massive skeleton of the Fell Dragon when it was first slain. I can't help but notice that everyone, especially the Shepherds who came from the future, are gawking at the skeleton. I can't blame them really. If a foe like that is revived, then only the Falchion can kill it. I must ask, how can a little magic sword kill a massive dragon bigger than any structure I've seen? That is just the realm of fantasy right there, a realm I don't want to be a part of. A realm I don't want my children to be born and live in.

Speaking of my children, I pick out Andy in the crowd and notice something strange for the boy. He isn't smiling. He is almost always smiling, even in battle. The only times I haven't seen him smile were when we were talking about the future, arguing with his sister, and when he got badly hurt. I best go check on him just in case something is wrong.

I wander on up to Andy's side, looking at my boy as he continues to look at Grima. After a few moments of silence, Andy suddenly says to me "We told you how Mom died, but we didn't tell you how you died. Do you want to know now, Dad?"

"I would like to know…" I whisper, looking away as the feeling of dread starts creeping into my gut. I feel like I'm not going to enjoy my death...

"You died fighting Grima itself. It was when we were getting sent to the past, and Grima was attacking to stop us. You, and anyone who was still able to do battle, fought the Fell Dragon and its legions of Risen off while we escaped into the past." Andy explained, letting out a heavy sigh as he continued to stare at Grima's desert-worn skeleton. "The last time I saw of you was when Grima lunged at you and the remaining survivors, trying to get to us before the portal closed. I didn't see what happened after you two made contact… But…"

"I understand, Andy..." I say, letting the knowledge of my death sink into my mind as we stand in silence. Our silence was quickly interrupted when Chrom ordered us to march into the castle, right into battle. Before we moved forward, I placed my hand on Andy's shoulder and said "Andy, let's go mess up some motherfuckers. You ready?"

Andy's somber frown slowly turned into a grim and determined smile as he nodded. "I'm ready, Dad! Let's show them what's what."

"Good! Let's kick some Grimleal butt!"

 _ **Aiden and Andy attained Support Level A**_

* * *

Unlike the city, the castle is alive with activity. This activity is hidden though by soldiers and fanatics hiding in the shadows, all of them armed to the teeth. It seems like we were right. The Plegians, no, the Grimleal don't intend on just giving the stone. They want to kill us and resurrect Grima. Don't they know that the Fell Dragon doesn't care about them beyond the Grimleal reviving them? If I know big bad guys, then the Grimleal are just tools that have limited used for Grima. When a tool runs out of use, it is then broken…

But enough of that, we must focus on the battle ahead. As such, the Shepherds march all the way until the meeting place; hidden by a little door that leads to a little room I wager. After stopping, Chrom orders us to stay here as he, Lucina, the Robins, and Frederick enter the room; the door closing right behind them. I imagine they are going to go and met the Plegian King, and that is when the battle will truly begin. For now, we must wait.

As we wait, everyone on their guard as we form a protective square to cover all of our flanks, I notice more and more movement in the shadows. There is a lot of them, and knowing the Grimleal they must have a lot of Dark Mages on their side. Hopefully Tharja and Henry can beat their curses back until we have escaped.

In a few brief moments, shouting rang out from the door before it was slammed open with Chrom in the lead; his weapon out as he shouts out "We have to get out of here now! Cut down anyone who gets in the way!" With those orders, we immediately arm ourselves and charge forward, only to be met with the Grimleal who have been hiding. We can't stop to fight them. We need to get out of here before it is too late! I just hope my limp doesn't make me lag behind too much.

My first foe is a Sorcerer, casting an ugly black sludge at me from his purple colored tome. Dark magic, perfect for Grimleal. That means he cannot beat me in martial warfare! I dodge the sludge and quickly ram my sword right through him. I don't even bother to stop as I keep running, dragging my sword out of the dead Grimleal without care.

My next enemy as the Shepherds round the corner is a Hero with an axe. I stop momentarily, leaning back as his attack missed, before I rush him with my own. I accidently trip on my own feet however, resulting in me tackling him to the ground. As I stand back up, thrusting my sword into the ground to gain a foothold- Oh holy shit! I accidentally rammed the Hero through the chest with my sword! How did I forget he was there? Whatever had just happened to my mind, I stand back up and pull my blade out of him. That takes care of that…

Due to my little mess up, I'm no longer in the middle of the horde of Shepherds but in the very back of the group. Great! Now I can be left behind. Hopefully I don't actually get left behind because that would be- Holy crap!

I am forced to roll forward as a massive black spike, made out of disgusting black sludge, rips out of the ground and into a column. I chance a glance upwards as I try to catch up with the others, and I see dozens upon dozens of Dark Mages casting dark magic at us; forcing the Shepherds to dodge, duck, and roll for their lives. They really went all out to kill us, didn't they?! Well they are going to be disappointed as we're going to get out of this place alive!

Before long, we're in the home clear as the exit to the castle lies right before us. In the lead were the same people who had gone into the room, and that is when things suddenly go wrong. In a flash, just as Jack ran past some columns; a massive wall of black sludge suddenly ripped out of the ground and blocked our exit as well as cutting us off from Chrom, Lucina, the Robins, and Frederick.

"Heh heh... Leaving Plegia so soon? No, please, stay awhile. Stay...forever!" I turn around to find a shriveled old Sorcerer standing right behind us, his arms covered in a sinister purple fire as he begins to cast another spell. Just before he does though, an axe flies past my shoulder and straight into the old man's face; killing him almost instantly.

I turn back around to see who threw the axe, and find my Ana unhooking a spare axe from her belt as the sludge wall starts to decay. After a few moments, the wall has finally melted away and reunited us with the others- What a second, where is the Fire Emblem?! Chrom had been carrying that thing on his arm like a shield, and now it was gone! Where did it go! Not only that, but why is Jack clutching his head, muttering something, while Jill and the others gesturing for us to hurry? What the hell happened in such a short time?

It doesn't matter right now! We need to get out of here, right now! We need to leave this castle, and this city before we're all dead. As such, the Shepherds waste no time as we swiftly leave the castle. We don't stop running once we leave the castle as Risen are quickly summoned after us; making us run faster and faster away. We made it out of the deathtrap after a long time running, but news doesn't take long to travel to all of the Shepherds on what happened.

The Grimleal have the Fire Emblem.

* * *

So. Sorry about keeping you all waiting for so long. Really made you do a Kaz, didn't I? I'll stop with the Metal Gear references now… I'm sure you all are tired of them by now, especially with how I made a support with an iconic line as one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. These next few ones are to be the end as we are reaching the end of Awakening itself. So those of you who had stuck around just to see this trainwreck of a fanfiction end, get ready because the end is nigh my friends! Now excuse me as I write the next chapter of this little clown fiesta.


	44. Chapter 44

**So. I am very much late, aren't I? I'm very sorry for making you all wait for the next chapter. For some reason, I couldn't really bring myself to write it for a good long while. I don't really know why I couldn't write though… It could be because I don't want this to end. Another reason could be that I had massive writer's block that prevented me from writing. Or I was just a lazy asshole that made you wait for another garbage chapter for this trainwreck of a fanfic. All are valid reasons, but you guys get to decide what you believe to be the reason for my absence. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you all get on with it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Four: Fate Twisted**

The End is nigh. The world is about to be plunged into darkness and chaos for the Grimleal have the Fire Emblem. Validar, the leader of these cultists, somehow managed to take control of Jack's mind and use him to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom! That alone spoke how powerful that asshole is compared to us. We're in for the fight of our lives now, and it is all thanks to that one Grimleal.

And we have to hurry or else we'll lose this battle. Validar is going to use the Fire Emblem to resurrect Grima if we're too late. If Grima is brought back to life, then everything is lost. The world will be destroyed all thanks to our failure to stop him and the Grimleal.

If someone was to tell me that I would be in this situation, a Shepherd trying to save the world from a demonic dragon right beside my wife and children from the future; I would have laughed that person into the grave. It seems like fate thought otherwise because here I am. I am a Shepherd trying to save the world from the Fell Dragon right beside my wife and kids who came from the future to help me stop this from happening.

But, if fate has gotten me to this point; wouldn't it also deem us to lose like it did in my kids' timeline? Everything that happened to them happened here mostly, though some events were different. Rather, I think we made this timeline worst because we knocked out Valm who could have helped us fight the Fell Dragon! Plegia could have also helped us, and we put them so far under that they are actively helping the enemy. It seems like fate is against us, and we're going to lose against it again.

Still… Everyone still has hope that we will overcome fate and save the world. I don't know why they have such determination when all the chips are down like this, and I don't know why they won't give up until they are dead. Whatever the reason, the Shepherds are determined to fight fate and save the world; and I'm going to join them in this struggle. If there is some damn chance left to stop fate from repeating itself, then I'll take it.

I owe it to everyone. If it wasn't for the Shepherds, I would still be some random mercenary looking for my next job to put food in my belly. I will not let them down! I will help them stop fate!

* * *

We arrive at our final destination, surrounded by mindless cultists possessed by dark magic as they head to the Dragon's Table. After the cultists disappear, the damn witch called Aversa appears through the front gates of the giant alter.

"Master Validar is not to be disturbed. But fear not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained." Aversa calls out to all of us as twelve warriors walk through the front gates and flank her. The twelve Dreadlords of legend… I never thought I would see them in action. Almost every warrior has heard of them! They are Equus the Dragon, Anguilla of the Raven Knights, Bovis Plainstrider, Tigris the Warlord from Hell, Mus of Ferox, Canis the Holy, Draco the Eagle King, Gallus of the Abyss, The Leper Monk Lepus, The Swiftblade Simia, and the greatest of them all; The God-Sage, Ovis.

All twelve Dreadlords returned from the dead to fight alongside Aversa… Returned from the dead to fight us! This will be the most dangerous and the most difficult battle we will ever face. This will be nothing like fighting Walhart, storming Gangrel's fort, or even facing off an entire horde of Risen. We will be fighting legends that have been known throughout time; legends that have created kingdoms, brought down empires, renewed spirits, and so much more. What they lack in numbers they make up in power, and no Shepherd can even hope to fight them.

But we must. For we cannot let this future come to past!

"These 12 generals were great warriors in life...and even greater, now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!" Aversa finishes as she and the twelve Dreadlords charge, coming straight towards us.

It didn't take long for them to reach us and almost immediately disintegrate our battle line. Aversa wasn't kidding when she said they become greater in death. They had unlimited stamina, their magic was ten times more potent, and their attacks moved faster than a regular person can move. They were death itself, and one could only hope to survive.

My opponent, alongside Gregor, Donny, Ana, and Kellam, was Equus the Dragon. The legendary Paladin and his undead horse rode through us like we were nothing but grass, the holy dragon spear Gungnir stabbing at us as he rode on by. I barely dodged the first strike, the spear nearing ramming itself through my throat as I ducked down.

Equus' next attacked nearly took Gregor out of commision as the undead Paladin rammed his spear through Gregor's arm, nearly severing it as my friend screamed in pain. Kellam tried to help but Equus' horse kicked him away, almost crushing Kellam's shield in one attack.

Donny and Ana tried to attack the Paladin at the same time only to be cut down with one mighty swing from Equus, massive wounds appearing across their chests that nearly killed them on contact. I charged in next and found myself on the ground in an second, pinned to the dirt with Gungnir through my shoulder.

Equus ripped his spear out of me and was about to finish me off when Kellam saved me. Using his massive frame, he tackled Equus' horse and unseated the Paladin. It didn't faze this famous warrior for a single second as he simply twisted in midair and landed on his feet, taking a more aggressive stance than any Soldier would have. He then charged us, swinging his lance around like it was nothing as Kellam and I try our best to dodge Equus' attacks; getting several wounds in the desperate struggle.

Suddenly, loud cackling erupted as several sinsterly glowing balls of dark magic was sent straight towards the Paladin; the undead legend blocking them all with lightning fast swings of his spears. I turn to see Henry, glowing bright with magic as he smiled a great big grin, standing there with more of those dark magic balls around him. With another cackle, he sent another wave of them at Equus who was forced to defend once more.

"Together!" I yell, rushing forward as Kellam covers my back. Maybe with our combined attacks, we can defeat the Paladin and aid anyone else that may be in trouble! But, we have a legend to unseat first, and I'm going to be the one to deal the final blow if this works.

With another yell, I swing my blade straight at Equus' side; to only have it blocked by the undead Paladin's defensive lance swings. Kellam tries to stab him in the back, but the Paladin also defends himself against that. As such, Kellam, Henry, and I attack him ruthlessly; trying our best to get past his seemingly perfect defense. Equus, empowered by his undeath and his skills, somehow manages to not only stop our every blow, but also manages to send Kellma and I back with another batch of wounds.

I struggle to stand back up, breathing heavily as red blood stains my outfit. I look up and see Henry going into a frenzy, no longer smiling as Equus slowly but surely makes his way towards the Dark Mage while blocking every magic spell Henry sends at him. If he makes it to Henry, then Henry is going to die! He isn't strong enough to take on a serious blow from the Paladin. I need to save him! I need to save Henry!

"I will break you!" I shout out, throwing my sword up into the air before jumping up for it. Equus turns his head to face me, still defending himself from Henry's magic. I clench my teeth as my pained body begs me to stop this attack. I need to do this! I can't stop here, not now! With a mighty yell, I grab my sword in the air and send myself straight towards the Paladin. With a mighty clang, Equus' lance and my blade meet in a shower of sparks. It doesn't last long though as several purple magic spikes are driven into Equus' back.

With a grunt of pain, the undead Paladin falls to the ground; his lance rolling off as his undeath comes to an end. I drop to my knees, the pain my body is in overloading my senses. After a few moments of suffering, I feel the pain simply go away. I look around to see what caused this to happen, only to find Henry with his purple spell book in hand; a massive smile on his face.

"How did the 1-UP feel? Did it taste like green beans?" Henry asks, completely confusing me in a matter of seconds.

"What?!"

"You know! The green mushroom in that video game with the character M-"

"Henry, why are you like this?" I ask, simply and utterly tired at how insane Henry is. I mean, look at him! He laughs and smiles all the time, he loves anything that has to deal with blood and death, and he talks about things I that I don't even think they exist! There has to be some reason to this madness! There must be!

"Hm… I don't know." Henry answers, confusing me even more.

"A-Are you serious? You don't know why you are like this?"

"Totally dude! I mean, I think I have an idea but I won't say it until I got proof."

"So you do know why you are crazy!"

"Nope. I said I had an idea. That is not concrete, so I don't actually know."

I let out a sigh, rubbing my temples as I ask him "Why don't we work on this idea together? It may help develop with an outsider's perspective."

"That's a pretty good idea, old man! Let's do it! So, it all started-"

"But first! Let's get this whole thing done and over with, okay?"

"Seems reasonable. Let's get going! Man, this reminds me of Mage Camp so much!"

 **Aiden and Henry attained Support Level A**

* * *

After our quick chat, Henry went off to go and heal the others with his dark magic; leaving me all alone to survey the battlefield. The battle has surprisingly turned out in our favor. We have the advantage in numbers, so we have been able to overwhelm the enemy forces by attacking more than they could. Did this mean a lot of the Shepherds were seriously injured, yes but that can be easily healed up with some magic! At least, healed up enough so we can keep going. Heck, even the enemy commander has fled. This gives us a chance to hurry and stop the ritual before it happens.

Once the final undead Legend has been slain and our healers have restored everyone to fighting condition, we immediately rush into the massive tower. Inside, we see the Plegian King pouring vast amounts of magic onto an alter; the Fire Emblem laying in the center of it.

"Validar!" Chrom shouts out, announcing our presence to the Plegian King as he stops and turns to face us.

"Chrom... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!" The Plegian King, Validar is his name, says as he smiles at us; already basking in his potential victory.

"You'll DESTROY the world! Lucina has seen it!"

"Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along.." Validar turns to look at Jack, who pales as white as a ghost.

"...Oh, gods. He means me." Jack mutters, taking a step back in shock.

"You ken quickly, Robin. That's my boy."

"No! You'll die first before that happens!" Jill suddenly barges in, stepping in front of her brother as she gets ready to attack Validar.

"You two carry my blood—the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within him the most. And now the time has come to awaken him!" Jack is Grima?! What?! How? Why? Is something like that even possible? Has he always been Grima, or is this something new? I have so many new questions now!

"...Wh-what?! I'M Grima? I'M the fell dragon?!" Jack asks, shocked as he looks at his hands in horror.

"The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough... My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. You're sister was the same as us. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!" Validar explains, smiling in triumph at Jack's despair. "If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear... She betrayed us—stole you both from your cribs, and fled with you two in the night! I know naught of your lives thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you, Jack, are here is PROOF of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!"

"You've proven nothing but your own madness. This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped!" Chrom interrupts, pointing the Falchion straight at Validar as he readies himself to kill the Plegian King.

"You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable."

"You're not the only one stronger this time!"

Jack was soon beside Chrom, Levin sword and tome in hand as he said "My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Grima."

"A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough…" Validar sneered, dark magic appearing both of his hands

"We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment... When I kill you or die trying!"

"Heh heh heh. You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment... Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!" With that, Chrom and Jack rushed forward to engage Validar; who swiftly creates a magical barrier separating them from the rest of the Shepherds.

"Come, my Grimleal! Smite these infidels!" Validar commands before he is forced into battle with Chrom and Jack, the three fighting a brutal and desperate battle to either save the world or destroy it. The Shepherds and I turn around to face a growing horde of Grimleal, both brainwashed and free-willed, muster themselves us to attack us.

With a mighty battle cry, we charge first; catching the Grimleal off guard as we smash through their battle line and create a massive battle. My first opponent is a Berserker, to which I easily dispatch with a few swings of my blade. I quickly find myself set upon by several Sages, to which I barely dodge their magic attack. My dodging puts myself in bigger trouble as I accidentally run into a Swordmaster, who quickly puts me on the defensive as I desperately try to block his attacks.

I growl in pain as the Swordmaster finally wounds me, slashing a decent cut on my arm as I stumble back from the blow. I return to favor and attack, surprising him with my strength by cutting one of his arms off. I shove him to the ground with my shoulder before I finish the job with another swing of my blade.

I growl once more as I feel a bolt of lightning slammed into my back, causing me to turn around in time to dodge the next bolt. It's the same two Sages again! I need a chance to get in close with them, and I get that chance thanks to Donny. The farm boy throws a javelin into one of the Sages, giving me a chance to run up and finish the second one off while he is distracted.

Suddenly, the magical barrier explodes in a flash of light; forcing everyone to turn to look at what has happened. I feel myself going numb as I see Chrom on the floor, seemingly dead, and Jack kneeling beside him, clutching his shaking hand while Validar stands over them.

"N-no... Father! No!" Lucina cries out, tears escaping from her eyes as her Future is recreated right in front of her. For me, this is my worst dream! We failed to save the world, a world where my children were supposed to live a happy life. I failed them…

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing." Validar says, scolding Jack as he continues to stare at Chrom's corpse.

"This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless." Lucina admits, dropping to her knees as the other Shepherds cry out in despair. I let my sword drop to the ground, despair working its way into my joints as I begin to feel myself slip to the floor. All around us, the Grimleal shout in victory. A few even start walking away, thinking we aren't worth the effort to kill now that Grima is going to be awakened.

Suddenly, a massive army of Ferox warriors enter; slamming into the disorder of the Grimleal mob. In the front of the army is… Khan Baliso?!

"The hell it was! Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!" The Khan shouts out, coming to a stop right beside me and Lucina as he gets ready to charge at Validar.

"Khan Basilio! I-I thought... We all thought you were—" I say, only getting shush as Baliso pulls me back up and puts the sword back into my hand.

"Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to her." The Khan nods as Lucina, which makes me quiet confused.

"I don't understand."

"Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But her warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum once he hit me with that big old chop! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."

"Oh, Basilio!" A fresh new wave of tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood back up, looking towards the now flustered Validar.

"This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!" Validar shouts out, enraged at the sight of Khan Baliso still alive.

"Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever... For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked." Baliso points out, confusing Validar for a second before the Khan continues to talk; confusing the Plegian King even more. "Robin predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you. Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!"

Validar, no longer confused, begins to laugh. "Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Robin hasn't touched the stones—he hasn't been near them!"

"You watched our party, yes—the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...They weren't watching me."

"I... No, that's not—"

"Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in…"

"That is not possible! These have to be... They must be…" I honestly cannot believe that Khan Baliso and Jack have managed to pull such a move! They not only have saved the entire world, but they have also embarrassed the man who was supposed to bring about the end times as well! Those mad lads! Why didn't they include me in the mix? It would have made for some good times…

"Why? Because of...DESTINY? PAH ha ha! Robin had your destiny beat days ago, when he/she came up with this plan. The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!" I can't help but laugh alongside Baliso, relief pouring through my body as I get ready for the battle to continue.

"Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will— ...Eh?" Validar says before he is interrupted by Jack casting a ball of fire into his back, forcing the man to spin around to face him. As Validar spun around, much to everyone's surprise, Chrom stands back up and lunges at Validar; carving a massive wound across the man's chest with the Falchion.

"GRAAAAAAGH!" Validar screams, blood pouring freely from his wound as he takes a few steps back. "Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!"

"Ready to end this, Robin?" Chrom asks, Lucina and Jill joining his side as he adopts a battle stance.

"Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store." Jack answers, Lissa and Jack's kids joining his side.

"Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store." Chrom says, the Shepherds alongside Khan Baliso, Khan Flavia, and the Ferox army following behind Chrom and Jack. With a mighty battle cry, we all surge forth against Validar and the Grimleal; putting them to the sword and tome as we fight for the world!

With our combined strength, we easily crush the enemy as many of them simply run away. Validar himself is forced back before Chrom delivers the final blow, many grievous wounds all over the Plegia King's body as he slumps to the ground.

With his dying breath, Validar asks Jack in a desperate voice full of bitterness and pain "Why... Why would you squander your birthright... Robin...my son…" In the silence that follows, I soon realized that we have just won. We have just saved the world against the Fell Dragon and its followers! We have saved the day! We have stopped a horrible future from taking place! We've done it! We've saved everything!

 _"You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination."_ Suddenly, I turn around a see a sinsterly glowing figure standing right at the altar; the Fire Emblem in the figure's hands. After looking over the Emblem, the figure threw it to the ground and watched it slide right over to Chrom.

"What do you mean?!" Jack asks, getting ready to cast another magic spell just in case the figure attacks.

 _"It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands. Or, perhaps to be more precise...mine."_ The Figure soon took off its hood, revealing itself to be Jack! What? How?! What is going on?!

"Who are you, really?!" Chrom asks, standing beside Jack in case things did come to violence again.

 _"I'm Robin. The Robin that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. When this "Marth" of yours decided to come back in time...I came with her."_ Jack, the evil Jack I'm going to to have to think up a new name for, says as he gestures to the shocked Lucina.

"Another version of me? But how...?" Jack asks, still shocked and confused at his evil clone.

The evil clone sighs, shaking his head and he says _"I can be so daft sometimes... It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made... Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Grima's heart."_

"Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you!"

 _"Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. I intended for us to unite then, the first moment I found you. But your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power... The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean."_ Evil Jack says, his tone sounding like a parent scolding a child for a stupid mistake they did! _"I knew if Lucina managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn... But that is the past, now. We have our future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power."_

"We are not yet the same?"

 _"...You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table... I will claim it in your place!"_ With that, a several massive streams of purple magic began to enter Evil Jack; lifting him up into the sky as he began to glow. _"Myeh heh ha ha ha! The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me!"_

We all soon flee, running as fast as we can so we aren't caught in some kind of radius as he continues to glow brighter and brighter. Once outside, we all turn around to look up at the tower; only to feel our hearts turn into ice at the sight before us.

Floating right on top of the tower is Grima, the Fell Dragon reborn. The Fell Dragon lets out another roar, the earth shaking and the winds blowing like crazy at the power in its voice alone. Without a single thought, everyone runs away in a mass of panic and fear from the Fell Dragon. With this monster now unleashed to the world, we only have one other hope to save us all.

We're going to have to go ask Naga, the Goddess, for help…

* * *

 **So. I got to admit, you all are pretty loyal. I expected you all to unfavorite, unfollow, or both this story for me taking so long. I'm honestly surprised that you all have stayed around for this long. I'm sort of happy that you did. It makes me feel kind of, well, special that you all decided to stick around to see this train wreck out. I'm not going to go full sappy right now. That deserves the Final Chapter. But, I must say that I am thankful for you all sticking to this trainwreck of a story for so long. I really appreciate it, even though I may not have showed it at times. Anyways, expect two more chapters of this story as we're going to finish this! See you all next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**So. I hope you all have been good since we last met. I've been doing good myself. Life's been good and nothing super crazy has been going on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is the chapter right before the Finale! Man… I would never have guessed we would make it here… But, I'll stop talking about the end right now. After all, I'm going to begin this new chapter and it would be bad to talk about endings in the wrong place. As such, I'm going to stop talking and let you all enjoy the chapter. Have a good read, if you can manage it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Five: The Gathering**_

Well, the End Times are upon us! Grima, the ancient Fell Dragon that nearly destroyed the world a long time ago, has been awakened once more despite our best efforts. Alongside the Fell Dragon, entire armies of Risen have been spawning and wrecking havoc across the land. Entire cities are being razed to the ground, all because we failed to stop the Grimleal- Well, actually; we did! To our credit, we did stop Validar and the Grimleal. But… We didn't count on Grima coming from his future to assume his Fell Dragon form in our time. I mean if Lucina, Andy, Ana, and those other Future Children came back in time; why couldn't Grima as well? I mean, we should have thought about that notion…

I'm getting off track. I, We, have more important things to talk about. One such thing is how Grima left the Dragon Table after a "nice" feast on innocent souls to this volcano known as Origin Peak. A weird name, but everyone knows he went there seeing how big he is! I can see him all the way from Ylisstol, my current location.

Yep, most of the Shepherds and I have been stationed at Ylisstol to raise the biggest army in all of history from every nation that still wishes to fight the Fell Dragon. While we do this, Chrom and the Robins alongside some of the Shepherds are heading to Mount Prism. Apparently Mount Prism is where the Hero-King first paid tribute to Naga in order to unlock Falchion's full power. If Chrom undergoes the same ritual and it works once again, we will have a weapon capable of defeating the Fell Dragon!

But, we'll be needing every person who wants to fight with us if we'll have any chance at getting to Grima. After all, the Risen have come at full force and they will be eager and ready to kill us all before they let us anywhere near Grima. So, I best head back to work recruiting some more soldiers and warriors if we're going to stand a chance against the Fell Dragon!

I hope we actually have a chance…

* * *

"Denied." I say, shaking my head at the fourteen year old child in front of me. To help organize the massive recruitment drive, the Shepherds have set up a recruitment station in front of Ylisstol Castle; the station having little boxes where some Shepherds, like me, are sitting and taking volunteers. This station is to determine who we can allow to fight in this suicide cause of ours. We have a few rules for joining the cause: No one under the age of sixteen, no one above the age of seventy, and no one who is too sickly to properly fight. If they still want to join, despite being denied, we send them to some Shepherds who are organizing a group of people who are to make the weapons the army is going to need in the Battle ahead of us.

"B-But why?" The young boy asks me, gripping his rusted sword's handle tight as he tries to stare me down. He has spirit, but he is too young to fight. I will not let a child fight in a battle he would surely die in!

I sigh and gesture for him to leave so the next person in the long line behind him can come forward, saying as I wait for him to leave "I'm sorry, but you cannot fight in this battle. If you still want to help, head down to Ylisstol's Blacksmith Sector and ask for Donny. He has a way you can help." The boy growls, but does walk away; heading down the path straight towards where I told him to go. Like I said, he has spirit.

Next up is a rather thin, haggard man with a spear in his hands. He's dressed in some patchwork armor and speaks with a stutter. He says to me, making sure not to make eye contact with me "M-May I j-j-join? I u-u-u-used to be a Ylisse Soldier before I-I was discharged…"

"What were you discharged for?" I ask, looking him over with a cold glare. I don't like this guy, but if he is willing; I'll let him through.

He stutters for a bit, but eventually answers, saying "D-D-D-Drinking too much, and c-cowardice…" He sniffles for a bit before taking a deep breath and continuing. "B-But I won't run away now. N-N-Not while that D-Dragon i-i-i-is in the sky!"

"Okay. You're in. Head into the Castle and report to Sully, the lady in red armor." I order, gesturing at the castle behind me. The man nods gratefully before skittering past me and towards the castle, letting the next one in line come up. I hope I didn't make a mistake with him.

The next one up is a burly looking Fighter, carrying a new steel axe in his hand. He simply says to me "I fight. Yes?" Simple and to the point huh? I like it!

"Yes. Talk to woman in red armor." I answer back, letting him go by me as I wave the next person up. Simple and yes. I wish all of them were like that…

The next person in my queue is an old woman Mercenary with one missing hand. In her remaining hand is a Brave Sword! If she has that, and is willing to fight, then we're gold. But, she doesn't have a hand and she is pretty old…

"I want to die in a battle worth my mettle, and this is it." The old Mercenary says, glaring at me through her wrinkles and scars. "I ain't going to die in my bed, or waste away in the damn forges. So, will ya have my sword?"

"Depends, how old are you and can you function without a hand?"

"I'm sixty-three years old, and of course I can fight without a damn hand ya shit! I lost this hand when I was fifteen and I was fighting men twice your size back! Who are you to tell me-"

"You're good! You're good! Go on ahead. Report to Sully, the woman in red armor." I plead, letting the old woman grumble and walk past me. I let out a sigh as the next person walks up. Man… Will I ever catch a break?

I suppose I will as Kellam suddenly appeared right beside me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jump a little, but shrug it off as I turn to face him.

"Hey Aiden, Lon'Qu and Miriel want to see you. They're in the Castle's throne room. I am to take your place at the station." Kellam reports, pointing back at the Castle.

I nod, standing up from my seat as I clasp a hand on the Knight's shoulder; saying "Alright. Thanks for letting me know. You should find someone else to take my place though, because… Well, you know."

Kellam lets out a sigh at my words and nods before we split off; him heading towards a group of Shepherds while I head to Ylisstol Castle. As I head to the castle, I join the steady stream of recruits that are filing into the massive courtyard of the palace. Standing in the center of the courtyard is Sully and Vaike, shouting orders at the recruits to get into formations and make squads with their fellow recruits.

I eventually make it inside the castle, the doors closing behind me as I head into the throne room. The inside of the throne room has been changed into a makeshift "Chamber of War" with a massive oak table in the center of it, covered in maps and papers detailing supplies, battle tactics, and other things of marital warfare. At the head of it are Lon'Qu and Miriel, Miriel speaking while Lon'Qu grits his teeth and keeps a good distance from the female Mage.

"What do you need?" I ask, arriving on the other side of Miriel.

"Good. We need to talk about the size of this army, and potential additions to it." Lon'Qu says, cutting off Miriel's long and confusing words. "We've invited Say'ri, Gregor, Anna, and few others to join us here as well. We need to make sure that we have enough soldiers to fight."

"Indeed. If my calculations on Ylisse's army is correct, then we have an force of around 50,000 men and women; ever increasing with the influx of new recruits. We could have raised an army of nearly 200,000 soldiers, but we lost many in the wars in the past." Miriel says, pushing her glasses up as he relays her calculations to us.

"While the Khans went with Chrom, I was put in charge of Ferox's current army." Lon'Qu admits, stroking his chin as he speaks. "We have a force of 150,000 warriors left after everything we have been through these past few years."

"Good news! Plegia still wants to fight!" I turn and see Henry, cackling as he santers on over to us with a crow on his shoulder.

"Really? How many can they field?" I ask, surprised that Plegia of all nations decided to fight against the Fell Dragon Grima.

"About 5,000."

"Oh…" I sigh as Henry laughs, face palming at my hope for Plegia. I should have known that after everything Plegia has went through, especially after Grima had gone through them, that they wouldn't have an army to fight with! But, at least they sent something to us. That's good enough for me.

Anna and Gregor join the table next, with determined but somewhat grim looks on their faces. Gregor is first, saying "Gregor got the aid of many mercenaries. Gregor got about 10,000 mercenaries to fight after promises of good payment. Gregor thinks that they are smart for asking prices like that."

"And I got most of the Trade Syndicates to lend us a good chunk of their mercenaries as well!" Anna adds in, adopting her signature pose as she speaks. "We're getting 30,000 warriors to fight for us, but it is going to cost us! It is going to cost us big time…"

"So that leaves us with an army of 245,000 warriors to command…" I calculate, humming at how low that number was. The recruits we're getting won't be enough to increase that number. If anything, the most recruits we'll get from the drive will be somewhere up to 20,000! That is if we're lucky, but I imagine our numbers somewhere being in the 8,000-12,000s. That will make our current total Somewhere in the 255,000s! That is certainly not enough soldiers to face off against the Risen army…

Say'ri soon joins, her face pale as she joins us at the table. She quickly goes into her report, saying "The Clans have joined once more, the Clans that still care to fight that is. We can only give 40,000 warriors. Many other Clans either didn't want to join, or joined the remnants of Valm's Army."

"What about Valm's Army? They certainly must know the situation the world is in, and they must know that we're going to need everyone working together!" I ask Say'ri, only getting a grim look in return.

"It seems to me that Valm's Army is coming to Ylisstol… To sack it if the rumors are to be trusted. They'll be here in a few hours at the most-"

"Dad! Big trouble!" Suddenly, my son Andy comes running into the room; sweat pouring down his forehead as he reaches me. "A massive army of Valmese guys have arrived! Some guy named Nash has asked for you personally. I don't know what he wants, but it doesn't seem good!" I blink at Nash's name. He was that Soldier who was a part of Cervantes' army! How did he get to command the remnants of Valm's Army? If I know anything, Nash will probably want to kill me for turning traitor. That, and want to kill Ylisse for destroying the Valmese Empire.

"I'll go talk to him. Lead me to him son." I say, following my son out of the room. Behind me are the others, their hands on their weapons just in case things keep going from bad to worst in the form of battle.

I do hope that it doesn't come to it. I really do hope so!

* * *

We arrive at the city's gates, and I already feel fear creeping up my back at the sight of the Valmese Remnants in front of me. There has to be at least 500,000 of them with how many of them are standing there. If they are actually here to sack Ylisstol, then we have no chance to win unless a bloody miracle happens! In front of the massive army is Nash, sitting on top of a armored horse in Great Knight armor. It seems like Nash got an upgrade from his Soldier days…

"Let me handle this…" I say, opening the gates slightly to let me squeeze through. "If anything bad happens, flee as fast as you all can. We cannot hope to win against them, even if we tried."

Without waiting for the others to answer, I step on out of the gates and onto the stone road; standing right across Nash as he stares at me with a grim glare. I begin to walk towards him, breathing heavily as my heartbeats echo throughout my mind. It only takes one order for them to fill me with arrows or something of the like… I can die at any time… I can die right here, and right now…

Once I reach Nash, we stand in silence for a while as he stare each other down; tension in the air as we kept looking. Eventually, Nash broke the silence; saying "I never thought I see you again, Aiden. I had thought you had died alongside Floyd, but when I heard you had rejoined Ylisse and killed Walhart; I was surprised to say the least."

"Indeed. I'm even more surprised to see you commanding the remnants of Valm's Army." I answer, keeping a hand on my sword's handle just in case fighting broke out.

"It is a long story, but it does not matter now. I am Valm's new King, and they all obey me without question… And to their deaths…" Nash gestures to the massive army behind him, never breaking eye contact as he spoke.

"Indeed. Where is Norward and Jenna?"

"They are dead: Norward by my hands and Jenna by a Ylisse Fighter. I am all that is left of Walhart's original officer corp. I am the last ember of Walhart's massive bonfire."

"If you are, what will you do 'ember'?" I challenge, my jaw clenched as I wait for Nash's reply. The tension in the air soon flares, turning murky and hot as Nash stares burning daggers into me. He clearly wants to kill me, to murder the traitor that helped kill Walhart. The deserter who helped topple the Valmese Empire and turn his life's path onto a different course.

Eventually, I get my reply with Nash saying "If this was any other time, in any other place; I would have killed you where you stood." I let out a little gasp as Nash's gaze hardens even more, continuing to speak. "But, this is not the time nor the place to let such bad blood boil. If we are all to survive to continue such blood, we must band together and defeat the Fell Dragon! I hope that my army of 550,000 loyal men and women can aid our cause to save this world."

"Yeah…" I answer, stunned at the amount of soldiers he has at his disposal. 550,000 warriors eager and ready to fight to save the world… Wow… I would have never guessed something good would happen in the End Times.

"Alright. Can you tell your friends to let us in? We have much to discuss for the war." Nash asks, gesturing towards Ylisstol as he snaps me out of my stunned state.

"Yeah! When the gates are open, tell your troops to move in!" I say, turning away from Nash and the army of Valmese soldiers. I then begin to run back to the gates, a dumb smile on my face.

We have some hope!

* * *

"After another equation to total our new army, I do decree that we have 845,781 warriors to fight the Risen!" Miriel exclaims, earning some clapping and shouts of celebration. The war table has been filled, and it is now filled with people of all nations and creeds. I would never have imagined I would see Nash sit and chat right next to Say'ri or Henry make jokes with Gregor in such a situation. Here we are, the people who have essentially self-proclaimed leadership while Chrom and the others are away!

As the table chats, Andy and Anna scoot their chairs right next to mine.

"So handsome, how does the end of the world feel?" Anna asks, smiling coyly at me.

I smile back and say "Pretty good, especially after recent events!"

"I just hope it will be enough." Andy interjects, shrugging as he itches his head. "If Grima decides to go and personally attack us, and Chrom isn't here; then I think we're going to die."

"Oh cheer up son!" I say, patting him on the head. "We have a pretty good chance to stop all of this, especially once Chrom awakens his sword's true power. It will be tough, but we can do this."

"Does anyone hear that noise?" Anna asks, looking around with a frown. I adopt the same frown as well and focus on my hearing to hear what- What is that noise?! It's like a mix between a bell and a dragon's roar! It sounds super weird-

Suddenly, a flash of light erupts in the center of the table; soon revealing a ghostly form of a tall and beautiful woman/dragon. The ghost speaks loudly, saying **"I am Naga, and I have come to warn you."** This thing is Naga?! What? Why? How?

 **"Your leader Chrom has been given the power to defeat Grima, and I have sent him to face the Fell Dragon! However, the Fell Dragon has done the same with his minions… He has sent all of the Risen to raze this fair city to the ground, lead by a cruel one known as Rekar."** Rekar… That's the name of the Risen that killed me in the future, according to my children.

 **"They come for you! You must survive until the next day's dawn! It is then Chrom and his allies will defeat Grima! Go, now!"** With that, Naga disappeared and the doors to the throne room were thrown wide open; revealing what was happening outside. I'm the first one out of my chair as we rush out of the palace and outside. In the distance is a horde of Risen, charging straight towards Ylisstol. The horde is so big, that I don't see the end of it… There is too many of them to truly fight in a battle! But… We have to.

We have to save the world!

* * *

 **So. The next chapter is the final one. I hope you like this alternative ending I made. I wanted to doing something different instead of Awakening's battle on Grima's back. I always wondered what the characters who you didn't pick to join the final battle did, and I wondered were the Risen doing besides being teleported into the battle. As such, I made this new ending where the Shepherds and their allies band together to fight off all of the Risen as they try to raze Ylisstol to the ground. I hope you all will like it, though I understand not liking something I came up with. After all, look at all of the stupid and dumb plotlines I added into the story! Now those are some truly terrible things! But, I should reserve talking about those at our final parting. For now, we had best get going on our separate paths! I have a finale to write, and you have better fanfiction to read! See you next time!**


	46. Chapter 46

**So. This is it. The final chapter of this fanfiction. I didn't really expect to get here to be honest. I thought I would give up somewhere in the middle and never return, and I did exactly that! But, I returned. I returned despite the long absences between updates, the bad plot lines, the constant degradation of my skills, and so many other things. I have returned, one last time, to write this one final chapter for you all. It feels strange being in this situation, but I think I understand what this strange feeling is. I'll explain it later. For now, we must get this finale started. We must start the beginning to the end. So, enjoy this final chapter of Mercenary! Enjoy the trainwreck of the ending of this terrible fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Six: The End**_

 **Sixteen Hours Remaining**

"You know; it would have been nice if Naga decided to give us a bloody earlier headstart than this!" I say, my sword in my hand as I run alongside Lon'Qu, Anna, Andy, Gregor, Miriel, Say'ri, Henry, and Nash; all of them with their respective weapons in their hands. Just a few short minutes ago, the goddess Naga just appeared and told all nine of us that the entire Risen army is coming straight towards Ylisstol while Chrom, the Robins, and a few other Shepherds go off to fight Grima. The thing is about the Risen army that is attacking is that it is ALL of the Risen. That's right! Every single undead freak of nature is coming straight towards us, lead by the bloody dastard Rekar. Yep, the very same Rekar that killed me in the Bad Future.

With that in mind, we have to fight until Chrom and the others defeat Grima. According to Naga, she says that they will win by "the next day's dawn!" That means we have, if my math is correct, around sixteen hours. That is sixteen hours of nonstop action and fighting for survival. Not only my survival, but the survival for my friends, the people of Ylisstol, and everyone in the entire world!

And I will not falter in my duty. Not this time.

"I'll alert the civilians!" Andy shouts out, diverting from the main group a bit. "I'll get them to safety as quick as I can! Good luck, especially you Dad and Mom!" With that, Andy ran into a nearby alleyway; leaving the group.

"Henry and I will raise the mages and healers. Salutations!" Miriel also shouted as she and Henry diverted off towards some townhouses. Once they leave, I soon begin to hear the roar of the Risen's charge near the gates of Ylisstol.

"Gregor and Anna will get the mercenaries, especially drunk ones! Gregor hopes your fortune is bold and well!" Gregor calls out and he and my wife head towards the biggest tavern in the city.

"I'll take command on my forces. Say'ri and Lon'qu, do the same for yours as well. We will beat these dastards back with everything we have!" Nash orders as three respective warriors split off, leaving me all alone. I let out a sigh before I force myself to run faster, hearing the Risens' bellowing clearly as the city's gates begin to shake.

"I'll handle the central gate then! Good luck, to me…" I say as I see some soldiers begin to form up near the city's central, preparing themselves for when the Risen breech the massive wooden doors.

* * *

 **Fifteen Hours Remaining**

I arrive once a shield wall has formed in front of the gates, Knights and Soldiers from all walks of life working together against the threat of the Risen. On top of the walls surrounding the city, I already hear and see intense fighting as Archers, Snipers, Mages, Dark Mages, and Sages use everything they have in their arsenal to kill the Risen below. This doesn't last long as Risen Wyvern Riders and Pegasus Riders soon slam into their ranks, creating chaos on top of the ramparts as the gates begins to splinter and break under the Risens' strain.

"Hold this line with everything you got! If we let them through us now, countless innocents will die! So hold this line!" I order my motley group of warriors, some of them shaking while others cry out for blood. This is going to be really hard, if not suicide. But, we must do this if our world is to have a future without darkness!

After a few more tense seconds of waiting, the gates finally shatter into dozens of giant wood splinters and chunks as a tsunami of Risen charge straight towards us. They hit us hard, forcing us back an entire city block as men and Risen fly into the air from the force if the impact; metal and wooden crashing into each other with the sound of a ship tearing itself apart and the smell of death and dirt in the air.

I cut down two Cavaliers as they try to ride their way through our line, their empty armor and weapons slamming into the dirt once I turn them into purple smoke. A Risen Fighter soon attacks, and I easily down it with a stab of my blade through its face; its guttural cry disappearing as it turns into smoke. I then block a Risen Mercenary's swing, returning my own that quickly ended its life.

Right beside me, a Soldier falls to the ground as a javelin is rammed into her chest from afar. I turn my gaze to see who had slaed my ally, only to see a row of javelin wielding Risen form a small line as they throw volley after volley of javelin into my party's ranks. I growl as I block a Fighter's axe, kicking the Risen away as I turn to some Knights who keep backing away despite having a clear window to crush the line of Risen.

"Charge them now you- Agh!" I scream out at the Knights before a Soldier Risen rams its spear into my side, forcing me to turn my attention to it. I quickly despatch them thanks to the aid to that shaking man before, who simply jerks his head at me before getting into a battle with a Myrmidon Risen.

I turn my head back to the Knights, and growl when I see the Knights still have not obeyed my orders. In a rush of fury, I pick up a fallen Risen's helmet and throw it at one of the Knights. The helmet hits, forcing one of the Knights to turn to look at me. I lift my sword at the line of Risen and shout "Kill them! You got the window, so do it!"

With a resounding battle cry, the Knight follows my command and is joined by a few of his brothers as they charge towards the enemies I pointed for them; their armor, lance swings, and lance stabs clearing a way towards their target. Eventually, the Knights reach the Risen and utterly crush them, stopping the javelin menace from continuing to harm and kill us even more. Thanks to this decrease of pressure, we begin to push the enemy back as the Knights hold the position for us.

Suddenly, a wave of Wyvern Rider Risen fall down from the sky and slam into the Knights; cutting them down like scythes against wheat. I curse as the Wyvern Riders turn their attention to us, adding a new source of pressure as my line is now constantly moving back from the Risen's continual pushing. I am forced to take on two Fighter Risen as more and more Risen push against my line. I manage to defeat the Risen, suffering a few wounds in the process, before I begin to notice some of my soldiers beginning to run away.

One such deserter is the very same cowardly Soldier that I had recruited, running from my line alongside a Knight and two other Soldiers. I curse a bit more as more and more of warriors begin to desert due to the overwhelming odds before us. Just as it seems like all hope is lost, a resounding battle cry echoes throughout the streets that causes me to turn around to see who is making the noise.

It's Henry leading a good majority of the Plegian force, riding on top of a armored horse, as he fires volleys of curses and magic at the Risen. The Plegians smash into my line and the Risen's line, reinforcing my troops while the Risen are forced back a dozen steps from the force of the charge. I let out a battle cry as the Plegians and my force exploit this moments and advance, cutting down Risen left and right.

"Thanks for the assist Henry! You really saved my hide." I say, breathing heavy as I try to regain some of my stamina.

Henry simply cackled before saying "You betcha! Donny stopped me to tell you something. He needs your help evacuating some civilians who stayed with him at the forges. I sent some of my Plegian guys to help him, but they won't be enough. He needs someone who can herd those civies like cattle! Good luck! Nyah ha ha!" With that, the Dark Mage charged back into battle; leaving me to begin to rush towards the forges to aid Donny.

I will not let fate win this time!

* * *

 **Thirteen Hours Remaining**

I begin to pant as I rush through the narrow streets and alleyways of Ylisstol's workshops and artisan guilds, dodging and sliding past duels between my allies and individual Risen who have managed to get into this part of the city. I wish I could stop and help them, but if I waste too much time then Donny and his group might perish! I will not let my friend die, especially the friend I saved from fate's clutches!

Suddenly, I feel something grab my foot and I slam on to the ground; my sword slipping from my grasp from the nasty tumble I took. I turn and see a Revenant Risen's hand coming out of a sewer grate, still holding onto my foot. It then begin to pull me towards the sewer grate, causing me to turn back around and frantically claw for my sword. Before long, my blade is far from my grasp as the Risen rises from the sewer grate and raises its free claw to tear into me. I kick it in the chest with my free leg, only getting a massive cut on said leg in return. I close my eyes as it raised its claw again, only to hear it groan before letting go of my foot.

"Are you okay Dad?" I open my eyes and see Andy and Ana standing before me, Andy kneeling beside me as Ana covers the sewer grate with a discarded shield.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for saving me kids. I really appreciate it." I say, standing up with help from Andy. I hear a noise and turn, growling as I see several more Revenants slither up from another sewer grate before reforming into their natural form.

"Shall we teach these dastards a fucking fantastic lesson?" Ana asks, hoisting her axe onto her shoulder while I grab my sword off of the ground. I twirl it in my hands while Andy kneels down, his sword in his hands as he waits for the charge.

"Yes… Forward!" I shout, charging alongside my children straight towards the Revenant Risen before us. I slam into the first one, using my shoulder to tackle it and force it back. Ana follows up with my move by slamming her axe into the Risen's head, killing it. Andy lunges forward and slices the next Revenant in half with his blade, using his speed to dodge the third Risen's swing. I use this opening to ram my blade through the Risen's throat, killing it as Andy and Ana finish off the last one with a coordinated attack.

We don't stop our momentum as we continue onward, letting out our battle cries from the rush of adrenaline in our systems as I lead my children towards the forges. Now with more people at my back, fate will not stand a chance!

I'll stop fate once more!

* * *

 **Twelve Hours Remaining**

"Donny! You alright?!" I shout out once Andy, Ana, and I arrive on the scene; Andy and Ana going off to fight off the encroaching Risen ranks alongside some Ylisse soldiers.

"Yeah! I reckon I'm as fit as a fiddle still!" Donny shouts back as he rushes out of a nearby forge's exit, two Risen impaled on his spear as he slings their deteriorating corpses off of his weapon. "Reckon ya could carve me and some folk a way out of this mess before things get even worse than a herd of scared pigs getting free from their pens?"

"I can handle that. Get them all ready so a moment isn't wasted!" I answer, twirling my sword around as I look around for a good exit for them. I see three possible exits: one is full of Ylisse and Risen fighting, another is covered in rubble and corpses, and another has a Griffon Rider Risen looking at a map. Out of all of them, I'm going with the third option. It's only one undead freak, and it'll be easy with its back turned to me! Plus, with it reading a map means that it is probably one of the smarter ones. Taking out their smart ones will most certainly help my allies and I in the long run. It will dumb their attack down to simple bum-rushing and charging, to which we can easily turn into a massacre with our intellect!

As such, I rush the Griffon Rider Risen; my blade low to ground so I can cleave straight through the unprotected part of the Griffon into the Risen itself. The perfect attack- Whoa! Suddenly, the Griffon's leg stretched out and molded into a golden claw before rushing straight for my throat. I barely dodge the attack, the sharp claws nearly touching my throat before I sliced the Griffon's strange claw clean off. The claw disappeared in a puff of black smoke, only to be cleared away when a mass of golden flesh shot through it and onto my chest; hitting me like I was hit with a Hammer!

I can feel blood enter my mouth as I am sent flying into a forge, crashing through a brick wall and onto a wooden bucket full of water. I cough out some of the blood as I stand back up and turn to see what exactly is my opponent! As the dust from breaking the wall settles, I see the Griffon Rider Risen surrounded by a mini-whirlpool of golden flesh; momentarily forming the face of an Entombed Risen.

" _ **Hi… Aiden…"**_ I pale slightly as the Risen spoke, its mouth forming into a pleased, sadistic grin as it hefted a Brave Axe onto its shoulder.

"...Rekar?" I ask, taking a step back as I adopt a more defensive battle stance. I'm so fucked, aren't I? "And… Is that Rekar too?"

" _ **Yes… Let's repeat… History…"**_ Rekar said before rushing forward alongside the Entombed, who is also Rekar; raising its weapon up while the Entombed sent several more tendrils of flesh to slam into me. Like any sane person, I immediately roll away, Rekars' attack. I would have never had guessed that the Rekar from the Bad Future would team up with the Rekar in my time to kill me. That's… That's actually really rude and evil… Makes sense seeing what they are! But, I should focus on my survival right now.

I stand back up from my roll and begin to run away. As I run away: I toss buckets, half made weapons and tools, wooden stands full of forgotten weapons, and even loose pieces of brick at the Rekars as they chase after me. Thanks to Entombed Rekar's continual whirlpool of golden flesh around the Griffon Rider Rekar, they effortlessly block and remove all of my attempts to slow them down and/or damage them. This is so not fair! Risen are not supposed to be _this_ smart!

We continue this wild chase through several more forges, some still having lit furnaces to which I add tossing embers to my pile of wasted tricks to hamper the Rekars. To my credit, the embers makes them dodge instead of simply block like they have been with all the other things I have thrown at them. At least I'm doing something that is affecting them in someway. At least that is something I can consider going good for me right now!

Eventually, I hear one of the Rekars scream; making me turn around to see who it was. I gasp as I see Entombed Rekar send out a dozen golden tendrils towards me, forcing me to duck and dodge as they slam into the walls and furnaces around me. One particular tendril goes past my head, forcing me to duck for a bit before I raise it back up. When I do raise my head up, a wooden spear handle smacks me straight in the right eye; stunning me as I fall to the ground.

I collapse onto the ground with a thud, my right eye swelling shut from the attack as I try to crawl away from the Rekars as they charge straight towards. They quickly catch up to me, to which I swing my sword around to try and harm them. The Griffon Rider Rekar easily catches my blade with its Brave Axe, locking it in place for the Entombed Rekar to snap it in half with its golden flesh tendrils.

"No… That's… That's my sword…" I whimper out as shards fly everywhere, stunned that my sword was just broken like it was a toothpick. I whimper some more as the Griffon Rider Rekar picks me up from my shirt's collar and raises its axe over its head. So… This is it, isn't it? Fate decided to have this one little victory, and it had to contain me being killed by Rekar. Why the fuck does this shit always happen to me? I've been good these past few months, so good that I've don't curse like I used to back when I first became a Shepherd! I've been helping people out and I had even settled down with a nice girl! Fucking fate…

Suddenly, a rusty sword was thrusted through the Griffon Rider Rekar's chest; stunning all three of us as he let me go. I slam against the ground again and turn my head to see who just saved my life. It's that fourteen year old kid that I denied at the recruitment station! He's standing there and smiling triumphantly as he digs his weapon even deeper through the Risen's chest. I never actually thought that Fate would be denied yet again-

" _ **Rude… I hate… Rude…"**_ The Griffon Rider Rekar said as he turned his head around to look at the kid, the boy's face turning white as a sheet as the Risen ripped the boy's grasp off of his sword's handle. It then grabbed the rusty sword by the blade and pulled it the rest of the way through its chest, throwing it to the side as the Entombed Rekar sent golden tendrils at the gaping hole in the Griffon Rider's chest. With inhuman speed and precision, the tendrils seal up the hole with its own flesh; healing Rekar back to seemingly full health as he slowly turned around to face the scared boy.

No! I won't let him have him! I let out a battle cry as I lunge forward, thrusting my broken sword straight at the Griffon Rider's head to try and kill him before he attacks the boy. I don't even manage to get close to him as the Entombed Risen slams some of its tendrils onto my side, a few of my ribs audibly cracking as I am sent flying out of the forge through another stone wall.

I cough out some blood as I lift my head up to look back at the Rekars and the boy. I cry out in shock and anger as I see Griffon Rider Rekar raise its axe up and swing it down at the boy, seemingly ending his short life right in front of me as a massive bloody wound opens up across the boys chest. Gods… Why did he have to die?! He was just a little boy!

I suddenly feel someone pick me up to which I turn to look, and I see that it is that burly Fighter and one-handed female Mercenary from the recruitment station. They set me back onto my feet and begin to talk, all three of us watching as the Rekars exit out of the forges from the hole I made in the stone wall.

"We fight Risen. You, grab boy and run." The Fighter orders, twirling his axe as he adopted a battle stance.

"What the big guy said. That Donny boy and a ton of civilians escaped after ya distracted them Risen. We're all getting pushed back, and it will only be a matter of time before the man Risen army gets here. Ya need to get out of this place while we hold this freak off!" The Mercenary shouted, gritting her remaining teeth as Rekar adopted his own battle stance.

"But… But you'll both-"

"We know! Ya best get going now!"

"We fight. We die. It is our life."

With that, I swallow my regret and anger as the Fighter and Mercenary charges the Rekars; giving me the opening I need to run to the boy. Once I reach him, I quickly check his pulse and breath a mighty sigh of relief. He isn't dead! He's only passed out, but he'll die if he doesn't get some kind of healing soon. I turn to check on the two, only to hiss in anger as I see the Griffon Rider Rekar slam its Brave Axe into the Fighter's gut; spilling the burly man's innards out before chopping his head off. I need to hurry before Rekar finishes them off!

I quickly tear off my shirt and tie it around the young boy's massive wound as best as I can, staunching the bleeding so he doesn't die faster than we can afford to allow. I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder, grunting slightly as the pain in my side flares up a bit. I then, hearing the dying screams of the Mercenary, rush out of there; leaving Rekar to finish her so I can make my escape.

But first, I need to save this child's life!

* * *

 **Eleven Hours Remaining**

I eventually come to a stop in an alleyway tucked amongst many townhouses, far away from the bloodbath of the forges and from the Rekars. I need to give them new names to distinguish them, because saying "Griffon Rider Rekar" and "Entombed Rekar" is too much of a mouthful for me. I guess I call the Rekar from the Bad Future: Rex, and the one in my time will be known as: Rek. When I talk about both of them, I'll refer to them like I do the Robins. That should be easy and quick to understand, right?

I am snapped out of my thoughts as the fourteen year old boy lets out a heart-wrenching groan, tears spilling from his closed eyes as he slowly dies. I need to find some kind of healing for him now that I'm free from the Rekars. I imagine someone would have forgotten to bring a vulnerary or something of the like while in the rush to get to safety! There has to be something in these townhouses to save this poor kid from death!

With this goal set firmly in my mind, I immediately kick open the nearest townhouse's door open and enter it; placing the kid on a nearby table as I look around. The building I chose had been deserted rather quickly, meaning a lot of stuff was left probably behind! I bet a healing item must be among one of those items.

I quickly go to work, searching through the section of the townhouse I am in. I let out a sigh as the one items I find is silverware and food along with the occasional dagger and/or firewood axe. There is nothing here that can serve to heal this poor boy! I wish the food would, but everyone knows that only oranges heal people when eaten! At least that is what I learned from what Anna told me about Valm's main agricultural export. I still don't quite get some of things she says at times, but I know that she obviously interested in it so I tolerate it and try to learn it. The things we do for love…

"O-Oh… You're h-h-here." I swiftly turn around, my broken sword in my hand and see that cowardly Soldier alongside the majority of the warriors who fled with him when the battle broke out. What is he doing here?!

"What are you doing, coward? Looting these houses of any valuables before you escape?!" I ask, snarling as I get ready for battle.

"Y-Yes actually." The Soldier replies, gripping his spear tight as he looks me over. "And with you here… W-Well that is going to be a problem! I'll take c-c-care of that problem, guys. You go and l-loot this place real quick." With that, the Soldier leveled his spear at me and began to advance; knocking over the table with the wounded boy on it as he approaches me.

As I back away, trying to keep a safe distance from his spear, I look him over and see and elixir tied to his belt. Perfect! If I can get that from him, I can heal the boy and make my way back to my allies! But first, I have to deal with this traitor of humanity. I don't understand why he decided to turn tail and run, and is now trying to kill me! We're fighting the same enemy here, so why are we fighting each other? I guess I'll never get my answer as I need to survive this fight. I need to save that boy from death!

I dodge to the side as the Soldier attacks first, ramming his spear into the wall from where I was a moment ago. I dodge once more, ducking another stab before I rush him. I manage to grab and push the Soldier back into a pile of silverware, driving the fancy forks and butter knives into his back before he pushes me off and slams his spear's handle across my face.

I fall back, somewhat stunned by his attack, and land heavily on the ground. As he stabs at me again, I quickly kick him in the shin; throwing off his aim as he stabs his spear into the floor. I try to ram my broken sword into his throat, to which he grabbed my hand and twisted the blade out of it and onto the ground.

He then punched me across the face, sending me back onto the floor with a bloody nose as he swings once more. I roll to the side, barely dodging his attack, and kick him in the chest to force him back. We both stand back up and adopt boxing stances before going back at it. I manage to land the first hit, breaking his nose with my fist as it quickly begins to gush blood. He responds with a few jabs, some of them landing through my hastily made defense.

I stumble back as he advances on me, swinging his fists wildly as I duck and dodge his attacks. I back into one of his allies who had been watching, who then quickly grabs me and holds me in place while the Soldiers pummels me with his fists. He frees me from his friend's grip with a particularly nasty punch, sending me to the floor.

The Soldier quickly gets on top of me and wraps his bloody hands around my throat, choking me as I struggle to get free. As I struggle, I begin to hear commotion coming from a part of the townhouse behind me; but I quickly decide to ignore it as the Soldier presses down harder and harder. I can barely breath and I start to see stars in my vision as the Soldiers keeps pressing down, ignoring the blows I throw into his sides and chest as I keep struggling to get him off.

As I begin to finally weaken, and arrow slams into the Soldier's chest; sending him flying off of me and onto the ground. He is barely able to sit up before he another arrow hits him in the eye, killing him. As blur of red speeds by me and strikes down the Soldier's friend before he is able to move, his corpse hitting the floor with a thud.

"Hey handsome. Are you okay?" I sigh in relief as the blur of red turns around and reveals herself as my lovely wife Anna. Man… I could just kiss her, but I won't with how fucked up my face feels right now. I imagine I look like a bloody clown, and I mean that literally!

"I could be better. How are you doing, lovely?" I ask back, standing up thanks to her help as some Ferox Archers and Myrmidons push past us and towards the rest of the townhouse.

"I'm doing alright, considering the circumstances. Where is your shirt?" Anna says, making me remember what I was doing here in the first place. I swiftly rush past her and kneel beside the dead Soldier's body, untying the elixir from his belt before rushing over to the boy. I throw the table off of him and rip my shirt off of the boy's chest, exposing the nasty wound for everyone to see. I waste no time in pouring half of the elixir on the wound, sighing in relief as it swiftly closes; healing the boy back to good health if this elixir is potent enough.

I swallow the rest of it, healing my more recent injuries in a flash as I pick the still unconscious boy back up before turning to my wife. With a sigh, I say "Can we head back to the castle? I- WE, need a break after everything we went through."

"Most certainly handsome, especially after what I just watched not a few moments ago." Anna answers, whistling for her squad of soldiers to group back up so we can head out. As we wait, I walk on over and pick my broken sword back up; tying it to my belt seeing how it can't really fit in its scabbard anymore.

"We really need to get you some new clothes, and maybe a new weapon…" Anna points out as the Ferox warriors return, their weapons bloody after clearing out the rest of the townhouse. I nod gratefully before we head back to the battle, one of the Ferox soldiers taking the boy off of my hands so I can lean on my wife.

But first, we're making a slight detour…

* * *

 **Nine Hours Remaining**

After a quick stop at a few stores for a new green shirt and a new steel sword, we all arrive back at a calmer section of the main battle. There are still our allies fighting off groups of Risen here, but not as much as the clusterfuck that is apparently in Ylisstol's Main Street. Apparently the fighting is so intense there that both sides are locked in such fight that can be considered a slaughter on both sides!

Anna stops me as her squad of soldiers head off, carrying the boy with them still, and says "Aiden. You should stay here and fight. It's much safer than Main Street."

"I can handle just fine. I may be a bit slower than usual, but I can handle myself!" I answer, trying to follow my wife only to get a firm glare that makes me take a step back.

"You are going to stay here and help out the soldiers here. Do I make myself clear, handsome?"

"Urgh… Yes dear. I will stay here…" I concede, getting a quick peck on the cheek before Anna rushes off to join the main part of the battle. I can't really blame her for making me stay here. I will admit, I need some kind of break from all this fighting, and this seems like the perfect chance for one. Well… I will still be fighting Risen, but not as intense as they are on Main Street.

I pick up a discarded shield nearby before joining the battle, encountering a Mercenary Risen as my first opponent here. I easily block its attack with my shield before I ram my new sword into its chest, slaying the Risen instantly. I then take out a charging Fighter, tripping it so a fellow Soldier can finish the job. My next opponent is another Fighter Risen, who I quickly kill with a single swing of my sword.

A new wave of Risen arrive on the scene and immediately charge into the fray, forcing my allies and I back a bit due to the new amount of Risen we have to face. I simply snarl before I'm back in battle against a Myrmidon Risen, crushing its head and killing the undead monster with a single swing of my shield.

I then face off against two more Fighter Risen, ending their lives one after the other with a flurry of sword swings and shield smacks. Before I can even catch my breath, another two Fighter Risen attack me and actually manage to damage me slightly; carving a decent wound across my shoulder with one of their attacks. In response to this, I retaliated and killed the both with a single swing of my sword; cutting both their heads off in one blow.

This kind of pressure continues to add up, forcing my allies and I back more and more with every new wave of Risen there is. Eventually, I am covered in a new set of wounds as I and a few remaining warriors battle the massive horde of Risen before us all. I should have known that it would only be a matter of time before the Risen overwhelmed us with their numbers. After all, _every_ Risen is here to kill us all while Chrom and the others slay Grima. Only a fool would have not known that they would simply overwhelm us with their numbers, and that fool is me… I should have figured that the Risen could simply overwhelm us with their numbers, no matter how many they lost in the struggle to kill us all! I should have known…

Suddenly, a good chunk of the Risen horde before me is turned into smoke as Lon'Qu appears in a series of after-images, sheathing his blade as another massive chunk of Risen explode into smoke. He then unsheathes his blade and stands beside me as we fight off the enraged horde of Risen before us.

As we fight off the ever encroaching Risn, Lon'Qu says to me "Aiden. We've been pushed past the main square. We need to retreat and make our last stand in the castle!"

"Have we been cut off?!" I ask, surprised at how we're already making a last stand.

"Yes. We must carve our way back to our allies, and we must do it now!"

"Fine! Lead the way!" With that; Lon'Qu, two Soldiers, a Hero, and I run away from the horde of Risen and towards our allies by carving a path through the massive crowd of Risen all around us.

This is going to get bloody…

* * *

 **Seven Hours Remaining**

I'll be honest when I say that after the tenth Risen, I completely blacked out. Not as in get knocked out, but as I went into a trance and I didn't come out of it until Lon'Qu, Kellam, and I got back to Ylisstol Castle. I didn't even know Kellam had joined us! Or rather, he was there fighting alongside us the entire time… What even happened? All I can remember is smoke, the moon passing over the city, and the screams and cries of things dying all around me.

Well, whatever happened made me lose my new sword and nearly destroyed my shield. It looks like I'm back to using my broken sword once more, and without a shield seeing how damaged it is. Hell, even my new shirt is in tatters thanks to all of the wounds I suffered.

But, that's just me we're talking about here! I can clearly see that we might not last the next hour, and by we, I mean everyone that is remaining. That means the Shepherds, Ylisse's army, Ferox's warriors, Plegia's last hopes, and Valm's remnants.

As the doors to Ylisstol's Castle doors shake and shudder under the strain of the Risen trying to get in, I decide to take a quick walk around to check on my friends and family. This might be the end, and I best say my goodbye to them before everything ends. That, or comfort them before our end...

The first person I talk to is Donny sitting on a crate, who has taken off his bucket helmet and is roughly rubbing his face. I kneel down beside him and ask "Hey man… You doing alright?"

"I reckon I ain't! I reckon we're going to die, and I ain't ever going to see me Ma again!" Donny cries out in response, tears leaking through his hands as he continues to rub his face. He isn't wrong… With how things are, he may never see his mother ever again.

"But, at least she will know that her son gave her life to save the world. What kind of mom wouldn't want a hero as a child?"

"One who wants her son alive…"

"Yeah… But, we got to hold out hope you know? Chrom and the others must be near to killing Grima! They must be!" I say to the now silent Donny, who is now just whimpering into his hands. I imagine he is thinking about his mother. I can't blame him for shutting down like this. I would be too if I was him, and I might actually do that soon!

The next person I talk to is Gregor, who is panting as he sharpens his sword. I lean against the wall next to him and ask "How are you doing, friend? Holding up?"

"Gregor is still holding up Rider-man. Gregor is getting ready for next part of battle by sharpening Gregor's sword. Sword got blunt after hitting too many Risen, and Gregor does not like blunt swords!" Gregor responded through his pants, continuing to sharpen his blade as he spoke.

"You seem… Optimistic of our chances."

"Of course Gregor is. Gregor knows that we will win, and that Gregor will earn the biggest paycheck of Gregor's entire life! It is only a matter of time, Rider-man. It is only matter of time." With that, Gregor went back to focusing completely on his blade. It seems like at least someone is holding out hope in this forsaken place, even if that hope is just getting a massive amount of gold.

My next person is Henry, who just laughs and waves me off as I pass by. He is hard at work using his dark magic to heal some of the wounded, sweat pouring down is dirt and blood covered face as he does so. It seems like even in an atmosphere like this, people are still being useful despite the bleak odds.

I then decide to finish my touring by talking to Panne. I know, of all of the people I could talk to; I decide to talk to the Tanguel who we both swore to never speak to again. I must be crazy! I might actually be crazy, but I do need to speak with her. If I am going to die soon, I rather put an end to some of the more hostile things of my past before I don't have a chance to. If anything, this might as well be the end of all of my mistakes that I can take back with how much time I have left.

"Hey Panne. Do you have a minute to talk?" I ask, coming to a stop behind her as she turns her head to look at me.

"What do you want, human?" Panne asks back, hostility coating her words as she glares at me. It is best that I be straight with her, especially with how we might not have much time before the Risen get in.

"I've come to apologize for my behavior a long time ago." I say, walking around her to sit down a crate right next to her. "I was… Well, I was a fucking dastard back when we first met. I shouldn't have treated you like you were some beast that needed to be watched, and I have come to apologize for it seeing how I might not get another chance to do so."

Panne glare grew a bit harsher at my words before softening when the castle doors gave a mighty boom, the screams of Risen muffled as they continued to bash their way in. She soon dropped her glare and looked to the ground, sighing as she said "I too will apologize to you. When we had met, I still held pure hatred for humans. But after I finally settled into this warren of Shepherds, and after I met my mate… I understood my hate was only for the people who killed my kin, not for the race itself. I will accept you apology, human; that is if you accept mine."

"I do. Thanks for understanding Panne."

"No. Thank you for understanding, Aiden."

 _ **Aiden and Panne achieved Support Level A**_

* * *

 **Six Hours Remaining**

After talking with Panne a bit more, we exchange farwells so I could go and talk to my family. I walk on over to them and sigh as I stand over them as they are huddled together, whispering before they notice I have come.

"H-Hey Dad." Andy says, scooting over slightly so I can sit next to my wife. "I'm glad you're still alive despite everything that has happened."

"Yeah. I'm glad too." I answer, sitting down next to Anna as I throw my arm over her shoulder. I let out another sigh before speaking some more, saying "Are we going to survive this? With every moment that passes, the situation gets more and more dangerous."

"I think we will! Only a few more hours are left before Chrom kills Grima according to Naga."

"'A few more hours'? Andy, we still have six hours before Grima is suppose to be defeated! How are we going to last six hours against all of that?" Ana asks, her shoulders slump as she looks back at the castle doors. "They're going to get in soon, and we're going to have to fight them. We can't retreat anymore, and we can't escape! We're stuck here and we'll die if we can't hold out long enough!"

"Ana, we have to keep fighting. Don't give up hope!"

"Yeah sweetie. If we give up now, we'll never earn another gold coin!"

"I know sis, but we have to keep fighting. If we don't fight then we'll-"

"I don't want to fight anymore!" Ana screams out, stunning Andy, Anna, and I into silence. "I… I just want to stop fighting… I just want to stop fighting all of the time… I want to own my own clothing store and sells pretty dresses and fancy suits. That's all I ever wanted… I never wanted… _This_! I just want… I want…" Ana soon began to cry as the castle doors began to shudder even more violently. Andy and Anna began to comfort her as I stood up, my rage against this seemingly damned fate of ours over the boiling point.

If what I am thinking is true, than I can stall long enough for Chrom to stop Grima. If I am right, then I can stop my baby girl from crying. I can give my son some true hope he needs to keep going. I can give my wife the chance to make another profit in her life! If I am right, I can save us all. I just need to speak with _him_.

I walk on over to the castle doors, grim determination written all over my face as I stop in front of the shaking and shuddering doors. I curl my free hand into a fist, my rage burning bright inside me as I slam my fist against the door. I do this a few times before yelling out "Rekar! Can you hear me, Rekar?! It's Aiden! We need to talk! Rekar!"

I stop and wait, noticing the doors slowly stop shuddering and shaking alongside the screams of the Risen. I wait a bit long before I hear a familiar voice say " _ **Rekar… Hear…"**_

"I propose a duel between you and me! One final battle to the death between just you an me! No one else but us!"

" _ **Risen kill all… Why do this…?"**_

"Because, one of your undead freaks might kill me before you do. Unless you truly want me dead, then we best duel!"

" _ **Rekar agree… We duel… Here and now…"**_

"But before I open these doors; you must make your Risen not attack my people while we duel! I will do the same as well! After our duel, they will fight!"

" _ **Why make… Risen wait…?"**_

"Because we need an audience for our duel. Do you not want to strike fear into my people's hearts when you slay me, and joy in your Risen? Wouldn't you like that?"

" _ **Rekar… Likes… Okay… We will duel… Open doors…"**_

"Alright! I'm opening the doors!" With that, I unlocked the castle doors and opened them wide open; revealing my allies and I to the massive horde of Risen at our doorstep. I ignore the cries of despair and yells of anger as people surge forth to form a shield wall against the Risen who fan out and form a semi-circle around me; letting my allies form the other part of the circle.

The Rekars soon appear after enough Risen has moved out of the way, that same sadistic grin on his face as Rex twirls his Brave Axe while Rek swirls around him. They soon approach me before stopping right in front of me, standing a good few inches over me as they leer down at me.

" _ **Rekar… Happy… This… Good end for you…"**_ Rex growled out as he continued to leer over me for a bit longer, turning away after having his fill with trying to scare me. He then adopted a battle stance, his axe loose by his side as Rek swirled around him in a whirlpool of golden flesh.

"Shield!" I call out, holding my hand out for someone to give me a shield. Andy, my loyal son, rushes up to me with a green shield. I take the shield and I also take his sword, nodding solemnly at him as he glances at the sword I took from him. He then nods back, a determined look on his face as he goes back into the crowd to stand alongside Anna and Ana.

I let out a sigh before I turn back to face the Rekars, keeping my grim determination alive as I adopt my own battle stance. The wind blows past us as stare each other down, one's face full of evil pleasure born of an evil that shouldn't exist while the other is one of a determination in the face of the darkness before it. One is a being from a future that should never happen while another is from a past that knows a hope that shouldn't exist. One is a creature born and shaped only from undeath and evil magic while the other is a creature born and molded by the many experiences he has experienced.

Only one of them will walk away from this, and I do plan on it being me; for I will not let this fate come to past! I will change this fate of mine! I will not let this determined future come to past! I will not lose!

With a mighty battle cry, I rush forward and swing my sword at Rex. He responds in kind, letting lose a wild laugh as he meets my attack with his own. In a shower of sparks, our weapons collide with a mighty clang as we begin the end of our battle. Rek follows up this attack with a shower of golden tendrils, to which I smack away with my shield as I swing my blade to force Rex back.

The Risen backs away to avoid my attack before charging forward, swinging his axe like crazy to hit me in some way. I growl as I raise my shield and block the flurry, taking a step back from the force of the blows. While I was defending against Rex's attacks, Rek sent a massive tendril at my chest to wound me. In response to this, I ram my sword into the tendril itself; causing Rek to scream out in pain from my counterattack.

With a scream of rage, I use my shield to bash Rex away once I get an opening amongst his flurry of axe swings. With this other opening, I use all of my strength to rip Rek away from Rex and onto the ground. The Entombed barely formed a face before I attacked, stabbing my sword straight into the center of the golden mass of flesh.

In a scream in blinding pain, Rek's mass of golden flesh dissolved into a puddle of golden goo; which soon evaporated into black smoke. I turn to face Rex, now just Rekar once again, and adopt my battle stance. The Risen is obviously full of rage having been just seen him past self killed, meaning his existence is will forever be gone once I kill him again.

Rekar suddenly began to scream as his form began to shift and change, his flesh bubbling and shifting as he stared pure hatred at me. After a few more seconds of shifting and changing, Rekar charged forth and swung his axe straight at me. I raised my shield up to block the attack, only to gasp as his arm suddenly broke and stretch below my shield before carving a decent wound across my stomach. It seems like he is tapping into his Entombed skills to kill me now!

I let out a cry as he grabbed me with his other hand and threw me out of Ylisstol Castle. I landed on the hard cobblestone road, the Risen around me making a circle to get out of my way. I turn around and see Rekar flying straight at me, his axe aiming for me while his free hand transform into some cruel looking claws. I roll to the side and manage to dodge both his axe and his claws, standing back up as the Risen around us parted like a boat rowing through a river's current.

I begin to move backwards, barely dodging and blocking Rekar's relentless attacks as he furiously swung both his Brave Axe and his claw at me. I manage to throw him off balance once we reach a fountain, getting his axe and claw stuck in the marble. With this opening, I ram my sword into his gut; causing him to howl out in pain. I am sent flying back as his flesh sprout tendrils and slammed themselves into, making me crash through a shop's windows. I roll to a stop in the middle of the store and manage to stand up before Rekar enters the store after me, his axe and claw free from the fountain's marble.

I dodge his attacks and go back outside through the broken window, swiftly turning around to keep my eyes on my opponent. Rekar stumbles out of store after me and continues to attack, recklessly swinging as I continue to back away through the crowd of Risen. In the distance, I hear the roar of pitch battle and I hazard a glance to see what is causing that noise. I gasp as I see my allies, lead by my son Andy, carve a bloody path through the Risen effortlessly as they try to reach me. I understand! It seems like Rekar's orders keeps the Risen from defending themselves, so my allies are taking the advantage to slay as many as they can while they try to get to me.

Rekar also hears the noise, shock rippling through his face before he began to take a deep breath in. No! If he enables the Risen back to fighting mode, then my friends and family will surely perish. I will not allow that to happen! As such, I go on the offensive and grab Rekar by his throat; cutting off his deep breath. I then throw him deeper into the crowd of Risen, to which I chase after him with a flurry of sword swings. This time around, Rekar is put on the desperate defense as he barely dodges and blocks my attacks.

We continue like this, traveling down Ylisstol's Main Street until Rekar counter attacks to stop me from attacking him. I duck under Rekar's attempt to force me back on the defensive and thrust my sword into his stomach once more. This threw the Risen into an even deeper rage as we continued our battle to the very gates of the city itself, or what is left of them after the Risen tore them down.

Suddenly, our battle is interrupted as a massive scream echoes throughout the air itself. We both turn and see Grima, the Fell Dragon itself, writhing about as a rainbow of colors began to burst through him. It seems like he is dying, but it hasn't even been four hours yet; at least that is what I think anyways! That must mean we defeated Fate once again somehow!

With Grima's defeat now suddenly near, it is clear that it is time for me to finish this duel. I throw my shield onto the ground and point my blade straight at Rekar before I throw it up into the sky. I jump after it and grab it in mid-aid. I scream out, my voice echoing throughout the city with a mighty yell " _This is MY future!"_

I then shot myself straight towards Rekar, spinning as I fall straight towards him to deal the final blow. Rekar, not wanting to sit idly by, let out a scream of pure rage and reared his axe back. In a flash of blinding light, our attacks met at the same time; creating a shockwave that shattered all the windows around us.

I let out a scream as I land roughly on the ground, my weapon falling out of my hands as I slide to a stop on the stone road. I barely have to turn my head to see the damage Rekar has done to me, to which only makes me scream some more as the pain shot through me.

Rekar had cut off my left leg, severing my limb right below the knee. His attack had managed to hit, just like mine did.

The Risen was cut in half, separated by the waist as he gurgled and gasped in his death spasms. I had managed to kill him while Rekar had managed to maim me. But as I laid there, pain ripping its way throughout my body, I watch as Grima explodes into a ball of white light; clearing the dark skies to show the dawn rising above the land. It seems like I was wrong about the time…

It seems like we've won…

My story has now come to an end. Nothing much really happened after that. The events that do happen, I can easily summarize. So shortly after Grima exploded, all of the Risen evaporated into smoke. It turns out that Jack decided to sacrifice himself to permanently kill Grima, keeping us and our descendants forever safe from the Fell Dragon threat forever. Naga says that there may be a chance that he survived, but that chance is so tiny that even she believes that it is best we give up on ever seeing him again. Knowing Chrom and the Shepherds, we won't give up trying to find him; even if it takes us our entire lives to do so.

As for me, I managed to survive my wounds after intense care from many of Ylisse's best healers but I permanently lost my left leg. Without my leg, I retired as a warrior and I now run a little shop in Ylisstol alongside my wife Anna. While we ran our profitable shop, I've been writing my account on the entire saga ever since I joined the Shepherds. If my wife is right, and she usually is, my book will be a pretty decent hit. I do hope so! It took me years to write it. Other than that, we finally made Andy and Ana. Speaking of Andy and Ana, I should tell you what happened to them!

My children from the Bad Future, Andy and Ana, disappeared one day while they were on watch alongside some other future children called Owain, Inigo, and Severa. I assume they went on some kind of adventure and to which I wish them the best of luck! They'll need it, especially if they get into trouble against some enemies. But, knowing how skilled they are, they'll be just fine! I believe in my children, and I hope they have a wonderful adventure.

And now, my tale has truly come to an end. Thank you for reading.

 _Aiden Jager._

* * *

 **So. This is the end. This is the end of Mercenary; a trainwreck of a fanfiction containing a Gary Stu protagonist, horrible grammar, random and discarded plot lines that go nowhere, OOC canon characters, diverting from canon material, and many other things that would give the average reader an aneurysm from how dumb they are. I started this fanfiction back in August 27, 2016 and it has now finished September 10, 2018. Two years have gone by to create and finish this fanfictions. Two years of my life writing it, and two years of you all reading it. It has been a real wild journey with you all, especially after everything that has been said and done. I've very much enjoyed my time doing this, despite the countless times I said that this was a wasted effort and that the story of garbage. I still somewhat believe it is terrible, but I am also proud that I was able to finish my longest and most popular fanfiction on this site. I must thank you all for sticking with me for so long, especially those who came in the beginning and stayed despite everything that has happened. I want you to know that I really appreciate you all staying with me for this, and for doing that; I am forever grateful to you all.**

 **I do plan on writing about Andy and Ana's adventures in Fire Emblem: Fates. I really do want to write that. I'll be using Mercenary as a template to help me avoid some of the holes I fell into while writing the new fanfiction. I do hope it will be better than Mercenary. I really do hope so. I'll probably post an announcement to Mercenary once I created the next fanfiction so you all can see it. It would be really nice if you would join me for that journey. It really would be. I'm still in the process of charting out the main plotline for that fanfiction, so don't expect it real soon.**

 **But, I should stop talking. It is time we must part, for the final time until the next fanfiction. If you wish to read it that is! If not, then this is truly the final goodbye. Thanks for staying with me through this. Goodbye!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey. So I finally got around to making that sequel I was thinking about making. I just submitted it so it should show up soon. I've named it** ** _Hero_** **, and I hope you all go and read it if you wish to. I would appreciate it if you did, but I understand if you don't want to.**

 **Sorry for bothering you all. I hope you have a pleasant day!**


End file.
